The (Cruel) Mother's Gift and other Tales Through Time
by Dane Namor
Summary: A story of Tharja's final gift to her daughters and her sacrifice in the grim future. Of Lucina's judgement of Robin, how she copes with a plan to strike down her love. Of Sumia's advice. Of Robin's Picnic. Of The Last Shepherd. Of the Final Choice. A series of one shots detailing different events through the game across different routes. Robin/Tharja, Robin/Lucina and more
1. Chapter 1 - The (Cruel) Mother's Gift

**The (Cruel) Mother's Gift**

* * *

**A/N: **So I had all these great Naruto stories all planned out, all these ideas and concepts kicking around I was going to work on... And then the date for me to leave my country came, I was actually about halfway through a story at the time.

So I've spent the last month+ travelling around, got to see quite a bit of the world and while there rather than writing my stories (on paper) as I intended I ended up marathoning Fire Emblem on 3DS! Once I started I couldn't stop, such an amazing game!

And so here we are, I've got a number of short little Fire Emblem retakes or interludes I worked on during my trip. I wanted to get them down, hopefully you'll enjoy them as much as I did thinking them up. They won't follow chronological order, some of them may follow different choices (Robin married to Tharja or Robin married to Lucina perhaps), they're just **Tales Through Time**.

Our first story was inspired after I was surprised by how Tharja treated Morgan in game, most of the Mothers were (while a little exasperated) pretty positive, Tharja was damn cold! (Don't treat our cute little daughter like that Tharja! C'mon!) So, I wanted to bring a bit more details into that and I wanted to go into more about the story Noire hints at...

* * *

"Hmm... No, no... Nothing" a small pile of books was spilled onto the ground with a soft thud.

"Maybe this... Huuuhh, no" with a disappointed sigh a handful of hexing sticks were picked up, looked over and discarded.

"Oooh, what about this stuff?" A few vials of questionable liquids were picked up, sniffed and peered into...

"Morgan!" the search was suddenly interrupted by a shocked, angry shout ringing through the tent, the girl in question jerking upright in surprise "What are you doing!?"

"M-mother!" caught red handed Morgan looked up from the small mess she'd created into the scowling face of her assumed mother "You're back early!" she continued happily "Is this those invisible ties again do you think?" unfortunately her bright smile, and happiness at seeing her Mother wilted under the glare she received in response.

"Why are you going through my belongings!?" Tharja, the mother in question, demanded "What are you doing!? She repeated quickly moving to snatch the remaining vials from the girls hands, placing them back on the shelves with a huff.

"I'm trying to remember my past of course!" Morgan answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "I was banging my head against a post! ...But then Father found me and told me I should try talking to you... But you were out so I thought maybe looking at your equipment would help instead! We must have had similar stuff in the future, it's sure to jog a memory or two! What d'ya think?"

Tharja just continued to glare, too angry at the violation of her privacy to even respond, so Morgan pressed on

"But, now you're here! So, now we can talk!" Ever optimistic, Morgan's bright smile quickly returned at the thought of getting to spend some quality time with her presumed mother.

"No..." Tharja ground out through gritted teeth "Now you can leave before you destroy anymore of my things!"

"Bu-but Mother!" Morgan cried out, taken aback "But, how can I remember you otherwise? We never get to spend much time tog-"

"Why does it even matter?" Tharja growled angrily stalking past Morgan to snatch up some of the fallen tomes and replace them in their shelves "Even if you remember me, I won't know you! I don't even know if I am your mother!"

The words were cold but from the hard look in her eyes they weren't something said in the heat of the moment. Morgan was a skilled enough reader of people to realise instantly that this was something Tharja was deadly serious about, something she'd considered previously.

"M-Mother..." It was hardly the first time Tharja had given Morgan a cold dismissal, but it was the first time she had completely rejected her. Crushed by such a cold dismissal Morgan just stared stunned, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, we're crying now? Great" Tharja threw her hands up, losing the last of her patience. She found it hard to deal with Morgan to begin with, coming back to find her room ransacked and her belongings messed with had diminished Tharja's already short fuse. "I need to clean all this up" she gestured to the small mess Morgan had created and groaned again "Urgh... Just... Just get out of my sight before I hex you!" that threat quickly became very real as dark magic sprang between her fingers.

Hurt by her Mother's cold words and heartbroken at being unwanted Morgan finally turned and fled, tears streaking down her face as she pushed the tent flaps aside and ran. Ignoring her, Tharja contented herself with muttering complaints under her breath as she continued to tidy her belongings.

* * *

"Tharja? You here?" A few minutes later her mood quickly reversed in joy as she was interrupted from cleaning by her beloved.

"Darling! I thought you were to be busy with that planning session tonight? ...Shall we spend the evening together?" she added hopeful.

Around Robin she always felt like a different person, even if her "Normal Practice" was a thing of the past. Where she was normally gloomy and brooding being around him made her feel like all the weight was lifted from her shoulders, it was if her worries were washed away. Even after being married for months she couldn't help but be intoxicated by the man she loved.

"Ah, the planning session was postponed" he replied with a grin as she wrapped herself around him feeling her nuzzle her cheek happily against his shoulder "I was actually expecting to see Morgan here though... I sent her out to see you earlier, Gods, you wouldn't believe what I found her doing..."

"Banging her head against a post or some such? Yes, she mentioned something like that" she responded, slightly annoyed by the girls continuing intrusion into her evening.

"Ah, you knew already?" he asked confused "She's been by then? Where is she, she can't have left already?"

"Does it matter?" she asked attempting to evade the question "She came by, remembered nothing and left. Now, we-"

"Tharja..." Robin interrupted softly, reaching a hand out to stroke her cheek "You sent her away? Why? I wanted the two of you to spend some time together..."

Tharja frowned; talk of another woman was quickly spoiling the good mood she had from spending time with her husband. "There was nothing for us to talk about" she responded tersely, "I don't know her and she doesn't know me. We're strangers. That's all there is to it."

Robin winced at that, he'd half expected such a response but it was frustrating how cold Tharja was to Morgan, she wasn't exactly sweet to Noire either but she at least acknowledged her, it seemed like she wanted nothing to do with Morgan.

"I don't even know if she is my Child!" she pouted at his disappointed look "She's nothing like me, she doesn't even look much like me... Anyway, you dote on her far too much" she huffed.

He blinked at that, "No more than I dote on Noire..." it was true that Morgan did follow him around more than Noire did, but still, that shouldn't bother her enough... "If I didn't know better..." he mused thinking aloud "I'd think... No way..."

Chucking slightly he pulled her against him again "Ah, my little death blossom... Don't tell me you're jealous, of your own daughter?"

Her responding blush as she attempted to stammer a response answered his question for him "W-Well, it's, well you spend so much time with her! I... You know I don't like it when you're with other women! You're so popular with everyone..." It was hardly a surprise that he was more popular around the camp than her, part of him did sometimes wish she would be a little more agreeable to the other Shepards, still, he knew that was part of the woman he'd fallen in love with. He'd tried to change her once and still felt guilty about that. He did know she wished they spent more time together; he felt the same, but it was so hard when they were so busy, lives depended on his diligence.

Taking a moment to cool her emotions Tharja returned to the defensive "Anyway, as I said, I don't even know if she is my daughter. We're just two strangers." Sending him a small pleading look to drop this whole conversation she attempted to push him back towards where her bed was.

Instead of relenting like usual, Robin laughed, surprising her, "You're kidding right? Have you not been watching her in battle at all? She fights exactly like you! The way she holds herself, the way she casts... She even does that little thing with her fingers you always do when you're angry!" he wiggled his fingers in an attempt to demonstrate, Robin was always quite passionate about his daughters.

When she turned her head away without answering he realised she truly hadn't noticed, she really hadn't watched Morgan at all... "Tharja-" he whispered softly "My love, she's without a doubt your daughter. She fights just like you do, it's amazing fighting beside her...It's like, hmm, it's like fighting with a younger version of you!"

"Anyway, she's gotten almost all your good looks too... Thank the gods" he teased gently, stroking her shoulders and feeling her melt against him again. "And well... Surely you've seen the spells she casts when she thinks I'm not watching? I definitely never taught her anything like that!"

Robin was completely surprised when he saw a blank questioning look on his wife's face, she really hadn't noticed, she knew nothing about her daughter at all! He knew that Tharja hadn't warmed to Morgan much, but she had trouble warming to anyone! He hadn't realised it was this bad.

"You really hadn't noticed?" he asked sadly "Well... I saw her practicing on Aversa's Night just a few days ago and I've definitely caught her casting Nosferatu and Ruin more than once. Well, you know how hopeless I am with any of those spells"

It was half a lie, he had experimented in isolation a few times and been worried by the unnatural ease with which Dark Magic had come to him. It was certainly true he couldn't cast any of the spells he'd seen Morgan doing but only through purposefully refusing to study them. His odd affinity was still something he had no information about and the implications weren't pleasant.

Still, he was pleased to see she looked not just surprised but even mildly impressed, it was hard to be sure but he thought he even detected a hint of worry in her expression for a moment. That gave him some relief, after all few knew better than she that Dark Magic never came without a cost, one had to be both smart and careful with its application lest they invite disaster.

Glad he'd finally made some headway he continued on "Yeah, I think she wants to surprise me. She'll probably challenge me someday soon and doesn't want me to expect that she knows those kind'a spells, try and catch me off guard. It's not anything I could have taught her... It's all stuff she must have learned from her Mother... From you."

Tharja didn't meet his gaze but her voice had softened slightly "Well... If she's been casting that kind of Magic then I suppose I should at least ensure she's casting it correctly" she sighed, she had been so excited to have an evening alone with him too.

Morgan had always been so different from her. She'd been able to see a lot of herself or at least her influence in Noire... With Morgan it had been a struggle, a struggle made worse by watching her instantly grow so close to Robin and take up even more of her time. Tharja couldn't help but feel threatened by the girl!

"Good" Robin smiled warmly at her, giving her a slight pang of guilt at her previous actions "Well, I've still got some things to do tonight, why don't you go talk to her and I'll meet you back here later? We can spend the rest of the evening together?"

"Mmm... Okay" Tharja sighed happily at that thought, while she could never really deny Robin anything, but the thought of him coming back to her in her tent was a very appealing one. Far more appealing than the all too common reality of her dragging him to bed after he collapsed into a strategy manual.

* * *

"Well, at the very least I can test her spellcasting" Tharja mumbled to herself. It wouldn't take too long and if the girl really was messing around with Dark Magic it only made sense to ensure she was doing as little harm to herself as possible.

If Morgan really was her child then she should be relatively resistant to the harmful effects, not to mention Robin seemed to be unnaturally resistant to Dark Magic for some reason... Still she'd learned long ago that a complacent Dark Mage quickly became a dead Dark Mage.

Locating Morgan turned out to be a remarkably simple task, her first destination was the girl's tent and from the sobbing she could hear coming from inside it seemed that she'd guessed correctly. Clearly she'd rather upset the girl and while she was used to upsetting people after talking to Robin she felt a little unsettled about that.

However it seemed she wasn't the only one to follow the sobs, just as Tharja was reaching to pull the tent flaps aside her heard a loud exclamation from within

"Noire!" Morgan choked out, rubbing her face clean and attempting to halt her sobbing, "W-What's going on?"

"What... What's going on with you is what I should be asking" Noire's typical shaky voice responded "You-You never cry Morgan... I could hear you all the way over in my tent. A-are you okay? What happened?"

"Just..." Morgan sniffed, searching for words "Just... Mother" she sounded on the verge of tears again at admitting that, "I just... I just want to remember her so badly! It hurts so much that I've forgotten my own family! I feel so worthless!"

"And... And you're so nice Noire and Father, Father's wonderful, just like how I remember him, and, and Mother... I see everyone else, Cynthia and Kjelle... And even Severa, they're all so close to their Mothers. Their mother's all love them!"

"Morgan..." Noire softly tried to comfort her amnesiac sister

"Mother's so cold!" Morgan suddenly declared, choking on the words as fresh sobs erupting again "Everyone's so nice to me, except her! She doesn't care about me at all! She's not even nice to you and you remember her!"

"Morgan..." this time Noire's timid voice held a hint of warning

"She's so mean to everyone!" Morgan was unable to stop now she'd finally started "She's so distant and so harsh, she's nothing like Father at all! He's the only one she's nice to! It's like, it's like she's incapable of caring about anyone except him!"

"Tch" stepping back from the tent Tharja found she was unexpectedly hurt listening to Morgan's tirade. She knew it wasn't undeserved, but after finally deciding to take a step towards accepting Morgan, finally opening her heart to the her slightly she found she hated the idea of listening to the girl who claimed to be her daughter join the long list of people who couldn't stand her.

Just as she turned to leave her steps were cut short when she heard Morgan's sobs suddenly interrupted by a loud smack and a shriek of surprise!

"No-Noire!?" Morgan was shocked

Tharja was completely dumbfounded. Noire of all people had just slapped Morgan! From the sounds of it she hadn't held back at all.

"Don't say that! Never say that!" shockingly it was Noire's standard shaky voice that rang out, she hadn't even changed to her more forceful personality. The timid, jumpy, Noire had just slapped Morgan and was now yelling at her.

"B-Because one day you'll get your memories back! And-and, you'll hate yourself for saying that! The old you would never say anything like that!" the commanding tone in Noire's voice was lost as she continued but she pressed on

"You can't say that, not-not when you don't even remember how she... How Mother died..." Noire finished, breathing hard, obviously not used to giving orders.

"How she... Died?" Morgan whispered back, her shock fading to curiosity

Tharja had to admit to being curious herself, Noire had never elaborated on any details. She knew she died in the future but she didn't know much else. Whether from simple shock at Noire's actions or from a morbid interest, she stepped back to the tent, listening in.

"How she died?" Morgan repeated, her voice getting some strength back "...Can you tell me? Please, can you tell me anything?"

"Err..." Noire obviously didn't enjoy the idea. It was clearly a very painful time and she didn't relish reliving such uncomfortable memories... Still, after a second's thought she sighed heavily and relented "Alright..."

And so, with a deep breath to steady herself she began her tale.

* * *

"We travelled around a lot after... After Father disappeared. The world was so different, nothing like it is now, there was almost no life at all, there were only a few areas that weren't overrun, it was... Terrible... Dangerous"

"Mother was determined to avenge Father... It was her only goal. She couldn't rest until she had..." Morgan looked pained at that thought, Noire couldn't blame her; the more time she spent around her father the more terrified she became of losing him once more. "So, even though it was dangerous, she'd go alone if she had to, for him... So we followed, I think she was happy we did"

"Still, her vengeance, even she couldn't... There were so many Risen... And Grima... How could anyone?" Noire shuddered for a moment at the memory of the terrifying Fell Dragon she'd seen flying through the skies, thankfully always at a distance. "So... We travelled. We were searching for old magic, Dark Magic, powerful spells, forgotten tools, something... Anything, it was hopeless."

"We helped as much as we could... It was-you were... We all missed Father terribly... Even Mother spent some nights crying..." That image was hard to believe, both Noire and Morgan paused for a second struggling to reconcile that thought with the Mother they knew with that thought...

"And... And then one day a few years ago we found this old Monastry. We'd been looking for it for months. It was between two mountain ranges, I don't know where... They had research on some forbidden Dark Magic. We were never allowed to cast anything but minor spells but, Mother, she learned everything... Dangerous rituals, forbidden Magic, anything to give her power, to help avenge Father. So we finally found the place, and it was even better than we'd hoped... We found so much there..."

* * *

**[Flashback]**

Noire was attempting to get as comfortable as possible, sitting in a stiff high backed wooden chair. It was just heading towards dusk and she was making a valiant effort not to jump at each shadow that passed through the corners of her vision. The cold halls of the monastery were not an inviting place at the best of times.

She was tall and thin with light blue hair pulled into a long ponytail running down her back. She was dressed in an ill fitting Plegian Dark Mage robe, even thought she knew little Dark Magic and her mother refused to teach her more. It was tattered and frayed in places but in the cold draughty monastery it was a treasured possession.

When not stilling her heartbeat after spotting some creepy shadow she was attempting to read an old novel she'd gathered from the long abandoned sleeping quarters. The prose was thick and the characters weren't terribly compelling but it was something to do, at the least it let her spend time with her little sister.

"Noi-reee" said little sister's voice suddenly rang out, forcing Noire to have to restrain herself from jumping once more "I'm booo-red" she sulked. Looking over Noire could see Morgan pouting at her, surrounded on all sides by stacks of books.

It was sometimes hard to believe they were sisters. Morgan didn't even look much like Noire, oh there were similarities sure, they had the same nose, the same mouth, they were both slightly allergic to beets... But where Noire was tall Morgan was short, where Noire had light blue hair, Morgan had an unruly mop of dark black hair, where Noire could at least probably pass as a Plegian Dark Mage, Morgan was absolutely swimming in her robe, the sleeves going far past her arms.

Even more, Morgan was nothing like Noire when they stayed in these kind of locations. She didn't jump at shadows or tremble anytime a door creaked. She simply tried to stay as positive as possible and read as much as she was able, although books had become a luxury themselves.

"We've been here soooo long!" Morgan's complaining continued "I've read all of these already" she whirled around gesturing to the huge stacks of books all around her, more than enough to keep Noire occupied for months. "There wasn't even anything on strategy or tactics" she added with a touch of bitterness.

Strategy and tactics had become Morgan's way of staying connected to their missing father. She'd studied it with him when he was around and taken to it with the utmost joy, now with him gone it had become almost an obsession. They'd all heard the tales of his exploits, his legendary victories, the times he'd turned sure defeat into a victory told either from the villager's they'd visit or very rarely from their Mother herself. Morgan was determined to be at least as good as he had been, to prove she was her Father's daughter, to prove her love Noire suspected...

She felt a bit jealous, not being much good at tactics herself; she didn't have any simple connection to their father. She missed his comforting presence, it was hard to remember sometimes when she was cold and in some strange, dangerous place, but memories of playing with her father, of studying magic with him did help her through the dark nights.

"We've been here just over a month I think" Noire answered, they'd lost track of the days a long time ago so it was hard to really be sure "I- I don't think we'll be here much longer though..."

She glanced towards the room her mother had shut herself in, surrounding herself with the forbidden research and notes they'd located from around the building. "Mother said she'd gone through most of it a few days ago... She seemed pleased though" that was always a good sign; things always went a lot smoother when their mother was in a good mood.

It was always the same when they visited places like this, Tharja would bury herself in her research and besides sporadically eating or sleeping together they'd rarely see her until that research was complete. They'd long since learned it was best not to disturb her, it was a little lonely for sure, still, it beat being the test subject of some hex or another Noire always thought.

"I was thinking it might be time for another patrol... You could come with me if you wanted?" she offered, mostly she asked just to kill time but with just the three of them travelling around they'd quickly learned the value of vigilance and regular patrols. They hadn't seen any Risen in weeks and none in the nearby area but there was no sense in taking chances "Don't you need to finish that map you were working on?"

Morgan just laughed brightly, relishing the chance to show off and pulled out a large sheet of paper from within her robes "I already finished that days ago! Look!" Indeed it did look complete, Noire couldn't help but be impressed, there were details of the church, the surrounding area, and judging from the various scribbles and notes all around it, strategic information ranging from choke points to escape routes. She couldn't help but be a bit relieved seeing it. Morgan truly was a strategy genius, it made her doubt her own contributions sometimes but it was comforting to have her little sister watching out for them.

"But sure! I wanna do something! Lets go!" Morgan was as cheerful as ever, so, after taking a moment to collect her bow and quiver while Morgan prepared some spell tomes, they headed out.

* * *

"Mother!" Morgan cried out desperately, less than a half hour later as the two girls crashed, terrified into their Mother's research den "Risen! Risen!"

"Lots of Risen!" Noire clarified, wrapping her arms around herself trying to stop from trembling "A whole army of Risen! Gods..."

"Blasted things" Tharja grunted annoyed as she turned and stood up, refusing to give into the panic that had spread through her daughters "How long?" she moved briskly to pack together what she could and organise what she needed. It wasn't the first time they'd been forced to flee from Risen.

"A while... Still, maybe... Maybe a few hours?" Noire guessed, turning to Morgan, this was more her forte.

"Most of the passes will be blocked though" Morgan calmed slightly as she fell into her analytical mindset "I've worked out a few ways out..." she pulled the same map from earlier out of her robes and started pointing out key areas she'd marked "We didn't see any Wyverns so this route here should be our best bet." She traced her finger a long a thin path through a ravine and down to the south east. "Judging from the routes we saw them taking, we should be able to bypass them directly"

With her analysis done and nothing else to immediately occupy her thoughts the fear returned to Morgan's eyes as she trembled, picturing again the army of Risen encircling them by the second. Noire wrapped her arms around her sister in a vain attempt at comfort as they turned to their mother for direction.

The passing years had weighed heavily on Tharja. The sporadic meals, the relentless research and the endless travel had all sapped her natural beauty. Her face still held the spark of barely constrained menace but her eyes were permanently ringed with deep bags and her hair, now down to her lower back was streaked with grey. Most telling however her skin, what little of it that could be seen through the thick robe she wore, all youthful lustre was gone, in its place cracked flesh and faintly glowing lines marked her body. The price paid for years spent meddling with dark and forbidden magic.

"Too many to fight I take it?" she asked, mostly for the sake of asking, as she finished her selection of tomes to take with her.

"F-far too many" Noire's voice cracked as she hugged Morgan tighter, tears welling up in her eyes at the thought.

"Hmm. Well then we'll follow Morgan's plan. Get ready to leave and meet me at the door immediately" without another word she turned and strode away, leaving them to quickly gather what they could with them.

* * *

A scant few minutes later found the three women fleeing at a steady pace along the route Morgan had outlined. It cut along disused paths and hidden trails across the hillside and dangerously close to the approaching Risen. It was a terrifying journey, absolutely exposed and with little to ward off the terror at listening to the screeching cries of the Risen echoing all around them, some no farther away than the other side of the hill.

Noire was ashen faced and appeared on the verge of fainting. Morgan was clutching her tomes tight, whispering reassurances to herself and attempting to stay calm, like father. Even Tharja was on edge, her calm facade undone by the tightness of her lips and her eyes constantly searching for danger, twitching at each new roar bouncing around them.

Still, Morgan's plan held true. The paths connected just as she'd promised they would and her map turned out to be accurate enough for them to safely navigate a path through the valley. By cutting through a small track and around the side of a steep incline they were able to completely slip past the approaching army as the Risen marched on the Monastery.

Unfortunately any joy that had been building at their successful evasion quickly faded as they stepped around the final hill towards the path to the open road...

"Wyverns..." Tharja noted bitterly

"A-a blockade" Noire stammered out petrified

"My...My plan didn't. Oh no... No..." Morgan sobbed

And indeed the path was blocked; the Risen had kept a formation of Wyverns cutting off their path to the main road.

There was no route back, by now all the hills were all swarming with Risen. However there was also no possible route forwards, Magic, especially Dark Magic would draw the attention of the entire army. They'd be overrun long before they could hope to take down an entire blockade.

No path forwards and no path backwards. They were well and truly trapped.

"I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry!" Morgan repeated, obviously blaming her plan for their predicament.

Surprising them all, it was her mother that answered her first. Even more surprising she did so while reaching over to stroke Morgan's hair lovingly, a soft smile on her face. "Just like your Father..." she whispered, her voice holding such deep love that both girls were completely stunned "You remind me of him every day, you both do."

"B-but Father was so strong" Noire stammered, unable to believe that someone like her could resemble him at all.

"And... His plans, everyone always said his plans always worked!" Morgan added, turning again to the Wyverns ahead in the distance, the embodiment of her failure.

"They did" Tharja agreed "And just the same your plans have never let us down. This plan too will be a success"

Ignoring the shocked and hopeful looks on their faces she continued "Your father... He was a genius. He worked hard, harder than anyone and he always succeeded... But not even the greatest tactician can win without any sacrifice"

She looked to the distance, lost in an old memory "It pained him terribly... Anytime one of our comrades fell following his plans it tore him apart... He'd bury himself in his study and pour over his strategies, planning new strategies, vowing to improve himself. He'd replay the same battle over and over again. To him it was as if he'd killed his friend himself"

"I was the only one he'd open up to during those times. The only one he'd talk to, or the only one he'd let stay with him to just sit and cry... He couldn't let anyone else see any weakness, the army needed him to be strong... But with me he let himself mourn, let himself drown in guilt..." There was softness in her reminiscence that touched and captivated both daughters. It was a brief glimpse of their Mother's past but at the same time incredibly intimate, beyond anything they'd been told of her past before.

"I could never understand but I didn't need to. He was a great man, but he was a man who could never bear the idea of a sacrifice needed to bring victory" she smiled again shaking herself from a distant memory and brushed her hand through Morgan's hair again "Just like his daughters"

Morgan was confused but Noire understood instantly, terrible realization coming over her. Gulping down her terror she spoke, her voice barely a whisper "Then... I... Then I should... Since, I'm weak... I can..."

"No." Tharja's interruption left no possible argument as she reached out and pulled her eldest daughter to her. "Just like your father" she chided gently as Noire stiffened shocked at the intimate gesture "Only ever willing to sacrifice himself..." she whispered to herself.

"No" she repeated "You're my daughters... You're his daughters. You will never be weak. You'll both be strong, stronger than anyone" there was no doubt in her voice, only complete surety that both daughters could do no less than make her proud.

She sighed softly, with a hint of bitter regret "I am sorry...The burden will be larger now... You'll have to get vengeance for me as well as your father... But you'll be together, you'll always have each other and you'll grow strong side by side"

"Mother... No..." Morgan's eyes were wide as she finally understood the implications. Her mind frantically searching for a new strategy, a new tactic, anything.

"Mother, p-please, no, we need you..." Noire pleaded desperately

Tharja ignored all protests and instead turned both her daughters to face her, giving them a questioning stare "You both remember what I taught you?"

"If-If someone hurts you, hurt them more." Morgan recited from memory, sniffing back tears

"If... Someone takes something... Take it back" Noire whispered

"Always strike first. Vengance comes from power..." they spoke together the words dying on their tongues as they trailed off, tears spilling freely down both their faces.

"Good... Very good" Tharja spoke proudly shocking them once more with a bright smile and her own tears spilling unnoticed down her face.

"And now..." her voice lost all softness as she strode forwards, away from their cover and towards the Wyverns ahead pulling out three thick spell tomes from her pack as she did "And now, I shall demonstrate what I've learned over these past few years."

"I shall create a path" she spoke loudly staring down at the enemies ahead "As soon as it's clear you two run and do not stop running until you're safe"

Without looking back and without another word to her daughters Tharja stepped within sight of the blockade.

While only Morgan had ever been taught to cast anything more than cantrips, both daughters were well versed on Magic and Spell Theory... Thus both could only watch in rapt wonderment as rather than choosing one tome their mother instead held all three tomes aloft.

"Graaaaggggh!" her scream pierced the night as she was quickly cloaked in a thick aura of Dark Magic, amazingly somehow pulling the energy from all the tomes together.

It was an unheard of feat. Few could even manage to draw the power of an entire tome at once... To draw from more than one at a time... It was reckless, it was insane, it should have been impossible.

Fire Magic, Wind Magic, Holy Magic, none could be used like this; none could be drawn in such a crazy, suicidal manner.

Only Dark Magic would heed the call, only someone versed in dark and forbidden rituals could even know how to ask. There was no doubt, this treacherous power was a prototype, a shadow of the power she had hoped to channel to strike down Grima, to avenge her husband. This was the fruit of her labours.

The magic swirled around her until she appeared to be encased in a swirling black maelstrom, then with little more than one final scream it surged forwards, flying at an impossible speed towards the blockade before exploding with a thunderous roar and swallowing all in sight.

There was no beauty to it, no finesse, no skill, it was simply force. Anything hit by the magic was simply obliterated. In little more than the blink of an eye the entire blockade, a cadre of Risen and Wyverns, was reduced to little more than black dust.

The magical backlash followed an instant later.

The backlash from a standard spell may destroy a few pages. The backlash from a powerful spell may destroy a whole section of a tome. The backlash from this destroyed all three tomes instantly.

Dark Magic is the most treacherous of all magic, it must be used with the utmost care lest it turn against you. To draw the full power of three tomes and unleash it in an instant was to incur a heavy price. The tomes themselves served their purpose, absorbing and weakening the feedback in their destruction but ultimately the brunt of it landed on Tharja herself.

She was sent staggering back gasping as the arm used to channel the spells was obliterated to the same black dust, her robe torn open and her blood splashing onto the ground.

"Go! ... Now!" She panted, gasping in shock and pain, staring at where her robe had been torn, her shoulder exposed and a deep burn running down her side. "Hurry" she ordered one final time as both daughters stared at her, rooted to the spot.

* * *

"And so we ran, and ran... There was, there was nothing else we could do. Because she removed the blockade instantly we had time to escape before the rest found us... And Mother, she, stayed and made sure they wouldn't catch up" Noire finished her story

"Noire..." Morgan was lost for words

"We travelled and studied and trained and everything just kept getting worse and everything got harder and... And we couldn't do anything, we got stronger but we still couldn't avenge Mother or Father and..." realising she was rambling now Noire took a deep breath "And, eventually we met up with Lucina in one of the few safe areas and she told us about Naga's plan and... Well, here we are..."

"Noire... I'm sorry..." whether she was apologising for making Noire relive such a traumatic experience, for her plan that day or for her previous comments she wasn't sure... Perhaps all three.

"Just... " Noire pushed herself on needing to explain further "I know you've felt it, I've seen you use it...That Dark Power you feel when you get hurt... Or anytime we're fighting Risen. You suddenly feel much stronger, as if something was helping you? That's Mother's Vengance, we've both had it since that day, she entrusted it with us."

"Vengance was... It was all she cared about... Her only goal was to avenge Father, that was all that mattered, whatever price she paid so long as he was avenged... It was her most precious thing and she entrusted it in us! It makes us strong, it protects us! It's Mother's power we call... That's Mother's gift... So never doubt that she loved you! That she loves you!" Finally finished Noire calmed down and gathered herself again.

Her last comment seemed to be the straw that broke the camel's back though for it set Morgan off again, her guilt overwhelming her as she broke into fresh tears, reconciling her earlier statements with her new knowledge.

"I... I've got to apologise! I've got to find her!" She suddenly declared between sobs, standing up "thanks Noire! Thanks... So much" she called as she tore out of the tent.

* * *

Tharja had barely moved from her position beside the tent, absolutely stunned from the story. Hearing about the power she'd wielded, the strength she'd granted her daughters, her future self's sacrifice... Her mind was reeling as she took in Noire's final declaration.

She was only broken from her thoughts when her youngest daughter tore out of the tent and upon instantly seeing her launched herself forwards, grabbing her tightly.

"Mother! Mother! I'm sorry!" Morgan sobbed, burying her face in Tharja's chest "I-I'll be strong, I'll, I'll hurt anyone who hurts me. I'll protect your vengeance, I'll, I'm sorry!" her promises were cut off as her composure failed her, breaking down again and hugging her mother tight.

"Tch"

Tharja looked down at her distraught daughter, reconciling her with the one from from the story she'd just heard. Looking now she couldn't but notice for the first time just how similar Morgan looked to her, the facial features, the hair, the mannerisms... That Vengance burning within her, the Vengance she'd entrusted her personally... All the things she'd ignored until now... She couldn't help but smile.

And so, reaching down she pulled Morgan into a soft hug.

"It's fine. You're already strong. You're my daughter".

* * *

**A/N:** And there we have it, a story going into how Tharja fell and why someone as sweet as Morgan burns with Vengance.

I wanted to do something like this as soon as I saw how Tharja was surprisingly cold to Morgan in game, I wanted them to share something that would help Tharja see she could relate to her cheerful, silly daughter, I could just imagine her being so awkward around her, being all jealous of Robin and Morgan who being so similar surely got on like a house on fire.

Poor Tharja would be sitting back being gloomy and wanting Robin's attention but having to fight with her own daughter for it. And being unable to relate to her daughter and with Morgan having no memories of Tharja at all, she'd lash out.

So then when Noire came along and we saw Tharja being slightly sweet to her and we hear a little about the future, that's how this story came to be.

I really, really like Tharja. Her cold exterior is done well, she's rather mean in game, but at the same time anyone who takes the time to get to know her is treated quite well, she never takes advantage of Libra, Lon'qu or Gregor after they come to her for help. So I see her as a girl that's evil and yet still treasures people close to her, she's just too proud to admit it.

Course she's also slightly crazy and no-one will ever come close to how she feels for Robin. I feel sorry for any other woman who'd want to get friendly with him!

Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this. The next story should be coming out soon, within a few days. I'm hoping to iterate quite quickly on these stories.

That'll deal with Lucina's judgement from a few different perspectives.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Tactician's Judgement

**The Tactician's Judgement**

* * *

**A/N: **So this one's gonna be a little different. I wanted to expand on the Lucina judgement scene, which is one of my favourite scenes in the whole game. It's a great scene and fits perfectly within her character, it's great character development.

I was quite surprised to see it changed if you were her Husband (or Mother apparently) and that the dialogue then was absolutely touching, where even her strong sense of what must be done can't overcome her love for you.

So originally I was going to write it from a standard perspective, but I thought I'd also include a few different possibilities.

* * *

**Tharja Route**

There are any number of terrible revelations that may happen to a man over the course of his life, most simply deal with them as they come, a tactician prides himself on being prepared for any eventuality.

The death of a comrade.

An enemy ambush.

Betrayal from a trusted ally.

Even the idea that the man who has now positioned himself as your greatest foe may have some unwanted connection to you was predictable to an extent.

Waking up without memory but dressed in Plegian Dark Mage robes, an innate affinity to Dark Magic, the unsettling symbols shining on the back of your hands... The signs were all there, they were all calculated and a number of possible answers were prepared.

A smart tactician prepares for as much as possible but a brilliant tactician does so while never quite letting on just how prepared he is, never revealing how many schemes lay within his schemes.

Robin prided himself on being a brilliant tactician, he'd planned countless paths to victories for the Shepards, he'd overcome incredible odds, routed countless enemies... He was sure his gambit with Balisio would be successful, he was sure he would achieve final victory at Chrom side. It was surety and pride built on hard work and endless study.

Yet for all his study, for all his work, for all his natural genius... Nothing had prepared Robin for the day's revelation.

The idea that not only was your greatest foe your father but that he could take control of you at a whim, that he could force you to betray your closest allies... That he could orchestrate the nightmare premonition you'd first seen all those months ago, the nightmare that had secretly held your thoughts ever since.

Few things ever caught Robin flat footed, being caught unaware was new territory, being without a plan was unfathomable... Yet that's where he found himself now, he had no response, he didn't even know how to begin to formulate one.

The revelation changed everything, it scared him, it frustrated him, it filled him with anger. With his mind swirling and no battle or strategy to focus on it was simply too much to take around everyone else... Not when he couldn't bear to even look at his comrades, not when he was scared of seeing distrust in their eyes, fear of him, anger at him.

They had escaped with their lives, Validar had been foiled once more, yet the cost had been high. The Fire Emblem had been taken...Unfortunately even that distressing thought couldn't bring his mind to focus. It was the price of brilliance, for the capture of the Fire Emblem too had been factored into his plans, calculated and considered. Its loss wouldn't change anything, Validar would find that out for himself if he tried to activate it.

And so with nothing to anchor his thoughts, with guilt at the forced betrayal surging through him and with no ability to control his emotions Robin had left. Confused, lost and alone he walked, attempting to arrange thoughts, distancing himself from his fellow Shepards until he knew he had his confidence back.

He was some distance away now; the sounds of the camp having long since faded into the background, combined with the stress of the escape earlier in the day his legs were starting to ache... Still he had found little improvement.

It was simply beyond his wildest dreams. That he could be so completely enthralled, so helpless... Anger ripped through him again and he shook his head wildly, forcing his thoughts not to go down that dark path.

So caught up in his predicament, he almost missed the soft crunch of boots on grass... The sound of someone approaching. Expecting to have been left alone he looked up and was surprised to see Lucina stopping ahead of him, blocking his path. Even more surprising, the kind, gentle look she typically wore around him had been replaced. Her lips were clenched tight and her eyes held a grim purpose. He recognised instantly she was grappling with grim thoughts.

"Beg Pardon Robin" she spoke first, moving closer "Might I have a word?"

They were alone and she seemed to have deliberately blocked his path, it was just barely a question... Were it anyone else he would have been instantly on guard, yet, it was Lucina... he cared deeply for the girl, he didn't want to read any ill intentions into her action. Forcing himself to relax as much as possible he met her gaze "Lucina. Of course, what is it?"

She paused for a moment he noticed, steeling herself for something unpleasant, "It's about my Father" she admitted "I have memories of him you know. From when I was little. Before he... Died."

"I see" he had never pressed her for details on her future; it was a painful topic for her.

"He was courageous and kind, everyone spoke fondly of him. People spoke how brave he was right until the very end. I always wished I'd had the chance to know him better. And now..." there was just a hint of a smile on her lips singing her father's praises, it was clear how dear Chrom was to her, "And now that I do, I can see the world will be robbed of a very great man. I will not allow that to happen."

Robin was almost shocked by the cold tone she adopted at that proclamation, he hadn't heard such steel directed at him from her since the day they'd faced her in the Arena. Still, in a way it made him glad "I understand. I feel the same way, you love him. We all do." He offered her a comforting smile, he could understand her, he knew just how lost he'd be without Chrom around.

"Robin I... Please, Forgive me"

And with that Falchion was drawn and the tip was pressed against his chest.

His second surprise for the day.

* * *

Another unpleasant revelation. The daughter of his best friend, a girl he held in the highest esteem had come to kill him.

He was shocked, caught completely off guard but the grim determination in her eyes left no doubts, Lucina was deadly serious. Swallowing nervously he gazed down the length of the legendary Falchion, the pressure finally forcing his mind to center, things instantly clicking into place. Frustration at himself rose, he should have predicted this, he'd been so distracted by the events he hadn't even thought.

"Our conversation so long ago" he spoke without thinking, recalling her words in his tent so long ago "Betrayed by his closest friend... I-I had hoped it was poetic licence" uncharacteristically he had barely allowed himself to consider any other possibility, the very idea of betraying Chrom was appalling.

"I had no way to be sure, I wasn't certain myself until now... Having witnessed your bond it made no sense to me, I tried to tell myself we had changed it, that you held Chrom so close to you that it wouldn't come to pass. I-I had hoped it could be someone else... Not... Not you"

"But after today, it's clear... I am at his mercy... Validar takes control of me and forces me to murder Chrom..." he finished, suddenly realising the reason he had been so unable to focus... Because he already knew this, because the pieces had been there, the premonition had told him all this. He couldn't focus because the thought was so terrible he hadn't allowed himself to process it. Forced to slay his closest friend. It was beyond reason.

"Yes" Lucina tightened her grip on Falchion, her eyes showed clearly this decision pained her, there was no doubt she cared for him as he cared for her, however, resolute in her duty her hand never wavered "So you know what I must do... If the dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made... I am sorry Robin! I know this is Murder I... I know that... I'm sorry" her face softened as she silently begged his forgiveness.

The point of the blade dug into his chest "I know you love Chrom, you must understand..." one move from her would run him through... Yet still she asked for his permission. He was unsure if it was out of guilt at the weighty task or out of simple kindness, of respect for him, offering him the chance to accept her judgement to submit to a noble death.

And yet... Staring at the pained face of the woman in front of him, staring down the cold blade of the sword ready to take his life, with the final revelation unveiled... Finally, it was if his mind had become sharpened to a fine point.

Since the day he had awoken without memory Robin had always had an almost instinctive grasp of strategy, of the flow of battle. He didn't know where it was from, who had taught him or why, he did know his time with the Shepards, the endless desperate fighting, the countless nights studying had done nothing but perfect his ability.

Someone unable to think at sword point, who couldn't focus under threat of death wouldn't have lasted as long as he had.

And so, in that brief moment, staring into Lucina's everything became so obvious.

He gave her a pained smile "You're determined to take this task on yourself Lucina? To strike down a friend?"

"I don't relish this!" she justified her course "I-I wish there was another way... I wish it wasn't you! But... I, I will do what I must! For the future! For everyone!"

Robin couldn't help but be pleased, he'd made a similar argument so long ago, "What was one life when weighed against millions?" he'd long admired Lucina, her resolve, her drive, beyond being the daughter of his closest friend she was an inspiration.

"You really are just like your father" he offered with respect, slightly amused when she scowled, knowing full well Chrom would never do anything like this, still, that wasn't what he meant "Strong, determined, willing to take on any burden... You're just like Chrom. You'll make a fine leader Lucina. A great leader even" he grinned at her "But... You've still got a lot to learn in the way of tactics"

She stared back in confusion so he continued "You don't have a plan Lucina. You're going to strike me down, then what? My corpse is found stabbed through the chest after we've both gone missing? Will you hide my body? Burn it? Even if you do after today, it'll be obvious what happened."

She winced slightly stepping back half a step, confirming his suspicions; the weight of the task had been so much that she hadn't given herself any time to think beyond the act of slaying someone she cared for. Her focus, while admirable had been single minded "What about Chrom? He adores you... What will he feel when he finds his beloved daughter killed his friend?"

"What about your Mother, or Cynthia? They'd both be heartbroken... They all think the world of you. Cynthia idolises you."

"I know! I know damnit! ... But... But this is for them! This is for everyone!" her resolve remained but it was clear his words had struck home. Thoughts of Chrom's shock, of her Mother's tears, of Cynthia's disbelief, none of them would understand, none of them would accept it... Falchion wavered slightly against his chest, betraying her discomfort.

"Morgan would be devastated" he continued "Not to mention Noire, or Tharja... Tharja would try to kill you regardless of the consequences. She'll be either killed or arrested..." even talking about his wife's death left a bitter taste in his mouth, but the words needed to be said.

Lucina was quiet for a moment, weighing his words before coming to a conclusion "To save our world... To save the future, I will pay any price!" her voice was firm once more "I will get down on my hands and knees and apologise to father! I will accept any scorn from my comrades! If needed, I will give my life. I'll make any sacrifice to save our world!"

"And so you'll become a prisoner or a pariah... No-one wants that for you Lucina" Robin gently answered to her resolve. It was something he didn't even want to imagine, Lucina was strong and proud, but he knew how important the family she'd regained was to her. If she lost her father's respect, her mother's warmth, if she couldn't be her sister's hero... For all her pride and all her strength, it would kill her, she would never be Lucina anymore.

"What we want doesn't matter!" she bit back, clearly pained, losing control of her emotions for a moment "I don't want this! I don't want any of this! You... You've saved us all countless times... Without you Father may have died already! You mean so much to me... To all of us! I don't want any of this!"

She sighed, regaining her composure "But... I must. You must. Please Robin. Don't make this any harder..." her eyes begged him again, but he knew he couldn't give in

"This close to our final battle. One comrade killed by another? Everyone would be shocked, morale would plummet, our forces would lose any focus on Validar, on the Grimleal... They'd only be thinking of you and me" He shook his head "In the worst case our army may be split, the whole group could go into disarray"

Lucina grimaced again, she had no answer for that... Yet clearly the risk wasn't enough to change her mind. When weighed against the future she'd escaped it was a necessary price.

"Like I said" he repeated warmly "A fine leader, but you've still got a lot to learn in the way of tactics"

"You come here to take on the burden, to save everyone with your own efforts, to do what must be done... But you're wrong Lucina. You shouldn't be here asking me to let you kill me"

He stared down at her, holding her gaze, finally giving her the answer she needed "You should be asking me to kill myself."

* * *

"Wha?" Lucina fell back in shock, Falchion falling to her side as she stumbled backwards

"I sacrifice myself willingly. I leave a note explaining my actions and remove myself. A simple straightforward and ultimately noble death, a goodbye to my family and loved ones." He thought for a second "If I do it correctly I could possibly even echo the resolve of Emmeryn and her sacrifice, ideally it would inspire our comrades"

Seeing she was still struggling to process his announcement he continued "Everyone would be shocked of course, but with this their focus would remain on me and on Validar. It would be about him, the man who drove me to this, who forced my hand... The army would remain unified and while there would probably be some grief it wouldn't shake their resolve" he smiled at her "And... Well, you would be blameless"

"You..." Lucina struggled to force words out. She believed she had steeled herself to commit and unforgivable act, she had been prepared to strike down someone she cared for and carry the weight of the crim for the rest of her life. She had always been strong, she had always needed to carry the hopes and dreams of everyone on her shoulders... Not once had she ever felt someone lift a burden from her like this.

"You... You would do that?" her voice was little more than a whisper, Falchion hanging limply at her side.

He looked away "Well... That's the level of planning I would expect from Morgan. A good plan, simple, easy to execute and with a strong chance of getting a good result" ignoring her question he continued on, the smile faded from his face "I... Well, let's just say her Father is still a little better"

"I... I don't understand?" Lucina just stared as he reached into his robes, he was saying he had another plan?

"It's a good plan... But it can be improved upon" he explained, pulling out a small box

She blinked in surprise "A... A reeking box? Where did you get such a thing?" Reeking boxes were a recent discovery; they had so far all been carefully controlled by their quartermaster. They were fragile and considered highly dangerous, few in the camp would willingly go near them, definitely not something she'd ever expect to see someone just walking around with.

"Hmm... Where?" a million miles away in his planning he seemed surprised by such a simple question "Huh, I don't really remember, one of our enemy generals a while ago I suppose... They're very interesting tools, I had planned to experiment with it, see if it couldn't be useful in some of my strategies. Traps, diversions... Never got around to it sadly"

"But yes" he brought himself back to his main point "The fact is that I have one and I don't believe anyone else knows"

Sighing deeply and not quite meeting her questioning gaze he finally explained "So... Obviously tonight's events have shaken me up, being controlled by Validar and losing the Fire Emblem, I'm shaken to my core. I needed to take a walk to clear my head, to sort out my thoughts before I can even begin to work on new tactics for us to bring against the Grimleal"

"While walking I run into you and explain that much, you get back to the camp and mention being worried about me to Chrom and the others. They'll understand and you all decide to give me some space. Unfortunately, I wind up walking too far, I'm a long way from camp before I even realised it. In fact by the time I stop it's terribly late and I'm so tired I fall asleep where I am... In some random field" he smiled briefly at a personal joke

"Unfortunately the world is a very dangerous place right now, especially for a Shepard. I'm ambushed in my sleep and slain at the hands of some nameless Risen." He glanced meaningfully down at the reeking box before stowing it in his robes once more.

Lucina gaped at him, attempting to process the unthinkable plan he'd just outlined. Stunned she could only speak her thoughts aloud

"You... You die an ignoble death, struck down in your sleep... By the time we realise something's wrong it's far too late, we only discover your body the next day... The anger, the blame falls on Validar, everyone wonders if the Risen were sent after you specifically... We seek to avenge you and finish the war in your name"

Robin nodded, she continued, her voice dropping to barely a whisper

"And... The troops remain focussed, your wife gets her... Her vengeance... But you, you're far from everyone, no goodbyes... You die cold and alone."

It made her shudder just thinking about it... In her future that had always been a very real possibility, death came for them at any time and in many forms, but even so to die cold and alone... No hero deserved such a fate, especially not someone like Robin, someone who had saved them all countless times, someone offering to die to save them all once more... The weight of her own plan had borne down on her terribly, but she had been prepared to offer him a swift death, to take his life with love and stay with him till he passed... She would have relayed any last words he had.

Her mind jarred _'An embarrassing death... But one that moves every piece into the best possible direction. One that ensures happiness for as many people as possible... That gives the greatest possibility of a final victory... Is this the strength of a tactician?_

"No-one can know. That will be your burden Lucina, you must keep this secret" he interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to the present

"O-of course... But then... After the war, I will tell your family personally and deliver myself in their hands"

He laughed "Lucina... Who will that make happy?"

"They should know! Your sacrifice... We can't... We can't just ignore it!"

"Of course you can... Telling them won't change anything, it won't make anyone any happier and it wouldn't change anything. It'd just cause problems for you. No, you will be the only one to know."

She nodded mutely staring at the ground, the man she'd come to kill was going out of his way to protect her; it was hard to cope with. Her sense of justice was screaming at her to stop this, to run to him and to ask for another plan, a new way... But she knew she couldn't, for the future any price must be paid.

A sudden realization hit her "Wait... The box and that plan... Had you, were you already?"

He laughed again this time with a hint of bitterness "Hah...Did I have this planned already? No, not at all. I only just thought that just now..."

"I-" he paused, looking abashed as if letting out a secret "I... Don't want to die... When I came out here, I wanted to clear my head. I want to go back and kiss my wife. I want to hug my daughters... I want to be with my friends"

His voice cracked with emotion and he finished in a rush "I want to win... To stand beside Chrom, like brothers... Like I promised I would" he brushed his hands through his hair and sighed, attempting to collect himself once more, embarrassed at such a frank admission of his regrets.

Seemingly unable to look at her, Robin gathered himself and started walking again.

Lucina had lived through unimaginable hardships; she had vowed to do anything to ensure she won a better future. When she took up the mantle of leader and the name "Marth" she knew she would need to always be strong, always be composed, to never falter and never show doubt. Throughout her entire adult life she had only let her guard down a handful of times.

She could tell without doubt that his plan was the superior one, that it was the best route forwards, the most probable path towards victory. Validar's agent in their midst would be removed and there would be an outpouring of anger directed at the Grimleal. She knew she could never come up with anything comparable; it was almost embarrassing to compare her own rash plan to his strategy.

She also knew she cared deeply for Robin, that he was among her closest allies. His services to her people and her father were uncountable, in the future she'd barely known him, he'd been a legend. Now after working with him, fighting alongside him, he was almost as precious to her as her father... He was the man she had come to love.

And yet... She held firm. She couldn't say no, she couldn't stop him, she couldn't reject his plan. Every one of her morals, her justice, her very pride was screaming at her to reach out and stop him, stop him from doing what neither of them wanted... Yet all she could do was nod mutely as he walked past her.

So, for only the second time since coming to the past, Lucina's world crumbled and her composure shattered.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want this!" her voice cracked "I'm... Gods... I'm sorry... Robin!"

Falchion slipped from her grip and she collapsed to her knees, tears streaking down her face watching him walk off to the death she'd asked of him.

"Look after my family for me" he answered softly, not looking back "Make sure they live, that they're... Make sure they're happy."

"I-" Lucina's choked reply was cut off by heavy footsteps crunching towards them.

"Look after them yourself you mad dastard!"

"Chrom!?"

"Father..."

**End**

* * *

**Lucina Route**

Chrom cursed under his breath slowly making his way towards where he'd seen his daughter heading.

His progress had been tedious, having to be extremely careful not to make too much noise lest he tip her off, Lucina was after all a very smart, very alert lady. As she should be, he'd trained her himself... Well, more or less.

Still, he wasn't Gaius, stealth definitely wasn't his strong suit. As embarrassing as it was, his reputation as someone most likely to break things was well deserved.

Even so, this felt important enough to try... Lucina was acting oddly, she'd remained fully armed even after they'd made their escape, she'd been strangely silent and there'd been that odd look in her eyes, a grim determination he hadn't seen in her for a long time. In and of itself he wouldn't worry but seeing her follow after Robin...

He supposed it wasn't the first time he'd noticed them going missing together, while neither of them had said anything to him he'd suspected for a while there was something going on between his daughter and their tactician. Normally he wouldn't get involved, he'd already decided to let whatever happened between them happen, they were both adults... But tonight his gut told him this was something he needed to know about. The troubled look on her face, her odd behaviour, why would she need her armour for some night time rendezvous?

* * *

It was difficult work but a few minutes of silently cursing and careful steps later his diligence was finally rewarded... Hearing familiar voices coming from just ahead, Chrom flattened himself against a nearby hill hoping his fears didn't come to pass

"That conversation in my tent so long ago... Chrom, slain by his closest friend... I-I had hoped it was poetic license" that was unmistakably Robin's voice, Chrom was confused, they were discussing his murder? Was this from Lucina's future?

"I had no way to be sure, I wasn't certain myself until now... Having witnessed your bond it made no sense to me, I tried to tell myself we had changed it, that you held Chrom so close to you that it wouldn't come to pass... I-I had hoped it wouldn't be you..." there was Lucina's voice, it was odd to hear her sound so pained though, so unsure. She was usually such a decisive girl, he was incredibly proud of his daughter.

"But after today, it's clear... You're at his mercy. I suspect it's he who forces you to take my Father's life, and very soon" Chrom's breath caught everything suddenly made sense. Why Lucina had seemed so grim, the odd topic of conversation...

So that was how he died in Lucina's future, betrayed by his closest friend. It was almost unthinkable, he loved Robin like a brother and he would place his life in Robin's hand without a second thought... That Validar would use that bond, that he would force Robin to do such a deed. Chrom raged just thinking about it!

And yet, he still couldn't bring himself to doubt Robin. Lucina herself had confirmed that their bond was stronger than even that in her future. He trusted Robin, he'd seen him attempting to fight off Validar earlier, Validar never had full control! Robin could fight this! Robin would never murder him, he believed that with every fibre of his being.

"I-I'm sorry Robin... I know this is Murder! I know that..." her words faltered and Chrom was shocked to realise his ever stoic daughter was crying "I... I promised myself, I would be strong for everyone... Shoulder any burden. To prevent that future, I would do anything, I would pay any price... Even... Even kill my own husband..."

Chrom barely registered the sound of Falchion's tip hitting the ground as Lucina lost her composure, his mind reeling from the revelation. He'd suspected Lucina and Robin had gotten close but he'd never imagined they'd gotten that close! That Robin had even gone as far as to propose! He could scarcely believe it!

Part of him instinctively wanted to reject it and claim that Robin was too old to be with his daughter (even though, he knew chronologically they were similar age), part of him was offended at not being told, at having it going on behind his back... But mostly he realised he was happy that two of his most important people had found each other, that Robin was taking his relationship with Lucina seriously.

"Lucina..."

"I-I must, even if it kills me! For everyone, I'm sorry Robin, I- I don't want this, but...I know you love Chrom, you must understand!"

The pause was deafening, Chrom knew he should interrupt; he couldn't let this go on any further... Yet somehow he found himself unable to move.

"Very well. My life is yours Lucina... It always has been"

It was a shocking pronouncement, humbling even. Hearing his eldest daughter ask his closest friend to sacrifice his life was one thing, but then hearing him agree, hearing Robin was willing to die... For no other reason than to ensure that he wasn't put at risk.

And Robin damn him, he even sounded fine with it! He could hear that smirk in his friend's voice even from here. He would hand his life over to the woman he loved and die with a smile on his face, just to ensure that Chrom was safe. It was beyond humbling, he had no idea how to deal with that thought.

"D-Don't look at me like that! Do you know how hard this is on me? I love you!"

"I would give my life for Chrom... And for you"

It seemed Lucina had no response; all he heard from her were quiet sobs. About to stand up and finally announce his presence, he paused when he heard Robin's voice take on a much softer tone

"Come now Lucina, don't cry... Come here"

Listening to the sound of his daughter collapsing into his friends arms he relaxed back down. It seemed Lucina's resolve had been shaken, and he didn't want to interrupt an intimate scene. He'd wait till she collected herself and then step out. She wouldn't want him to see her like that.

"Robin... I just... I wish it wasn't like this..." Chrom didn't think he'd ever heard Lucina sound so broken; obviously this experience was heart-rending for her. It was surprising that Robin, the man facing death, seemed to be having an easier time than her.

"Shh, it's okay..." Robin's calming voice took on a slightly cheeky tone "Now... I do get a goodbye kiss right?"

"Phah" Lucina half sobbed half laughed and suddenly Chrom was left very uncomfortable as she bashfully agreed, hearing Robin pull her against him.

While he initially had been attempting to save his daughter the embarrassment of being caught crying in Robins arms he knew he was stuck now. Lucina would be absolutely mortified if he saw her kissing Robin, or even if she knew that he'd heard her... He couldn't do that to her!

Trying to remain positive to stave off his discomfort he decided there was nothing to do but laugh, so he tried to concentrate on the silliness of the situation... Him hiding behind a hill so as to not embarrass his own daughter, when he'd been focussed on trying to stop her from killing her husband.

Unfortunately for Chrom any musing on his daughter's reaction to being caught kissing in public was interrupted by a soft yet intensely passionate moan

"Ahhnnn"

Blushing bright crimson Chrom suddenly realised that the so called "Goodbye kiss" had begun a few minutes ago... And judging from that sound it seemed Robin had moved from Lucina's lips to her neck.

Mortified but with no escape he had no choice but to try plug his ears as his daughter's soft moans increased

"Ahh, You-Your hands... Mmm"

"Lucina... I-Mmmph" Whatever Robin had been meaning to ask was cut off, it seemed Lucina had taken the initiative back

"Mmm, more..."

*Thwmmp*

'_Oh gods... No! ...Please no!' _Chrom had been trained from childhood for combat; he had honed his senses almost to perfection. Very little escaped his notice, he was proud of his abilities and his alertness, however, at that moment, with no way to escape eavesdropping, he wished more than anything that he was mistaken... That he hadn't just heard the sound of clothing falling to the ground.

"Ahh, here"

*Whmmp*

'_Oh no, no, no, gods...!'_ Even with his anguish increasing by the second, there was unfortunately no way he could miss the sound of two bodies quickly collapsing to the ground.

"Robin... Please... I want-mmm, I want to feel you... Ahh, don't tease me" hearing his proud daughter panting passionately was distressing in all kinds of ways.

"Ei—ahhhhhnnn!" a loud pleasure filled shriek piercing the air left little doubt as to what had just happened...

And so, blushing bright red, doing whatever he could to block out the sounds and feeling more uncomfortable than he had ever felt in his entire life, Chrom was left lying against a hill hearing his eldest daughter and his closest friend passionately, loudly, making love.

With her moans filling the air Chrom spent the following minutes on futile attempts to plug his ears or clear his mind _'...She sounds just like her Mother... OH GODS!'_ unfortunately some incredibly disturbing thoughts still rose unbidden.

"Lucina... I'm... Ahh" grabbing his hair and on the verge of tears, hearing that was almost a relief

"Inside. Ahh.. Inside... Please...Mmm" he wasn't sure what he thought of his daughter's response, he was sure he didn't want to think about it

And so, with Lucina letting off one final shriek (that Chrom vowed spend the rest of his life cleansing from his mind) it was finally over and the two lovers were left lying on the ground panting and kissing.

Breathing a sigh of relief and attempting to bring his mortified blush under control Chrom finally sat up to finally confront them

"Mmm... Again?"

Only to be stopped dead by hearing his daughter's question, her voice thick with lust.

'_NONONONONONONONONONONONO!'_

There was only so much a man could take. His mind snapped and his body instinctively acted, rolling away from the source of distress. He wasn't sure if he'd ever moved that fast in his life, having covered almost twenty meters in the blink of an eye. What he did know though was that his panic had finally given him an escape and finally the opportunity to interrupt.

"Robin? Lucina? Are you around?" not being much of an actor, he was surprised he managed to make his voice sound slightly normal.

Pretending not to hear the sound of panicked curses and clothes being thrown on he took his time collecting his resolve and moving towards them... It would be difficult looking them in the eye after that.

'_But... I can bring them back to the camp and we can talk about Validar and Robin and... We'll all live'_

He couldn't imagine a more uncomfortable experience, he had no idea when he'd be able to look at his daughter the same again... Still, he was comforted by the knowledge that at least he would be able to ensure Robin wouldn't sacrifice himself.

'_Gods... I guess you did offer to die for me... Having to listen to that...We're even now you dastard...'_

**End**

* * *

**Neutral Route**

"That conversation in my tent so long ago... You think I will kill Chrom!? Why? I have no reason to kill him!"

The question only made her stomach clench tighter, doubts and second thoughts threatening to overcome her... Gritting her teeth Lucina redoubled her resolve, she knew this was true! She knew what had happened! She knew what would happen... What must be done!

"I had no way to be sure, I wasn't certain myself until now... Having witnessed your bond it made no sense to me, I tried to tell myself we had changed it, that you held Chrom so close to you that it wouldn't come to pass... I-I had hoped it wouldn't be you..." she fought as hard as she could to keep her voice straight, to keep the legendary blade pointed unwaveringly towards him.

It was a terrible task, to slay a man like Robin! Her body rejected the very idea of it. She cared for him like no other, the time spent in his presence had been both a comfort and a pleasure, she had many fond memories from his side... Yet, she knew it must be done, there could be no doubts, there could be no looking back.

Still, she knew as hard as it was on her to carry out such a task, it must be doubly hard on him. To be burdened with the knowledge that he would betray his closest friend and to be asked to lay down his life. She was asking so much of him and all she could offer him in return was a swift death and a loving farewell... She felt pathetic. Her stomach tightened once more.

"Lucina..."

"If my father is right, then we can change our fates. If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Robin! I don't want this...I know this is murder, I... I know that..."

"Lucina, wait... You don't have to-!"

With her resolve threatening to crack she couldn't bear another word for him, half panicked she pleaded "Don't! Don't make it harder... Don't resist, I'll make it swift, painless... Please, if you hold any love for Chrom, let this be done..."

Begging him to see her viewpoint she stared directly into his eyes. Seeing his expression soften from shock to his usual soft caring look guilt hit her once more and for a single moment her resolve wavered... Falchion quivered a single time, the barest twitch, a movement so small few would even notice it... Gripping the sword tighter Lucina grimaced in disgust at her weakness, seeing the recognition in his eyes, he'd seen her failure.

It was barely an hour since the battle, since the loss of the Fire Emblem, she'd played through this scenario in her head countless times as she'd prepared to confront him. Would he accept her plea? Would he reject her? Would he try to argue? Would she be forced to fight him? She was sure she'd covered all the possibilities, that she was prepared for whatever came. She knew the final outcome was clear. There could be no path but that which left her slaying the man responsible for their countless successes.

And so when Robin instead stepped back and bent backwards letting out a loud, dark, laugh she was utterly stunned.

"Oh gods... That's... That's too funny"

Gaping she attempted to gain control of the situation "Thi-This is no joke!"

"But it is! It all is! It's one great joke... But even now, you come to kill me and you don't even know the punch line!" he roared with laughter again leaving her reeling. "Did you not think? Did none of you think even a single time?"

"A man just happens to wake up in a field with no memory and he just happens to be found by the kind hearted Prince Chrom! A man with no memory, no past, who just happens to be an expert on the tactics used by Plegians or Risen!"

"...Did you not think even once how convenient that was!? How ridiculous!?"

"Wha-... You!?" Lucina's was shaken, the kind caring Robin she knew was glaring at her, mocking her and what he was admitting to...

"Validar controls me!? I'm at his mercy!? HAH" his cruel laugh made her flinch, she couldn't believe what she was hearing "Isn't that so very convenient!? That I would betray you but be blameless! And even after the betrayal I will be kept close! I will be right at your father's side the whole time!"

"No! Never! You shall not go near him again!" Still unable to believe what she was hearing Lucina was shaking with rage. Everything had been a lie, a plan!? All their time together!? She couldn't believe it!

"And even now, no-one thought even once! Even you! You come here to kill me and you don't even know what you kill! How can you say it's not a joke!?"

Ceasing his laughter his words took on a menacing tone as he spread his arms in front of him "And now... Now... Do you think Chrom will finally get the joke when I show him your corpse!?" bright magic surged around his hands, crackling thickly in the air, reminding her instantly that Robin was one of their most fearsome fighters "Ambushed by Risen of course... Nothing I could do..."

She stared unbelieving into his glare, into the threatening magic he was summoning... The Shepards had been betrayed! They'd been mislead from the start! She'd been played like a fool! She couldn't take another word, not another thought. Fear, rage and betrayal coalescing, she snapped.

"AI-AAAAHHHHH!"

The distance was closed in the blink of an eye, less than a moment. One second she was reeling from Robin's words the next she was standing in front of him with Falchion buried to the hilt through his chest.

She had closed the distance so fast few would have even seen her move, fewer still would notice a single detail when charging at such speed.

Lucina however was a peerless warrior, a swordsman hardened by fate and by endless life or death battles, even overcome by her emotions, even when moving faster than the eye could follow... She saw...

She saw that Robin's magic had faded the second she'd screamed.

She saw that Robin had made no move to defend himself.

He stumbled back a step and she instinctively pulled Falchion from his body, sending him toppling backwards collapsing to his knees and grasping at the hole through his chest. Coughing up blood he held a hand up to ward any follow up blows from her "It's...It's fine... I am slain."

Lowering Falchion Lucina had no choice but to agree, with a wound like that he wouldn't survive much longer. She had initially planned a much swifter, painless death but after his cruel words she had little desire to offer him a coup de grace... Still, his actions... She couldn't understand it!

"Why? ...You let me kill you! Why!?" she suddenly demanded, losing control of herself.

"You... Were just...Too fast" Robin responded slowly, panting with pain at the effort.

"Don't lie to me! Not now! Not now damnit! ...Why!?" The more she thought about it the more obvious it was, there was no denying it... Robin had goaded her to attack him then completely lowered his guard.

She'd fought beside him too many times to believe he'd fall from such a simple attack... But even if he had, he'd made no counter attack, she had been wide open with Falchion buried inside him and nothing. Even now, on his knees he made no attempt to channel magic.

The old Robin, the Robin she had cared so deeply for, finally seemed to return, his face softening as he sighed, blood dripping down his chin "Ah... Sorry Lucina... Guess I'm not much of an actor..."

Unable to stop herself Lucina walked towards him, planting Falchion in the ground and kneeling in front of him "It was a lie? All of it?"

He smiled weakly "Yeah... Sorry... You...Hah...You looked so sad, I thought I'd... I thought I'd make it easier on you"

"Make it easier?" she repeated numbly, there had been too many revelations in one day, she was feeling shell shocked

"Yeah... You...You looked so torn... I hated it... Didn't want you to have to choose... Didn't want you to have to... Force yourself... Of course I'd give my life for Chrom... I love Chrom... You... Everyone..."

"You stupid mad dastard" staring at him slowly bleeding out in front of her she felt tears welling up in her eyes. All that just to spare her from the pain of cutting down a friend or from the guilt at not being able to? What a ridiculous plan

"Hah... Sorry... Thought I could pull it off... Not much of an actor... Didn't want to risk hurting you..." he gave her a guilty smile, explaining why he'd cancelled his magic.

"You stupid mad dastard" she repeated softly, overcome with just how touched she was by his actions, reaching over to wipe the blood from his chin, she cupped his face gently.

A small glint shined in his eyes, a new plan having formed "I-I'll probably only last another... Few minutes... Maybe ten... Wait a bit... Then carry me back... I'll say I was attack by Risen... Last words... Make sure no-one knows it was you... Easier like that"

Lucina balked, even now he was trying to look after her? Even after she'd slain him? "Robin..." her voice cracked with emotion "It's okay... You don't have to worry about me-"

He interrupted her with a weak laugh "I... How can I not worry about you?" he looked away for a second, looking slightly guilty before seemingly coming to a decision before reaching inside his robes "Hah...I guess... I might as well give you this"

Lucina could only stare as he pulled out a small box and handed it to her with shaking hands. Opening it carefully she looked back at him, lost for words "A...Ring?" she whispered

He smiled sheepishly, somehow feeling embarassed "Yeah... I brought it a while ago... Promised myself I'd give it to you the next time we were alone...Little silly now though... Thought you could wear it, maybe for a while... Until you find someone else... I love you Lucina"

Lucina could only stare at him... He'd finally said the words she'd never let herself admit wanting to hear, the man she'd never allowed herself admit she'd fallen for. Her father's best friend, someone from a generation above her, someone she shouldn't love... Someone she'd tried not to love...

"Gods... You... You're proposing to me now!?" Shaking her head she wiped away the tears that were suddenly streaking down her face. She knew she should be angry but she couldn't help but feel so happy, so wanted.

"Hah... Sorry" he gave her a cheeky smile before finally collapsing backwards, a look of surprise on his face for a moment as he realised he was losing consciousness "I... Miscalculated...?" his strength faded, blood pooling around him as he closed his eyes.

"No... Gods..." staring at his slowly fading body she knew he didn't have long left, a few minutes at best...

It wasn't as she'd planned it but it was exactly what she knew needed to be done. Robin was minutes away from death and with his passing Chrom's future was secure... It was the only way wasn't it? She was right wasn't she?

Lucina never allowed herself to look back, never allowed herself regrets or doubts... But staring at the blood pouring out of the wound she'd caused she realised she didn't know, she couldn't know, all her second guesses, all her doubts came back and for the first time in her life she faltered.

"No..."

Suddenly all her surety in the necessity of Robin's sacrifice seemed so far away... All she knew for sure was that she didn't want this. She didn't want him to die. She didn't want to have killed him. In a moment she knew what she wanted, not just victory, but a victory alongside him, she finally allowed herself a selfish desire... The desire to spend her life with the man she loved.

He had maybe a few minutes left... If she could get him to Lissa in that time he could still be saved.

In an instant she knew she'd made up her mind, no more doubts, no more hesitations, no more second guessing. It wasn't the path she'd expected to take but it was the path every fibre of her being called for her to take.

Scooping up his body she took off towards the camp. Part of her realising she'd never moved so fast in her life.

* * *

"Urggh?"

Opening his eyes groggily the first thing Robin noticed was the incredible pain in his chest. Shifting slightly forced him to bite back a scream as the pain doubled and his vision turned white. Struggling to remember why he was in such a state slowly his memories came back.

"I...I'm alive?" It made no sense... How?

Blinking as his sight returned he saw a familiar face staring down at him with a soft smile "Lu-Lucina...?" that explained how he'd lived he supposed... But why?

"Shh..." he felt a gentle hand cover his lips "Don't try to speak, and don't try to move just yet. You're still in pretty bad shape."

Relaxing back down he decided to heed her advice, he could barely feel any strength in his body as it was... So he contented himself just relaxing back and staring up at her beautiful face. Definitely one of the better things to wake up to he decided.

Seeing he wasn't going to try move or speak she stroked his face gently for a moment before pulling her hand back, checking she had his attention before blushing slightly and removing her glove.

It took him only a moment to see it on her finger. His ring.

And just like that, the pain all washed away.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: ** And there we go, a retelling and look into one of my absolute favourite scenes in the game. Three different possibilities and three different perspectives, I thought it'd be a good opportunity to mix the tone up a little.

A quite serious first route, a more comedic second route and a slightly melodramatic third route.

In regards to Lucina loving Robin in all three routes, that seems to be the canon. Even if you're married to someone else she clearly has very strong feelings for you and near the end admits a love for you (it's not outright stated if it's a romantic love but it seems to you) so I wanted to include that.

Aside from that these ended up being incredibly dialogue heavy and far more difficult to write than I expected. For only 18 pages it feels more like 30!

The next one should be done soon, looking at Sumia and Lucina's relationship.


	3. Chapter 3 - The (Kind) Mother's Help

**The (Kind) Mother's Help**

* * *

**A/N: **So this time we see Lucina and Sumia spending some time together. I do want to note just quickly that I absolutely adore Sumia and that any mocking or insulting of her that goes on is purely her own way of looking at the world. It's kind'a sad, the poor girl has such little self esteem!

Just incase anyone thinks I'm bashing her, no! I'm not!

Much shorter scene this time, just a little interlude between events.

* * *

Sumia wasn't having a very good day.

Her attempts at cooking breakfast had ended with minor burns and three tents catching fire.

She'd somehow lost a whole stack of lances during her morning inspection.

She'd ended up flat on her face twice during their morning exercises.

All in all it had been a distressing, embarrassing and painful morning.

It was days like this that she was tempted to just read a good book, to curl up somewhere and escape into a fantasy where she wasn't stupid clumsy Sumia... Where she was someone smart or useful, maybe could be an evil Warlock or perhaps a Barbarian Warrior.

Still, she'd resisted the temptation. While she still did enjoy reading her fantasy books she tried to do it solely for enjoyment, not for escapism. No matter how embarrassing it was being her at times fantasies about being someone else felt remarkably ungrateful when she was already living her dreams.

She was married to the love of her life, she had two (three?) beautiful daughters and she'd somehow become the Royal Wife in the process. She knew better than anyone that all the conflict and war aside, her life at the moment felt like something from one of her books happy endings, it was almost unbelievable. More than she'd ever felt she deserved.

So, nursing a bruised ego and a throbbing head she'd instead slipped away down to a nearby brook to take care of her beautiful Pegasus and check her floral fortunes to see if her day was going to improve. She doubted Cordelia would approve of her using her time like this but it helped cheer her up after a rough morning and sometimes it was better to just be out of everyone's way.

Just as she was finishing her latest flower (quite happy to see good fortune was heading towards someone close to her) she suddenly recognised the sounds of someone approaching her from behind.

"Good afternoon Mother" she was actually quite surprised to see her eldest daughter approaching with food. While she adored Lucina and they had always gotten on exceedingly well, Lucina was always such a serious young lady (Sumia had thought more than once that Lucina took after her father far more than she did her... It was a little sad, but if that meant she didn't spend her time nursing bruised faces she was happy for her daughter) it was unusual for her to want to spend her time frivolously... Rare shopping trips aside.

"Lucina! How are you?" she called back happily, as the war with Wallart heated up chances to spend time simply with her daughters were becoming even rarer, all the more reason to cherish them when they came.

She even only stumbled slightly climbing out of the water; her day really was getting better by the minute!

* * *

The pair spent the next half hour sitting on the grass, pleasantly sharing lunch and exchanging small talk.

It was an enjoyable, relaxing time, with the pleasant mood and the sound of the running water letting all Sumia's worries fade away. During moments like this the war, the bloodshed, the terror, it all felt so far away. She couldn't help but be thankful to Lucina.

However, just as she was starting to think that perhaps Lucina had sought her out just to spend time with her (a welcome but surprising thought) her daughter sighed slightly and looked serious... Not just serious she noticed... Uncomfortable, worried, embarrassed! A whole host of emotions Sumia had never seen on Lucina before, her invincible daughter looked surprisingly vulnerable!

"Mother... I think I'm going to do something foolish. Or perhaps I think I would like to... Something that will cause problems."

Sumia blinked. It wasn't odd at all for Lucina to be cryptic (a rather bad habit she thought) but her words didn't leave much to go on.

"Well... Um, can you tell me about it?" she probed gently "How can I help?"

Lucina didn't meet her gaze but to Sumia's further surprise she noticed a small shy smile on her lips _'Well... At least it doesn't seem like it's anything bad'_ she considered

"I was actually hoping you could tell me a little about you and father... If that's alright with you of course"

"Oh?"

'_She... She's blushing!'_ Sumia was shocked! This was becoming more interesting by the second!

"Yes... About how, well... That is to say. If possible, I would like to hear more about how you fell in love"

Sumia smiled, so Lucina was interested in love? Well, it wasn't like she wasn't at the right age for it, if anything she was older than Sumia was when she'd realised her feelings for Chrom. It was a nice thought, with the world Lucina had grown up in there'd likely been little time for love, it made her glad her daughter had the opportunity now.

Her relationship with Chrom though... Now those were happy memories! Of course the story itself was a little embarrassing...

Having loved Chrom for years she'd only received his love after preparing copious amounts of bentos. None the less, she did feel it made for a good story, she'd remained true to her love and without doing anything specific to "win" him, content with only attempting to look after him, to help him, he had come to care for her as she did him. She still felt giddy remembering when he'd told her his feelings.

Trying to delicately cut out some of the more embarrassing parts she began her story, explaining the qualities that had drawn her to Lucina's father, how he'd always been almost a Hero to her, the times they'd fought together, the sense of calm he gave her when under even the most dire circumstances. Her attempts to support him, her resolve to fight beside him even when she didn't feel ready and finally how about their conversation on the battlefield after the war against Plegia had ended where he had returned her love and made her the happiest woman in the world.

"Now!" she announced, finishing her story with an excited smile "Why are you so interested in this all of a sudden? Have you got your eye on someone?"

She couldn't help but be excited, this was her daughter's first love and she'd come to her for help! She could teach her all kinds of bento recipes!

"Is this that foolish thing you mentioned before?"

Unfortunately Lucina had too much pride to open up that easily, she played her cards as close to her chest as possible "Partially... I mean... Maybe... That is, we're in the middle of a war at the moment. Fighting for the future... I need to be focussed on that, not some... Not something like this"

"Well that's no reason at all!" Sumia objected brightly "Look at the rest of the Shepards. We're all together Lucina, we're all fighting for the future... Part of that is discovering who you want to be beside you in that future..."

She saw Lucina was unable to stop herself from enjoying a small smile at that thought and continued on "Anyway! Your father and I fell in love during the last war. There's no reason you should be any different"

"Now tell me!" Sumia announced suddenly leaning forward right near Lucina's face, radiating sheer joy "Who is it!? One of your friends from the future? Oooh, it's not Brady is it?"

She knew Maribelle had been making some not so subtle insinuations to her son that she would love it if her and Lissa's families were joined... Becoming Lissa's sister in law, Maribelle would probably faint with joy.

"Uh" uncomfortable with her mother's sudden forcefulness Lucina crawled backwards nervously, attempting and failing to create space "Uh- No... Not Brady"

"Oooh Gerome then?" Gerome was a bit cold but he seemed to have his heart in the right place, he was a nice boy, Sumia liked him.

"No, not Gerome either... It-" unfortunately any further explanation was cut off by her mother's enthusiasm

"Oh Lucina... You can't mean Owain?" Sumia was torn! She never wanted to stand in the way of her daughter's happiness, plus she rather liked Owain! He was such a nice boy and so enthusiastic... Like someone right out of her books! Not to mention he got on so well with Cynthia... Still...

"He's such a nice boy... But he's your cousin! I mean I know it can be different in Royal families and of course your Father and I will support you no matter what decision you make but you're both so young and-"

"Mother!" Thankfully Lucina's mortified shout stopped Sumia's rant before it went any further. Deeply embarrassed she took a second to calm herself "No, it's not Owain, no... It's..."

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for a difficult admission she continued "It's actually not anyone from the future..."

"Oh"

That changed things. Sumia wasn't quite sure how to go about this now. "Well, that's good then? You must have an idea how he turns out?" she decided to stay as positive as possible.

Unfortunately the guilty, pained look on her daughter's face answered her unasked question "he married someone else didn't he?"

Lucina just nodded, unable to meet her mother's eyes.

Sumia hesitated, conflicted, she did want to support her daughter of course! But to steal another woman's man, not to mention playing around with the future, it was a difficult step to take. It would depend on a lot of things, who the man was, who the woman was...

Seeing her mother's pause, Lucina suddenly felt the need to justify herself "It's... I mean, I wasn't around that time and, well I don't know when they got together... And I know I shouldn't, I shouldn't feel like I do but we've already changed so much, everything's different! There's no guarantee they'll even get together!"

"And... And he's so nice to me, so caring. We get on so well, we're always happy together. I know he cares for me and... Anytime I'm with him, I just feel so good, so complete, it's- Ah" covering her mouth in shock she suddenly realised just how much she'd been saying.

Embarrassed Lucina attempted to hide her blushing face behind her hands. It took a lot to even allow her mother to see her like this; she'd never felt so open in her life. Sighing she gave up her justifications "Like I said... Foolish" she stood up and moved away from her mother, pacing around the clearing "He's not someone I should be with... Selfish... It'd just cause pain for others..."

"Not at all!" Sumia's mind was made up the instant she'd seen her daughter's anguish "Not at all! You're right!" striding (carefully) forwards she placed a comforting arm around the girl. "You can't help your heart Lucina, all you can do is listen to it! If it's telling you this is the man you want then you should fight for him!"

She could tell Lucina was comforted by her words, but even after only a few months together she knew her daughter. Platitudes would never be enough. Lucina was a woman of deep convictions and pride, just like her father she'd never make a selfish decision... But just like her mother she couldn't help following her heart. She'd come to Sumia caught between her heart and her conscience to air her grief and receive whatever comfort she could get.

"It doesn't have to end badly you know?" Sumia assured as she made a difficult decision, she would let Lucina in on her secret, the one she'd never intended to reveal "Years ago, back before you were born... With your father... There was another woman in love with him"

Lucina turned to her, shocked, she'd never heard that before... It shouldn't have been so surprising, clearly someone like Chrom could be expected to have many suitors and yet she was stunned. She remembered the way her father and mother looked at each other, now and in the future, it was impossible to imagine him with anyone else.

"She was a good friend of mine, a very close, dear friend of mine. We knew each other for a long time, we even met your father together... Then we both fell for him together. It was almost silly... But it never caused a rift between us, we never let it cause a problem, I even offered to help her, to step back for her"

Lucina gasped, she'd come that close to having a different mother?

Sumia had felt terrible at the time, marrying the man Cordelia loved. Those days had been so hard, how could she possibly deserve someone like Chrom when Cordelia had always embodied everything she'd always wanted to be. She was strong, smart, perfect... The absolute model of a Pegasus Knight.

She'd never expected Chrom to be interested in someone like clumsy useless Sumia. Certainly the beautiful, graceful Cordelia, who loved Chrom just as intensely as Sumia did would be a better fit, offering to stand back, offering to help her friend had only been natural.

"But in the end your father chose me" truthfully Cordelia had never managed to get over her discomfort talking to Chrom and had hid her shame behind claiming the relationship would be a bad idea "She was sad at the time of course but we remained good friends. We never let it become a problem, she even supported me at the wedding and now she's with a fantastic man and very happy" it was hard to describe how relieved Sumia had been when Stahl had managed to take Cordelia's attention away from Chrom, she'd been so worried about her friend pining forever... Not to mention young Severa was so adorable around the man.

"So, two women loving the same man doesn't have to hurt anyone, there's no reason everyone can't be happy... So if there's someone you want then you should fight for him!"

Not to mention, Sumia added to herself, unlike her, Lucina and Cynthia were both so beautiful, so strong, so talented... There wasn't a single man in the world who could possibly do better than either of them.

Lucina smiled back, looking slightly relieved.

"Now!" Sumia's enthusiasm shone through once more "Tell me about him! Who is this mystery man?"

Looking abashed, with a slight blush Lucina finally relented "Well... He's strong, a great fighter... But smart, really smart... And kind, he's always thinking of everyone else, always trying to help everyone. He's really selfless... Anytime I'm feeling troubled I go to him, he always makes time for me..."

She continued on, giving little hints of information and struggling to find ways to do justice to the man who had clearly stolen her heart all the while dutifully ignoring her mother's second question. Setting aside the minor frustration at still being denied a name Sumia simply enjoyed her daughter's happiness and marvelled at the sight of Lucina opening up to her.

It was the freest she'd ever seen Lucina speak. Just talking happily about something she cared about, not putting on a tough front, not grappling with tough choices, just being a young girl in love. As a mother, it was both a relief and a joy.

And so, when Lucina trailed off, finally having said her fill, blushing even harder but with a radiant smile on her face Sumia already had a plan prepared "Aha! I know exactly what you should do!"

"Y-you do?" Lucina couldn't help but be taken aback by her mother's frank surety

"Yes! Now stay there!" Sumia replied already skipping off... Before tripping and landing directly on her already bruised face. Thankfully, her enthusiasm couldn't be quelled by something so simple, so, only groaning slightly in pain she returned and thrust a large flower into Lucina's hands a moment later "Tada! This'll help for sure!"

"A... Floral Fortune? I don't know..." while she did appreciate the gesture Lucina had always been determined to make or change her own fate, trusting the whims of some random flower her mother had found in a clearing was a slightly uncomfortable idea.

"Oh it'll definitely help!" there wasn't a trace of doubt in Sumia's voice "We'll just ask if he loves you or if he loves you not, then we'll know what to do!"

"So I give up if the flower tells me he loves me not?" Lucina balked, if she wanted to leave such a thing to chance she could just as easily have flipped a coin or rolled dice.

"Give up? Of course not! You should always follow your heart... We just talked about this!" Sumia gave her daughter a stern look (had she not been paying attention?) as if the reasoning was the most obvious thing in the world "If he loves you then you know you just need to talk to him and share your feelings... If he doesn't then you know you need to work harder to spend time with him and ensure he does!"

"Ah" that did make more sense Lucina conceded, either option really coming down to working harder for what she desired, that was a much more comfortable thought.

"And then afterwards I can teach you how to make bentos! It'll be so much easier with the two of us!" Sumia added cheerfully "We'll make as many as we need!"

"Ah, yes... Okay" Lucina tentatively agreed. She wasn't quite sure where that had come from or what bento's had to do with anything but her mother was the expert here.

* * *

The next few minutes Lucina spent dutifully following her mother's instructions, carefully plucking the petals off the flower and allowing herself some light daydreaming, thinking what she would say, what she would do... It was an idea she'd never usually even consider, sitting beside a river wasting time on some silly fantasy like a child with a crush... It was foolish and a frivolous use of their precious time, it was also remarkably peaceful, she found herself enjoying it far more than she'd expected.

There was no real reason to pull of all the petals she noticed, as soon as you got even slightly close you could see exactly where you'd end up on. Still, upon seeing that the end result would be "He loves me" she found she was surprisingly encouraged to finish it properly, to make it official!

Unfortunately just as she was pulling the last petal off, just as she was about to call her mother over the peace of the clearing was broken

"Here you two are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Father!"

"Dear!"

* * *

Looking up from washing her faithful mount Sumia was pleasantly surprised to see her husband coming towards them, and he'd been looking for them? Had he brought Cynthia with him? Perhaps they could have a nice little family get together for the afternoon! It'd been too long since they'd all had time together as a family!

"You look happy dear!" Truth be told he looked more than happy, he was positively glowing. Obviously he'd just been the recipient of some very good news.

"Yes!" he agreed, beaming "Yes I am!" then quickly surprised both of them by grabbing Sumia into a tight hug and spinning her around as she screamed, clearly struggling to contain his excitement.

"I'm getting everyone together! We're celebrating!" he explained as Sumia giggled, finding her feet again.

"Celebrating? Has something happened Father?" Lucina was smiling warmly at his antics, it always made her so happy getting to be a family like this, she'd missed it so very much.

"Of course!" he answered with a laugh "Yes! We're celebrating for Robin! It took him long enough, that dastard's finally proposed!"

"Oh wow!" Sumia quickly joined his excitement on the topic, she adored Robin, he was so nice and so easy to talk to! Not to mention he had such good taste in literature! He was the only other one in the camp she was able to talk to about the "Wyvern Wars" series (Cynthia had seemed interested for a while but hadn't made it past the second book)

Chrom was clearly ecstatic at being able to share his friend's good news "Him and Tharja are going to be married by the end of the week... About time I say! They're practically inseparable these days!" he laughed again "Who would have ever thought he'd marry his stalker? He used to be so uncomfortable around her! Still, I don't think I've ever seen him so happy!"

"Oh my!" Sumia was actually a little scared of Tharja, she'd tried to talk to her a few times and it'd always been a disaster, she didn't spend a lot of time around her anymore... She didn't think anyone did. Still, she wasn't entirely surprised, Robin and Tharja had clearly grown close during the period of peace after the war with Plegia and she did seem to treat him quite different to anyone else in the camp "That's wonderful!" she decided.

She turned to Lucina with a bright smile, Lucina was very close to Robin, almost as close as Chrom was, she must be overjoyed for the man! She'd want to be involved in the celebrations for sure.

The smile died the moment she saw her, Lucina was standing stock still silently mouthing the word "Married"... Staring at the petal-less flower in her hand.

Chrom was too caught up in his friend's happiness, he'd already turned away "I'm going to go finish getting everyone else! We're meeting together in the main tent soon!" he cried out as he walked off.

"Better like this... Meant to be... Easier on everyone..." Lucina finally spoke up as her father walked away, her voice barely heard over the running water.

"Oh no... No... Lucina"

With a heavy heart and no words to say, Sumia walked over and drew her daughter close.

**End**

* * *

**A/N:** Arrgh, so I feel conflicted about this, but in case anyone had any questions.

Yes I changed Pies to Bentos.

Why?

Because it makes more sense, even if it doesn't seem like it at first. I assume most people are familiar with the term, but if not just think of a bento like a prepared lunch.

Pies don't really have any cultural significance in the west and to be honest having the characters all cook each other a million pies is just weird. Bentos in Japanese culture tend to be a romantic gesture, a woman preparing a bento for a man is classic romantic idea. I think you can probably grab any random anime (shonen, seinen, slice of life, etc) and if it's got any romance in it, chances are the girl makes the guy a bento. I don't think I've ever seen a western romance that had the girl cook a great pie for a man.

So then the localization makes it into Pies and... I just don't know why they didn't just say "Lunch"... So we've got Sumia in the kitchen endlessly cooking Pies for Chrom and, well I guess that's still a cute image, but it's just something no-one would ever do.

If you got mad at me randomly unlocalizing something like that then your anger is completely justified but I hope you understand my logic.

So no "Pie-er Emblem A-bakening"

I've tried to capture a bit of Sumia's personality in the perspective too (thus so many little asides, musings on silly topics or things in parenthesis) tell me if it worked!

In other news, a slightly bittersweet story this time. You can read this as a prelude to the "Tharja Route" in the previous chapter... Will I do a prelude to the "Lucina route"? Mwaha, you'll have to wait and see! (Yes I will, but differently)

I've always quite liked Sumia and I really like any interplay between her and Lucina, I'd like to imagine her softening Lucina a little. Having them spend time together on something happy and whimsical seemed ideal, even if it didn't end well for them they're still closer for the time spent.

The next story may take a bit longer but will go a bit more into Robin/Tharja showing a little more of their relationship.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Loving Shadow

**The Loving Shadow**

* * *

**A/N:** So! This ended up being far larger than I expected, I knew it was going to be bigger than my previous chapters, didn't expect it to be this much bigger. None the less I'm quite happy with it.

I really wanted to show a relationship evolving over time, which works quite well in the games because (unless you grind the relationships) there's always a significant amount of time between the conversations. Anyhow, tell me if it worked.

So, premise going in: Tharja's obviously a little... Crazy... But this appears to be mostly because she's spent her whole life pushing people away, she's been so abrasive and never head to deal with people. It's also left her rather lacking in knowledge/experience about how relationships actually work (See: her being surprised Robin isn't happy she's been stalking him) this has left her rather innocent (See: her strong reactions to any form of affection, blushing, stammering, shocked etc). She knows the mechanics of what couples do, but not when, why, etc.

I think quite literally all her supports are her being nice to the person she's talking to (contrast with Severa) so I see her as a bit odd, obviously quite "evil" but not really a bad person, or perhaps she is a bad person but one with a big soft spot when you get close to her. It's just that she's so abrasive few get close to her.

* * *

**May**

"And this is where the meals are served, we usually have three meals a day, unless we're marching of course... But! Just between you and me, there's a trick I've found that'll often let you get something even between meals! What you do is-"

Tharja tuned out the man next to her as he continued to bore her with his endless details of her new camp _'Seen one, seen em all'_ she decided, looking around aimlessly...

An important looking tent with the Ylissian crest emblazoned on the side, probably the Commander's tent. A few comfortable looking tents nearby, likely for key retainers or servants. A thankfully large kitchen tent, a number of wagons scattered around and an endless parade of soldiers milling about. Pretty much the same as any military encampment she'd ever been in.

She supposed she shouldn't have expected anything different... Still, it was hard not to after hearing so much talk, even someone like her hadn't been able to ignore all the rumours about the Ylissian army... They had absolutely smashed their way through Plegia, getting right to the Palace gates in an unprecedented show of strength. Whole villages had fled in terror, they had seemed unstoppable!

This was the army that had turned the entire war on its head... And now that she was officially a part of that army she couldn't help but feel a little underwhelmed. Perhaps it had something to do with the low morale around the camp, she supposed she'd joined at a rather bad time... They were currently in a strategic retreat through Plegian lines to regather their forces. Worse it seemed, their leader had been killed, the Exalt... Emm-something. She hadn't really bothered with the details, but that seemed to be at the core of the sour mood around the camp.

Still, she'd been hoping for something a little more. Their Commander, Chrom ,certainly seemed impressive but aside from that there didn't seem to be a single unique thing, a single aspect that stood ou-

'_Wha!? Th-That man!'_ She was suddenly brought up short...

All further thoughts left her head as she found herself staring at the man now walking out of the commander's tent... _'That's not Chrom... Someone important... Someone... Interesting...'_

He looked slightly familiar, had he been there on the battlefield when she'd defected? She couldn't remember, it seemed so far away now... Everything seemed so far away right now. She was helpless, unable to do anything but stand there, staring at him, gaping.

Who was he? That was the question!

A dark mage certainly, even without the Plegian Robes he wore she could feel the darkness resonating within him even at this distance.

But that smile... He had such a soft look in his eyes and a kind smile, he was talking to one of the men, some Axe wielding moron from the looks... Tharja had been around hundreds of dark mages, she'd been surrounded by dark magic her whole life... No dark mage wore such a smile, no dark mage looked so kindly upon his lessers...

And his body, that wasn't a mage's body... His robe was undone in the desert heat and she could see his muscles outlined from where she stood... Well defined muscles and strong, confident moments, the movements of a man comfortable with combat. Licking her lips at the sight, she doubted the sword at his hip was for show.

So was he a fighter? A swordsman with dark powers? A dark knight then? But... That tome he was carrying, that wasn't a spell tome... Even this far away she would be able to feel some power from it... A normal book, a very thick, very ancient looking book. So he was intelligent too then? A powerful mind? Was he this army's researcher? Their cartographer? That made no sense, a researcher or cartographer wouldn't be a fighter... He was clearly a fighter! She couldn't possibly believe otherwise, those muscles, that sword, the way he held himself, he practically radiated strength, confidence.

What's more He was beautiful! His face, his eyes, that toned body, the darkness within him, it all called to her, called on desires she didn't even know she had... She was captivated instantly _'He... He's not like the others... He's not like any other man!'_ A rational part of her mind pointed out that she couldn't know that without talking to him... Every other part of her believed it instantly, it was as if her very soul knew he was special. Unique.

And just as quickly as he'd appeared he was gone, finishing his conversation with the axe wielding buffoon and walking out of her vision.

It was if a spell had been broken, blinking she suddenly realised she'd been completely oblivious to anything else

"Tharja... Tharja... You still there? ...You hungry?"

Turning to her would be guide she realised he must have been calling her for a while now... She had completely lost track of time, she had no idea at all how long she'd spent staring at that man.

Not wanting to risk words just yet she nodded her acknowledgement to her guide, swallowing thickly as she started to realise just how out of sorts she was. Her heart was thudding hard against her chest, she was out of breath, her face was flushed... She'd never felt like this before! It was amazing!

The rush of emotions was dizzying... But the sudden loss of them, his sudden disappearance... It was awful! She'd never believed some man could have such an effect on her! She needed to know more! Who was he? What was he? It was all a mystery! She needed more information!

"You!" she turned to her guide, struggling to remember the introduction he'd given her, it felt like a different lifetime "Stall!"

"Stahl" he corrected her, stepping back at her forcefulness

"Who was that man!?" shocked at how desperately she wanted the information she grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her level "The one in the Robe! Tell me about him! Tell me everything!"

"Uh... You mean, Robin? Our tactician?"

"Tactician..." Of course! Of course he was! Now that she thought about it, even she had heard rumours of Ylisse's tactician... A genius of a man it was said, able to turn any defeat into a victory, rumours had sprung up all around him, a terrifying man who had struck fear into the hearts of Plegians everywhere!

That explained so much! The books, he must be a great mind, a strategic thinker! The sword! He must fight on the front, directing the tactics personally! The darkness within him? Obviously he was proficient in the dark arts too!

"Robin..." she repeated his name, feeling her face flush again, even the name captivated her! "Tell me about this Robin..." she repeated, grinning widely

Stahl gulped nervously... It wasn't a request.

"Well...Uh"

* * *

'_This is pointless!'_ Tharja growled to herself.

Her last two hours had been far less fruitful than she'd hoped. After practically shaking information out of that tall idiot she'd left him behind to go find out more about this Robin from anyone else she could.

So not only had she been forced to talk to the endless simpering morons around the camp but she hadn't found out much of use in the process. He was a masterful tactician? Of course, how could he be anything less! He was a great swordsman? Pah, she could tell that at a glance! He was a kind and caring man always willing to talk or help? Well, okay, that was news... She wasn't sure what to think about that. Tharja's interactions with kind, helpful people typically amounted to her threatening them until they did exactly what she wanted.

Still she supposed it would help her, after all surely if he was truly so kind he'd recognise the efforts she was putting in for him! Spending almost a whole afternoon stalking around the camp for information... That was dedication!

At the least, during the time spent she'd managed to sort out her feelings on the matter... It was obvious she soon realised, a flushed face, a quick beating heart, a slight nervousness, an intense desire to see him again as soon as possible, clearly she was in love!

It was an exciting prospect... She'd never been in love before! Oh she'd had men attempt to woo her, some try propose to her, even a few so bold as to try assault her. All had been sent running, few had survived.

But now, here she was! In love! It was a new experience! She felt giddy at the very prospect... Which was also a surprise!

Unfortunately, having never found a man of interest before she'd never bothered learning much about any of the various "courting rituals" involved so she wasn't quite sure what her next step should be...

She knew there was meant to be a confession somewhere, when she would confront Robin and inform him of her love for him. He would feel the same of course. That was obvious. She was powerful, she was smart, she was beautiful, she knew hundreds of interesting ways to kill someone... While she hadn't really explored the whole camp but she was certain there wasn't a single other Dark Mage of any significant power, most likely she was one of the strongest in the whole army.

Yes, clearly they were two souls drawn together, just as she'd falling in love with him instantly he would no doubt fall for her instantly.

She would confront him and he would take responsibility for making her fall in love with him. Then... Well, she wasn't really sure what happened after that. Evidently kissing was involved at some point and... and... That train of thought was shut off as Tharja realised she was blushing again and the dizziness had returned.

It was as if she'd just downed half a bottle of wine, love was clearly heady stuff! Still, at least she had no real responsibilities just yet, she could only imagine how hard this must be on Robin, dealing with these feelings while also being in charge of all the armies tactics.

Obviously she should confess to him soon to ease his anguish...

And at that thought... Uncharacteristically, Tharja hesitated.

She didn't know Robin was in love with her just yet. He'd probably only had a glimpse of her at best... It was logical he did love her of course... But, she knew well that just because something was logical didn't mean it was true... And she only had a little information about him just yet, weren't lovers meant to know all about each other? She was sure she'd heard that somewhere.

Not to mention the mood of the army was so sombre right now... With the Exalt's death and their continued retreat morale was clearly low, the army was torn and they were working hard to regroup... Robin must be incredibly busy keeping everything together, was this the right time?

She didn't know! She needed more information!

Well... Information was easy enough; she had become quite adept at avoiding people when required. She was no thief but she'd found that often it was best if people didn't know about where she got some of her reagents... This would be no different and it would satiate her desire to see Robin again! Her heart pounded faster at the thought!

Yes. Nodding to herself, her mind was made up. Information on Robin would be her reagent and love the hex!

She could envision it now! Robin turning to her, speaking softly... "Oh Tharja, you know everything about me, no-one's ever been so dedicated to learning about me before! ...And you're so powerful, the way you kill, it's beautiful! ...I love you so much... We should hold hands"

She hugged herself tight, shivering with delight.

* * *

Following Robin around quickly turned into an obsession, she learned so much about him so quicky! She knew where his tent was, who he was most likely to converse with, how many meals he had per day and when she'd figured out how to sneak into his tent at night she'd started learning things like how often he turned in his sleep or how often he sleep talked! She was full of information on Robin!

She wasn't quite sure which information would be needed to be his lover but it seemed logical that having more was always better and watching Robin or being around Robin was almost intoxicating.

She had soon found it hard to go without seeing him at all, even just being around him made her happy. Having discovered how to sneak into his tent and watch him sleep she was soon spending most of her nights in the shadows of his tent, happily watching him all night.

She had been so diligent! It wasn't even an effort, more like she couldn't help but want to spend all her time with him! If he knew, she was sure he'd fall in love straight away. She'd observed him talking to other girls around the camp and she was sure none of them would be able to tell which colour underwear he was likely to wear on any given day!

That was if he wasn't already in love with her already, she was sure he'd seen her around camp at least a few times, she'd even caught his eye once or twice!

Yes, everything was going wonderfully for Tharja. Robin would be desperately in love with her soon and then they could spend all their time together! Soon he'd be asking for permission to kiss her hand!

"You look happy this morning Tharja"

Distracted out of her giddy thoughts she looked up annoyed and recognised one of the female fighters, one of the Pegasus Knights? ...Cordeline or something. It didn't matter, she was busy!

"Urgh, go away. What do you care how I feel?"

She huffed at the dismissal but thankfully she did leave. So Tharja was left sitting alone once more. Alone and perfectly positioned!

Robin almost always took breakfast around now, before it got busy, she knew which side of the tent he typically came in and even where he liked to sit. So she was here nice and early, waiting for him, perfectly positioned. He'd walk right past her as he walked in and all of his usual seats were within a few meters from would be sitting!

In just minutes he'd practically be within arms reach! The closest she'd ever been to him!

While working on something of this importance of course she had no time to be distracted by some ridiculous Pegasus Knight! Imagine if that Knight had sat beside her, she may have completely cut off her view of Robin, it would have ruined the whole plan! It would have been a disaster! She'd cut her time watching Robin's morning routine short to be here for this!

"Ah, hey! Tharja right? Good morning"

Her world stopped, she knew that voice instantly... He was here, he was right in front of her, he was talking to her! She looked up, grinning deliriously "...Hehe..." Words failed her.

"I've seen you a few times but I don't think we've been properly introduced" he continued "I'm Robin. I work out most of the tactics and strategies we use... Well, I've been busy lately but I've been meaning to say hi. It's always nice to see new people joining us!"

She wasn't prepared for this! It was wonderful, too wonderful! Lost for words she finally recovered enough to offer up "Yes... Thank you, I'm very glad to be working for you"

"I actually wanted to speak to you for a moment, just, ah, one second"

And with that he was gone, turning to follow she watched him collect his breakfast... Her heart thudding uncontrollably against her chest. _'He wanted to speak to me? He wants to speak to me!' _the words kept running through her head, there could be only one reason! He was going to confess his love for her! It was all too perfect!

When Robin returned he was surprised to see the dark mage everyone around camp was calling rude or cold was staring at him with a flushed face and an almost maniacally happy grin...

Not knowing what to think he ignored it, maybe she just really enjoyed her breakfast?

"You wanted to tell me something?" she prompted happily

"Ah yes, of course. I was actually thinking since we haven't really gotten to know each other much since you've joined why don't we fight together in the next battle? I've already planned out a few strategies we can use"

She blinked... That was unexpected but still...

"Fight with you...? YES!"...Still an exceedingly welcome idea, to fight beside him, to get to watch him kill... Oh how glorious he'd look striking down his foes, she'd seen him from a distance but never up close... Suddenly realising her strong answer had surprised him she tried to cover "Uh I mean... YES! I won't let those monsters touch you!"

"Good! Great!" he smiled "I'll look forward to it then"

They spent the next half hour eating breakfast while he outlined some of the strategies he wanted to try with her. After finally making a belated effort to get to know the new girl around the camp Robin was pleasantly surprised to find she wasn't as cold or harsh as he'd been told... Tharja meanwhile was simply basking in the joy of her plan going even better than she'd expected, spending time like this with her beloved, all his attention on her! Perfect!

* * *

**June**

The next two weeks went better than Tharja ever dreamed, not only was she able to follow Robin without distraction on the battlefield they were such a fearsome combination he requested they be grouped together regularly.

Seeing him in action had surprised her, while showing clear proficiency in Thunder, Wind and Fire magic she hadn't once seen him cast a single Dark spell... It was a mystery, he never used Dark Magic at all, and yet he held a clear dark resonance, strong enough that any halfway competent dark mage would be able to feel it from within him. She'd never heard of anything like that, how did someone not versed in the Dark Arts have such a Dark imprint?

Still, mystery or not, she wasn't overly worried, it wasn't important, what was important was that throughout the skirmishes they'd fought holding off the Risen harrying their retreat she'd spent most of the battles fighting alongside the man she loved.

Two glorious weeks of watching him blast Risen to bits with Thunder, two weeks of watching him drive his sword clear through another, of pushing him out of the way to avoid his perfect skin being scarred, of bringing her prodigious might to finish off a foe he wounded... It had been like a dream!

Their team-work was great, they were closer than ever, he'd smiled at her or talked to her numerous times and she had far better control of herself than before. While she continued to observe him and found it hard to be separated from him, she no longer found herself blushing or getting dizzy at the smallest things.

Not to mention she now had a great handle on his daily routine, she was most defiantly an expert on Robin... That thought made her smile...

That was why she was currently hiding behind a barrel, watching him leave the mess tent, taking his usual path to the commander's tent. It was a Tuesday and Miriel was cooking, which he didn't enjoy, so he would be leaving early. He had a meeting with Chrom for the next two hours and then he'd retire to his tent, most likely to continue his readings of "Treatise of Terrain Strategy IV" probably until he fell asleep.

She couldn't follow him into the commander's tent of course, not with Frederick around... So she contented herself with just watching the tent, waiting for him to finish, idly working on a few light hexes to pass the time.

* * *

Robin looked slightly bothered, she thought a few hours later while peering at him from behind a wagon before ducking behind a tent.

She wasn't sure what it was, he didn't seem to be overly worried, just concerned... Probably some minor logistical issue the army was facing. Still, it did give her some unease seeing him like this, luckily he was just outside his tent now, he'd probably relax in a more familiar environment... Except... He wasn't going into his tent, he was standing outside it. _'Odd'_ she mused, wondering if something was amiss

"Tharja..."

His voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts, shocking her. He'd noticed her!?

"...Are you... Are you following me?"

She was stunned, he knew she was there! She was caught... Well, for someone like him perhaps it was inevitable. Either way there was no point hiding... Stepping out from her hiding spot to face him she dithered "...Maybe"

"Maybe!? I've seen you hiding behind tents and wagons all week!"

He had noticed! This was it! This was the start of everything! Heart thumping with excitement she gave him a wide sultry grin, a grin full of invitation and desire "So... You finally noticed... My love"

"Sorry... What? Your... Love?" that wasn't quite the reaction she'd expected... Why did he look so confused...

"Oh yes!" she confirmed "I noticed it the first time we locked eyes, 'He isn't like the others' I thought. 'He's the one I've been seeking!'"

"Riiight, uh, well... Thank you, I guess?" he seemed even more confused, this wasn't right, this wasn't going how it should. He must not understand! She needed to explain as clearly as possible!

"That's why I've been watching your every... Single... Move." She attemted another enticing smile as she revealed her diligence "Yesterday you read two books and part of a third. You snacked on an apple because you skipped dinner. And last night, you turned over 12 times in your sleep... Well below your average" she'd worried about that too but this wasn't the time.

"You've been watching me sleep!?" he stumbled back, shocked...

For a brief wonderful moment she thought he was shocked at how much she'd done for him.

Then a familiar look settled on his face.

A look she'd seen on hundreds of people. A look she'd never cared once about... Until she saw it on him, an expression she'd never expected to see him wearing.

Repulsion. Disgust. Fear. Anger.

A sick feeling twisted her gut looking at it, looking at him stumble back, looking at him horrified of her... She couldn't believe it! She'd confessed her love, she'd shown how much she cared for him! Why didn't he love her back!?

"I thought you'd be grateful..." she offered, hurt

"Grateful? No, I think 'disturbed' is a better word... You mean to tell me you've been following me every single day since we met?"

"...Yes" he seemed to understand how much she'd done for him now at least

Robin looked pained "I suddenly feel very ill" he muttered, looking to the sky and shaking his head, as if to try make sense of everything.

Ill, he was sick? That was a chance to prove her love again! "Don't worry, I'll take care of you..." she offered, putting on her most seductive smile once more "Veeeery good care" it was a wonderful thought! He'd be in her care, she could look after him all night... Wiping his forehead, helping him into bed... Keeping him warm! She held her face and grinned at the thoughts running through her mind.

"Coming from a normal friend, I'd probably be happy to hear that" he broke her from her musings once more "But, somehow... When you say it, it's not quite so comforting"

His words made it clear. She couldn't deny it any longer. He was rejecting her... He didn't want her taking care of him, he didn't want her following him, he didn't want her...She couldn't accept that! She wouldn't accept that! She loved him!

"Is that what you want Robin? Someone... 'Normal'?" she asked bitterly

"Uh" he seemed caught off guard by the conversation's sudden change in direction "Well... I suppose? That is to say-"

"All I needed to hear!" she cut him off, ignoring his protests as she ran away.

It was the first time she'd ever felt better losing Robin's presence than gaining it but she couldn't bear another word, not another rejection.

Tharja wasn't the type to cry, she couldn't remember ever crying or being weak anytime in her life... But as she ran through the camp, as she sought comfort in her own tent, she came closer than ever before. The sick feeling in her gut was wrenching at her, her heart felt twisted, the usually pleasant feeling of it thudding against her chest was painful, it tore at her.

Locking herself in her tent she stood panting, staring at herself in the mirror. Staring at the Shepard's most powerful Dark Mage, at the woman with the best body in camp, at the woman who loved Robin more than anyone... At the woman Robin didn't love.

He didn't want her. He didn't want Tharja. He didn't care about her love. He didn't care about her dedication. He didn't care about her.

He wanted someone normal.

It was painful, it was insulting, it was crushing.

Lesser woman would have been reduced to blubbering wrecks... But Tharja was never one to cry. She was never one to mope or mourn. She simply didn't know how.

Instead she simply accepted the new information, the new hurdles... All she knew was that as painful as the conversation was she had gained priceless Robin information. She knew now the kind of girl he wanted, the kind of girl he would love.

Her goal hadn't changed. She loved Robin. She wanted Robin. No-one made her feel like Robin did.

There was nothing else for it. If he didn't want Tharja then she would become someone he did want.

* * *

As it turned out becoming "normal" was more difficult than Tharja had expected, primarily because she soon realised she wasn't quite sure what being "normal" entailed.

Clearly it involved a lot of giggling and smiling but she doubted Robin would fall for a woman who only knew how to giggle and smile.

So with a heavy heart she'd been forced to cut back on her time spent with her beloved (or at least, in his shadow) and follow other women around the camp, or looking at the various girls in the nearby towns.

Following random women wasn't anywhere near as enjoyable as following Robin and spying on their daily habits bored her to tears. She could watch Robin toss and turn in his sleep for hours but it took all her willpower to keep her patience while watching some simpering housewife prepare dinner for her family.

Never the less, she'd persevered, she was determined! Hours each night were spent practicing giggling or holding conversations about the weather or food prices with herself.

It wasn't enough for Tharja to put on an act, she wasn't going to pretend to be the woman Robin wanted, if he wanted someone "normal" then she would become the most plain, boring, woman in the world! Woe betide anyone who stood in her way!

Even after her "normal practice" was ended, she still diligently refused to spend the night happily working on hexes or stalking Robin, there was still more to do... She had to learn how to cook.

It had been a depressingly common trend among "normal" women; all of them spent time cooking for their men. Sumia cooked for Chrom, Lissa cooked for anyhow who dared try her cooking, the housewives she'd watched spent half the day cooking for their families.

She wasn't ignorant of relationships, she did know that a woman preparing a meal for her man was a romantic gesture; she'd even considered doing something like that for Robin... It was just her plan had always been more along the lines of the two of them raiding a restaurant and scaring the staff into serving them rather than her in the kitchens working out how to cook fish without it breaking into pieces.

She knew how to cook in the general sense, she could survive by herself... It was just after living so long in one army camp or another it'd been a forgotten skill. Why waste time cooking yourself when you could easily hex one of the various louts into giving you their food? Why learn to cook when you could just start practicing hexes in the kitchen until the servants were handing you whatever you wanted just to make you leave?

But that wasn't something a normal woman would do, a normal woman would prepare a loving meal for her husband and deliver it to him with a smile on her face! A normal woman wou-

A sudden smell interrupted her train of thought _'Huh? Ah! No no no noooo'_

'_A normal woman would be able to cook a piece of fish without burning one side black...'_ she despaired, pulling the ruined meal from the pan and setting it aside.

'_Well... At least it's not as burned as before'_ she sighed, she was improving at least. Her attempts so far had mostly wavered between undercooked or overcooked... _'It all looked so easy'_ she grumbled. Finding out that proper cooking required more than her usual method of throwing things in a pan and heating them till done had been an unhappy revelation. Learning about sauces, spices, side dishes, marinates... There was so much to be done all at the same time...

She tried a tentative taste _'Well... It's not bad'_ she considered, ignoring the burned taste, the rest of it was quite edible. Not good enough for Robin of course, but still, edible.

"Oh? Tharja... You're cooking?"

Looking up she saw her solitude had been ruined, it was unusual for anyone else to be using the kitchen tent this late at night.

Annoyed at her solitude being ruined she looked back at the intruder, she'd specifically chosen to use the kitchen tent this late at night because of how unusual it was for anyone else to come in. Apparently Gaius had come looking to sneak something sweet for the night.

"Urgh" she groaned, not wanting to be seen like this "Yes. I am. And if you know wh-" the words died on her tongue as she realised what she was saying, coughing, she attempted to correct herself "Uh. I mean... Oh my yes! I love cooking! Huzzah!"

"That's...Uh... Okay, sweet?" Gaius seemed taken aback by her sudden reversal of attitude, never mind the bright giggling smile she was giving him

"Here you absolutely must try it for me! Oh do tell me it's good" she pushed the plate at him, her forced smile moving from creepy to terrifying

"Are... Are you okay Tharja?" he looked worriedly from the plate to her, taking it only because an angry Tharja was a known cause of death... While whatever she'd cooked, well, she'd eaten some of it...

"Yes! Of course I am, I'm feeling absolutely normal!" she replied happily _'He looks surprised! He must be shocked at how normal I am now!'_

She watched eagerly as he tentatively stabbed the fork into the fish then slowly, as if savouring his last moments tried it...

"Ah... Hey, it's actually good! I mean- Uh, thanks Tharja"

"Ohoho! Say nothing of it good sir! I was just practicing a new recipe... Huzzah!" it did please her that he had been almost terrified to eat her food, it was nice to see her reputation was still strong... More importantly though, he'd liked it, maybe she was closer than she'd thought she was!

"Yeah, sweet... I'm gonna go... Good night" without another word or a backwards glance he fled into the night. Candy was candy but there was no way he wanted any part of whatever was going on with Tharja.

'_Good, gooood!'_ Tharja assured herself happily _'I cooked a good meal and I acted exactly like a perfectly normal person!... Just like a housewife!' _she thought, blushing slightly at that... Maybe Robin would propose as soon as he saw the change in her! Yes! He would, she was sure of it!

"Don't you worry Robin! The normal woman you desire will be here soon!" she hummed happily as she cleaned up for the night.

* * *

"Checkmate!" Robin's voice rang out as he drove his sword through the chest of the last Risen in sight, enjoying the satisfying sight of it crumbling to ashes before him.

It had only been a small ambush thankfully, the Risen following their retreat had been coming in greater number recently as if to stymie their regrouping efforts. What worried him was the frequency of the attacks, it had only been a few days since the last battle.

"You okay Tharja?" he turned to his partner, checking her for any obvious signs of injury.

It had been a bit difficult after their last conversation. He'd half been worried he'd wake up in the night with her standing over him, thankfully that hadn't happened... Yet.

She didn't seem to have any ill intentions and she did claim to love him... Still, she followed him around, she hexed people if they annoyed her, she apparently tried to use hexes to get to see him... She watched him sleep! The more he learned about her the more she scared him!

While her revelations about the full extent of her stalking, of her... Love... Had terrified him, the tactician in him couldn't deny she was an incredible asset on the battlefield. Even if he didn't fully trust her she was probably the only soldier aside from Chrom he could team up with in surety that they would cover each other instinctively. It was a mystery as to why, but somewhere deep inside he could feel a certain resonance with the magic she cast, he could feel it surge and react around her and was able to instantly adjust his movements to synch with hers.

Still, she worried him, for many, many reasons... Not least of which was the weird smile she was giving him now that he'd asked that question.

"Why yes! I'm completely normal!"

"Uh..." That was weird, he wasn't sure how to respond to that... But it was Tharja, she was always weird wasn't she?

Just as he was pondering that and the ramifications of the look a glint of steel from above them caught his eye

"Archers! Look out!"

Acting without hesitation he reacted, throwing himself onto her, pushing her to the ground behind cover as the telltale sounds of arrows thudded into the ground where they'd been standing a moment before.

Adrenaline draining away, he sighed in relief as he heard the sound of magic exploding in the distance, guessing the remaining archers were getting mopped.

It wasn't until a moment later that he looked down and realised exactly where he had landed... Blinking it hit him,

He was laying right on top of Tharja

His arms were around her back

Her legs were wrapped around his

She was smiling up at him, blushing with a clearly lecherous grin on her face

"Uh... Ah... Tharja" he stammered and for the first time he truly took a moment to recognise Tharja as a woman... And was fully, uncomfortably aware of just how much of a woman she was... The feeling of her ample chest pressed tight against him. How good her legs felt wrapped around him. How erotic it was feeling her move against him... Hearing a slight moan from her as he shifted.

Blushing deeply and suddenly realising exactly what this would look like to anyone who cared to look he panicked, trying to pull his hands free before things got worse, before he had too much of a... Reaction

"Oh my... You saved me... How heroic!" it was difficult to tell... But if he had to guess he would describe what Tharja was currently doing as swooning

Finally managing to untangle himself and stand up he saw her still lying on the ground... Surprised, he hesitated only for a moment before offering her a hand up, struggling not to take a second look down her body as he did so.

"You sure you're okay...?"

"Why of course!" she answered, giving him that same weird smile from earlier... It was as if she'd seen a picture of a smile somewhere and had tried to copy it, an odd smile that seemed completely out of place on her.

No she definitely wasn't alright... But what could he say, he'd spurned her advances already...

"Well. Okay then... Looks like everything's wrapped up, we should head back"

"It will be a pleasure to accompany you!" she chimed back falling into step behind him, just like usual "In fact, if you're not busy later today, I would like to speak to you later this afternoon! After I get cleaned up from this horrible battle of course ho ho!"

"Ah..." Robin had no idea what was going on with her and wasn't sure he wanted to know... Still, he did want to make amends from their last conversation "Of course, sure. I shouldn't be busy today"

"Huzzah! Then I shall see you later! Good afternoon sir!" and with that she was gone

'_Well... She looked happy at least? Why do I feel so worried?'_

* * *

A few hours after the battle Tharja was smiling happily down at her creation, it had been a long hard road but finally it was done! Finally she was ready, all her hard work, all her patience, it had all lead to this, in just a few short minutes Robin would fall madly in love with her!

Taking a quick look in the mirror to check one last time..._'Yes'_ she confirmed _'Transformation complete!'_

Staring back at her was "Tharja the Dark Mage" no longer... Okay she still looked mostly the same and she was still a Dark Mage... But! She was different inside, she was now "Tharja the ordinary normal girl"!

She'd perfected speaking like a normal girl, she'd perfected acting like a normal girl, she'd spent the afternoon cooking, grooming, even putting on a dash of that perfume she'd heard the other girls talking about. Yes, truly she was just like the other women, just an ordinary girl on the way to meet her beloved and surprise him with a specially cooked meal!

She had to wrap her arms around herself to stop from bursting in excitement!

* * *

Being so intimately familiar with the route it only took scant minutes to reach Robin's tent, not nearly enough time to still her beating heart... So with a completely unforced smile and a light blush she pushed the tent flaps aside and made her way over to the man she adored.

Okay, first step, she would surprise him with a typical, normal gretting!

"Why good day Robin! How fare you? Enjoying this weather?"

Turning from his work he saw her, a quizzical expression on his face "Tharja? What are you doing?"

"What, me? Oh ho ho! Nothing at all! I said I would visit you this afternoon and here we are, just a normal greeting on a typical day... Why? Are you concerned for my welfare good sir?" Could it be? Was he worried about her? He'd certainly seemed worried earlier, but there was no threat of battle at the moment.

"Uh..." Robin seemed completely at a loss, clearly he was overcome with desire "Well... I suppose, in a way, yes"

"You ARE?!" He was?! This was all working perfectly! "Why, how sweeeeeeeet!"

"Yes... Well, you seemed different earlier today too... I suppose I'm concerned about you having some plan for me?" he looked at her slightly suspiciously, Tharja wasn't quite sure what to think of that so she decided to press on

"Some plan for you? Why of course I have a plan for you! Silly-billy! Now... Close your eyes and get ready for some smoked Eel!" she thrust the food she'd been hiding behind her back at him "That's your favourite, correct? Oh I do so enjoy cooking!"

If anything Robin seemed even more perplexed at this development, he must be struggling to wrap his head around just how normal and ordinary she had become she decided.

"... Are you SURE you're alright Tharja? You didn't eat anything strange did you? Miscast a hex? Hit your head on a rock or something?"

"Oh ho ho! Goodness me! Such an imagination good sir! I wouldn't know anything about anything strange, much less eat it! No, I'm feeling absolutely normal, just a typical day for a typical girl here"

Realisation dawned in his eyes! _'Yes!'_ she cheered internally; finally he'd seen how normal and typical she was! Finally, he was going to fall helplessly in love with her!

"Ah..." he sounded surprisingly guilty "This is about our conversation the other day, isn't it?"

'_No! That's not how this was meant to go!'_ she cursed internally, she didn't want him focussing on old Tharja, Dark Mage Tharja, she wanted him focussing on new Tharja! Typical, normal, girl Tharja!

"Don't be silly!" she reassured him, taking the lead and spearing a large slice of eel "Now eat!"

"Look! I don't wan-" distressed he was getting loud, his open mouth proved too much of an easy target "MMPH" she shoved the Eel in, enjoying the look on his face changing from shocked anger to surprised enjoyment "Wow... Actually, huh, that's delicious!"

"Oh huzzah!" she cheered, it was working! It was working! "I've been working on the recipe every day after normal practice!" so caught up in her joy she only belatedly realised she'd said too much.

"Wait..." he looked even guiltier than before "Normal practice? You've been practicing being normal?"

Well... No point hiding it anymore she decided, he must realise how normal she was by now, "Indeed! Just as you wanted! I have become a completely normal, typical girl! Ho ho, my yes! Oh so normal and plain!" everything was explained now, he now knew why she was so normal, he even knew she'd done it just for him, the only thing left was for him to lose himself with desire!

She was surprised at just how nervous she was at that thought, just how much she was wishing for it all to work out... She'd never doubted before, she'd never worried, she'd always just known. _'This must be part of being normal'_ she concluded

"...Tharja..." he spoke her name softly, shaking his head... Her heart stopped "You do realise your 'typical normal' is actually very, very unusual?"

A n uncomfortable, familiar feeling wrenched at her gut, an overwhelming desire to flee took her... _'NO!'_ she commanded herself. She would never give up! Panicking and desperate she tried her best

"Ah... Oh My... Huzzah! Goodness! I simply must..." words failed her "...Something?"

It wasn't enough.

She wasn't enough.

She knew it the moment she looked at him.

She could see it in his eyes.

Time seemed to slow down as he looked at her, as he looked right through her... She knew instantly he wasn't looking at the new normal Tharja she'd worked so hard to become, he looked at her and only saw old Tharja, the old Tharja he didn't love.

The familiar pain in her heart returned, she found she couldn't even breathe...

He was about to reject her.

He was going to send her away again, tell her she wasn't what he wanted, again.

She'd never felt anything like this, it hurt so much and all she could do was stare at him... Waiting for his sentence.

"Tharja..." he whispered her name "What I said before, I'm sorry"

She blinked, some of the tension left her, she hadn't expected that...

"I wasn't thinking, I never meant to hurt you, I definitely didn't intend to drive you to this" he gestured to her "I'm sorry Tharja"

She breathed again... He wasn't rejecting her? He was only rejecting new Tharja? She barely dared hope

"You shouldn't have listened to me, I liked you more the way you were before... Can you go back to being the old Tharja? The Tharja I knew?"

If she knew how she would have cried in relief, he wasn't rejecting her, even better he wanted the old her back! It was perfect! Except... Except... She hadn't been putting on an act, she had truly tried with everything she had to be the woman he wanted

"Gracious... I... I've been practicing so diligently of late... I'm not sure...I don't know how to stop!" now that she was so normal she didn't know how to stop being normal!

A moment of panic rose in her, he had finally accepted her! She couldn't be stuck like this!

"Well..." Robin spoke up, tentatively laying his hand on her shoulder... Removing it when he saw her shiver in delight "... Uh, this really is my fault. Why don't I help? Let's... Let's go find you something to hex?"

Tharja gaped... Now he wanted to spend time with her, that was, well... It wasn't what she had hoped for but it was a lot more than she'd dreaded! "Ah... Hoho, I shall graciously accept sir, if that is your desire."

* * *

Robin found the next few hours rather surreal, he had many ideas how he'd expected this day to go, most of them involved meetings with Chrom or studying "Strategic Thinking XI: Formations"... None of them involved tromping through the woods with Tharja at his back tracking down wild beasts for her to practice hexes on until she was back to normal... Back to abnormal... Back to what she was before!

At least he'd become quite adept at tracking and trapping beasts thanks to his time spent with Donny and it wasn't as though he didn't feel some obligation to Tharja, while she'd been the one to take the initiative herself it was his careless words that had sent her attempting to change her entire personality. Clearly he couldn't underestimate the woman's love.

He wasn't sure what to think about that.

Honestly he had no idea how to deal with her, how do you deal with someone who just comes out and declares their love for you? Wasn't that the man's role? Everything he knew said the man was meant to fall for the lady and then earn her love... He didn't even know where to begin if it was the other way around. How should he even speak to someone who just simply loved him?

As far as he knew he'd never had a girlfriend or a lover. None that he recalled at least, he didn't have any experience for dealing with this type of stuff! It was possibly a little cold to anyone he had a commitment to in his past but he fully considered his life as beginning the day Chrom found him in that field.

Still, as far as he could judge Tharja was getting back to her old self... Or at least she was cackling more after each boar they tracked down for her to hex. That made him feel better at least, while he wasn't sure exactly how to react around her and she definitely scared him, she was still a comrade and his harsh words had hurt her feelings.

Honestly the whole experience had been rather humbling, Tharja was an odd girl to be sure... A very odd girl... A very odd, scary girl... Still, she'd claimed to love him and then been so desperate to prove that love she'd tried to turn herself the type of woman she thought he wanted.

It was hard to accept, that she would think him so important to do all that... Previously he'd been able to dismiss her feelings to himself as just "she's weird like that", now he knew he wouldn't be able to, to just ignore such devotion was beyond rude... But, conversely... How do you answer such devotion?

It was especially tough when the girl in question was Tharja... After paying attention to her around the camp it was quickly evident she didn't care much what anyone thought. She was rude, dismissive or cold to anyone who dared speak to her. Obviously no-one's opinion mattered greatly to her, she had pride in who she was and the power she wielded... Nothing else mattered to her.

Except him. She treated him differently to everyone else. She followed him around. It seemed she'd do anything for him.

He didn't love her, he knew that, he barely knew her! She scared him! Gods! She watched him sleep! She was dangerous! ...Still, he supposed, all that aside, she was a rather sweet girl. Thinking of that, a pang of guilt stabbed through him once again that a few careless words from him had caused such deep distress in her, had brought her to... This.

So, he considered...Rather than just focussing on how odd or scary she was, perhaps he should get to know her? Surely she deserved at least that?

"Heh... heh... heh" a low cackle from a few steps behind interrupted his thoughts, that sounded a lot more like her!

"Feeling better Tharja?"

She looked away "I suppose..." she "I don't feel like cooking anymore" she admitted, taking up her usual pace a few steps behind him.

Surprisingly that was a bit of a disappointment... Say what you would about how odd she'd been, that Eel had been well smoked! He was looking forward to the rest of that it when they got back to camp.

"Well, that's good then? Back to your usual self?"

She didn't respond... When he looked closer he saw she seemed angry, or perhaps pained... Troubled... He'd never seen such an open look on Tharja before

"...Tharja?"

"...Why don't you love me?" she finally blurted out, sounding bitter

"...Huh!?" Unfortunately once again her bluntness took him completely off guard

"I..." for the first time since he'd known her, Tharja seemed unsure, vulnerable... If he didn't know better he'd say it was adorable "I'm powerful, I'm smart, I'm beautiful... There's no-one else for me, I don't have any family, any friends, any lovers... I just want you! I love you! ... I want to be what you want me to be... What do I need to do?"

"Ah..." it was a hard question to answer... Finally steeling his resolve he faced her "You don't need to do anything. It's... Well, I don't dislike you. You're an... Interesting... Lady."

"I..." searching his feelings he came to a conclusion "I'd like to get to know you more. I owe you that at least Tharja. Why don't we be friends for now and go from there?"

She smiled... It wasn't what she desired but it looked like she was willing to accept it.

Somehow, away from everyone else, in a forest full of boars suffering form all sorts of assorted hexes, the dark look in her eyes comforted him. Those purple irises looking back at him, the familiar hint of malice and depravity that was always present... For all her quirks, Robin realised he didn't want to lose her.

* * *

The next few weeks settled into a comfortable routine, everything more or less went back to how it had been. It took a little getting used to but soon Tharja was once more a comfortable shadow to Robin's daily activities.

He was able to notice her following him most of the time and surprisingly found it didn't bother him anymore, if nothing else she would be a good bodyguard, just as Chrom had Frederick he would have Tharja... For disturbingly similar reasons he thought.

She was back to hexing anyone that bothered her without good reason. He did wish she'd stop that but at least it wasn't anything too serious, running noses or watering eyes were mostly just an annoyance.

She went back to speaking her usual way. Which was a relief.

She didn't bring him anymore food... Which, after he finished off the rest of the meal she'd made for him he couldn't help but be slightly disappointed by. Somehow for all his intelligence, Robin was a terrible cook. He was sorely tempted to ask if she wouldn't mind cooking again, still, out of respect for her he refrained.

Most importantly though, while he did remain guilty for how his words had affected her and while he still was troubled by the idea of her watching him sleep (with how mercurial her love for him had been he felt it was justified to worry that it could change to something else just as quickly) he simply became too busy to worry about anything else.

The forces were completely regrouped, their supply lines were strengthened, nearby villages had been protected from Risen, their morale was as bolstered as possible.

Ylise had struck through Plegia once already, right to the heart in a desperate bid to rescue their beloved Emmeryn

Soon it would be on the march again striking forwards to end this war once and for all, bringing the Mad King down and restoring peace.

For that Robin worked himself night and day, pushing endlessly to ensure his plans were up to scratch, studying and learning everything that could possibly keep his comrades alive.

* * *

**August**

"Aww... What a shame, I suppose I won't be seeing them anytime soon huh? Well, thanks anyway"

Tharja grimaced, never quite sure how to deal with someone as perky as Nowi "You're... Uh, welcome" she offered, leading the ancient Manakete to the door.

"Well... That was awkward" she sighed to herself slouching into her chair as soon as she was alone, reaching out she picked up the closest wine bottle, not even bothering to look at it as she poured herself a glass.

"Everyone's so inquisitive... It must be making me soft" she complained, even more, she'd gone out of her way to soften the blow to the girl. Her, Tharja, being too soft to give the girl the plain harsh truth... It was almost unbelievable. Still, there was no denying it, she actually felt somewhat close to the Shepherds.

She hated Gangrel, the stupid dastard threw his own men away to chase his twisted ambitions. She refused to be part of that, her life was too precious to die for a worthless cause.

She'd initially joined Chrom out of convenience. She'd stayed mostly out of interest, it wasn't everyday you got to see the inner workings of a seemingly unstoppable Ylissian army, then from her single minded love for Robin... But now, even she couldn't deny he wasn't the only reason she stuck around.

Oh sure, if he left she'd follow him, of course... _'I'll follow him everywhere... Forever... Hehehe'_ Still, she didn't want him to leave... She didn't want to leave. She'd never been treated like she had among the Shepherds. Most everyone was nice to her, they seemed to trust her implicitly, no-one worried about her being a Spy, no-one got in her way, they came to her for help, they protected her during battle, they truly thought of her as a comrade.

Somewhere along the line she'd grown attached to the group of fools.

"Tch"

Yes, she was definitely getting soft. Somehow she didn't mind as much as she'd expected.

* * *

Yawning loudly and stretching out a few hours later, Tharja was rather pleased with the improvement she'd added to some of her hexes. Talking to Nowi had actually given her some ideas for possible modifications for her "Twisted Agony" curse and while it was too early to tell entirely the early tests seemed very promising.

'_Mhmm, I've been working so hard lately'_ with the army starting to move again she'd been forced to work much harder than she'd prefer. If it wasn't Frederick trying to track her down to try force her to exercise it was some fool or another coming for some curse to aid them. _'Yes... Working too hard indeed. I deserve a reward...Heh heh'_

"Now let's see..." Already having decided what she wanted she considered her memory "It's Tuesday, it's around 5pm... He should be out of his meeting with Chrom and he will have taken an apple or two from the kitchen with him so he won't need to eat... He will have bathed already, so he should beeee... Just heading home now! Perfect!"

And so, giggling happily to herself Tharja set off to go enjoy a pleasant evening following Robin.

* * *

She'd barely been following him for twenty minutes when she realised something was off... She was fairly sure he knew she was there, she hadn't taken any special effort ducking behind barrels or around wagons and he was rather alert these days.

Yet, for some reason he was walking much slower than usual. It took him almost twice as long to make it back to his tent as usual.

Her usual good mood at being around him fast evaporated as she slipped inside his tent and realised something must be very wrong, he was slumped haphazardly on his stool, holding his head in his hands and muttering.

Worried she stepped closer, attempting to make out what he was saying

"Urgh...I feel... Ch-chills up my spine... C-can't stop sh-shi-shivers" he groaned, swaying dangerously "Dizzy..."

Panicking Tharja leapt forwards, catching him moments before he slipped to the ground "Robin! ...What's wrong with you? You're shaking like a leaf!" when he gave no response she tentatively pressed her hand against his head "Your forehead's burning up!" she exclaimed, this was bad!

"Alright, Tharja... Think!" she attempted to calm herself, obviously Robin was overcome with a fever, he must have been fighting off the symptoms all day for it to suddenly hit him like this! She needed to act "I need cold water and a spell to bring down the fever..."

"Unngh" finally acknowledging her Robin looked at her for just a moment before passing out.

"Okay..." she whispered wiping the sweat off his brow as he shivered against her "You just rest. Don't worry about a thing"

'_First things first'_ she hoisted him to his feet and walked him to his bed, gently lying him on his back before pulling the covers up around him, locating a spare blanket and adding it as well, doing what she could to ease the shivering.

After carefully placing a light paralysis hex to ensure he wouldn't thrash around she stood up and looked around his tent, she needed something to wipe away his sweat and cool his head down. Thankfully she was hardly a stranger to Robin's tent.

Locating a bowl and some water wasn't an issue, she didn't manage to find a suitable cloth but after tearing a strip of her sleeve off she was able to make do. Sitting at his bedside she took care to wipe away his sweat and place the cold cloth on him instead.

'_Now...'_ the only problem was finding a suitable spell to bring the fever down.

He would probably be fine like this, he would probably recover over the next few days, anyone else and she wouldn't bother... But this was Robin! She couldn't just let him suffer like this!

It would be a tricky piece of magic, a hex would be unsuitable and curses were hardly designed for such things. Not to mention she didn't have any of her equipment and didn't dare leave him alone as she dashed across the camp.

'_I'll just have to make do' _she decided, finding another bowl and filling it with water before pulling two small vials from her robes _'Crushed Night-Dragon root and essence of White Newt... Suitable..'_ Two drops of the first and five of the second were carefully added to the bowl before she stowed them away and took out a knife, swiftly running it across her palm and placing her hand in the mixture.

Wincing slightly at the pain she forced herself to ignore the stinging sensation as she slowly swirled her hand around the bowl, watching her blood drain out _'Three turns clockwise... Two counterclockwise... Alright.'_

Taking a moment to wrap her hand and applying a minor blood clot hex to stem the bleeding she examined her handiwork... Definitely not an ideal focus, but blood of a Dark Mage, mixed correctly was a powerful catalyst.

The magic itself required even more precision; a curse was hardly suited to removing ailments from the body... Still, placing her hand just above the bowl and drawing the magic out she was able to combine a few minor curses into one. A combination curse suitable for lowering his body temperature, giving his internal defences a temporary boost and applying a slight numbing sensation to reduce any pain.

It was delicate work but the effects were apparent immediately, removing the paralysis hex she'd placed on him she could see Robin breathing softer and sweating less in moments. His face looking far less pained than before.

'_And now' _she thought worriedly as she replaced the cloth on his head, taking a moment to gently wipe down any lingering sweat along his face and neck _'Hopefully he won't blame me for this...'_

It was a scary thought, an all too real possibility... Her words just weeks ago came to mind, she'd specifically mentioned taking care of him. Cursing her past self and her reckless words she bit her lip with worry_ 'If... If he thinks this was all just to prove myself to him'_

'_No matter'_ she sighed. It didn't change anything and it wasn't important at the moment.

The man she loved was sick and she was going to take care of him. If he hated her afterwards then so be it.

* * *

"Nnnghhh..."

He was waking up already? Very surprising, even for a man like Robin! He'd barely passed out an hour ago.

"Hello" Tharja smiled gently down at him, pulling the cloth from his head as he stirred.

He blinked in confusion before attempting to sit up "Huh? What happened? Why am I in bed?" looking around he shook his head trying to make sense of the situation.

She was surprised by just how nervous she was watching him regain his bearings. Her heart beating rapidly, she was unable to keep a tinge of worry from her voice "You lost consciousness and collapsed... You had a fever"

He'd rejected her twice already... Would this be the third time? Would this be a final time?

"Ah... Yes. I-I've been feeling unwell for a while. Probably been working too hard" he smiled ruefully at that and let himself collapse down onto the bed, comforted by the mystery solved.

"I thought you might accuse me of putting a curse on you" she offered tentatively, almost overcome with relief at his instantaneous acceptance.

"What? I'd never assume that! What kind of person would curse their friend!?" he forced himself back up at that, angry at the very suggestion, as if he needed to defend her honour.

A surge of happiness flooded through her, his passionate rebuttal... He hadn't pushed her away. He hadn't rejected her... Still...

"...Oh. Right... That would be crazy! Heh heh" she decided it was probably best not to spoil the mood by mentioning she probably would curse a friend, if she had one... Nothing too serious of course... The Shepherds really had made her soft...

"Anyway. You took care of me? Thank you"

Tharja had never been a nice person, she'd spent most of her life doing bad things to nice people, she rarely dealt with nice people... She'd certainly never expected to fall in love with someone nice, someone kind, someone caring.

She'd never expected to be thanked so genuinely and to feel so incredibly happy at hearing it.

"Didn't you once say you wouldn't want me taking care of you?" still, being a cynical, negative person she couldn't help but take a jab back, the giddy smile she didn't even realise she was wearing took most of the sting out however.

"Hah..." Robin looked away for a moment, regretting his harsh words to her once more "Clearly, I was mistaken"

"You're just saying that because I helped you out" she pushed back, defensively, just to make sure.

"No! It's true!" he reached out and touched her hand "In fact, I was thinking, if you wouldn't mind... Staying..." voice breaking up he gave a loud yawn "Just... just for a little while..."

And with that he was spent, collapsing back onto the bed and passing out once more. This time thankfully not shivering but sleeping peacefully

"Aww... How sweet" Tharja always enjoyed watching Robin sleep "He's sleeping... Sleeping and... Helpless. Hee hee heeee!"

Looking at his handsome face sleeping peacefully, she sighed as all her tension just faded away.

Tharja had never imagined the day would take such a turn, spending it toiling on one spell or another, helping that Manakete girl, finally getting a chance to be around Robin and then him suddenly collapsing.

Looking after him had been so worrying, so scary, even if it was just a fever she'd hated seeing him like that... And then he'd woken up... And he'd accepted her! He'd been happy to see her! He'd wanted her to stay with him!

Robin wanted her... Robin wanted her... The thought repeated in her mind as she settled into a happy daze. It was if she'd fallen in love with him all over again!

He really was helpless at the moment though... It was quite novel, she'd never seen him so defenceless. Robin was normally a very light sleeper... She'd never tried to do anything to him in his sleep and there wouldn't have been much she could do without him waking up...

But now... He was completely passed out, exhausted and drained. He was deeply asleep... And he looked so irresistible! She just wanted to touch him!

Just a little couldn't hurt right?

'_I could... I could...'_ She blushed at the possibilities, a lecherous grin spreading on her face _'I could kiss him!'_

She'd never kissed anyone before, nor had any desire to, she was well aware of all the activities couples did but had never had any interest... Not until meeting Robin. Now she wanted to do them all, she wanted to try everything, she didn't really understand the details, she just knew that she desired it as much as she desired anything.

It all made her surprisingly nervous, even the thought of holding hands with him or allowing him to kiss her hand was so scandalous it made her giggle in delight...

But here he was, completely defenceless, with nothing to stop her... His lips were right there... She could do whatever she liked.

And so, with a delirious smile, breathing fast, she looked down at him... The man she loved.

She could do it! Breathing fast and with a delirious smile on her face she leant over, bending down to meet him.

Closer...

She would do it! Her face was burning crimson, both from excitement and nervousness.

Closer...

She was going to do it! Pursing her lips her breath caught in her throat...

Closer...

...

"Gah!" It was too much! She couldn't do it! She couldn't do it...

Gasping she pulled back.

Exhaling in disappointment she looked down at him once more suddenly overwhelmed by a sudden feeling, a sudden need...

This time taking just a moment to gather her courage, she leant forwards once more then, reaching out to carefully cup his face as she kissed Robin gently on the forehead.

"Hee hee hee"

Blushing down to her toes she hugged herself in joy.

Finally settling down beside him she took his hand in hers she spent the rest of the night lovingly watching him sleep.

* * *

"Anyone who would harm Robin will burn... Heh... Heh, oh yes..."

Tharja was thoroughly enjoying herself.

The Ylissian army was on the move again, quickly smashing through the remnants of defences the Plegians had managed to offer up. Finally for the first time since joining the army, she was able to see their unstoppable progress, the same progress that had caused such fear and suspicion to spread through her former comrades.

No longer were they recovering from the staggering loss of their Emmeryn, scrambling to regroup.

No longer were they protecting their beachhead, gathering their troops back and cleaning Risen from the area.

Now it was simply a rout.

They marched through the main roads, they smashed apart whatever blockades or defences the Plegians attempted. There was little resistance, most of the unorganised bands fled at the sight of them, those that didn't were quickly and mercifully dealt with.

The deaths of so many, for such little reason weighed heavily on her comrades. They hadn't started the war, they didn't want to hunt down and slay fleeing Plegians, they didn't want to be awash in more unnecessary bloodshed. They did what they had to do for King and for Country, holding in their hearts the belief that it was necessary to finally bring a lasting peace.

Tharja on the other hand thoroughly enjoyed herself.

"Heh... Heh... Heh"

Her cold laugh spelled the doom for another group of Plegians, poorly armed and with low morale, her dark magic ripped them to pieces long before they could even come close to reaching her.

They were currently at one of the last bastions of Plegian defence, a border fort in the eastern region. It directly covered the main road leading to the capital. After taking it they would be only a few weeks march directly to the Plegian heartlands once more. Gangrel would have no choice but to face them, probably in the Border Wastes, one of the more protected Plegian outposts.

"Die already!"

Another group of Plegian soldiers were advancing on her, desperate to cut through her. Like before they stood little chance, the strongest dying meters from where she stood laughing.

Most people would find it difficult to cut down their past allies, to betray their previous nation. Tharja felt no loyalty to Plegia, she felt nothing for those she killed, if anything it pleased her even more when she saw the shock of realisation on their faces before she destroyed them.

It amused her that most of her life had been spent in Plegia yet she had no loyalty to them. Barely a few months had been spent with the Shepherds and yet she knew she could never cut them down as easily. Even if Robin turned on them she would find it difficult to join him...

"You're already dead!"

Another group of panicked, bleeding soldiers ran out of the fort... This time, clearly recognising her, they didn't even bother to fight. Sinking to their knees in despair moments before her magic ripped them apart.

It seemed the fighting was drawing to an end, looking to the sky she could see the Pegasus Knights drawing back to the camp, the sounds of magic explosions and screams from inside were starting to die out.

Looking at the torn corpses strewn across her vision she smiled, it had been a fun day! She hadn't been able to work out like that for weeks!

Another victory for the Shepherds. The fighting would end soon.

"Ah. Speak of the devil"

Another small group of soldiers half fell, half ran out the door. Bleeding and looking exhausted, this would probably be the last of them.

"Heh"

Well, no reason to hold back. Drawing from a thick grimore she began to prepare a special spell to mark the occasion, something nice and gooey.

"My turn!"

Only to have her fun ruined as a bolt of lightning exploded in the middle of the group, sending them crashing to the ground wounded, defeated, but barely clinging to life.

Striding purposefully out of the building Robin made himself known, unsheathing his sword and demanding their surrender.

"Hmmph... Killing people is my job"

Moving towards him as she looked him over Tharja was glad to see he was unharmed... But even that relief couldn't stop the annoyance at having her fun interupted.

"Hah... Hey Tharja, glad to see you're okay." He turned to her, flashing a bright smile as he relieved the captive Plegians of their weapons and consciousness. "Sorry for giving you such a distasteful job..." he sighed at the grim necessities of war, looking around the corpses in the area "Looks like you did a good job. None escaped?"

"Of course" she confirmed, nodding with a twisted smile at the destruction she'd wrought.

Distasteful? Hardly! She'd been rather happy getting the assignment. Charged with guarding the back entrance to ensure no Plegians escaped to warn Gangrel with information about their locations or tactics she was charged with cutting down anyone who tried to flee.

Anyone she fought had already been desperate, with low morale and usually wounded. It was probably the safest job of the lot. While she would have preferred to be by Robin's side as he fought through the keep with Chrom... A chance to kill anyone she saw, with little danger to herself? It was hard to imagine a better role!

"I'll just be glad when this whole war is done with" he grimaced, hoisting the captives to their feet, keeping them moving with quick spell work "Well, looks like we're all done here at least... We should get back to camp... Urgh... I'm starving, you wanna get some food after?"

"Oh? With me!?" the annoyance at being denied the kill was forgotten "Yes! Yes. let us go!"

He chuckled at her overreaction and lead the way, Tharja as usual, always a few steps behind.

* * *

A little more than a week after taking the fort Robin trudged back to his tent in a daze, footsteps heavy and the words from his speech still ringing in his ears. He felt numb, he felt disconnected... That was for the best... He was keeping his composure. He'd kept his control. He'd done what was required. He couldn't back down now...

Shutting the tent tight and putting up a notice to avoid being disturbed he finally sunk into his desk. Finally alone... It felt as if all his emotions were released at once, the world crashing down on his shoulders. Despair, rage, guilt and grief all tore at him, threatening to rip him apart.

'_No... No... I need. I need to concentrate. I need to work!' _Taking a deep breath and choking back a sob he stared down at the papers, the plans, the tactics, the formations outlined on his desk.

The strategies for their final push against Gangrel. The battle was imminent. Their progress had been amazing, in less than a week they would arrive at the Border Wastes, the last remnants of Gangrels armies would be there, his back firmly against the wall holed up in his most fortified position. It would be an exceedingly dangerous battle, an incredibly difficult battle.

And yet...

Staring at it, none of it made sense... None of it clicked. It was as if he was looking at another language.

Usually he found a sense of peace, of purpose at working diligently for their future, at planning their moves. The pressure was immense, but the knowledge that he had a plan, that the options had been thoroughly covered gave him confidence in the field. The long hours were draining, but he truly enjoyed the work he did, he was ensuring everyone's safety, he was critical to their success. After how Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds had treated him he was honoured to help them as much as he could.

And yet...

Today it was worthless.

He couldn't focus, his emotions were in a whirl, rather than giving him peace the idea of going over his battle plans once more made him sick, as if his entire body rejected it.

"Argh!"

Overcome by a sudden surge of rage, he swept the papers off his desk, throwing all his work to the floor and pulling out fresh papers, picking through an old map, unrolling a recent plan.

And then, feverishly, desperately he began to work. Anything to keep his mind busy, anything to keep from thinking, from remembering.

Drawing and redrawing the same battle endlessly. Working through strategies, positions, movements, possibilities, where he'd won, where he'd failed. What he could have done, what he didn't do, what he should have done...

It wasn't an upcoming battle, it wasn't a strategic battle, it wasn't even a battle they'd planned for.

It was a battle that had come to them earlier in the day when one of their supply convoys had been ambushed by a group of Plegian scouts. A small group of fast moving knights, well adapted to the desert conditions.

A small skirmish but one of great strategic importance, losing even a portion of the supply train would have caused a huge weakness to the Shepherds military capabilities. Losing food, resources, supplies, they would have been forced to slow their march. Forced to give Gangrel more time and more chances for further attacks.

The ambush was well timed and expertly executed; attacking as they made their way through a small ravine, there was no time to deploy more than a handful of the Shepherds, only those already alert and on patrol at the time. Any delays would have allowed the Plegians to complete their raid and been able to escape beyond pursuit.

However it was hardly the first attack of its kind that had harried the Ylissian campaign... Again and again such raids had been repelled. They had responded instantly the second the alarm had been raised. Robin himself had lead the defence, gathering the nearest few Shepherds along with any available soldiers and charging in to drive off their foes.

The battle had been a success, the Plegians driven off or killed with minimal loss of equipment or food.

Five Shepherds had answered the call to defend their supplies.

Four Shepherds had returned to celebrate the victory.

He didn't remember his past, he didn't remember who'd taught him or where he grew up. All Robin knew was that he belonged with the Shepherds, they gave him a place to belong, they were his family, he worked as hard as possible to keep them all alive. They trusted him, they followed his orders, they believed in his tactics, never hesitating, never doubting.

Donny had died trusting Robin's plans. Charging alongside Robin he'd followed Robin's directions to the letter and he had been cut down doing so.

He'd never asked Chrom much about the history of the Shepherds, he didn't know how long they'd been in action or if they'd lost people before... He did know Donny was the first Shepard to die under Robin's orders.

It burned him inside thinking about it, his anger, his grief, his sorrow... Donny was a great man, a good friend, a brave soul and he'd died far from home in a skirmish of a pointless war.

Caught up in his sorrow once more, the sheer unfairness of it all finally stopped him. His hand shook, he was unable to write a single new tactic.

Donny had been killed.

It had been his fault.

Donny had been cut down.

His plans hadn't been good enough. He hadn't properly accounted for Donny's skill.

His friend was dead and it was his fault.

There was nothing he could do about it, no way to atone, no way to apologise and no-one to apologise too. All he could even think to do was go over the battle, go over it again and again, to burn his mistakes, his guilt into his soul.

He stared down at the hundreds of battle plans he'd worked through already, scattered all over his desk... Despair finally overcame his anger.

The pen fell from his hand as his body was wracked with sobs, shaking and crying, mourning his fallen companion.

* * *

He wasn't sure how much time passed before he got control of himself again, only that it was now dark... Or had it already been dark? He wasn't sure. It didn't matter. Choking back the last of his tears as he forced himself to focus again he turned towards his desk.

There was still work to do. He needed to go over the battle again... And again, and again. Go over it until he knew for sure where he'd gone wrong, to ensure he'd never do anything like that again. It was all he could do to make it up to Donny, to honour his memory.

He couldn't mourn publicly, he couldn't say anything to his friends as they cried, he couldn't apologise, he couldn't do anything... This was all he could do... This was all he had.

He'd barely put pen to paper when a soft hand on his shoulder shocked him out of his concentration

"Robin..."

"Huh?" hurriedly drying his tears he turned to see a familiar face looking down at him with an inscrutable look "Tharja? What're you doing here?"

"You've been at this for hours..." she ignored his question

Straightening his back he attempted to recover some of his composure "Of course... Just, ah, working on battle plans... Wait, hours? How long have you been here?"

She quirked an eyebrow, clearly noticing his half-lie but letting it pass for now "Since you came in, about four hours I think"

"Ah..." So she'd seen everything.

He slumped backwards, he should have guessed really, it'd just been so hard to think of anything except Donny all day. He hadn't even thought she might be here.

"You were odd during the ceremony today... I wanted to make sure you were okay" she explained, as if it was perfectly natural to follow someone into their tent and then hide there for hours watching them grieve.

"Odd!? Odd!? Of course! Donny just died!" Robin bit back, his anger dying quickly "He died... And it was my fault... And I have to pretend like nothing's wrong... I had to stand there and talk about moving forward and... Shit..."

Talking about it somehow made it all too real again. Tears started pouring unbidden from his eyes and he turned away in shame.

"I was surprised to see you cry" she noted placing her other hand on his shoulder, it was an odd feeling coming from someone like Tharja but still, somehow comforting.

"Yeah..." he admitted softly hanging his head "...I have to maintain a presence... Can't show weakness, can't show doubt or, or anything... Have to just blame the Plegians"

"You don't?" she questioned, it seemed obvious enough, they had been the ones responsible

"No" he sighed "Not really... I've seen them, they're scared of us, they don't want this war anymore than we do... The soldiers are just a symptom... I wasn't good enough... My tactics... I killed him"

"The supplies were saved" she pointed out "You won"

"Yeah..." he grimaced "Yeah... That's the line I have to take. We won. We will keep winning... We'll avenge him" they were the words he'd spoken this morning but this time he didn't even pretend he agreed with them. He could never trade a comrade for victory.

"So you're hiding like this... So no-one doubts you?" The incredulity in her voice made it clear it made little sense to her

"It's..." he attempted to explain "Like I said, I have to maintain a presence. It's the same as for Chrom, everyone has to be able to look to me and know that I'm fine. That I've got everything under control... If they can't believe in me then none of my plans will work... We'll lose someone else..."

She slowly moved her hands softly rubbing his shoulders, surprisingly he felt himself relax slightly into her touch.

"You're the only one who's seen me like this..." he noted thinking aloud, mystified that he was actually okay with that... Then suddenly realising he felt slightly better. Tharja followed him everywhere, she was always looking at him, she'd seen his best and his worst, if there was anyone he could show this side of him to it would be her.

"Hehe...Heh" a hint of playfulness crept into her voice "don't worry... You're still handsome even when you cry"

He winced slightly, it was embarrassing to have it mentioned "But..." she became serious again "You can't keep going like this. It's late, even when you pass out into your books you're usually asleep by now" of course, he thought, she would know when he usually fell asleep. Probably better than he did.

"None of this" she gestured to his frenzied strategies "Will bring him back..."

"Yeah..." his reasons seemed to much less defensible when he had to say them aloud "I... I've gott'a learn from it. I've got to make sure it doesn't happen again"

"I watched you...You spent hours working on these. You never looked up, you never stopped... You almost cried three times but kept writing and writing. Then... As soon as you stopped you broke down... And now you were just about to start writing again"

He didn't have an answer. It was all he could do.

"You haven't eaten all day, you fought earlier... You're exhausted."

"Hah..." He couldn't deny that, he could feel fatigue stabbing at him... He realised subconsciously his plan had been to keep on working until he passed out. "I... I don't think I can sleep at the moment. Or at least not yet."

She sighed "Well... Then... I didn't know him well. Tell me about him."

"Tell you about Donny?"

He paused. He was feeling a little better already not being alone and he knew he was aching to just talk freely about Donny... To talk and mourn and cry about his friend with the other Shepherds, but he knew he couldn't, not until the war was finished...

But he had nothing to hide from Tharja, or really, there was no point trying to hide anything from Tharja

"...Yeah. Okay..."

He didn't know how many hours they talked. He didn't know how many times he stopped, choked up. He didn't even count how many times he broke down.

But with dawn breaking, with his voice hearse and his tears dry... He could still feel her small hands gently stroking his shoulders, her calming presence easing his guilt, her odd love soothing his pain.

Somehow, as odd as it was to be comforted by Tharja of all people. He felt better.

* * *

**October**

It was hard to believe two months had already passed since Gangrel's defeat.

Such a short time ago Robin's life had consisted of moving from battlefield to battlefield, surrounded by Soldiers and constantly drawing up new battle strategies or formations.

Now, well now life was simpler. It was busy of course, Chrom had asked for his help rebuilding Ylisse's strength and he had been more than happy to accept it. Luckily his skills as a tactician were well served off the battlefield and he was quickly able to adjust to a life as a sort of Royal Retainer, advising Chrom on everything from regional taxes to grain imports and supply constraints.

Sometimes he missed the camaraderie gained from spending every day with his fellow Shepherds but a life spent sleeping in soft beds and eating good food was remarkably appealing after months of hard living. Most of the Shepherds were still around regularly anyway, but rather than waging war they were mostly dispatched to resolve problems with bandits or to root out any Risen incursions.

'_Hmm' _now that he thought about it, the only comrade he hadn't seen recently was Marth.

Then again he wasn't quite sure what to think of that lady, he knew Chrom considered her a comrade and he was fairly sure she could be trusted, she had saved both Chrom and Lissa... Still, the fact that she'd just happened to be present both times... And then her actions against them in the arena, it was clear she had an agenda of her own.

'_Yup, definitely a mystery, that woman'_ he decided before shrugging it off _'Not much for it now though. She'll turn up when she wants to turn up I suppose.'_

Right now the only thing that mattered was that he'd finished all the important duties for this week. The budget was calculated, the supply issues were resolved, the taxation policies were drafted and he'd even managed to find time to work out a few new formations and pairings for the Shepherds to practice during their drills.

So, now he had an afternoon with nothing to do. Wandering the halls of the Castle aimlessly, nodding to any of the servants he knew as he tried to think of something to occupy his time.

Having been buried in books all week he didn't feel like going back to his room and reading.

It was pelting down with rain so any thoughts of going for a walk or exercising were quickly scuttled.

Chrom and Sumia were buried in wedding preparations at the moment and while he knew Chrom would likely love a distraction from that, it was probably best to steer clear lest he get drawn into the planning as well (tactician or not, Robin didn't know the first thing about weddings!).

'_Still hard to believe Chrom's getting married' _the thought of his closest friend leaving bachelorhood was an amusing one _'they do make a good pair though. Sumia's so adorable around Chrom, absolutely smitten hehe'_

The romance itself had been rather quick, with Chrom confiding in him a desire to be paired with Sumia following her rescue at the gates of Regina Ferox. While it had initially been a desire to repay the favour and keep her safe, they'd quickly grown close from there and soon Chrom had been coming to him for advice on what he thought about them as a couple.

Apparently he'd been so emotional after finally taking down Gangrel he'd proposed to her on the spot. A rather sweet romantic sentiment Robin thought.

Thinking of Sumia often brought thoughts of the other Pegasus Knight; he tried not to think about Cordelia though. She tried to pretend she didn't think of Chrom like that and it was probably easier on everyone to just go along with that lie. He knew the other Shepherds had been making efforts to be nice to her while the wedding preparations went ahead; Sumia had especially been making sure Cordelia was looked after. Still, he doubted it was easy on either of them... _'Such an awkward situation'_ he hoped he'd never end up caught in a similar entanglement.

Still, at least Chrom had a few women interested in him. As a bachelor it was hard not to think that the problem of having too many women wanting you was a nice problem to have... Unfortunately thoughts of his friend's upcoming nuptials invariably led back to thoughts of his own romantic endeavours... Or the lack thereof.

He'd become close to a handful of the women in the camp and even some of the civilians in the castle since returning from the war... But Tharja's had made it very clear she had a claim on him. At the time he hadn't minded, if anything it had been convenient, letting him focus just on the war and strategies.

Now... Now, he knew he should mind. He knew Tharja skulking around him had deterred a few of the Shepard's from talking to him easily, with the fear of Tharja's hexes always in their mind. Olivia had probably been affected the most, she struggled to talk to anyone, with him it wasn't just the fear of men but also a fear of being hexed... Well, he was fairly sure Tharja hadn't actually hexed anyone so far at least...

So he should mind...And yet, he didn't. It was an odd feeling... Considering he'd initially been terrified of her and her creepy obsession with him, the more he got to know Tharja the more he grew to like her. She was definitely a thorny person, she was harsh, she was cold, she was aloof... And yet, anyone who went out of their way to approach her or befriend her usually came back with surprised, happy stories. He didn't know all the details but he knew Nowi was fond of her, that she'd assisted Lon'qu and that she'd even given Libra a certain deal of peace, especially surprising since it was hard imagining Libra not being at peace.

He'd become rather comfortable around her himself, she was surprisingly easy to talk to and even if he didn't agree with a lot of her rather cold opinions he never had to worry about her judging him. He didn't have to put up any fronts or masks with her, in fact she seemed to rather like the fact that he only showed his weaknesses to her.

If nothing else, her "Love at first sight" appeared to have endured. If anything she seemed fonder of him the more she got to know him rather than just having a quickly passing infatuation.

She was still odd, still scary and still difficult... Yet, sometimes he found himself wondering if it'd really be so bad being with her.

'_Huh? Oh speak of the devil'_ without thinking he looked up from his wanderings and found himself right outside her room. How she'd managed to convince Chrom to give her a room in the castle down the hall from where he was staying he probably didn't want to know...

The grunts and curses coming from inside hinted that she was probably working on preparations for some hex or another, so probably busy... Still, it wasn't like he had anything else to do.

"Hey, Tharja, you in here?" he called out, pushing her door open, enjoying the site of her jumping and spinning around in surprise at seeing him visit.

"Robin! You've come to see me? In my room!" her delight at that made him realise this was the first time he'd come to her quarters "Mmm... Is this a mid-afternoon rendezvous? You're here to throw me on the bed and steal my chastity? Has my hex finally worked!?"

He was fairly sure that was a joke.

"Hah..." he gulped at the eager look in her eyes, fairly sure, yeah... "Nothing like that sorry. I'm not doing much, I thought I'd drop in and see how you were doing? What're you up to?"

"Me? Oh... Nothing important" she shuffled in front of the mixture she'd been working on "Just something for that Oaf" Gregor, he assumed "But now that you're here, I won't bother! Let's spend some time together... Why don't we go to the market, we could look out for new tomes?"

It wasn't a bad idea, he'd taken Tharja out to the market a handful of times so far, if nothing else she was good at getting discounts. Shop keepers and merchants feared her as much as anyone else. Still, "Eh... In this weather? I'd rather stay indoors... If you're working on something, why don't I help? I don't know much about hexes but I'd love to learn a little!"

That wasn't entirely true, he was wary in general of all Dark Magic, it came too easily to him... The implications were worrying.

"Hmmm" she demurred; he knew she didn't like him anyone seeing her working, hexes were a secret and personal art shared with few "Well... I suppose you can help me grind these bat wings" she shuffled away and gestured to the mixture she'd been working at when he came in.

Grinding bat wings with a Dark Mage... Well that should make for an interesting afternoon he thought.

* * *

**January**

"Urrgh..." Rubbing his eyes with fatigue Robin yawned loudly and stretched, blinking tiredly at the massive stack of papers in front of him, as if staring at them hard enough would will them out of existence.

It had been a busy few months...

Chrom's wedding had gone off without a hitch.

The bandit problem had been mostly handled, save some hold outs Sully and Virion were rooting out in the northern forests.

Seasonal weather had closed two of the main roads from the eastern Ylisse, cutting off a large number of trade goods.

Risen had been harassing a number of small towns near the border to Plegia, their defences had needed to be increased.

He and Chrom were attending a diplomatic summit with Regina Ferox a few months from now.

Droughts in the southwest had ruined most of their harvest; aid was quickly needed lest the villagers fall to starvation.

Putting a kingdom back together after a devastating war truly had been as difficult as he'd imagined, it seemed every moment he had recently was putting together proposals or plans for Chrom on one matter or another.

Oh sure, he knew things would calm down again soon, this was just a number of things all coming at once, but still, he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a week, it was as bad as when he'd collapse into his books during the war.

"Urgh..." stifling another yawn he pulled the next report over to him "Huh... So Marth's been spotted around Daneford? Looking for some Pegasus Knight with Blue Hair?" that was... Well he wasn't sure what it was. The Pegasus Knights didn't exist anymore, or if they did Cordelia was the last of them and she certainly didn't have blue hair.

Still, they owed Marth and it was probably prudent to know what Marth was working on regardless. He started drafting a note to keep tabs out for more information about Marth and any information about the Blue Haired Pegasus Knight she wanted.

Gods he was tired.

...

Blinking himself awake he suddenly realised he'd fallen asleep halfway through writing a sentence... Only for a minute or so but still... Shaking his head to wake him up and letting out another yawn he refocussed.

He'd finish this then... Then... He'd...

* * *

Tharja was enjoying peace time far more than she'd expected. While she only rarely got to kill anything (and if that only Risen) she was right next to Robin and she had full use of the castle's many luxuries.

Oh she probably wasn't meant to have all the privileges she had but it was amazing just how the threat of being cursed or hexed would make the servants willing to indulge her needs for Wine, Food or Amenities whenever she wanted.

Chrom and Robin had complained a few times but she was fairly sure that unless she actually hexed someone she wouldn't have any real problems.

And speaking of Robin, she was very pleased with the results of her latest hex. A small object attuned to his magical signature was set outside his door, and now anytime he left his room she knew... It made her life so much easier!

After all nothing was more annoying than going to follow Robin and seeing he'd already snuck off somewhere! Sometimes she'd had to sit in his room for hours, waiting for him to come back!

'_Actually...'_ she realised, looking up at the moon... She'd been so caught up in her work on the Nosebleeder hex she'd lost track of time until just now! _'Robin will be asleep already if I don't hurry!'_ it wasn't as if she couldn't sneak into his room when he was asleep... It was just that she so adored watching him first drifting off to sleep... She couldn't get enough of it!

And so, packing up her equipment quickly she slipped out of her room and silently made her way over to where her beloved was staying, quietly letting herself into his room via his window.

* * *

"Nghhh..." With daybreak long since passed it wasn't until he heard the sounds of activity around the castle that Robin finally awoke.

'_Huh...? I... Oh gods! I fell asleep!'_ sitting up in a panic he suddenly realised he must have passed out into his work, he had so much left to do!

'_Wait...'_ Suddenly realising he was sitting up, Robin looked around confused _'When did I get into bed... And... When did I take my shirt off?'_

Yes... There was no doubt about it, he was in his bed, comfortable and warm but still wearing his clothes... Except his shirt which he'd apparently taken off and carefully folded onto his chair? Well, it was certainly better than waking up face down on his desk with a sore neck, again... Still he didn't remember going to bed, he'd been planning on working through the entire pile...

Shaking his head to wake himself up it took a few minutes of puzzled wondering before he finally clicked what must have happened.

"Hah... I guess I'll have to thank her"

* * *

**March**

"Well I for one am glad you didn't take his soul" Robin couldn't help but find the whole story rather bittersweet, he had no clue Gregor had been so haunted still he was happy the man at least found some measure of peace in the end.

"Tch... Well if he comes to me for another ridiculous request he won't be so lucky" she sounded annoyed but he could hear a hint of pleasure in his voice he wouldn't have noticed a few months ago. Tharja really wasn't as bad as she wanted everyone to think she was. He chuckled.

"Hmm" pausing for a second to leaf through some tomes as they walked together through the market, enjoying the sun and each other's company "Well... Did you ever find out Gregor's real name then?"

"I suppose it really is Gregor now. Idiotic tradition."

"Hah... I guess so... Ohh, hey, look at this"

* * *

**April**

"Hmmm, well that was nice and straightforward" Robin laughed to himself as he stretched, standing up from the latest planning session with Chrom and his other advisors.

Things had finally quietened down recently, Ylisse was stable, the war was over, the people were happy and their beloved Ruler was happily married to a beautiful Queen in a public ceremony.

'_They'll be even happier when Chrom announces Sumia's pregnancy'_ he expected, there'd probably be a feast and celebrations all through the nation at that news. It was always good to know the Royal line was secure.

Of course that meant Chrom, deliriously happy to be a father, was spending almost all his time doting on his wife and looking after her every need.

Which meant his plans to pass the time with his friend had been scuttled when Chrom had raced off after the meeting to take Sumia for a walk and enjoy the fine weather. He couldn't begrudge him but it had been while since he'd been able to spend time with Chrom, he missed him a little...

Still...

"Hey, Tharja, you there?"

"Heh...Of course... I'm around anytime you want me..." she stepped into view from behind a suit of armour "Anytime..." she repeated in a low sultry voice.

'_One of the good things about having a stalker'_ he thought to himself _'You never get lonely'_

"I feel like getting out and stretching a bit... What's say we head to the training field, work on some combinations?"

* * *

**May**

Tharja was just finishing writing down the ingredients she'd need for her latest Bone-Splitter curse when the door to her room slammed open, making her jump with surprise.

If she hadn't recognised the familiar laugh the culprit would have been hexed to an early grave.

As it was, she quickly forgot her shock and turned happily to greet her visitor "Robin...?"

He laughed even harder "Oh! Wow! You should have seen her face, it went perfectly! She completely fell for it... Wow...Thanks again for teaching me that hex!"

She grinned, teaching Robin had been very enjoyable, happy thoughts bubbled up "Hehehe"

"Yeah... Ahh... I almost feel sorry for Lissa, but after all the stunts she pulled! That damn frog especially!"

"Hehe... Well, you know I'm always willing to show you... Anything... You desire..."

He grinned back, she melted.

* * *

**June**

Tharja was worried. Robin was acting odd, something was going on, she was sure about it. Absolutely sure about it...

He was tossing and turning in his sleep far above his average. Something he only did when he had come to a big decision.

He had been spacing out at his desk or been lost in thought far more than normal for the amount of work he had lately.

And most puzzling of all, sometimes when he was spacing out he'd suddenly laugh or blush!

She'd gone through his work, she'd read all his notes, she'd looked through his reports... There wasn't anything there that would account of any of this behaviour.

There was no doubt about it. Her worst fears had been confirmed. Robin was interested in some woman.

Her nails dug into her palms involuntarily as she tried to control her anger at that thought! Robin lusting after some pathetic floozy, some no good harlot must have ensnared him somehow! Someone must have tricked him!

But who!? And how!? She hadn't seen him interacting anything above normal with any of the other Shepherds and she had been sure none of the castle servants would dare... She'd made it quite clear to them she was Robin's lover and that crossing her would be very dangerous.

Ducking behind a suit of armour as she followed his footsteps she was taking special care not to be noticed by him today. It was hard to tell when he was aware of her stalking and when he wasn't but today she needed to be sure, she needed to find out! She needed to know what was going on before it was too late!

Before... Before some other woman started a relationship with him!

Robin talking with another woman.

Robin walking with another woman.

Robin holding hands with another woman.

Robin... Kissing another-

"Arrrrgghghh!" biting down on her fist she just barely managed to suppress a scream of rage and frustration at that thought. She was the one who loved him! He knew she loved him! Why was he doing this to her! It was all so unfair... Her heart wrenched.

'_Ah he's stopped... Hmm, he's talking to Chrom...'_ it was probably just something unimportant, like that food shortage in the north, still... Slipping quietly from her hiding spot she inched along the walls before ducking into an alcove near where her beloved was standing, straining her ears she listened in.

"Yeah, Sumia's spending the next few days with her parents... I've been itching to stretch my legs for a while now and it's a great day for it today. I'm gonna head down to the practice arena, you should come too! Gott'a make sure all those books haven't made you soft! C'mon, if you don't I'll be forced to fighting Vaike again!"

"Hah... That actually sounds like fun but I'll pass, I've gott'a get ready. Got a date this afternoon!"

Tharja's heart stopped. Robin had a date. He was going out this afternoon. He was with another girl. She was too late. So shocked she couldn't breathe she barely caught the rest of the conversation

"A date... You? Wow! That's great!" Chrom seemed as surprised as she was "Hah... Should I tell Lissa to watch out?"

Lissa... Tharja seethed... Was it her!? Was she the harlot that had stolen her man!?

"Huh... Lissa?"

"Ah, hmm, never mind. So who's the lady then? One of the Shepherds?"

"Hmm, that... Is a surprise!"

And with that he turned, waved to Chrom and left.

Tharja could only watch him go, leaning against the wall in her alcove slowly getting her breath back as the world came back into focus around her, dimly aware that she'd gone into shock at the news.

'_I... I can't just leave it like this! No way!' _

There was only one thing for it. Stealthily chasing after his retreating form she reaffirmed her dedication; she wouldn't let it end like this! She would find out what was going on and stop it! Robin would love her!

* * *

It was a hard day for Tharja.

Normally a day spent following Robin around and watching him in action was a day well spent, she'd be hard pressed to find something she enjoyed more than being around him, even if he wasn't aware they were together at the time.

And yet, she'd spent most of the morning watching him in the kitchens, carefully cooking and preparing ingredients. She knew he wasn't much of a cook so she wasn't surprised to see him mostly keeping himself to simple meals, still, he was clearly putting his all into it. Spending several hours preparing what appeared to be an elaborate lunch.

Even worse a lot of the foods prepared were among her favourites! It was rather difficult to just sit and watch someone prepare and pack away food you would love to eat... Especially when it was Robin's cooking. She'd never tried Robin's cooking! Eating Robin's cooking... That would be... Amazing...

Watching him pack it all into a basket, clearly for an afternoon picnic she had half a mind to just swipe the thing as soon as his back was turned. Still, as enjoyable as it would be to lock herself in her room and gorge herself on his creations she knew it would be counterproductive. He'd guess who'd done it and that would only make it harder to stop this "date" of his. So she persisted.

Then when the basket was finally prepared, when she'd watched him put the final loving touches on the meal he was going to spend with some girl who didn't deserve him... He went back to his quarters and spent the next hour carefully grooming himself.

Again, normally this would be a very enjoyable experience for her... Slipping around the outside of the castle and watching in through his windows, watching him bathe himself, shave, dress in his nicer clothes. Normally something like that would give her a thrill that'd last an entire evening, but this, watching him go through all this effort, it only made her gut wrench tighter.

It made her scared, it made her miserable.

And now... Here she was.

Quietly, slowly following him, far in the distance as he made his way along a quiet dusty path through the nearby royal woods, as happy as she'd ever seen him. The way he was walking, the way he carried himself, it was exactly the same as when he'd just pulled off one of his strategies, the same look as when one of his plans worked out exactly as he'd planned.

* * *

Tharja's spirits soared over the next twenty minutes.

Stuck behind a tree watching Robin carefully it was clear he was expecting someone... And yet, no-one came.

He was sitting with his back to her, he had the basket open, he'd poured himself a glass of wine and was sipping on it happily as he hummed to herself.

He didn't seem worried at all... Still, he was all alone, there wasn't another soul around and she couldn't hear the sound of anyone else coming. She didn't like the idea of seeing him get hurt and obviously when she found the woman who'd dared to stand Robin up she would hex her terribly... Still, she couldn't deny this was a relief! Perhaps all her worries were for nothing and she wouldn't even have to take action!

Still not seeing anyone else in the area Tharja was taken off guard when Robin slowly put his glass down and quite clearly poured a second glass of wine... _'What's going on? Have I missed something?'_

"Are you not coming out Tharja?" he called out still not turning around at all.

Shocked and confused she slowly stepped away from her cover and towards the clearing.

"You're not still waiting for your... Companion?" she couldn't quite bring herself to call the woman a date.

He laughed, surprisingly happy for a man who'd been stood up... "She just arrived"

Her breath caught, she looked around the clearing suspicously... She hadn't heard anyone approach! Someone had snuck up on her!?

'_No...' _There was still no-one else here... She couldn't see anyone! That didn't make any sense, confused she turned a questioning gaze back to him.

Only to see him facing her now.

Holding the glass out to her.

Offering her his hand to sit down.

"M-... Me?" she whispered, taking both as she sat uncomprehending.

"Of course. Who else?" He turned his back to her again, and she was left staring at his back... Just like she had so many thousands of times, just like she always did, always just behind him, always at his back... It was a comfortable feeling, it put her at ease as a strong blush went up her face and her heart started pounding louder than she'd ever thought.

Unsure if this was real or a dream she turned her back to him, leaning against him and enjoying his weight against hers "You never invited me"

He laughed, it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard

"Well, I thought it'd be more of a surprise like this" pausing to take a sip of wine he let himself sound smug "not a bad plan if I do say so myself"

"...Dastard..." she whispered completely unable to keep the joy from her voice or the wide smile from her face.

He'd played her from the start. This entire day. He'd planned every damn second of it. The damn loveable dastard.

* * *

Normally sitting around and doing nothing but eating, drinking and talking with someone would bore Tharja to tears. She wasn't interested in warmth and while she enjoyed food, company was an unnecessary hassle.

Yet as with many things, spending time like that with Robin was just bliss. The next few hours were among the happiest she'd ever had. Just sitting, chatting, laughing, drinking, sending small bolts of magic into the sky... So caught up her enjoyment she spent the time in a happy daze.

Looking back she would be hard pressed to remember any details at all of her time spent in the clearing, anything except how complete she felt.

It wasn't until the daylight was winding down and the sky was tinged with auburn several hours later that Robin finally turned to her. Moving away from her back, letting her softly fall to the ground as he looked down at her.

"Tharja..." he had adopted his serious tone once more "... I've been thinking about it a lot and... I... Well, I want to be with you"

Looking up at him, into his eyes, blushing heavily it took her a few minutes to find the ability to reply. Even then it took all her effort not to stammer.

"I... Well of course" she adopted a haughty tone "Then... You must seal your intentions" boldly she offered her hand for him to kiss.

Laughing he clasped it gently... But then, taking her off guard, rather than laying his lips against it like she'd hoped he instead used it as leverage, pulling her suddenly to him and wrapping his arm around her back.

"Wha...Mmmph!?"

Holding her against him, he smoothly moved forward and pressed his lips against hers. Taking advantage of her surprise to kiss her gently...Sweetly... Lovingly.

All objections or surprise was lost as she melted against him instantly and swiftly lost all track of time or the outside world.

**End**

* * *

**A/N:** There we go! A story I've been planning out for quite a while, I wanted to expand a little more on Tharja and Robin's relationship. Give my take on some of Tharja's thoughts and logic as she goes through, from her stalking him to her getting close to her and returning the feelings.

I knew this was going to be a little longer than the others but it ended up being far longer than I ever expected! So, I hope everyone stuck through and enjoyed the ride haha.

I actually quite like Robin/Tharja, I feel she compliments him quite well (I'd say Lucina is probably a better match but Tharja's a little more crazy which is fun). She's always around him, she's always there and she's seen every part of him. That means he has nothing to hide from her (there's no point hiding anything from her really), she'll always be there to look after him during the tough parts of the job and if he needs to talk she'd always want to listen.

When you consider the strong front Robin has to put up around everyone and his plans within plans within plans that he hides even from Chrom, his closest friend, having someone in his corner to drag him to bed when he's falling asleep in his books, or for him to feel safe crying around is important I feel.

Most of the other potential wives can't offer that to him. Lucina mostly could but she's got her own front she needs to put up and you'd worry about the two of them being unable to open up to each other... Well, maybe not, she does show her true feelings when she comes to judge him. Probably the only other ones I can think of are probably Tiki and maybe Say'ri.

Anyhow, in other news, I especially wanted to go into a bit more detail about how I see the A-Rank conversation working. With Robin passing out at the end a lot of people seem to be thinking she took advantage of him in his sleep.

I can see the logic of this but it's something I just can't agree with myself. If you compare with her conversations during the Summer Scramble, for all her outgoing personality, she's incredibly easily flustered. She's married to the guy and is shocked and, very pleased, when he kisses her? It takes her completely off guard, it's cute. I really cannot see someone who reacts like that to a kiss taking advantage of him in his sleep.

Essentially I see Tharja as being mostly all talk. Just like how she always puts up a cold front and pushes all the Shepherds away... But then helps them without asking for much in return, the way she supports Nowi, Gregor, Libra or Lon'qu shows she's mostly a big softie inside (especially Nowi) I see her as being mostly all talk to Robin. She tries to act seductive but since everyone's always been scared of her she has no experience and is mostly just putting up a front.

You may agree or disagree, I'd be interested to see what people think of my interpretation of Tharja here, whether it's good or bad. I'm a little worried I didn't catch quite enough of her craziness, but we'll see. Tell me what you think!

Next up will be a little bit something a little different.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Lessons In Parenting

**The Introduction to Parenting**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey all, this chapter's going to be a very different look to the previous ones. Similar to the second and fourth chapters, this's an experiment with a number of small vinaigrettes across a similar theme.

The scope will be a little less deep, but that's allowed me to make it a lot broader, going across a number of families within the Shepherds. Anyhow, hope you all like it.

* * *

**The Belated Proposal**

"Argh, look just let me show you this!"

Cordelia stared at her puzzled... It had been a long, trying day and now the strangely hostile girl they'd found was showing her a ring?

"It's beautiful... No wonder it's precious to you"

The girl seemed taken aback by that, unsure exactly how to respond "It... It was given to me by my mother..." she offered

Cordelia wasn't sure what to make of that "Well, then I'm not surprised you treasure it so much."

She felt rather confused, as if she was missing something important here but at the same time she also didn't know how much she even cared. She'd just fought a hard battle against a difficult enemy, she was tired and they girl they'd assisted had been snarky and hostile the entire time.

And now, she was being shown a ring which, while beautiful, meant nothing to her. It was disconcerting, something was nagging at her thoughts, right on the edge of her consciousness, but she wasn't sure what and right now she just wanted to get back to camp and get out of her armour...

"Well, I'm glad we were able to recover it, you fought very well" the girl reacted strangely to the praise she noticed "It's about time for me to head back though..." she turned to go.

"What!? You... You're really going to leave!? You're going to just leave me alone again!?"

Shocked at the sudden outburst Cordelia paused... The girl sounded furious, but more than that she sounded hurt, she sounded terrified. Turning back to her Cordelia was surprised to see the girl was shaking, staring at her on the verge of tears.

"You... You really don't you recognise this? Your own ring? ...Mother?"

"M-Mother!?"

And suddenly everything clicked into place, the nagging thought that'd been plaguing her through the entire battle...Breath catching in her throat Cordelia finally realised why the girl looked somehow familiar.

* * *

The walk back to the camp was rather surreal.

Truthfully, Cordelia knew she should have been expecting something like this. After Lucina, Kjelle and Owain she shouldn't be surprised at the idea of her own daughter travelling back in time to be with her... And yet, she was caught completely off guard. Somehow even with all the other future children around the camp, she'd never seriously considered the possibility that she would have one out there somewhere...

Oh sure, she'd thought about having children, imagined a little blue haired boy or girl, the brand of Ylisse displayed prominently on their shoulder... But that'd always just been an idle daydream, one she'd tried her best not to have since Chrom's wedding.

And now, here she was, with her daughter from the future and just like some of the other Shepherds around the camp she now had to adjust to the idea of being a Mother to a girl almost as old as she was... Very surreal, she decided... But at the same time, surprisingly it was not unwelcome.

'_No'_ she decided, taking a quick look at Severa once more _'Not unwelcome at all'_ her daughter was beautiful, she was strong, she was confident, even with the relatively hostile interactions she'd had so far, she somehow felt incredibly happy that this girl was hers... That this brave, headstrong woman was her daughter.

"You really didn't recognise that ring?" Severa's voice broke her from her thoughts

Looking over she saw Severa instinctively bringing a protective hand to her collar at the mention of the ring, she didn't bring it out this time, obviously preferring to keep it safely tied around her neck and under her armour... Most precious possession indeed, she felt somewhat humbled by that.

"I didn't sorry..."

"Has... Has father not even proposed yet?"

She sounded a little bitter about that, clearly Severa was wondering what the holdup was, as if the man was a failure for taking so long to propose... She wasn't quite sure how to break the news

"Well... To be honest, I've not been with any man. I'm not sure who your father is"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

By the time Severa calmed down they were half way back to camp.

It had been a somewhat awkward few minutes, curious and somehow a little guilty Cordelia had tried to poke around the question and find out who her future Husband had been... Unfortunately all questions along those lines had been adamantly shut down.

It was hard to tell if the girl was simply sulking or if she had another reason for doing so, but after learning her Mother was still unattached she'd refused to divulge any information about her father at all.

Giving up on the topic for now, Cordelia decided to try break the ice once more, she moved back to a topic she'd been wondering from earlier

"What you mentioned earlier, about me leaving you behind... I take it things didn't end well for us in the future?"

She knew it was a rather risky conversation choice, but the instant she saw her daughter stop in the middle of the road, refusing to meet her gaze, she regretted her words... Severa, of course, naturally fell back into her standard defence against any pain, anger.

"You left me! You said you had to go off and fight for what really mattered! And you never came back!"

More than being shouted at by her daughter, Cordelia was pained by how terrible Severa looked. The anger was barely working as a mask, hurt and loneliness clear all over her face. It was difficult to look at and know that you were the cause.

"You picked Chrom over me!"

Cordelia flinched at that, the final jab striking a little too close to home "I'm sorry Severa, you have me at a disadvantage... I can't answer for my future self"

She took a moment to search her feelings "But... If I said that, I probably meant I was fighting for you."

There were a hundred possible meanings to those words, but right then, Cordelia knew for certain she spoke true... She knew because right now the words were true for her present self as well.

An hour ago she was an unattached woman pining over a married man, fighting for her nation, her Exalt and the future.

Now she was a Mother. Even after only just meeting her daughter, it was clear to her that, nothing else could ever "really matter"

"I'd want nothing more than to build a world where you could grow up happy and strong... At least, that's what I want right now" she finished.

"You think I don't know that?" The anger in Severa's voice lessened, but more importantly the pain on her face faded away. "I mean... I do know that, but"

If you blinked you'd miss it, but for a single moment there was a soft look on Severa's face as she looked to her Mother.

Of course she averted her eyes and huffed a moment later.

* * *

"So..."

A troubling thought had just occurred to Cordelia.

A very worrying, very troubling thought, the kind that would bother you endlessly until you put it to rest.

It was something she wanted to believe she'd never do... But it was something deep down she'd always been scared of, something she'd been terrified she'd attempt in a moment of weakness.

"Your... Father..."

It was hard to voice. An incredibly difficult question. She couldn't even look at Severa as she asked.

"It's... I mean to say... It's not Chrom... Right?"

She loved Chrom, it had been terrible watching him marry Sumia... Sumia had been wonderful about it of course, doing whatever she could to ensure Cordelia wasn't hurt but it had still been like a knife in her gut.

She'd told herself a million times any relationship between her and Chrom would be impossible.

She'd told herself a thousand times she was happy that her friend and the man she loved were both happy.

She'd promised herself hundred times that she'd get over him now, that he was married and that was good for her, now she could move on.

The idea that she'd make a move on her best friend's husband, that she'd give in to her selfish desires and try seduce him... It sickened her. She never wanted to be a person who'd do that, it went against everything she stood for...

But the desire was still there, the fear that she might be that person... She had to know

Of course, she got the answer as soon as she looked at Severa.

'_Uh oh...'_

The girl was furious now.

Not hurt, just angry, beyond angry, she looked like she was about to explode

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS ABOUT CHROM WITH YOU!?"

And with that she was gone, stomping away towards the camp.

Cordelia let out a sigh only just now realising how insulting that question must be to whoever Severa's father was. She was partially relieved but at the same time couldn't help but feel rather foolish.

"I suppose I've got a lot to learn about this Motherhood stuff"

* * *

Stahl was surprised at how hard it was to approach her.

He knew he should have no problem, he should just walk up and talk to her... But every time he tried, every time he even thought about it his will faltered.

He sighed, throwing away a half eaten apple. He wasn't even hungry at the moment, all this worry was killing his appetite.

It was no mystery why he was struggling to talk to her... Everything was different now! All his hopes, all his dreams, all his... His love... It could all be thrown away with but a simple gesture.

It was maddening!

The answer he wanted so badly stood right in front of him and he dared not look, dared not hope... Looking at it and finding his hopes were futile would be terrible. To know that you had no chance, that you never had any chance... That all your work, all your thoughts were nothing.

"Arrgh"

Groaning he stood up, it was all too frustrating! He'd never dealt with anything like this before, he wasn't a deep thinker and he wasn't a coward!

He'd do it. He was going to do it. She was right there, he could see her from here, she wasn't busy, he'd just walk over there and talk to her!

That's all there was too it. He'd do it. Right now. He was going to do it.

And so, after circling his tent, walking around the Commander's tent, taking the long way around the mess hall and ducking through the barracks Stahl finally forced himself to walk up to one of the most beautiful girls he knew, the girl he knew he had to talk to...

"Ahem... Ah... H-Hey Severa... Can I talk to you?"

She looked around to him surprised, he couldn't tell what she was thinking, her face a mixture of emotions.

"Uh, in private... Can we talk privately?" he added, trying not to break into a nervous sweat.

"...Alright" she didn't sound angry, that had to be a good sign?

* * *

Severa was looking around nervously as Stahl closed his tent behind her, giving them as much privacy as possible in an army camp.

"Th-This had better not be a love confession!" she warned turning to glare at him

"Wha!?" he certainly hadn't been expecting that "Ah...No... Uh... No, I'm... Well, I was actually... I was hoping you'd let me have a look at your ring?"

"Why?" she backed away from him, hand over her armour, clearly suspicious.

"I'm not going to steal it or anything. I just want to look at it, to... Well to check something" he trailed off not daring raise his reason aloud.

"Hmmph" surprisingly she relented, reaching down her top and pulling the ring out, holding it arms reach away from him.

"Whoa..." he leaned in, looking closely at it.

Staring at the small band held carefully between her fingers it was as if time slowed to a crawl.

Everything else faded to the background, he couldn't tell if she was talking, all he could concentrate on was the ring in front of him.

His breath caught in his throat.

The more he looked the more certain he was.

His heart thudded hard against his chest, his stomach tightened.

There was no denying it

"That's... Hah..." Running out of words and with nothing to say he just laughed, he wasn't sure what he was feeling! A rush of relief? Of hope? It was as if a hundred emotions swept over him at once, if been paying attention he'd have noticed he was in shock.

Severa didn't say anything, just looked away from him, stowing the ring carefully back inside her top.

Unthinking, he reached into his pockets pulling out a small box he'd been carrying since that morning, opening it with shaking hands he presented the ring inside.

A mirror copy of the one she held.

"The ring my Mother gave me" he explained unnecessarily

Still, she didn't speak, biting her lip she looked at him an uneasy look on her face

"Severa... Ah... Am... Am I your father?"

Eyes welling up with tears, she just nodded.

* * *

After her admission Severa quickly lost her composure, trying to hold back tears she was shaking and sniffing.

Staring at her, feeling uncomfortable and not sure if he was stepping over his bounds Stahl tentatively reached a hand around her. He was beyond shocked when the typically hostile girl instantly clung to him in response, burying her face into his chest, her body wracked with sobs.

He couldn't help but smile slightly, he hadn't expected anything like this, especially not from a tough girl like Severa. Attempting to comfort her, he couldn't help but feel like a father.

It was a good feeling, an incredible feeling.

Slowly she calmed down and after a few minutes she settled down and disentangled herself from him with an angry blush, prompting him to speak the question he'd been so distressed over

"Why didn't you say anything? You even told the other future children not to say anything..."

She looked away, grumbling under her breath before finally responding "It's not like I didn't want to say anything! I just... I didn't want to get in the way"

"Huh?"

"Well... It's... What if you loved another woman? I don't even know how close you two are! I... I didn't want you forcing a relationship just because of me alright!?"

"Ah..." it made sense, he'd actually never considered that, he'd been so caught up in the idea that Cordelia had a child, that he may have been the father, that the woman he'd adored for so long may come to care him back... He hadn't even considered how Severa would feel, how tough it must have been for her, wanting her parents to be together but not wanting them to do it just for her...

"Wow..." he breathed "That's... That's really sweet of you Severa. I'm sorry... I didn't even think of that. "

"Well of course!" she bit back embarrassed "You're not thinking at all! You haven't even proposed yet! What're you waiting for!? What if someone else comes along? I..." her voice dropped to barely a whisper "... I don't want anyone else to be my Dad..."

He knew he hadn't really done anything to deserve it but he couldn't help but beam at that last praise. He'd been so scared that perhaps he'd been a bad father in the future or she hadn't wanted him... To hear she cared, that she wanted him, it warmed his heart.

"Well..." Now for a slightly painful admission "I'm sure you've noticed your Mother's a little hung up on Chrom..." she snorted in response to that"Well... I can't really propose to your Mother yet... We're not that close... I love her, I honestly do" he didn't want her thinking he was saying that for her sake "But I know she doesn't feel the same way"

Walking over to the corner of his tent he gently unpacked the Harp he'd spent so much time with lately

"I heard her playing a few weeks ago and I was entranced, it reminded me of a performance she'd put on in the past... I was so taken, I brought this in hopes I'd be able to play with her. Hah, I even got her to teach me a little..." That had been a short lesson, Cordelia's abundant natural talent made it rather hard for her teach he supposed.

Slightly embarrassed at revealing his intentions he continued "So I wanted do a duet with her... I've been practicing every day! Even on the latrines! I... I know she loves Chrom... But I fight beside her every day, I do anything I can for her, I've just been hoping that if I work hard enough, if I keep at it, I can win her heart..."

It was a rather frank admission, telling his daughter that her Mum loved another man and that he was trying to be good enough to change that. It felt pathetic, like he was making excuses... In a way he supposed he was.

She was his child, of course she'd expect him to be with his Mother. The least he could do was to ensure she had the family she'd lost in the future, by not being a good enough man to take Cordelia's eye off Chrom he had already failed her... He was already hurting her.

In not being married to her mother he was causing her pain. He was the reason she had to keep silent about her father around the camp, he was the reason she didn't have a complete family like the other children of the future.

It was a heartbreaking realisation. It seemed fatherhood came quickly to him, he had instantly accepted Severa into his heart and now, having let her down he felt terrible.

"I'm sorry..." he offered, it was pointless; he didn't even have the words to apologise.

"Y'know..." she started tentatively "... I play the harp... I'm not as good as Mother, of course. But I can play it."

"You can?" he hadn't thought of that

"Don't be so surprised!" her usual volatility showed she was feeling better "Yes. I can... You taught me."

"I did? Really? ...Not your mother?"

She became sheepish once more, looking around the tent "No... I... I always preferred learning from you... Mother's always so infuriatingly perfect! It all comes so easy to her! She doesn't understand at all!" taking a moment to vent she reigned her anger in again

"With you, you're normal. When you teach me, you teach me from the start and how to get better at it then we work at it together" she smirked "and then I get better than you!"

He laughed, that didn't surprise him. He was Mr Average after all; thankfully his daughter must have also received some of her mother's abundant talents.

"So..." she offered "I can teach you. If you want..."

Stahl smiled, so the daughter he taught was now offering to teach him?

Beyond a chance to get better at the harp, it was an opportunity to spend time with his daughter. It wasn't even a choice.

"That'd be gre – Huh..?"

Suddenly choking up he realised he was on the verge of tears, sniffing them back he saw Severa giving him a worried look.

It struck him that he was overcome with emotion from her offering her help, she'd accepted him, she wanted to be around him... It was an amazing feeling.

"Hah...Sorry...Sorry" he sniffed, explaining his worries "I just... I'm so relieved... I wanted so badly for you to be my daughter... I saw you show the ring to Cordelia, I thought it might have been mine... Then when you didn't say anything... I was scared... I was so worried I'd been a terrible father... That I'd hurt you"

"Hah" wiping his eyes clean and sniffing one last time he smiled, embarrassed at his actions "Sor-"

"Daddy!"

Severa barrelled into his chest, wrapping her arms around him, clinging to him so tightly it was if she feared he'd fade away.

Any further conversation was unnecessary.

* * *

**2 Months Later**

Stahl breathed out a sigh of joy as the last few notes faded into the warm night air.

It had been an amazing night, his long practice with Severa had finally paid off, the duet they'd been working so diligently for was finally complete.

"That... That was wonderful" Cordelia noted, smiling warmly at him "I never imagined you'd pick this up so fast! We worked so wonderfully together, I feel like we should put on a performance for the rest of the Shepherds!"

"Hah" he laughed him of all people playing for a crowd "That'd be great actually, I'd love to"

"In that case, we shall have to!" she confirmed, leaning back and relaxing happily.

"Uh... Cordelia" he interrupted a moment later, building up his courage. This was the moment, now was the time, he couldn't back down. He'd promised himself, he'd promised Severa, there was no going back... Gulping nervously he tried to remember what he'd thought to say

"We... We've been together a lot lately, we've fought together a lot... I like it, I feel confident beside you"

"I agree of course, you're a valiant ally Stahl" she answered brightly, confused as to where he was taking this.

Clenching his shaking hands, forcing himself not to break eye contact with her, he finally worked out his words "And well... Even outside the battlefield, even around the camp... When we're like this, this duet, we played perfectly together, we work well together. This duet proved how well we go together... I love being with you Cordelia... I want to always be with you"

"Stahl... Wh-What are you saying? I-Is this a joke?" blushing Cordelia stared back, shocked at his candour.

"No! Not a joke! I'm... I'm serious" sighing, he scratched the back of his head, breaking eye contact "I mean... I know how you feel about Chrom... I know you've always loved him, even now... I just wanted you to know how I feel, that I want to be with you... That I'll work hard for you. I know I'm no Chrom but I want to be a good enough man to be worth your heart in his place."

"Stahl..." Moved by his words she found herself standing up, drawn to him, stepping close she reached out, laying her hand on his chest "Stahl..." she repeated, in a whisper

"It's true, for a long time, almost as long as I can remember... I-I loved Chrom... It's true I still care deeply for him even now..."she paused, it was difficult being truly honest, saying things you could never take back, things you've never told anyone, or even admitted to yourself...

"But... Recently... After meeting Severa, after learning I do move on from him, that I marry another man... More and more, my thoughts aren't on Chrom... They're on someone else... On you Stahl... There's no need to work hard... You've already captured my heart"

Laying her heart open in response to his admission she blushed, looking up at the man she'd fallen for

"...But I can't-Mmph!"

Not listening, too shocked and too happy to even think straight, his mind still processing her words, Stahl simply reacted. Wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to him and kissing her with all the love he held.

Completely shocked by the actions, for a single moment Cordelia didn't react.

For another moment she simply melted against him, letting herself enjoy the feeling, returning the kiss. Passionately kissing the man she'd come to love.

Finally a moment later, her usual discipline returned and she pushed him away, looking away from his surprised face, panting slightly as she collect herself

" Stahl... I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I want to... To be with you... But I can't..."

Taking a deep breath she steeled herself to do what was necessary "I do love you Stahl, but I also love Severa... She's come so far and she's been through so much, I can't be with anyone, not until I find out who her father is"

"I know she doesn't want to influence any decision of mine... But I can't help it, she's my daughter! It just wouldn't be fair to her, not after all she's been through. She deserves the family she lost... I'm sorry" Shaking her head to fight off the tears she turned back to him

She was expecting to see a look of frustration and hurt on his face, she was prepared for him to not understand or to simply be shocked.

Instead she saw a cheeky, happy grin.

Laughing he stepped back from her, reaching into his pockets and pulling out a small box "Well... Who do you think taught me to play the Harp so well?"

Her breath caught, the implications of that statement hitting her instantly.

Opening the box he dropped to his knee

"Cordelia... I love you. I love Severa. Will you marry me?"

Staring down at him, time stopped for her.

The box held the same ring Severa had shown her so long ago.

Except it couldn't possibly be the same one...

The setting wasn't slightly tarnished, the stones were all in perfect condition, there were no nicks along the edges... This wasn't a ring that had been worn into battle by a Pegasus Knight for over a decade, this wasn't a ring worn under the armour of a Mercenary for years, this was a ring that had sat on a housewife's finger or in a jewellery box for decades...

This was the ring Severa's ring would become.

"Oh... Stahl" she whispered, tears blurring her vision as she looked between his smiling face and the familiar, unfamiliar ring "I hoped... I hoped it was you... I wanted it to be you! Stahl! Of course I will!"

This time it was her that grabbed and kissed him.

**End.**

* * *

**The Unexpected Legacy**

"So, you have no memory of me at all?

Robin winced, this was awkward. Very awkward.

When he'd learned so many months ago from Lucina that he too had a daughter that had journeyed with her from the future he'd been ecstatic!

When she'd finally confirmed to him, after his wedding, that the daughter did indeed belong to him and Say'ri he'd been overjoyed!

When after months of fruitless leads and endless empty searching he'd finally met his estranged daughter through complete coincidence at an old temple they'd been investigating he'd been without words!

His daughter had amazed him the second he'd seen her. She'd been so bright, so happy, similar to him in a hundred ways and a mirror of Say'ri in a hundred more. Even upon learning she'd suffered the same fate as him, losing her memory and waking up in a field, his joy hadn't dulled.

But now, after introducing her to his wife and seeing Morgan's memory loss really was as complete as he'd feared... It was painful. He could see the frustration and sadness tainting Morgan's sunny disposition and even slight disappointment and masked hurt, in Say'ri's.

He could understand her feelings of course, she must feel as if fate was mocking her...Watching all the other parents meeting their children around the camp for months, wishing to meet her own, then finally meeting her, only to recieve the cruel twist that the child didn't remember her at all.

"I'm sorry Mother... I, I don't remember anything" Morgan admitted abashed, gripping her head in her hands, trying to force her memory to return, clearly mortified at having no knowledge of her own mother.

Robin could understand that as well, looking at your own flesh and blood and seeing only a stranger must be a terrible feeling. It was something he'd worried about himself, would he one day meet a stranger and find she was his mother?

"It's odd" he added "That we've both lost our memory, even more that you still remember me... I wonder if the causes are linked?"

"Well for now, it matters not" Say'ri concluded, quashing the pained look on her face and reaching a hand out to her daughter "Aye, rather it simply places us at equal footing. Just as I wish to learn all about you Morgan, equally I shall help you learn anything you wish about me"

"Okay! Yeah!" Morgan's cheerful personality returned in an instant "That'd be great! I want to learn all about you Mother! I'll learn everything I've forgotten until all my memories of you come back!"

Say'ri laughed lightly, "'Tis a fine plan indeed... For now however, why don't you show her around Robin? I shall go ahead and arrange a tent for you"

"That'd be great!" she chirped, quickly grabbing onto Robin's hand "Okay, thanks Mother! We'll see you later then?"

"Aye. At dinner it shall be" Say'ri confirmed, favouring Morgan a smile as she waved the two of them off.

"Okay, we'll see you tonight dear... C'mon Morgan!" Leading his newfound daughter away Robin was rather conflicted.

It was wonderful to spend time with her of course, she was a lot of fun to be around... But his wife sending them away rather than joining them was telling.

She hid her reactions well, he doubted anyone but he would be able to tell, but he could see she was unsure how to react around Morgan. She was polite, she was nice but something was holding her back...

'_Ahwell'_ he shrugged, he knew how important family was to Say'ri, she'd come around soon enough.

* * *

After bidding Morgan farewell a few hours later, Robin was rather unprepared to suddenly have his wife hug him tightly from behind the second they were alone.

"Wha? Say'ri?"

"Fie Robin! She's beautiful! She's wonderful!" she laughed, turning him to face her before wrapping herself around him.

"Ah" he responded intelligently, completely surprised. While Say'ri was always much more affectionate in private she was still a very proud woman, he could count the number of times she'd grabbed him out of the blue on one hand.

"I'm glad" he smiled down at her as she nuzzled against his chest "I was worried! You didn't say much to her at all over dinner. You seemed a little awkward around her?"

"Hmmm" she ignored his question, slightly worrying him... If she was awkward around Morgan due to Morgan's lack of memory that would be one thing, it would be understandable... But she would have said something... And now, the moment she was alone she was suddenly bursting with joy about the girl?

Robin wasn't the Shepherd's tactician for nothing, something was going on here. He would have to tread carefully though...

"Fie but she's absolutely adorable" Say'ri changed the topic before he could say anything "She practically idolises you! So smart too, practically a tactician too! Just like her father" she announced proudly

"Hah" he laughed at the happy assessment "Well now I'm sad you didn't get to see her in action today! She's quite the tactician for sure, but she was incredible with those swords of hers! She's obviously been trained well!"

"I only saw her cast a little magic" he continued, enjoying his role as a proud father "But she was amazing with the blade, far better than me! Probably as good as you or Chrom even!"

"Hah" Say'ri laughed happily once more, wrapping her arms around Robin and pulling him into a deep kiss "Morgan... Morgan... She's our daughter Robin! Our little girl..." she sighed hugging him tight.

He grinned happily. Something was going on, he didn't understand why Say'ri was so stiff around Morgan and yet so accepting of her... But for now, that didn't matter. She was happy and that's all he wanted, he decided to just enjoy the shared excitement.

They stayed like that for several minutes, holding each other close and drifting away in thought.

Surprisingly it was Say'ri who finally broke the silence, pushing herself away from her husband slightly until she could stare him in the eyes.

"I-... You need not worry." She declared, her voice shaking slightly "I shall never hurt her."

"Wha!?" he jumped back, shocked "What!?"

"I... I won't kill her"

"Say'ri!" he yelled, grabbing her "What are you saying!? I'm not worried about that at all! I never thought that even once!"

"I have..." she admitted, looking away "I couldn't stop thinking about it. I love her already... I ove her so much, just like I loved Yen'fay"

"Come on" he softened his voice, wrapping his arms around her again "Say'ri... Don't do this"

Losing herself in terrible thoughts she ignored him "She doesn't know about me, she doesn't know about him... She's my family now, just like he was. My only family, he did everything for me... Fie, I loved him and... And I-"

"Stop. Say'ri. Stop" he interrupted firmly, he already knew about her brother, he didn't want her dredging up his memories, hurting herself again "Yen'fay did everything to protect you, he never wanted you to know. No-one blames you Say'ri, not a single person"

She made to argue back but never got the words out, Robin pulling her tight against him, wrapping his arms around her, silencing any protest as she shook.

"Is this why you're so stiff around her? You don't want to get close to her?"

"No... I don't want her to get close to me" she explained slowly "I... I want a family Robin, I want one so badly... But when I was looking at her, I was terrified, what if something happens again? If I have to choose between family and country once more? I won't do it! I won't ever hurt her! Fie, I see her and all I can think of is that she should be scared of me..."

"Say'ri..."

"'Tis true! She should! I slew my last family! ...I killed him even though he loved me... My last words were insults... I-"

"No" He interrupted again, rocking her back and forth in his arms "You didn't know. You couldn't know... Anyway, you've already got a family, you've always had one. Even if it was just me, we're a family Say'ri. Me and you, forever"

She didn't say anything so he continued

"So that was your plan then? You wanted to keep your distance, keep her at arms reach and just watch over her? Protect her without her getting close?"

"Hmmg" she made a noise that sounded like an affirmation

"It won't work... You said yourself you don't want to hurt her, think how much she'll be hurt not being able to talk to her own Mother" he answered gently "You know, all she talked about when I was showing her around was you? She was so eager to know anything she could about you, if you push her away she'll think it's because she can't remember you"

"Fie..." she shuddered against him, "then what should I do?"

"Talk to her, be with her. See her tomorrow, spend time with her"

She didn't speak after that, clinging to him lost in thought. He didn't say anything, just gave her the time to go through what she needed.

They stood like that for almost a half hour before she managed to compose herself enough to move away once more. Looking down at her Robin was relieved to see she was back to her usual self, her face showing only determination.

The woman he loved, strong, noble, just, a woman who had been willing to risk her life and everything she knew to stand against evil.

"Fie" she affirmed "You're correct of course. I just...'Tis hard for me Robin... Thank you, you have my apologies"

"Not at all" he waved her concerns off, taking her hand once more

"I'll talk to her tomorrow... I, well, I shall look forward to it..." she smiled abashed, obviously still haunted by her past but somewhat relieved at an excuse not to have to hold herself back anymore.

"Now-" she continued, cutting off any answer he had "-That's enough of that for tonight"

And with that she surprised him once more, grabbing onto him again and forcefully pushing him backwards towards their bed.

'_Wow, family really does make her affectionate'_ he thought happily stumbling backwards

* * *

"Morgan? Daughter? Are you in?"

It wasn't until early afternoon the following day that Say'ri had enough free time to track down her new found daughter.

Taking action and seeking Morgan out was a test in itself, half of her instincts were calling her to distraction, to make an excuse, to play for time, to prepare herself more... The other half was desperate for her to open a true connection to her daughter.

She'd wanted a family for so long, she'd dreamed of days of peace where she could happily raise a child of her own... Watching the other mother's around the camp with their children had only strengthened that desire. Even if she was scared, even if she could think of nothing but Yen'Fay when she looked at Morgan, she still yearned to talk to the girl.

'_Just talk to the girl, just you and her. I'm sure as soon as you do, you'll find everything will work out' _Tiki's words repeated through her head as she opened Morgan's tent. She was glad she'd confided in the exalted Dragon while guarding her this morning, it had eased her heart considerably.

If both Tiki and Robin had given her the same advice, then she would be a fool not to follow it.

"Ah! Mother! Hey there!" Morgan looked over to her cheerfully, shutting the thick tome she'd been working through. "Did you come to see me?"

"Aye, I did" Say'ri let herself fall into Morgan's happy rhythm "It was my hope that we could spend some time together today"

She pulled up a seat next to her daughter, inspecting the relatively sparse contents of the new tent "'Tis my understanding you remember little of your future save your time with your father... 'Twas my hope that you could tell me of what you do remember, even if just your time with him?"

"Okay! Sure! Hmmm" and with that Morgan started straining at her memories, thinking where to begin

"Uh, hmm, well I guess I've always sort'a followed Father around. We used to live somewhere different to here though, I don't remember what it was called but it was different in all kinds'a ways! There were these trees I haven't seen here... They had these amazing pink blossoms... Plus the food was really different we ate a lot of rice... Oh and the way people dressed was different too, everyone had the same sort of armour as me and you! See..."

Say'ri's eyes widened with realization for a moment before she calmed herself, leaning back and happily listening as Morgan enthusiastically jumped through topics at breakneck pace.

* * *

"It was your father that helped me after that... Aye, he was always there to support me, to let me come to terms with what had happened, what I had done..."

"Oh Mother... That's so terrible... That must have been so hard" not bothering with the kind of composure her mother took pride in; Morgan was in tears, hugging herself as she listened to the end of Say'ri's story.

Several hours had passed since Say'ri had sought out Morgan, it was now late afternoon, the sun dipping deep in the sky.

It surprised Say'ri just how pleasant the time had been...

They had shared their pasts, or as much as Morgan could manage

Morgan had told her about her time spent with Robin in the future, her efforts studying under him, everything she could remember about becoming a tactician alongside him. Right till her memories seemed to end completely, several years ago.

Say'ri had talked about her past, filling in details for Morgan about Chon'sin, the legends, the culture, the traditions she hoped to one day show her.

Caught up in the comfortable atmosphere she'd surprised herself by opening up her most recent past to Morgan without a second thought.

Telling of her time forming the Resistance, how she met the Shepherds and rallied them to her cause, her time with Robin how she fell for his strength as much as his kindness... Finally of the fate of Yen'Fay and her terrible crime.

While she'd never intended to keep it a secret, equally she'd not intended to tell her... It surprised her how easy it had been to share and even more how much better she felt when she had. She felt remarkably unburdened...

Looking at her daughter sitting in front of her, shaking with tears at her story she was strangely comforted. _'Perhaps she's even more like her father than I thought?' _she wondered lightly, where Robin had been an incredible support in the weeks after that terrible battle, now Morgan had somehow comforted her even now.

She still couldn't forgive herself. She knew she never would... But at the very least, after today she knew she could never keep Morgan at arms length. She loved her daughter too much already to even consider it, all she could do was silently swear again the same promise she made to Robin the night before, that she would never harm Morgan, that she would sacrifice her life, her country or even the world for her daughter.

And so finally, after an afternoon spent together, she was able to look at Morgan, at her new family and not burn with guilt at the memory of her last one.

Of course, as Say'ri's family, as her child, there was one more question...

"Morgan... If you are able, while daylight holds, there is one last thing I would know"

"Huh?" shaken from her thoughts on her mother's past, Morgan quickly snapped back to attention "Sure, how can I help?"

"Your father made mention that you were skilled with the sword. 'Twould be my hope that I had taught you myself, in your future. I would test your skills if possible"

"Hah" Morgan laughed, standing up and stretching "Sure! I've been inside studying all day, I could use the exercise!"

* * *

With all resources being diverted to the war against Walhart, the practice arena, like all facilities around the camp, was kept to the bare minimum to be functional.

Little more than a large circle inscribed in the dirt near the tents for targets or practice weapons it scarcely even deserved the title.

None the less, basic or not, for today's battle it would suit its purpose. This late in the day, with people returning to camp or getting ready for dinner the area was deserted, no distractions, no spectators, nothing to worry about except your opponent.

Carefully adjusting her grip on the practice sword she was wielding, Say'ri attempted to gauge her target.

Morgan's stance was similar to hers, a basic, balanced stance able to shift quickly into offense or defence as the situation required.

She was holding her hands lightly on the hilt and balancing most of her weight on the back foot... That seemed to suggest she was looking to aim for a counter or opportunistic attack.

If the girl was even near as skilled as Robin had mentioned it could simply be misdirection, still the best plan was most likely to keep her distance and try force Morgan to come to her.

'_On the other hand, I did say I would test her did I not?'_ she argued with herself.

'_Aye...If she wishes to defend then I shall test her'_ she decided, finally moving forwards

Taking fast steps forwards she jumped inside Morgan's range, feinting a high attack before dashing backwards, aiming to draw out the counter.

She was both surprised and impressed when the counter never came... Morgan ignored the bait, seeing right through her, instead gripping her sword hard and running forwards, attempting to chase her down as she unleashed a deadly fast combination Say'ri only just barely managed to deflect.

Sidestepping a vicious overhead slice and sending back a lightning fast thrust that met only air Say'ri realised just how good her daughter was.

Forced backwards she soon realised that Morgan seemed to have a very aggressive, attacking style. She took full advantage of her natural speed and relied upon her uncanny ability to predict her opponent's actions as her defence.

Morgan fought as if she was always several steps ahead... And judging by how difficult Say'ri found it to score more than a glancing blow on her, she very likely was.

The battle continued back and forth, both fighters soon using the full range of their techniques

Boar rushing through the Wilds was deflected by Dragon landing upon the Rocks.

Swallow diving through the Air was sidestepped and Tiger crouching upon the Sand was returned.

Bear hiding in the Grass sliced dangerously close to Say'ri's head as she ducked low and answered with Salmon leaping up the Stream.

The continuous combat lasted nearly a half hour, neither managing more than a glancing blow on the other.

While, normally a very balanced fighter, Say'ri had few opportunities to go on the offensive, spending most of the time defending or attempting to counter Morgan's unerringly accurate attacks. Breathing hard as she created space between them Say'ri considered her options.

Beyond impressed, she was amazed with her daughter. She had expected Morgan to be good, but even after hearing Robin's praise she had never expected to be pushed this hard... She'd trained most of her life with the blade, she was one of the absolute best swordsmen in the Shepherds. Of all her companions only Chrom and Lucina could stand equal against her, even Lon'Qu could rarely bested her.

Yet, here she was, facing down her daughter and being pushed as hard as she ever had been.

There was no doubt she had taught Morgan, the fighting style was almost an exact mirror of her own techniques. The way Morgan moved, the way she held the blade, the attacks she prioritised, even some of the strategies she was using, Say'ri recognised it all.

The most difficult part was that the pieces that weren't her own style were almost invariably an improvement upon what she did. Morgan was far faster than her, just as strong as her, almost precognizant with her tactics and was using a style that was in many ways an improved version of what she was using.

In short it was an incredibly difficult battle and one she was falling further and further behind in. The state of the fighter's condition alone spoke volumes, where Say'ri was breathing hard and creating space, Morgan was breathing steadily and calmly closing the distance.

Her stamina fading and fast running out of options, Say'ri could see she was at best minutes away from defeat. If not for her pride she would have already stood down...

'_Fie... To think I would use this in a duel.' _

Her determination spurring her on, she desperately prepared her final technique.

It wasn't something she'd ever expected to use in a friendly duel, a technique she'd been working diligently on for years, yet one she'd still failed to complete... An unfinished attack, she could only manage two stages at best, yet an attack strong enough to defeat even the strongest opponent.

'_I shall get only one chance'_ shifting her hands down the hilt she slowly moved forwards, slowly drawing her daughter in.

Waiting for the last possible moment, just as Morgan was looking to test her guard she leaped forwards, abandoning all defence she surged forwards, an all or nothing gambit!

"Haa-Ryaaah!"

Screaming loudly, gripping her hands tight and sliding her left leg forward she unleashed her final technique, blade whirring in her hands as she broke Morgan's guard and launched two instantaneous attacks towards her opponents vitals.

Even as an unfinished technique, even with only two stages, it was a certain victory.

She was inside Morgan's guard and was sending an unblockable combination towards her head and kidneys.

Thus... Certain of her victory, Say'ri was shocked to see the light of recognition shining in her daughter's eyes.

For just a moment, time seemed to slow down, for just a moment Say'ri was able to see absolutely everything, for just a moment she was able to see Morgan copy her movements... Not blocking her swings but instead matching them with her own.

*Klack!* *Klack!*

She barely had time to acknowledge her two part attack had been stopped before she suddenly felt an explosion of pain from her side, a rush of pressure through her sternum and finally an incredible smash on the side of her head.

Sent flying almost ten meters, Say'ri skidded painfully across the ground, landing in a heap...

She only just retaining enough consciousness to realise her daughter had flawlessly performed the complete five stage attack.

* * *

Morgan watched in mute horror as her mother's body crashed across the dirt, as she collapsed into a heap, coughing up blood.

"Mother! Gods!"

Dropping her sword she sprinted to her side, picking her up, hoping desperately the damage hadn't been too bad... It had only been a practice weapon!

"Mo...Morgan?" Say'ri blinked dizzily up at her

"Yes, it's me, Mother, oh gods... I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Hearing her mother's voice was a relief, Say'ri seemed to be slowly regaining her senses as she relaxed in Morgan's arms.

It took Say'ri a few minutes to get her breath back; Morgan busied herself checking her over and wiping away any blood, doing what she could to ease her pain. It wasn't until she looked at her mother's face again and saw her eyes welled up with tears that she stopped, shocked "M-Mother...? You're crying? Ah! I'm sorry! I'll get a healer!"

She never even had a chance to leave, the second she stood to go Say'ri grabbed her robe, pulling her back down.

"'Tis not... From pain" she spoke wheezily "'Tis from joy... That attack... Morgan, do you know the name?"

"Name?" confused she searched her memory "No... I don't think so... I didn't plan to use it, it was just instinct!"

"Haah" forcing out a soft laugh and having regained some of her strength Say'ri pulled herself painfully into a sitting position across from her daughter. "A wonderful instinct then"

Reaching out and carefully taking Morgan's hand in her own she continued "That attack... 'Tis named Astra... An incredible attack, 'twas Yen'fay's strongest, his own technique"

"Your brother?" Morgan stared back, surprised

"Aye... 'Twas a technique he developed from readings and studying of warriors from our distant past. A technique lost to the ages, rediscovered by him, his ultimate attack. 'Twas he who taught it to me and it must be I that taught you"

She was smiling now; tears still welled up in her eyes but an undeniable pride shining through her voice

"We both spent many years working on it, yet neither of us could find true mastery. 'Tis a five stage attack, of which I could only ever manage two... Even Yen'Fay never reached beyond three... But, you... Morgan, you completed it! A perfect Astra. Amazing"

"Astra..." Morgan whispered the name to herself, trying to remember the movements she'd performed.

"Aye... A heavenly attack, named for a rain of shooting stars... I..." she paused, Morgan saw now the tears were spilling out of her eyes, Say'ri smiling broadly at her "I... I had feared it would never be complete. Mayhap I completed it in your future, or you completed by your own hand, it matters not... The Astra... My brother's legacy. It lives on through you... Yen'Fay lives on though you!"

"Mother..." Morgan found it hard to respond, only knowing the story of her ill fated uncle all she could do was sympathise with her mother's pain.

"Oh Morgan, you truly are my Daughter. I had thought I had been given a wonderful new family, instead I see I was a fool. My old family continues, Robin was right, I was never alone"

With no chance to answer, Morgan found herself wrapped in a warm hug... Her mother who had so far always been so composed, so controlled, was squeezing her tight and laughing with joy.

For the first time since waking up without her memory Morgan realised she finally felt like she was part of a true family again. Soon she was laughing and squeezing back.

* * *

"So you're going to get her to teach you the completed technique then?" Robin questioned later that night, standing behind his wife, carefully rewrapping the bandages around her body.

"Aye and aye again! It shall b-Agh! Fie, Robin, pray be careful" she winced in pain as his fingers got too close to one of her cracked ribs.

"Ah oops, sorry" sheepishly he applied a little more medical cream to her side, the bruises were still very tender it seemed.

"So then it'll be just your and Morgan's technique? A secret attack?"

"Nay, not at all. Just as I have offered to teach any willing the Chon'sin way of the sword, so too shall we teach anyone capable Astra."

"Ah" he nodded, a little surprised she was willing to share the secrets so easily but glad she would

"Yen'fay's legacy will be spread to the corners of the world and it shall bring victory to our forces. It shall be with my brother's strength that Walhart is cast down"

"Well, anything that can help with that I can get behind" Robin agreed "There's been so much war recently. I'm looking forward to peaceful days once more"

"Aye"

They sat in a comfortable silence after that, Robin taking great care to bind her carefully, ensuring she didn't suffer too much pain.

"Fie...She's amazing..." she broke him from his thoughts a few minutes later

"When the resistance abandoned us... After Yen'Fay... I felt so lost... So alone... 'Twas terrible, I was lost in misery... No family, no-one I could rely on... You saved me Robin. At your side I always felt stronger, I could continue... And now I have a family again. You and Morgan"

"Fie... I feel such happiness"

"Say'ri..."

Touched by her words he did what came naturally, moving closer to his wife, embracing her from behind, letting her know she would always be at his part of him, always loved.

...

"GYAAA! FIE! THAT HURTS!"

**End.**

* * *

**The (Brave) Father's Encounter**

Tired and hungry Lucina reminded herself why exactly they were currently trudging across yet another nameless battlefield.

Their reasons had been noble enough of course, a number of islands south east of Valm had requested help fighting off a Risen threat, they'd come as saviours and for the most part it had been relatively straight forward. Of the five islands they'd visited only three had had a Risen threat and even then they'd been relatively minor, taken care of in a handful of days at most.

It had been simple but rewarding work, ensuring the safety of innocents was always a noble deed... Simple and rewarding... Right until the final island, the largest of them all, where the capital village had wanted nothing to do with them.

The mystery hadn't taken too long to unravel, someone was somehow impersonating her father and had been harassing local villages.

Recalling the looks of the locals, some of her fire returned.

Fatigue and hunger may have been sapping her strength but there was no way she would stand around while innocent villagers were harried by bandits. That alone would call her to action, the fact those bandits were besmirching her father's good name only served to stoke her anger even more.

With the village fearing them they couldn't take any rest inside it and without any ability to restock their resources they were down to minimal rations.

They'd been scouring the island all day so far and it seemed they'd finally picked up the bandit's trail. Lucina was tired. She was hungry and she was angry. Very angry. Gathering strength from the anger she ignored her tired legs and marched onwards.

Soon she would catch the ones who'd caused all this...

* * *

Fortunately, once they'd caught the trail, tracking down the bandits didn't turn out to be too difficult, they finally caught up to them in the early afternoon.

Unfortunately judging by the small column of men mobilising towards them from the west they hadn't managed to remain undetected, evidently scouts had seen them approach.

"Advance slowly second group! There's a large group on our eastern flank and more preparing on the North! Fourth group reinforce the southern entrance!" Thankfully Robin was on task as always, quickly taking control of the situation and directing them through what looked to be long forgotten ruins, ensuring the enemy could only come at them from one flank.

After so much waiting they were finally about to fight once more, tension and anticipation hung thick in the air.

"Prepare to engage!" her father's voice cut above the other cries as he strode forwards to lead the first group towards the approaching foes.

Hurrying forwards to match her pace with his she joined his march; it seemed Robin had planned to keep the first group balanced between their heavy hitters and their most mobile troops. She was paired with her father, Robin was not far behind with Miriel and her Mother was flying overhead with Cordelia.

"Stand ready!" Chrom called out once more as they took cover where they could, waiting for the enemy to close the gap. Aside from two mages they had little long ranged power, but the scattered ruins should provide enough shelter to force their foes to close the distance.

Pressed against a pillar, feeling the adrenaline build up Lucina risked a look around to judge the forces coming against them.

As Robin had predicted the enemy had only managed to mobilise one group to their position. She was relieved to see it didn't look like anything too threatening.

A handful of archers with ancient looking bows, she doubted they could hit much with that.

A pair of Knights in ill fitting leather armour.

A small contingent of foot-soldiers, marching completely out of time or pace with each other.

No foes were to be underestimated of course but they were clearly underequipped, poorly trained bandits, used to little more than harrying merchants or raiding villages, they should be no trouble at all for the hardened, veteran fighters in the Shepherds.

Actually looking again she realised she'd missed the Pegasus Knight, swooping high above her allies.

Clad in what appeared to be well maintained, thick iron armour she definitely stood out from the group. Lucina strained her eyes and evaluated her hastily... Thick armour, a nasty looking spear and, while she was no judge, what appeared to be a rather magnificent Pegasus.

Quite clearly the best of the lot, it seemed a reasonable assumption this was one of their Squad Leaders or perhaps the Bandit Leader herself.

A second look at the Pegasus Knight forced her to re-evaluate that assessment, she was swooping down straight at them!

Far too fast, far too far forwards she was approaching their lines at breakneck speed! And in the process leaving her allies far behind, leaving herself with absolutely no chance of support...

There was no way someone with no grasp of tactics like this could be a leader, even of bandits.

Still... She couldn't help but shake a nagging feeling...

This reckless, idiotic charge... Flying directly into their army without support, she'd be slaughtered in seconds...

It tugged at her memories... She couldn't help but think it reminded her of someone, she knew someone who fought just like that, didn't she?

'_No... But... That's impossible...Here? Why would... She wouldn't!?'_

"Any who would face divine judgement, step forward and taste my spear!"

'_Oh gods!'_

"STAND DOWN!" Lucina jumped from cover and screamed to her allies as the all too familiar, blue haired Pegasus Knight bore down on them "HOLD FIRE! HOLD FIRE!"

Thankfully the Shepherds were well trained. While clearly confused and looking at her for explanation no-one made any aggressive movements as their would-be assailant swooped low and landed in front of them.

"Dum da da daaa! You surrender evildoers!? Ah-hah!" she sounded quite proud of herself for having subdued an entire enemy squad singlehanded "The might of justice shines strong tod-Huh?... LUCY!?"

The rest of the Shepherds could only stare dumbfounded as this odd girl was shocked right out of her speech, fell off her mount and landed face first on the ground.

"Ooouucch..."

* * *

"Lucy! It is you! What're you doing here!?"

Lucina struggled for words as her sister picked herself off the ground, the rest of the Shepherds standing around equally dumbfounded.

"What am I doing here!? Cynthia! What are you doing here!? I looked for you for years! I was so worried for you!"

"Hah ha!" Cynthia laughed brightly "No need to worry about me Sis! I'm a Hero! Worrying about others is my job! ...What're you doing with a group of brigands though?" she questioned looking around suspiciously

"Wha? Brigands... Me?" Lucina boggled, her logical mind struggling to cope with her beloved sister having the situation completely backwards "Huh!?"

"Uh... We're not br-" someone attempted to speak up before being cut off

"WAIT!" Cynthia screamed, shocked "That's? Is that... M-MOTHER!"

And with that she was off like a shot, sprinting along the ground and practically tackling Sumia off her Pegasus "It is you! Oh Mother you're alive! I never thought I'd see you again! I-I..." her voice trailed off as she choked up and started crying her eyes out into a bewildered Sumia's chest.

"There, there... Cynthia?" Struggling to wrap her mind around what was happening Sumia disentangled the girl from her and walked them back over to the rest of the group "So, two daughters? Lucina never mentioned having a sister"

"I..." Lucina noticed her mother giving her a rather hard look at that...

She hadn't, she hated herself for it, just as she hadn't mentioned any of the other children to any of the other Mother's. They couldn't afford any delays or detours, their mission was too important... She'd searched endlessly for her Sister during the peacetime; she'd hated herself for abandoning that search, even as she knew it was necessary, that she had to focus on their victory only.

Thankfully deciding it was an issue for another time Sumia didn't press the issue "But... Why are you working for that imposter Chrom? Do... You not recognise your father?"

"Imposter? I... I don't know!" Cynthia wailed "I was so young when he died! I barely even remember what he looked like..." she sounded embarrassed and hurt by the admission, Lucina felt terrible for her, she'd been young when she'd lost father but at least she'd had some times to remember him by.

"I... I just, all I remember is he'd hug me and call me his little Pega-Pony-Princess"

Stepping forwards to get a closer look at his apparent youngest daughter, the Brand visible in her right eye leaving no questions to her lineage Chrom was brought short by that statement

"...Please tell me I never actually said that..." With young Lucina still being an infant, he hadn't yet developed the crucial fatherhood trait of being absolutely shameless if it made your little girl happy.

Unfortunately, he quickly regretting having spoken up, finding himself pinned under three strong female gazes.

Cynthia was staring at him with a look full of pure innocent hope. It was obvious what she wanted.

Lucina was offering him a sympathetic look. As if saying, to just do it and get it over with.

And of course, Sumia facing his way with a slightly pleading look. Clearly she'd bonded instantly with Cynthia and wanted him to do likewise.

"Ah... That is to say" he sighed, it didn't help that most of his best squad was standing around staring; no doubt this would be all over the camp by nightfall "I mean...It's good to see you, my little Pega-Pony-Princess"

He capped it off by gently patting her head... She giggled and with all the women in his family now smiling at him lovingly he decided it was hard to feel too bad about a little shame.

"Aww, it's good to see y-"

"CYNTHIA! WATCH OUT!"

Surprised and impressed to see her father acting so gentle Lucina had been enjoying the brief family moment, completely uncharacteristically she hadn't been paying attention. Caught completely off guard she could only gape in shock as her mother interrupted Cynthia's response, pulling her to the ground and wrapping herself protectively around her.

She could only stare as a small hail of arrows thudded into the ground around her sister.

She could only watch as two arrows slammed into her mother, cutting through her armour and into her back with a sickening impact.

Cynthia's former friends had finally arrived and they hadn't taken the sight of her apparent defection well.

If she'd cared to listen she would have heard Robin speaking up, directing the Shepherds to attack, calling out strategies or tactics.

It all phased out, Lucina didn't think, she didn't need to think, she simply reacted.

Her younger sister had been attacked right under her nose. Her vigilance had faltered and her mother had been injured.

Leaping high into the air, she crashed down on the nearest brigand, driving Falchion through her with a scream.

Diving forwards, she slashed open two more and impaled one other. Usually unflappable, always composed, Lucina was white hot with rage.

"RYAAAAAAAGH!"

About to charge into another group it was a terrifying roar brought her back to her senses, turning she saw three ruined bodies flying through the air...

Chrom was many things, he was kind, he was merciful, he was brave... But most importantly he was a father.

As a father, his daughter was incredibly precious to him.

He had just now discovered he had another daughter, a younger daughter, a cute, silly, beautiful, baby girl. He'd barely known her five minutes, that didn't matter, she was his.

His precious little Pega-Pony-Princess.

Someone had just tried to murder her.

Someone had just injured his beloved wife in that attempt.

Running forward to join him as he charged into another group of terrified brigands Lucina smiled, if she was burning white hot with anger then her father was a supernova.

Someone had attacked Chroms family right under his nose. There were few surer forms of suicide.

**End.**

* * *

**The Unexpected Responsibility**

"Tharja... I... Uh..." Robin stammered out, desperately backpedalling, fast running out of space.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, moving closer

Looking around nervously as she tried to corner him near the bed he fumbled for an escape plan... One that didn't rely on him having to attack her and run.

This was bad and fast becoming worse! He'd expected something of course but he hadn't expected her to go this far! He hadn't expected her to ambush him in his own tent!

"What's wrong Robin?" she repeated putting on a seductive grin "Don't you love your daughters?"

"I... I do! Of course I do!" he answered, playing for time.

Morgan's arrival a few weeks ago had been the start of it. Having found her in an old abandoned ruin, he'd been shocked to discover a daughter from the future, especially when he wasn't attached to any girl, let alone married to one.

It had been quite a surprise but with her lost memories there'd been no way to confirm who her mother had been, so aside from a few suspicions he'd left it at that, contenting himself with enjoying her company.

Until today... When they'd found Noire.

Who had happily confirmed Morgan was her sister.

His second daughter.

With Tharja.

"Why are you running away from your responsibility?" she questioned, moving closer once more

"Responsibility!?"

"You married me! I gave you two wonderful daughters! And now you're trying to act like it never happened!"

"It didn't! I mean, it hasn't happened!" he pleaded desperately

"Then we need to make it happen... Aren't we fighting to protect our future? We need to build a happy life for our daughters" she slid forwards, trapping him against the wall.

"Tharja... C'mon... Hey" it was tough to argue in this position

"Robin..." she whispered his name sadly "How can you deny a mother her own children?"

He paused.

He didn't have an answer to that, not really... As she'd pointed out, he did love his daughters. Morgan was wonderful, he'd adored any time spent with her, Noire too, he'd only known her for a day but she seemed so happy to be around him he couldn't help but dote on the poor girl.

He did love his daughters... If he rejected her he was being selfish... He was denying his daughters the right to exist in this timeline... He was denying Tharja her own daughters... The daughters he did want...

'_But... Like this!?'_

It was crazy! He barely knew Tharja! Aside from a conversation about her following him around and her going even more crazy after that he'd barely spoken to her!

She was odd! She was scary! She watched him sleep!

Taking his hands Tharja shocked him out of his thoughts as she placed them on her breasts, grinding her body against his... "Robin..." she moaned, her voice low and seductive.

'_I did marry her in the future...'_

Gulping nervously once more, his body automatically reacting to the voluptuous woman sliding against him, her hands kneading his against her soft flesh, her soft moans responding to his ministrations... With his thoughts swirling his will faltered.

'_Am I going to regret this?...'_

**End.**

* * *

**The Unnecessary Refinement**

"You realise of course, that this is all your fault?"

"Gregor is not understanding"

"Our son! Your son!" Maribelle fumed, securing their tent shut behind her "He... He... The way he talks, the way he acts! This is simply unimaginable! That my son would be... So... So... Common!"

"Oy..."

Having married Gregor shortly after the war with Plegia Maribelle had always thought it quite likely that a child of hers may have come from the future with Lucina, after all, surely she would have raised any of her children with the same sense of duty to the royal family she held.

She had imagined any number of scenarios, a son, a daughter, multiple children... Unfortunately the day's events had been well outside the scope of her musings, she had never imagined someone like Brady.

"Oh gods... Just thinking about it, this can only be your influence! He's practically a thug!"

"Oy!"

"A thug! A common lout! A knuckle dra-"

"No!"

Equally shocked by the forcefulness in his voice as by the interruption Maribelle was caught off guard, Gregor never cut her off like that...

"Gregor is not listening to insults about Brady. Brady is fine lad... Gregor could not be more proud of son!"

"Be tha-" again she was given no chance to get a word in edgeways

"Gregor is thinking often about child coming with Lucina. Gregor had been wondering if they take after Maribelle or Gregor, is happy seeing Brady is just like Mother"

"Just like me!? Just like me!?" she fumed, stomping her foot at the sheer implication she was anything like the boy who insisted on calling her "Ma"

"Gregor is watching Brady, he is thinking Brady not belong on field of battle... Brady carry axe but use badly, he walk like man on boat, Gregor is thinking Brady is weak, Gregor could be killing Brady with simpleness"

"Gregor is mighty warrior yes? Battle is not scary for Gregor because Gregor is strong like Ox. Because Gregor is strong there is no fear... Brady is weak, so must have much fearfulness. But, Brady still take axe and fight. Gregor is thinking weak Brady is stronger than Gregor... Gregor is very proud because he knows Maribelle is same"

"Me? You take me for a craven?" As a noblewoman of impeccable breeding the very thought was offensive

"Gregor is watching wife for long time, Gregor is knowing she not use Sword or Spear. Maribelle is only healing, she could wait till after battle in safety but Maribelle comes to battle with us. If under attack Maribelle is defenceless yet she is still coming to fight"

"Well... Of course... Imagine if something happened to you, or anyone and I could have been able to prevent it..." She responded weakly

"Gregor is fighter whole life, Gregor know battle is for strong. Maribelle is not strong, Gregor sees she hate battle, sees her shake in fear when attacked. Gregor think it very scary being attacked and not able to defend self... Maribelle still always come because maybe save lives. Gregor is thinking Maribelle is very strong, is proud Brady is same"

"Gregor..." such frank praise was hard to respond to, even for someone like Maribelle

"Gregor is also proud Brady is not like Gregor"

That definitely surprised her "How can you say that? He's just like you!" The way they talked, the way they held each themselves, every single one of Brady's mannerisms screamed Gregor's influence

"Gregor is fighting whole life, is knowing little but fighting and eating. Gregor is living good life but is never expecting to have son like Brady. Brady is knowing violin, is playing Chess, Brady smart like mother, is noble lad but is not the snob"

Maribelle narrowed her eyes a little at that comment, having heard some of the things said behind her back that hit a little too close to home

"But more... Gregor is being swell-sword mercenary whole life, is spending entire life risking life for coin. Gregor is having many scars from many causes, Shepherds is first time Gregor is fighting only for good cause. Gregor is only ever risking life for money but Brady is spending whole life risking life for good cause, Brady is only protecting and helping people, not for taking coin... Brady is man Gregor want to be since joining Shepherds"

Maribelle stared at her husband stunned. Beyond unusual for him to speak this much, this was the first time he'd ever been so open with her... She'd asked a handful of times why he'd stuck with the Shepherds beyond the simple Mercenary work they offered him, why he'd stayed with them even in peace time, he'd never given her a proper answer...

She'd always known he was a great man. A ridiculous, knuckle dragging oaf, lacking in respect and discipline for sure... But still a great man, caring, selfless and kind. To think that he'd wanted to be more than just a Mercenary, to think someone like him had wanted to do good in the world.

"Gregor... I think Brady is more like you than you think" she offered kindly, stroking his hand, receiving a wide smile in return.

"Gregor is sorry he is doing the rambling, he is just... Gregor is just so happy to meet Brady" she could see that in an instant, a myriad of emotions were on his face, beyond simply being happy or proud he seemed relieved.

"When Gregor see other children around camp he is thinking it possible he has own child come from future too" he explained "Gregor is thinking he is loving to meet child and talk about future, but he is also worried..."

"Worried?" she raised an eyebrow, she'd had similar thoughts but she'd never been worried

"Gregor is thinking child will be like mother, will be noble. Will be smart, will be cultured, playing the chess or the violin, will be dressing properly and drinking tea... Gregor is loving Maribelle but Maribelle's family is not liking Gregor, Maribelle Mother think Gregor just thug with sword because Gregor not cultured, Gregor not play the chess, or violin and not drink tea or dress properly..."

"Gregor is not caring at all about Maribelle family but is thinking if child think Gregor just dumb thug, if child not like Gregor then Gregor will being much pained"

"Gregor... Come now, that's, that would never happen" she scolded gently, having not even considered such a thing, she struggled to imagine how terrible the thought must have been for him.

He clasped her hands at that "That why Gregor so happy to meet Brady... Brady is playing Chess, is playing Violin, is drinking tea and dressing properly. Brady is cultured!" Maribelle refused to agree to that but he continued regardless "But Brady is liking Gregor, is respecting father, is being brave like Gregor but also kind, is spending life helping people"

"Brady is son Gregor always wanted, Gregor not able to be more proud"

"Gregor..." she softened, wrapping her arms around him "... Perhaps I was a tad hasty in my judgements... Brady is... Well, I suppose I cannot deny his heart is in the right place and I am glad he at least has some form of an education, his atrocious speech aside... He is brave and caring..."

She sighed, finally deciding to just be honest with the thought she'd had from seeing her son in action earlier that day

"I was... I was happy to meet our son"

**End.**

* * *

**A/N:** And there we have it, five short little snippets of various couples and their interactions with their children from the future around the camp.

This is actually a first for me in that I actually cut this chapter off early to finalise it and upload it, splitting it into two parts. I originally had nine mini-stories of this sort of theme written out, I planned to do them all in one chapter.

However looking at it and the length the remaining stories will most likely run to I think that'd end up being a little unwieldy. So this is Part 1 and you can expect the further four mini-stories next time!

Other than that I really hope everyone enjoyed these little stories, a little less fleshed out than my previous chapters but hitting on some key moments in some of the relationships as I envision them. A few random notes

1) For the Severa one I really wanted to do a story of a child who came back before their parents were together, I really like the idea of them then helping get the parents hitched up. This could easily become a full story in itself, I felt Severa was the best just because, well it's so perfect for her personality; Selfish but selfless, angry but with a sweet side.

I actually half planned a companion piece with one of the children having to deal with their father/mother not being with the same person as in their future. Ended up being a bit melodramatic so I dropped it, if anyone likes that idea feel free to run with it.

2) I finally managed to work Say'ri in, there've been a few requests for her and I've been thinking of where I could take her, I really wanted to do something beyond Robin simply comforting her after Yen'Fay's death. Something like this where she partially heals the wound, where she bridges the gap left by her old family with her new one... Ended up being a nightmare to write but hopefully it turned out okay.

3) God, I adore Cynthia. I felt so bad I hadn't gotten her in anywhere so far. Cynthia's awesome.

4) Poor Robin. This one feeds back to the first one a little, I kept it short and sweet simply because I just really liked the idea of Robin with a C or B rank relationship with Tharja suddenly having kids pop up and her reacting to that. I was sort'a tempted to turn it into a whole separate story, but I won't.

5) Gregor is just awesome, he's like Virion in that all his supports are amazing or hilarious. I'm not a huge fan of Maribelle but they are sweet together and hell, it's hard to imagine anyone else being Brady's father.

So there we go, hope everyone enjoyed the ride, next chapter we'll see some of Cherche, Nah, Tiki and Lucina. Stay tuned. Same Bat time, same Bat channel.

Oh and if anyone else likes Cynthia as much as me and is interested in writing here's a challenge I'll throw out:

**Cynthia's Heroic Adventure:** What if Cynthia and Lucina had been deposited in each other's places after the time travel? Lucina in some middle of nowhere islands and Cynthia appearing in time to save her Aunt(Or not, doesn't need to be Chrom/Sumia) from Risen?

Would she keep an act like Lucina? Would she give everything away in five minutes? Would she fall for someone and mess up the future? Would she become a legendary Hero of Legend?


	6. Chapter 6 - The Joys Of Parenting

**The Joys of Parenting**

* * *

**A/N: ** So it's finally done! The second part of my Parent/Child mini-stories. Can you believe this was planned as one update? Geez, talk about underestimating the work required!

Anyhow, today we see some Nah, Laurent, Gerome, Lucina a smattering of Tiki and of course our ever beloved Tharja.

* * *

**The Heroic Name**

"Ah, I was wondering where you'd gotten to" Laurent yawned as he stepped out of the morning sun into his study, marginally surprised to find his young wife already working away.

Curious as to her reasoning he stepped forwards, placing his hand on the young manakete's shoulder and trying to get a look at what she was working on... Some kind of list?

"Yes... Sorry... I got up early, didn't want to wake you" Nah answered quickly, grabbing the pile of papers she was scribbling in and clenching them together.

"I was ju-Laurent!" cutting herself off as she turned around, Nah huffed, shooting him a dirty look "Sweets this early in the morning? Gods, you're as bad as your father!" quick as a whip she snatched the lollipop out of his mouth, depositing it in the bin at her feet.

"I... I most certainly am not! It's... It's an experiment!" he defended, fighting the urge to pout "You know this, he's commissioned me to make new creations for him... It's for science!"

"Right. Which is why I find you doing taste tests all throughout the day" she rolled her eyes, and turned back to her papers, carefully stowing them into her bag.

"Well... I suppose it's possible I have developed a bit of a taste... Regardless... I was looking for you, for breakfast, what're you working on so early anyway? Can I offer assistance?"

"Ah... Well, just a little personal project" he raised an eyebrow, it was unusual for her to dodge a question "I'll tell you about it when it's all taken care of, don't worry! I was actually just about to go see Mother, I'll take breakfast there I imagine"

And so, without giving him a chance to respond she slipped her bag over her shoulders, stood up and reached forwards to tug on his robes, looking up at him expectantly as she let out a cute moan "Unn"

It was a gesture he'd become well accustomed too even over the few months they'd been married so far, still, he couldn't help but stifle a laugh... No matter how many times he saw it, she was still so unbearably cute.

Kneeling almost on reflex he put it down to just one of the many consequences of marrying a girl half your height. Leaning forwards the moment he reached her height she gave him a quick kiss before bounding happily out the door.

"Well she's certainly energetic this morning" he smiled, pausing a moment to ensure she was out of sight, counting to ten to be safe, then reaching into his pocket and unwrapping a second lollipop. Her reaction having been predicted, it was only natural to bring a spare.

It was nothing to do with his father of course, a love of sweets was not hereditary. It was simply research. For science.

[][][][][][][][][]*************[][][][][][][][][]

"Father! Hello! You're looking good!"

Peace seemed to agree well with Kellam, without the stress or strains of war he'd filled out well. No longer walking around every day in his gifted armour he had adjusted to a much simpler farmer's life. With a trimmed beard and a solid tan he cut a rather handsome figure.

Riding on the fame of being one of the longest serving Shepherds he'd been made the local militia captain, the work hardly compared to the drills Frederick had put him through but it still kept him in good shape.

"Ah! Morning Nah!" he called out always happy to see his daughter, making his way over from the garden he'd been weeding "I doubt your Mother's up yet, have you eaten?"

"I am too up!" a petulant voice from inside the house cried out before the door slammed open and the tiny form of Nowi waddled out "Naaaaah! Hey!" she greeted brightly.

As expected Nowi had barely changed at all in the time since the war, the only real differences were that she was wearing a large shirt rather than her usual scantily clad armour (judging by the fact it ran down to her knees, Nah guessed it was Father's) and that visible even under the oversized shirt was her bulging stomach, her pregnancy seemed to be getting more and more obvious every day!

To herself, Nah thought it looked a little ridiculous, Nowi had barely grown an inch so seeing her waddling around with engorged breasts and a bulging stomach in a body that would otherwise suit a young teenager seemed more comical than anything else. Luckily Manaketes were born much smaller than humans so the bulging stomach was only relative to Nowi's small frame

Still, she didn't have time to dwell on that, she was here with a job to do!

"Mother! Hello, you're looking well too" it was true, surprisingly even without the other Shepherds around as often Nowi had flourished in the peacetime, quickly becoming beloved by the entire village "How're you feeling?"

"Urrgh! I'm bored!" she whinged "I can't run around like this at all! And it messes up my transformation! I can't stay a Dragon for more than a few minutes!"

Kellam laughed, obviously he'd heard these complaints many times "Not too much longer left, love" he consoled, placing an arm around her shoulders affectionately.

"I know! Ahh, I can't wait! I want to be a Mother already! You're taking too long, hurry up and get out of me!" she moaned to her stomach, stomped her foot in irritation then looking up and shooting Nah a glare, as if it was somehow her fault.

"So? What's up! Did you come to play? I can still do hide and seek!" Nowi flipped back to her energetic personality before Nah even had a chance to respond

"Ah, no, I didn't sorry" she ignored her Mother's pout, very used to it by now "I'm here to discuss something important... Can we go inside?"

Without waiting for an answer she walked past them, leaving her parents to shoot a worried glance at each other before following her in.

* * *

Settled around the kitchen table, seeing her father shooting her an uneasy look and her mother about to burst with a million questions Nah decided to start off.

"Okay, before you ask... No I'm not pregnant, yes me and Laurent are very happy together, no we're not planning another journey just yet and no, nothing is wrong"

Smiling slightly at the sight of her mother visibly deflating she continued

"I, well, this is something I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now. I was initially going to bring it up as soon as I heard about your pregnancy Mother... However I decided to give you a bit of time to adjust first, I thought perhaps this was something better discussed nearer the birth"

"So, now, it's been seven months. The baby... I... Will be born most likely in a little under two months... Now I think is the best time, I wanted us to all sit down and make sure we made the right choice"

"The right choice?" Kellam repeated confused

"What choice?" Nowi chorused, equally puzzled as they watched Nah reach into her bag, pulling out her work from earlier

"Why, the right name of course!" she answered happily, slapping the pages onto the table.

Dumbfounded both parents simply stared, there were at least twenty pages, all filled out, page after page, full of names.

"I have... Compiled a few of my favourites"

* * *

Staring at her parents dumbfounded looks Nah decided to just go ahead and start the brainstorming session

"So, obviously this is early stages right now, but some I'm particularly fond of... Farina, Celeste, Marisa... Hmmm, I think I could be a good Elena, what do you think?"

"...Nah" Kellam attempted to get some control of the conversation, unfortunately she was on a roll

"You don't think so? Hmm, well, what about Lara? Ohh, or Rae, I like that one!"

"No... I mean... Uh"

"Anyhow that's just some that I liked, as you can see I've put together a few possibilities" she shook the numerous pages again, clearly quite proud "Have you two put any thought in so far?"

"Nah..." Nowi tried this time, looking between her befuddled husband and overly excited child

"I knew it!" She declared, vindicated "I knew you'd leave it to the last minute! That's why I wanted to come around earlier! Well, no matter, there's still plenty of time. For now why don't we go over my lists and we can pull out any that you like"

"Nah!" Nowi attempted again, a slight whinge in her voice now... Which was utterly ignored.

"What!? Why not, you don't like any of them!? You haven't even looked at them yet!"

"Uh, well... What you're Mother's trying to say is, that-"

"We're going to call her Nah! Of course!" Nowi yelled, standing up

"WHAT!?" Now Nah was standing too "You can't do that! That's... That's the whole reason I'm here! To make sure the baby gets a good name!"

"Nah is a good name!" Nowi countered losing her cool "It's your name! I love it! Nah is my favourite name! It's the best name ever! I wish I was named Nah!"

"Arrrgh!" Nah couldn't believe this "You said yourself it was a confusing name!"

"Well I take it back! It's the least confusing name ever!"

"Urgh, you're being ridiculous! Father! Say something!"

With two angry, shouting Manaketes suddenly turning their focus on him it was times like this that Kellam wondered about the wisdom of starting a family of Dragons. Usually he was glad for their heightened senses, it meant of all the people he knew they never overlooked him... At times like this it was more a curse than a blessing though... Oh how he would love to just slip away...

Steeling his courage he faced down his daughter and spoke from the heart "Nah... What your Mother, what we're both trying to say is... Well... That we love you, we hope this baby grows up to be just like you, we can't imagine you with another name."

"The world does not need two Nah's!" she shot back angrily, pausing for a moment to catch her breath she forced herself to calm down "Look... As I said it's still early days. I'll leave it at that for now; look over the names I prepared... We can talk about this again soon."

And with that, struggling to keep her emotions in check she turned on her heel and walked out. Only barely hearing her parent's disappointed goodbyes.

* * *

Laurent was so deeply focussed both on his research and his fifth lollipop he didn't even hear his wife come home, not noticing her at all until he was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts with her small arms wrapped tight around his waist.

"Laureeennnt..."

"You alright dear?" he asked, gently wrapping an arm around her as she buried her face against his chest. Groaning into him.

"They're... They're going to call the baby Nah!" she cried after a moment's pause

"Ah" he'd expected something like this... But even so that didn't help him with any ideas how to handle it. Truthfully, he was rather partial to the idea of a little Nah wandering around... Knowing how important this was to her though, he remained silent and settled for just holding her till she calmed down.

* * *

For the next few weeks Nah decided to just subtly push her parents on the issue, never directly broaching the subject but bringing up new names when she thought of them or not so subtly complaining about the many (many) hassles she'd faced with the name "Nah".

Infuriatingly it seemed sometimes to her that she was the only one who didn't want the baby to have a ridiculous name! Her husband was sympathetic at least but the other Shepherds all seemed to find the whole situation hilarious!

Which is why she was currently fuming at the display in front of her, watching her mother hosting a small party celebrating the upcoming birth with a handful of their old friends...

"Oooh she's so small" Sumia cooed rubbing Nowi's belly "Little Nah, I bet she's gonna be soo cute!"

"I have never seen a baby Manakete" Cherche admitted, presenting Nowi with a small pile of hand knit baby wear "I had actually thought we'd see little Nah hatching from an egg like my Minervykins" she laughed.

"Hah, I bet you're itching to get her outt'a there though!" Sully laughed "I went half mad when I was pregnant with little Kjelle! I couldn't do a damned thing!"

"Aww, it's not that bad" Sumia pouted, instinctively running a hand over her own stomach where she was in the early stages of her second pregnancy "And Nah's such a good child! I bet little Nah's no trouble at all!"

"Ho!" Sully laughed proudly at that "Now that may be true! Kjelle was a fighter all through it! Damn girl was kicking me awake all night, that's how I knew she was gonna be strong!" turning back to Nowi she took her turn addressing the baby bump "How 'bout it eh? You being a good girl for your Mummy Nah?"

For her part, overloaded with too many questions to answer Nowi just enjoyed her time in the spotlight, surrounded by friends and attention she laughed happily.

Unfortunately that was as much as Nah could take, watching her mother laughing along while all her friends addressed the baby as Nah for almost an hour had completely sapped her patience

"It's not going to be called Nah!" she yelled suddely standing up, stomping the ground with clenched fists "It'll... It'll be Arina! Or Tasha! Or Lyanna! Or...Or ANYTHING! Anything but Nah!"

Breathing hard she looked up, seeing the whole room staring at her in dumbfounded confusion, shocked to silence, embarrassed she fled the room.

* * *

A few weeks after the fiasco at her mother's party Nah had finally mustered up the nerve to seek some advice, this was getting out of hand.

"Oh, Nah! Hey, long time no see"

"Hello, Robin, I hope I'm not intruding?"

Nah considered both herself and Laurent hardworking and intelligent people, they were calm, they were rational and they were good at thinking through things... However she could also admit neither of them was necessarily very good at dealing with other people.

For that she needed someone who wasn't just smart but also empathetic, someone diplomatic. She needed Robin.

"Not at all! Sorry, I haven't been around much lately" he sighed looking around his office, piles of paper and reports were everywhere "I've just been absolutely buried in work for Chrom... It's getting rather ridiculous lately, especially with Morgan away at the moment"

Nah couldn't help but feel a little guilty, intruding on the time of someone who was obviously beleaguered like he was... A curious part in the back of her mind did wonder if all this work was perhaps the reason there hadn't been any announcement about Morgan's birth yet... But this wasn't the time for that.

"It's... Well, I need your help, dealing with Mother. You've always been good at getting her to listen to you"

"Sort of... I guess...?" Nowi did mostly listen to Robin's tactics... Mostly.

"Well, as you're probably aware, her baby will be born soon... Me in this timeline... She, she and Father, they... They want to call it Nah" even discussing it was hard!

"Right... Okay?" he prompted, waiting for the problem

She just stared at him while he withered under her glare

"Uh... Oh, you uh... You don't want it to be called Nah?" he eventually caught on

"Of course not!" she yelled back "It's a terrible name! It's given me nothing but hassles! What kind of terrible name is Nah!?"

"Nah... Come now, it's not that bad. We all like your name"

"You like me! That's different! I... I could be Lilina or Selene or anything!" she groaned, taking a moment to collect herself.

"Ah... Sorry Nah" he apologised sheepishly, taken off guard by her sudden outburst "I didn't realise this was such a big deal to you... Well, I'm not really sure what I can do to help though, it's not really my business to butt into. I can't ask Nowi not to name her child something"

"Just... I don't know, just tell me what I should do. You're good with people Robin!" she was surprised by his reaction, perhaps it was just due to his frightening analytic abilities during the war but part of her seemed to just believe Robin had answers to everything. She supposed part of her had gotten so used to being able to come to him for help with anything she'd forgotten he was just a man.

"Well... Why don't you just sit her down and talk to her about this? Calmly I mean, explain your problems with the name and ask her about other names she might like?"

While she took a moment to process his advice he decided to play with fire "I've gott'a say though, I'll be a little disappointed. I thought it'd be really cute having a little Nah running around!"

"Urgh" she groaned, having already yelled at him once today she decided to just leave it at that "... Regardless, I'll think about your advice, thank you Robin. Good luck with your work"

"Ah" surprised by her sudden withdrawal he stood to walk her to the door "Okay Nah, see you soon hopefully!"

A few minutes later, after calming down, Nah sighed with defeat... It was inevitable she supposed, she'd spent so much time looking up to Robin and considering him so brilliant, of course there'd be something even he wouldn't be able to help with, even he couldn't have an answer to everything.

Talk to her mother calmly? It was a nice idea of course, but Robin clearly didn't know Nowi well enough!

She'd already tried that! She'd been calm! She'd been calm and thoughtful this whole time! But her mother was too excitable, too emotional about everything! If she just sat and thought she'd realise Nah was right about everything but no! She was being ridiculous and far too stubborn!

Sighing to herself Nah silently thanked Naga that she at least wasn't like her mother in those respects.

* * *

Months had passed.

Nothing had worked.

All her plans had ended in failure.

All her suggestions had been discarded.

None of her friends had any useful advice.

Becoming more desperate each day Nah knew it was time for emergency measures, it was time for her final play, her last plan... To trade one evil for another, it was a crazy and reckless measure but it was still better than nothing. Her final ace.

Steeling herself, promising herself it would be worth it while whispering a silent apology to her unborn self she cornered her mother, facing her down.

"Nah... You okay? You're kind'a scaring me!"

"Mother..."

"Yup... That's me!"

"Mother... The child..." she hesitated for a moment gathering her courage "You should... You should call it 'Zowi'!"

"Huh!?"

"Think about it... Then you can be Nowi and Zowi! Wouldn't that be fun?" the words tasted like ashes in her mouth, it took all her self control to force them out.

But... It worked!

The effect on her mother was immediate, comprehension dawning, her whole face lit up in an instant, it was clear she loved the idea! Excitement and wonder flashed through her eyes at lightning speed

"Woooooow!"

"Yeah!" breathing a sigh of relief Nah finally allowed herself a moment of relaxation. Had she done it? Had she saved her future!?

"Hmm... Uhhh..." Nowi was bouncing on the spot in excitement now, a sight even more ridiculous with the heavily pregnant body "NOPE! Nope nope nope! It's gott'a be Nah! Little baby Nah!"

With her world crashing down, going into shock at even her final gambit failing Nah didn't hear another word as Nowi bounced off towards her husband.

Collapsing to her knees the weight of the event humbled her, she had failed, everything had failed... The baby was doomed to a life of Nah!

* * *

Sitting on her bed a few hours later with her arms around her knees all but dead to the world she was finally awakened by her husband

"Nah... Dear, are you alright?"

Instinctively reaching out and grabbing onto his robes she pulled him close, taking comfort in his proximity "I'm okay... Just processing"

"They're not changing the name I assume?" he asked, gently stroking her head as she nuzzled against him

A piteous moan was the only answer he received, so he decided it was smarter to just stay silent for now.

Standing like that, softly calming his love, he was surprised about ten minutes later when it was her that spoke again "I suppose I'll just have to get used to it... I know I did" she sighed

"I'm curious" he ventured, having thought some more on the topic "What did Naga ever say about this whole ordeal?"

"Naga?"

"Well, you said yourself you consult her and she guides you to happiness... Surely she's weighed in about this whole issue?"

"I..." sitting back, Nah was suddenly surprised "I hadn't even thought to ask her!"

Nah was shocked, she was dumbfounded... "I haven't been praying to her as much recently, I used to ask her to guide me to happiness and, well... I've just, I've been so happy I haven't had anything to ask!"

Smiling warmly at the indirect compliment Laurent helped her to her feet, "Why don't you ask her now then?"

"I will! One moment, I'll need a good offering then yes! Yes!"

Bursting with renewed hope, she dashed off to prepare!

* * *

Having seen Nah pray to Naga before, Laurent didn't find the procedure particularly educational, still the sight of the offering (which he had been saddened to note was a selection of his sweets) disappearing as the prayer continued was always fascinating.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when his wife opened her eyes and looked at him confused

"Did you learn anything?"

"She... She spoke to me but I don't really understand" he inclined his head and she continued "She said... Parents name their children after heroes in hopes they will inherit some of their strength"

"Hmm..." he considered that "It seems logical. Completely without scientific merit of course but the action is understandable"

"But, but! Nah is just some ridiculous name my mother thought up! There haven't been any heroes called Nah! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Hah" he chuckled, she really was too cute! He never had to wonder how he'd fallen for her. Stopping her fretting he pulled her close, kneeling to wrap his arms around her and kiss her forehead

"Well, that may have been true originally... But now there is a Hero named Nah, a brilliant, brave, beautiful woman. An inspiration to men and Manaketes everywhere."

Stiffening, Nah gasped in shock, involuntarily whispering her father's words, words she'd all but ignored at the time "we love you, we hope this baby grows up to be just like you"

She'd barely listened, she'd barely even thought about them since... So caught up in her own worries she hadn't thought about anything else... Perhaps Robin had been right, perhaps should have looked at it calmly...

"Just like me" she whispered

She'd had such a terrible childhood, she'd had no friends, she'd had no family, nothing but the pitiful hope that her departed family might somehow be alive, that they'd return.

She'd discovered love for the first time since coming back through time, first with her parents, next the Shepherds as a whole, then finally with falling in love with a good man.

Never knowing love it had been hard at times to truly believe it, to accept it... But the Nah that was to born would be nothing like her, she knew that, she would grow up not just in a safe world but with loving parents.

This Nah wouldn't be neglected, she wouldn't be yearning for any attention or affection, this Nah more than any of the new children would be completely different from her future counterpart.

She finally understood... She understood that her parents knew that, they knew their child would be a completely different girl to her... And yet, their unborn baby, their precious child, all the hopes and dreams they envisioned for it, they wanted it to grow up to be just like her... To be so wanted, so welcome, she hadn't felt like this since her wedding day. It was unbelievable, it was humbling.

Before she knew it she was sobbing gently into her husband neck trying to decide if she was happy or miserable.

"I... I'll apologise in the morning" she choked out.

**End.**

* * *

**The Acceptance of Family**

Gerome knew he was thought of as a loner, it wasn't a title he relished necessarily but it was one he felt he couldn't help but live up to... Even when he was a younger man, before everything had changed, he'd always had trouble with people.

He'd grown up watching his Father; he'd always been his hero as a child. His father could talk to anyone, he could befriend anyone and he didn't care if someone didn't like him... When he was younger he'd wanted to be just like that. He'd dreamed of being strong and popular, to be able to walk around and joke with anyone he met.

He loved his father dearly. He loved his mother dearly. He loved Minerva dearly. He loved all his parent's friend's children... Yet, he struggled with those feelings, as much as he wanted to be loved like his father or strong like his mother he found it hard interacting with anyone... Whether it was from Owain's boisterous attitude, Cynthia's girlishness or Kjelle's desire to prove herself he was never quite able to fully open up...

Yet, he never closed his heart. Not once. As a young man it came so easily to him, he couldn't help but care deeply for his friends, he just had no ability to show it.

As things got worse his parents were off more and more frequently. He never worried, they were great heroes, they always returned, it sometimes took a long time but they always came back.

Eventually years passed, the world fell deeper into chaos and his parents were away more and more frequently... He heard rumours of their exploits regularly so he didn't worry... Even when he realised it had been a year with no word from them.

It took a long time for Gerome to accept his darkest fears... The rumours of his parents died back and no word came from them. Slowly, for the first time part of his heart started closing itself off, telling him that his parents weren't coming back... That they were gone.

It wasn't until Minerva came back, scarred, bleeding and alone that he finally truly closed himself off. That after weeks of crying, of anger, of grief, the finality of her return serving as undeniable proof that he decided to himself, as a young adult already thrust into a bloody way, that he could never let himself care again, that he couldn't ever be hurt that badly again.

He was young, he was impressionable, he was dealing with loss for the first time in his life... Perhaps it was a mistake but it was a mistake that had helped him grow strong. He'd closed his heart off, he'd refused to ever get hurt like he had again. He'd seen the true face of the world.

He'd been with the Shepherds for a few months by now, always as an outsider, always as a loner, spurning any friendly overtures from either his previous companions or his new comrades. Meeting his parents again had been especially difficult; the desire to simply accept them, to rush into his mother's arms, to welcome his father's presence had been almost overwhelming... And yet, sticking to his stubborn promise he maintained his distance, he pushed everyone away, he trained alone ignoring almost anything else.

One odd side effect of his self appointed position as a "Lone Wolf" was that he became surprisingly adept at staying in the background, at being unnoticed while he took note of the goings on around him

As much as he tried to convince himself he didn't or at least shouldn't care, he couldn't help it... Maintaining his distance, staying out of sight he took in everything...

He saw Tharja trailing Robin through the camp. He heard Robin's protests about how he didn't know what to do with her, that he wasn't sure what she wanted with him... And he saw that for all those protests, every now and then, when Robin thought no-one was listening he'd take a different route through camp, he'd take a book and head off somewhere secluded, he'd spend time with his stalker.

He saw Kjelle exasperated by her father's flowery speech and lax training regimen, agreeing with her mother that he was incorrigible. He also saw her working as hard as she worked at anything to follow his directions, to earn his approval with her cooking. He saw Virion making blunt threats to anyone tasting her food, anyone with even a minor complaint or a single scrap of food in their bowl would answer to him. He saw how Kjelle glowed anytime someone complimented her cooking, how she'd smile and blush, sneaking glances at her father's proud look the whole time.

He saw his father screaming about how "The Vaike can take any dragon!" before attempting (pathetically) to wrestle Minerva down. He saw his mother scolding him harshly every time yet somehow never quite arriving in time to stop the fun before it was over. He saw how his mother looked at his father while she dressed his wounds and it made his heart ache. He saw his father return the looks, watching the two share a tender moment he had to look away.

He saw Lucina training endlessly to live up to the incredible demands placed on her. He saw her trainings happened to match up with Robin's more often than co-incidence dictated. He saw her sending furtive looks at the man, stopping to berate herself a moment later...

He saw Robin completely miss those looks, too busy trying to watch Lucina from the corner of his eye, watching her movements more than was needed to improve his own form. He saw Robin look over to Chrom's tent anytime he caught himself looking at her too much. He saw Lucina too caught up in berating herself miss all of Robin's attention.

He saw Lissa attending Libra's sermons more and more regularly. He saw Libra spending his free time painting and destroying pictures of Lissa, asking Naga why he was doing so but never stopping. He saw Lissa paging through holy books, bored stiff and not comprehending anything until she finally gave up and went to Libra for guidance reading it.

But most recently it was their newest member and her family he found himself watching. Severa... A name he remembered from his childhood and later during some brief meetings after he'd rejoined with Lucina and her second generation Shepherds.

Not just the girl herself, the way she interacted with her family, the way she pushed her mother away but looked heartbroken anew each time her mother left. The way she grumbled endlessly anytime Stahl asked her to do anything, yet still did it as diligently as possible and radiated with joy the moment he praised her. The way the entire camp got a brief respite from her biting insults anytime she spent an evening with her Mother.

He saw it all, even if he didn't want to, he took it all in and understood it all.

The more he saw the more unsettled he became.

"Mwraaaaaaaw!"

Snapping himself out of his thoughts at Minerva's cries he looked away from the scene he'd been absently following, Severa dragging her father off to town, complaining all the way yet looking as pleased as he'd ever seen her...

"I..."

"Mwraawwwaw!"

"...I know"

It annoyed him, it bothered him deeply. Gerome was a strong man, a stubborn man, an aloof man... But even he couldn't stop himself from an uncomfortable realisation.

"Very well... I shall go see them now" he sighed

* * *

"I... I apologise for the short notice, I've been doing some thinking recently and wanted to talk to you both" he began, uncharacteristically hesitantly

"Gerome..."

"No problem! The Vaike always has time for his family!"

Vaike and Cherche, his parents, he mentally corrected, stared back at him. They were patiently sitting inside their shared tent wondering what he wanted

Suddenly unsure how to begin Gerome paused for a moment before deciding to just explain from the beginning "I... Well, you know, I came with Lucina and everyone else back to this time. I wanted to give Minerva a chance to be with her people again and to protect the Wyvern valley for as long as I was able. It was the best use for my life I could think of."

"I was never able to believe in the talk of changing the future. I knew what the future was, I knew what would happen. I shared her grief but I didn't share her cause"

"You say 'didn't'" Cherche pointed out, curious

"I... Ever since I met you two, since I met with everyone else I've been thinking. I've been thinking a lot. Why did I join you? Why do I fight for a cause I don't believe in? If I know how the story ends why do I train myself for a futile effort? Why do I bleed for a pointless goal!?"

"The Vaike isn't following here..." both his parents were shocked, this was the most he'd spoken to either of them since coming back to the past. Not to mention he seemed to be wearing his heart on his sleeve.

"I've been watching Severa a lot since she joined the group..." he pretended not to notice the slight smile on his mother's face or the victorious smirk his father was sporting at that line "I grew up with her, but I hadn't associated with her for years"

"When I first saw her I thought she was ridiculous, I thought she was a childish brat! She's just the same as the rest, they all came back wishing to see their parents once more, they're all so happy to reconnect with their lost family but she's the only one that pretends not to. She pushes both her parents away; she pretends she doesn't care about them... And then the minute they move more than arms length away she chases after them."

"'How stupid!' I thought, 'how childish!' She clearly wants to be with them but she's so scared of losing them that she refuses to admit it, so she keeps up a pathetic farce scolding her mother and snapping at her father... All to pretend that she doesn't lie awake at night, scared senseless of them dying once more. Pretending she doesn't sit outside the camp at night crying in fear!"

"That's why I thought their whole cause was ridiculous!" he justified, quickly losing control of his emotions "They're all the same, everyone, when Chrom dies again Lucina will be shattered! Nah won't survive her mother's death! Morgan doesn't even remember when her father first died and it'll kill her when he dies this time! The-"

"Gerome! Stop!"

His mother's hand on his arm brought him back to reality

"No way the son of Vaike would give up so easily!" his father growled, shocked at his pronouncement of his comrade's deaths

"I... My apologies... That's how I saw things" he explained slowly calming down again "that's what I thought, that's why I never joined their fools' quest. I only wanted to do what I could for Minerva. I thought they were all setting themselves up for unnecessary pain... I said at the time, I didn't come back here to see you two, I had no interest or intention in meeting either of you"

He forced himself to look at them, even as they both failed to keep the pain and hurt off their faces at that

"Well... I am glad to have met you none the less Gerome, it makes me happy seeing my son grow to be a st-"

"Mother... Please" he cut her off, unable to listen to anyone singing his praises at the moment.

"M-Mother...?" Cherche whispered the word, shocked. Vaike looked equally stunned

Looking down Gerome finished his story "I looked at Severa and thought 'What a ridiculous child!' Setting herself up for heartache but running away from it, as if it'll hurt any less... I said as much to Minerva... She turned to me, looked right through me... She said 'What a ridiculous child'"

"I... I realised, I-It's not that I couldn't believe in Lucina and everyone else. I realised it's that I couldn't let myself believe in it, I couldn't believe we could win because I couldn't bear not winning! I couldn't see you two because I couldn't lose you again..."

Sniffing back tears he continued desperately before either of them could interrupt

"I spent so much of my life wanting you to come back! To be with me! But you never did! ...I told myself I wouldn't care anymore, I wouldn't care again! Then when we came back I told myself it was all destined, nothing could change! So... So in my mind you were already dead!"

"I... I wanted to pretend it wouldn't hurt if you died again!"

Speaking more in a few minutes than he'd spoken in the last month, his emotions fully unleashed he sank to the floor, tears running down his face.

Ripping his mask off and throwing it aside he stared at the floor, his vision blurred.

"I was lying to myself the whole time! I joined because I wanted to believe it could change, that we could change! I want to change it! I want to save everyone! I want to have a family again! I'm just like her... I'm worse than her! I'm just a childish brat! A stupid, ridiculous child!"

"Oi, c'mere!"

Suddenly hoisted to his feet he felt his father pick him up and wrap himself around him.

It was an odd feeling, familiar and strange at the same time. The last time he'd sobbed into his father's shoulder he'd been only a young boy... As a full grown adult it was different... And yet, feeling his father's strong arms around him, somehow it felt like being back home again.

"My poor boy" his mother joined them a moment later

"Father... Mother..."

**End.**

* * *

**The Relinquished Torch**

"Hmm"

Carefully tracking her prey Morgan dashed from behind the barrel she was crouched behind to the side of a wagon.

"Looks like he's headed north..." she muttered to himself, planning a route to follow in her head. She had to be very careful, her target was a very sharp man, she couldn't risk alerting him.

Counting to five in her head she crawled under the wagon, ducked between two tents and carefully circled around to hide behind a small pile of boxes.

"Huh, he's alone now?" That surprised her, looking up she could see his companion had left, worryingly she'd missed which direction they'd gone. Still... That'd make it easier, tracking one person was easier than tracking two.

Moving carefully and deliberately she continued to follow her mark for the next few minutes, however there was an odd feeling she couldn't shake, a slight unease in her, as if her every movement was being followed. It was an awkward feeling when you were trying to follow someone else but anytime she looked around or even when she tentatively doubled back to check the way she'd gone, she never found anyone... Putting it down to simple paranoia Morgan forced herself to ignore it.

Seeing him move off once more and already having a route planned out she tensed herself to dash from her cover.

Whispering to herself she tensed, "Okay, in 5...4...3...2..-AH-YAH!?" Letting out an embarrassing shriek when she felt a hand suddenly grab her shoulder, she almost jumped a mile!

She hadn't heard anyone approach! She'd been taken completely off guard! Spinning around she found herself face to face with her target's missing companion...

"Ah... Hah... Mother..." she sighed

* * *

Tharja only gave her daughter a few seconds to settle down and start breathing normally again "Why are you following Robin? What are you up to?" she asked, giving Morgan a stern look

"Ah... Well, it was... It's this plan I had" Morgan explained sheepishly, embarrassed at being caught "See, I was thinking I want to be a great tactician like Father but it's not enough to just go over his work or have him teach me things... I need to know all about him! I need to know how he thinks, how he acts!"

"So you intend to follow him around? To stalk your father and know everything about him?" Her mother didn't have the disapproving look she'd expected... She looked almost, curious...

"Yes! Exactly! Then when I know everything about him I'll understand his teachings much more! ... Uh, you're not mad are you? That I was following you? Eep... You're mad aren't you!?"

"Heh heh... No..." Tharja pulled Morgan to her feet giving her a rather dark grin "I'm just surprised, you remind me of myself"

"Oh? Yeah!? Well that's great! Since meeting you I've always thought we had a lot in common! Awesome!" Morgan's bubbly personality was soon back in full force

"You're terrible at it" Tharja scolded back, ignoring Morgan's statement "I noticed you straight away and if I hadn't been distracting your father he would have noticed you for sure"

"Aww..." Morgan had always been an incredibly smart, gifted child, she wasn't used to failure

Tharja sighed "Come... I'll teach you"

* * *

Since talking with Noire about the future-past and later finally attaining a memory of her estranged mother, Morgan had always been looking to spend more time with Tharja.

She knew they still weren't as close as some of the others around the camp but Morgan could tell by now that underneath her mother's cold exterior she and Noire were truly cared for. So while she did still spend most of her free time with her father, training to be as good as him, she'd kept up with her attempts at Mother-Daughter interactions, attempting to grow closer to Tharja.

Never in her wildest dreams had she expected to bond with her mother by stalking her father around the camp! It was surprisingly fun but she had a suspicion it was best not to mention it to anyone else.

"Keep your head down... And be careful, we'll move over to behind that tent now. He's always far more attentive of his right side than his left"

"Oh?"

"... I always stand on his left in battle."

"Awww! That's really sweet!"

Grinning happily at that Morgan followed her mother's path. Sticking her head out and watching her father training swordsmanship with Chrom. Yup, certainly an odd form of bonding, but she couldn't care less! It was wonderful!

"Agrrrrr"

A low growl caught her attention and she turned from the fight to see her mother scowling at their commander, who'd just knocked Robin to the ground with a vicious blow. Robin was no slouch in combat but few could match Chrom, their sessions always tended to leave Robin bruised and Chrom apologising.

"Ah, Mother, he's fine... Mother..." Morgan whispered worriedly, looking between her scowling mother and Robin who was shakily climbing to his feet

She was completely ignored, Tharja was lost in her own world whispering darkly to herself "... A quick vomiting hex... No reason not too... Teach him a lesson... Maybe a bone snapper..."

"Ah! Mother!? Ack!"

Watching her mother prepare an incantation she panicked, grabbing her arm and pulling her away before things got out of control... Chrom getting a snapped arm and them getting some very dangerous questions levelled at them... Not good!

* * *

"Ah... We should join them..." Morgan whinged quietly as they flattened themselves on a roof watching her father sitting down to dinner.

The dinner he was sharing with Noire.

"No... This is also part of your observation" Tharja was resolute, ignoring the piteous growl Morgan's stomach let off at watching her father and sister happily spending time together.

Beyond being hungry it was a difficult scene to watch for Morgan, with the war heating up they'd barely had any time together as a family. Robin ate almost all his dinners in his tent, endlessly working on the plans or strategies the Shepherds needed to ensure victory.

She took dinner with her sister most of the time and her mother had joined them a few times, otherwise secluding herself from the rest of the Shepherds or looking after her father... She could count on one hand the number of times the whole family had sat down and spent time together... This was the perfect opportunity and here she was just observing it...

'_Still... If Mother can do this so can I!'_ this was part of her becoming strong! A challenge to overcome!

It must be worse for her Mother than her she reasoned, she had no reason to be doing this... Not to mention, for whatever reason, Tharja always seemed to struggle with Robin spending time alone with any other woman, even his daughters.

Morgan assumed that her mother's reasoning seemed to be that if Robin was to spend time alone with a woman, it should be her.

'_Yes. And yet, she's sticking it out with me! Mother's so str-'_

"Okay, good. Now, stay there like that. I'll come get you later"

"Wha!?"

Turning she saw her mother sliding off the roof and moments later walking over to her family, joining the meal.

"Ah! There's my little death blossom!" her father's voice rang out happily as he spotted his wife and pulled her down next to him "I was wondering where you'd gotten off to! Have you seen Morgan at all?"

"Mooootheeeeeer" Morgan whinged pitifully to herself, stuck on the roof

* * *

"You did well... Eventually" Tharja admitted a few hours later watching as Morgan wolfed down a very late dinner. It seemed a few hours of watching the rest of her family enjoying time together had done wonders for her appetite.

"Yay!" Morgan cheered between mouthfuls "I think I learned a lot! About father and about you! It was fun... Well, mostly it was fun!"

"Heh... Well..." Tharja paused for a moment, unsure how to continue she wasn't used to being so generous "I have a gift for you"

"Oh!?" Morgan looked up in shocked surprise, dropping the food and giving Tharja her undivided attention. That was a shock, her mother was many things but charitable wasn't one of them.

"It's... Well, here" with that she unceremoniously opened her backpack and placed three thick tomes on the table in front of Morgan "I made these when I was younger, before your father and I were married"

"Magic?" Morgan queried, pulling the closest one towards her... But that couldn't be, she couldn't feel any magical impression from them "No... Huh..." opening the first one to a random page she saw it was a selection of entries, observations, notes...

"This is... Notes on father?" she read further down the page "The best way into his tent... How many times he turned in his sleep one night... Which direction around the camp he prefers to patrol on Wednesdays... Debates on which hex would be best to use on Cordelia if she continues flirting with him?"

"I have it all memorised by now, I no longer need them" Tharja stated, as if that was the most obvious question someone would be asking at this point.

"You used to follow father around?"

"This was before he and I were married. I was... Well, it was important that I knew everything about him. Just like you do now."

"Awww! Mother! This is great! This will help sooo much! Thank you!" still a little confused as to why these books existed, Morgan decided not to look the gift horse in the mouth. Her mother was obviously very good at stalking her father and with her training today and the notes in those books, her life would be a lot easier!

Tharja still struggled with people being nice to her so she simply frowned "Well, like I said. You remind me of myself, it's not surprising we'd have similar tastes..."

She thought for a moment then added "Although, ignore the parts about sneaking into his tent... Actually, on second thought I forbid you from watching him at night"

"Eh?" that brought Morgan up short. She'd only been flipping through the books so far but she could see observations about how to sneak into Robin's tent and notes on him while he was asleep made up a significant portion of the books. It'd obviously been important to her mother! Surely it'd be important to her too! "Why!?" she demanded

Tharja unfortunately was in many ways a naturally blunt person.

"Because no child should see how they were conceived."

"AHHH! GAH! MOTHER!"

**End.**

* * *

**The Perils of Time Travel**

"Ahh" Lucina sighed happily as she strolled through the castle gardens at a casual pace "It's such a beautiful day..."

It was amazing how quickly the world had settled into peace, it had only been three months since Grima's defeat and yet when walking through Ylisse castle like this it was as if all her nightmares were just a dream from so long ago.

Having never known peace in her life she was struggling to get used to the idea. It was an odd concept, not needing to wake up every morning to hone her skills, not going to bed dreading an ambush in the night, to just be able to walk around peacefully, happily wearing casual clothes. She'd even started leaving Falchion behind sometimes... That was more difficult, she felt naked without the blade close to her, but she knew that would come in time.

The world had been saved, the future was secure, their enemies were scattered and defeated... She no longer had the weight of the world on her shoulders. It was an amazing feeling, just being a normal girl, just living every day as it came.

It had been different in the immediate aftermath of the battle, the celebrations muted by the loss of her husband, Robin having sacrificed himself to ensure that no future descendants had to bear the same burden as them. She'd been distraught, inconsolable, Robin was like no-one she'd ever met.

He'd loved her as fiercely as she'd loved him, he'd been bound by the same duty that bound her and he'd shattered her convictions, her belief that she could pay any price. For a woman who'd spent years assuming she couldn't deserve a husband, not when he'd have to be second to her duty, Robin had been like a gift from Naga herself.

She'd known all the way to the final battle what his choice would be, that she would lose him. Even as her heart, her soul had begged her to plead, to order him not to she'd kept silent. She'd hated herself for that, she'd detested herself.

To first point a sword at her husband and then to make no attempt to stop him from giving his life... All for her "duty", she'd been disgusted by herself. Her duty giving her small comfort.

And yet she'd known all the way to the final battle that he loved her no less for it. That her silence made it easier for him to say goodbye.

There would never be another Robin, there would never be anyone who could capture her heart as utterly as he did. She knew that in her soul.

Losing him had almost destroyed her. Even having her family, even having her future, nothing could truly fill the hole. The only thing that'd gotten her through had been Morgan, her daughter, Robin's daughter.

"Hah... It really is. Makes me want to skip this meeting and just lie out in the grass. No idea what Chrom even wants"

And now he was back! He'd returned just like a miracle...

"Hmm, maybe afterwards" she purred, gripping his hand tighter and pulling herself closer to him.

Robin had returned. He'd refused all her apologies. He'd rebutted all her attempts to point out she didn't deserve someone like him.

And now... It was perfect.

In just three months her entire life had changed. While she was still one of the most skilled Warriors in the realm, while she still had a small scattering of scars all down her body, while she would probably always awaken sometimes from nightmares... Now she was just a normal girl.

She was a wife. Her husband had returned and they'd made their relationship public, both announcing their intentions to stand at each other's side for the rest of their lives.

She was a mother. Both to a young teenage girl she adored beyond reason and to the small baby growing inside her conceived only weeks before the final battle. Her two daughters, the only things that'd kept her in Ylisse against her previous claims to be out of the way as soon as the fighting was over.

Things would change of course. Her convictions remained as true now as that night when she'd told Robin that night in his arms... She didn't know how their future would unfold, she couldn't stay in Ylisse, not when her presence would cause problems for her parents... But that plan had been made before she'd met Morgan, before she'd become pregnant, before Robin had returned to be with her. She didn't know what they would do, not when Robin would surely continue his work alongside Chrom, not when she knew she had few skills outside battle, nothing to offer anyone... All she knew was that they would do it together, as a family.

'_Perhaps I'll simply don a mask again?'_ she giggled to herself

"Oi, who're you giggling at?" Robin teased from her side, giving her a playful poke in the ribs.

For now, everything was perfect. For now she was nothing more than a normal girl.

* * *

It didn't take long before they passed from the courtyard to the main conference room, the huge wooden doors securely shut, it seemed they'd arrived early after all.

"Well there's Morgan at least, glad she didn't go running off to far" Robin pointed their wayward daughter out, said girl was currently laughing with Cynthia in far corner of the waiting room.

"I'm surprised to see you here too Cynthia" Lucina noted as they walked over "Did Father tell you what exactly this is about?"

"Nope! He just told me to come and that it was important!" her sister chirped back brightly "I didn't realise you guys were coming though! It's a relief... Hah... I thought I was in trouble..." she admitted looking bashful

"In trouble... Why? ...What have you d-"

Luckily for Cynthia any queries were interrupted by a thunderous crash as the doors flew open, slamming solidly against the walls and shaking the whole room, causing all occupants to yell in surprise.

"Uh... Sorry..." Chrom stood in the entryway looking suitably embarrassed at the feat "They looked a lot heavier" he attempted to defend himself

"Dear..." Sumia lightly scolded, stepping around her husband trying to hide the small grin on her face at the display "Oh you're all here, I'm glad... It's good to see you all!" she smiled at her assembled family as she made her way over

"Mother! It's been ageeees!" Cynthia, who had been travelling till recently, cried out, running past the others to be the first to greet her family, gripping Sumia in a tight hug... Before promptly losing her balance and sending the two of them crashing to the ground

"Oouuuchhh"

"Oowwww"

Watching the Queen and Princess of Ylisse to the ground in and undignified heap Robin couldn't help but smile, truly there was no place like this in the world. Somehow he couldn't help but feel Sumia made an ideal Queen for the land, her quirks an equal counterbalance to Chrom's own, both of them noble in action and deed rather than in bearing.

"Oww... Thank you Lucina" Sumia sighed as Lucina helped her to her feet while Chrom picked Cynthia up into his own hug, luckily with enough balance to not let the energetic girl send him toppling too.

"Oh my... You and Morgan..." Sumia had finally gotten a chance to see her eldest daughter and granddaughter together "You... uh... You look..."

Her words failing her attracted Chrom's attention, luckily with Lucina focussed on her mother only Robin saw the shock and horror pass through his face staring at the girls before him

"Oh Mother, isn't it such a darling outfit!?" Lucina answered completely oblivious, twirling around to showcase her new look "We went shopping a few days ago! We needed some casual clothes after all!"

Sumia just stared, it was definitely as "casual" outfit, Morgan and Lucina were both wearing the same bright yellow sun-dress... The dress itself would possibly have been nice but the effect was ruined by the multicoloured designs all over it

"Look, it's the Brand of the Exalt!" Morgan explained helpfully, pointing out one of the markings, a bright purple Brand.

"Yes! And this one's' a Pegasus, I thought you'd like that Mother" Lucina grinned enthusiastically at her mother pointing out an electric blue Pegasus near her stomach

It didn't help that Morgan had, as ever, her thick Plegian mage robe on, while it was normally a rather fashionable garment, wearing it over a sun-dress made the whole ensemble even more ridiculous.

"Uh... Yes... It's, you both look..." Sumia stumbled for words, wondering how terrible fashion sense was hereditary "Nice... You both look nice" she finally forced herself to lie to her daughter and granddaughter, her guilt slightly alleviated when both girls beamed at her.

Robin just laughed as Lucina started insisting she'd show a panicking Sumia where they'd brought the dresses. It was something he'd long accepted; his wife had terrible fashion sense. True it had been quite surprising to see her taste had passed down to his daughter, the first time both women had come home matched in a magenta jumpsuits he'd been shocked. Now it was just another thing that made them a family, to him it was cute, loveable. It was another thing that separated the Lucina everyone knew from the Lucina only he knew, his wife.

"Alright, alright" Chrom walked over, pulling Lucina and Morgan into a quick hug as greeting "You can worry about that stuff later... For now, they're waiting for us" he jerked a thumb over his shoulder, gesturing the room behind him.

Lucina was suddenly all business "Who's waiting for us? Father, what exactly is it you require of us? You've been unnaturally vague"

"Indeed" Robin added "I've been wondering what this is all about" a look passed between them at that, Chrom picking up that it was half a lie, Robin, being Robin had some suspicions.

"Hah..." he laughed "Yeah, sorry about that. It's nothing bad. I just wanted to make sure it was something we talked about in person. I'll explain in a moment"

And with that, they were all ushered inside as Chrom dug the doors out of the wall, swinging them shut behind them.

* * *

Inside the room they were ushered into seating around a large round conference table, nothing out of the ordinary, all of them had been here before... What was different was that this time the room was already occupied; three older looking men were already sitting waiting for them, evaluating them as they sat. All three were well decorated in the Ylissean colours, their ages ranging at a guess from mid 40's to 60s.

"These gentlemen" Chrom announced from his position at the head of the table, gesturing to them in turn "For those that haven't met them, are alongside Robin my most trusted advisors. Hector, Orun and Walter... All have worked for house Ylisse since my sister's time as Exalt and have continued to aid me until today. They are all men I trust implicitly... Now normally I would have Frederick here too, however he's already aware of everything so for now, in this room... I have brought you here to discuss the future. Our Future."

"Milord, if I-" Lucina started before being interrupted by Chrom favouring her a warm smile and raising his hand to halt her.

"Before we begin, it's polite to introduce ourselves properly. We are among friends here..." he assured them

"I do believe you have us at a disadvantage" one of the advisors, Hector, agreed "Lord Chrom brought us here telling us this was of vital importance... Yet, only sir Robin is familiar to me. I am to assume these are Shepherds you've recruited milord?"

"We are Shepherds indeed" Robin answered rising to his feet and giving a small bow to the group "I believe I've met you Walter and Orun before, I worked with you both assisting Chrom during the peace before the Valmese war. My name is Robin" he explained for Hector's sake "I'm the Grandmaster Tactician of the Shepherds, my past eludes my memory but I understand I'm the son of Validar, the last King of Plegia."

There were some raised eyebrows at that, none of the advisors having been informed of Robin's ties to Plegia, he continued on before they could ask questions "This is my wife Lucina and my daughter Morgan" both girls gave short bows of acknowledgement at his introduction.

"Lucina... The same name as the royal baby?"

"Your... Daughter? Surely you jest sir"

"Nope!" Morgan cut in "He's definitely my Father! I don't remember a lot of my past but I'd never forget that!" she laughed happily.

"You're barely a few years younger than him! Even if that were the case, I have no memory of any daughter the last I worked with Robin! Nor any memory of this Lucina..." Orun added suspiciously before turning to Chrom "What's the meaning of this milord?"

Chrom simply nodded towards Lucina who hesitated, worried about the implications of revealing the full truth of her heritage. Only standing a moment later when she felt her husband give her hand a reassuring squeeze under the table, supporting her...

"The meaning will quickly become clear I fear" she stated, leaning forwards "As my husband said, my name is Lucina..."

She pulled the hair away from her eyes, showing her brand clearly to the group as they reeled back in shock

"I... I hail from a terrible future a future we have fought against and averted."

"She is my daughter, our eldest daughter" Chrom explained clearly, taking Sumia's hand as he did so and nodding towards Cynthia

"Uh..." she wasn't really sure what to say "The same for me! I'm Cynthia! I came back from the future to save everyone! And uh..." running out of words to say she simply moved her bangs aside clearly displaying the brand shining in her right eye.

"Lucina bears the same brand as the baby Lucina, you've all seen" Chrom explained patiently "Cynthia hasn't yet been born but her brand will match as well... And Morgan?"

"Sure!" Morgan slid her robe aside, bearing her right shoulder to the group "Mine's just like Grandfather's!" she announced proudly displaying the mark as Chrom winced slightly at the title.

"Well yes... There you have it. The same with Cynthia, Morgan hasn't been born yet, when she is she'll bear that mark."

"But... How... How does this!?"

"Even if... Even if as you say, that this is the same Lucina, how does that explain this Morgan... An adult!?"

"From the future!? This is insane! What's going on here!?"

Chrom's explanation unfortunately had been rather quick and to the point, the advisors were struggling to take such a shocking revelation in. So the next half hour was spent simply explaining the situation in as much detail as they could.

The reason Lucina, Cynthia and the rest of their comrade's travelled from the future, the mystery of Morgan's appearance in this time, the fights that had gone on out of public eye for the safety of the future, the ultimate success against Grima.

Eventually they had no choice but to accept it, the word of the Exalt, the Queen and the Grandmaster Tactician was strong enough, without even mentioning three unexplained new bearers of the Brand of Ylisse.

"So... You truly are, from the future... You came back to save us all?" Hector asked for the final time, finally accepting as the girls nodded to him.

"If your story is to be believed..." Walter started "Then you are quite literally Warriors sent by Naga herself. Divine Guardians... Warriors sent by heaven to aid us"

Cynthia practically glowed at that statement, Lucina however was a little uneasy wielding such a lofty title

"We are simply the children of heroes. We just wanted the peace we have now won" she argued carefully.

From the awe at which he advisors now looked at her, it was clear her argument fell on deaf ears however.

"Now..." Chrom finally took control again "The reason I've called you all here, the reason I wanted to make Lucina, Cynthia and Morgan's parentage clear... It's time we discussed the future of Ylisse."

He grinned

"Your birthright. The line of succession"

* * *

"Father..." Lucina instantly reeled back, shocked, understanding the full implications of the impending discussion, why her heritage, her brand, had been revealed.

"Daddy?" Cynthia was confused, she could see this was something important; Lucina's reaction worried her especially... Yet her father was grinning so proudly at them both.

"Lucina, you are my eldest daughter... I know no-one here likes to think about this, but if something happens to me then the role of exalt will fall to-"

"To Lucina of this time!" Lucina interrupted forcefully, not meeting her father's eyes as her gaze bored into the table "Or to Lissa if she is not yet old enough to lead her people."

"Lucina..." Her mother spoke up, struggling for words

"No!" she refused to concede this point "No... The birthright lies with your real daughter, with the baby Lucina. I shall not steal her birthright"

"Lucina! It's your birthright too!" Sumia pleaded to her "You are my daughter!"

"You know we think of you as our daughter Lucina! ...Both of you are our daughters" Chrom added, gesturing to a distressed looking Cynthia "Your mother and I both love you just as much! We've always considered you family, real family..."

"Father... Mother..." Lucina was shaking, bent over the table tears splattering onto the wood between her hands "You cannot know how happy it makes me to hear that... But I cannot. That destiny is not mine, not anymore."

"I... I agree!" Cynthia piped up, staring hard at Lucina "I won't take anything from baby Cynthia..." her voice shook with emotion as she continued "When... When she's born, I'll leave. I'll leave everything to her. I don't want her birthright; I don't want to take any time away from her family"

"Cynthia?" Chrom was shocked, not having expected this turn of events at all "...My little pega-pony-princess... You're going to leave?"

"You can't!" Sumia cried, stricken "Gods! This isn't what we wanted! This isn't right at all! You're part of our family too Cynthia! Lucina... Morgan! You're all part of our family!"

"I was to leave already" Lucina admitted still unable to raise her head "After our battle was done I was to leave alone... To ensure I caused no problems for Ylisse. Robin I told you as much... I said I didn't deserve to be your wife, that you would stay at Chrom's side and I would leave you"

"I remember... I said I would fix that! That I would find a way!" Robin yelled, joining the argument and rising to his feet "I promised! I promised I would stay by your side forever, that I would support you all my life!"

"That you would return to me even if you died..." Lucina added, turning a wry smile to him "And yet...I stayed only because of Morgan"

"Morgan changed everything. I was to leave, to ensure the safety of Ylisse... I couldn't stay around Father. I bear the Brand but I am not his daughter" Chrom and Sumia both grimaced at that "My presence would cause nothing but problems... But then Morgan" she turned to her daughter, smiling at her lovingly "Morgan removed all that"

"I had no need to even ask, I know Morgan would never leave you. So how can I leave? Even if I could abandon my daughter she bears the same brand as I, she causes the same problems... It would be pointless."

Lucina grimaced for a moment, clenching her fists, wrestling with worries... It amazed her how fast this day had gone downhill, she'd been so happy and then all the issues she'd been scared to think about were being waved in front of her "I... I don't know what to do!" She admitted, slinking back down into her seat, feeling Robin's hand clasp hers "I cannot leave and I cannot stay!"

"You can stay!" Chrom cut in "No-one wants you to leave!"

Sumia joined in "We arranged this so you could be recognised as our daughters... So you would know you were always our family! You too Morgan" she added, pleading to her granddaughter "So you could be recognised as Lucina's daughter, as our granddaughter...We would worry about you endlessly if you left! Losing any of you would hurt the same as losing baby Lucina!"

"Mommy..." Cynthia sniffed, surprising herself with her tears, she'd been so sure she had already dealt with this. That she was prepared to leave.

"I don't know what to say" Morgan added, caught up in the emotion around the table "I want to stay... I want everyone to stay!" The revelation that her mother had been planning to leave had shocked her, even without her memories she cared deeply for Lucina.

"I didn't expect any of this" Chrom sighed "I brought you all here to meet with my advisors, to make it official... To make sure you were recognised as part of our family... To make sure we were all one family"

"Phah..." Lucina half snorted, half sniffed, utterly touched by the gesture yet knowing she couldn't accept it.

And then suddenly she realised what she needed to do. Suddenly everything became clear. Her task, her duty was unchanged.

The circumstances had changed.

She had a daughter. She had a husband she couldn't bear to leave again. She had a family that desperately wanted her to stay.

In that instant, slouched in her seat, utterly touched by her families love she realised the answer. She'd spent so long grappling with her initial solution she'd only just now understood that the solution itself was what needed to be changed.

Looking across she caught Robin's eye, understanding instantly he'd already come to the same conclusion

'_How long has he known?' _She wondered, it was always tough to tell with Robin, he could have known for months or maybe he'd only figured it out just now at the same time as her... Either way he hadn't said anything... He knew this was a decision that had to come completely from her.

Robin was always so much better than her at this, able to consider and abandon solutions whenever required. She was such a straight forward person, when she had a solution she went after it with such determination she often forgot that there could be another way, that she needed to tackle the root cause.

She couldn't leave anymore, that solution was gone. Yet her duty was unwavering.

Standing again she turned from her family and looked directly at the assembled advisors.

"I Lucina, daughter of Exalt Chrom and former Exalt of Ylisse hereby relinquish any claim upon the throne and any ties to the royal family."

* * *

Silence reigned after Lucina's proclamation, everyone processing it individually, Robin appeared to be the only one who'd predicted this turn of events.

"Lucina... No..." her mother whispered, shocked

"Gods... This isn't what I wanted" Chrom agreed "Lucina, the royal line, our line... It should be yours"

"I... I do too!" Cynthia announced standing up, banging her hands on the table as she did so "I Cynthia, daughter of Exalt Chrom and Princess of Ylisse, uh... I relinquish any claim too!"

"Cynthia..."

"Hah... I just wanna be a Hero daddy! I don't need'a be a Princess too!" she announced, not looking him at her parents, pretending it was so easy to throw off family ties.

"Well... Same for me!" Morgan agreed, smiling as she joined in "I don't really remember being a Princess or anything, the throne doesn't matter to me. I just wanna be a great tactician!"

"Robin... Say something!" Chrom turned to his friend, giving him a pleading look

"It's... It's really none of my business" Robin answered after a moment's pause "I didn't marry your daughter to secure a position in the Royal Line, I married her because I love her. Princess or Pauper, that doesn't matter to me..."

"And..." He continued before anyone could cut in. Wincing at the trouble he was predicting he chose his words carefully "To be honest, this way is likely for the best. Having a complicated line of succession is dangerous in royalty. Lucina, as an elder would have a greater claim to the throne than the baby Lucina... Then Morgan over both the baby Lucina and the unborn Morgan, let alone any children born from the baby Lucina"

He paused for a second letting everyone wrap their heads around that "For us... It would likely be no problem, I'm sure it'd be fine. Young Lucina will take over Exalt after you and then her children after that. However looking to the future it could be a disaster. What about a hundred years from now when there multiple branch families, all with the Brand and all with strong claims to the throne... Any of my descendants could trace their line back and have a stronger claim to the throne than your descendants"

"It's..." Seeing the confusion around the table he decided to just skip to his conclusion "Quite simply, that's how civil wars start... I don't even want to imagine it, my descendants taking up arms against yours, or against Morgan's. The line of succession needs to be clear."

"I..." Chrom wilted under Robin's rationale "This isn't right... It's..." he sighed, giving up "Very well. If you all truly think this is for the best" he slumped in his seat, leaning into Sumia's offered embrace.

"Understood" Hector, was the first of the advisors to speak up "Very well, in front of these esteemed witnesses we accept. All claim to the throne by House Robin, House Morgan and House Cynthia is relinquished."

"Hah... I'm not a Princess anymore..." Cynthia thought aloud

"Princess or not, you're my daughter. You will always be my daughter" Sumia interrupted, sniffing back tears

"That's right" Chrom agreed "And now all that's left is to announce it..."

"Announce it?" Lucina queried, shocked

Chrom half laughed, rising out of his seat once more "Yes... I originally called you here to ensure your parentage, your heritage was confirmed. Then we would make a royal announcement, spread the word to every citizen... I was to" he sighed "I intended to announce you as my successor Lucina"

"Father..." She whispered, struggling with the guilt at how clearly hurt he was... To announce her as his successor, he trusted her, he loved her, he respected her... She'd thrown that all away for the greater good. For her duty.

"Now" he recovered "We shall announce the opposite, we'll announce who you are, that you're my daughters... And granddaughter... Sent by Naga herself to aid us."

"You intend to tell everyone the whole story?" Robin questioned "Will they believe it?"

"They will have the proof in front of them! The Brand and the Falchion put any questions to rest"

"That's true... But is it wise? The truth will make it known Ylisse lost to Grima in the future, it will make us look weak... That could cause problems"

"Then it will be known that Naga herself came to our aid! Damn anyone who cares about such things! I couldn't care less!" Chrom's fire had clearly returned, Robin couldn't help but smirk, reminded for the millionth time why he followed Chrom.

"The Shepherds have already been honoured since the war... Now we shall tell everyone of the Heroic Warriors Naga sent to aid us, of the Heroes of the future who came and saved our world. You shall be announced as my family and all of you will be known alongside the rest of the Heroes of Ylisse"

"Father..." Lucina whispered, thinking through this sudden plan, debating the merits of it... Her reservations vanished a second later as Cynthia processed the news

"Heroes..." she gasped, her eyes shining like diamonds "We'll be Heroes of legend!" To be announced like that, to be honoured like that, there were few greater honours! The children from the future would stand in front of the people of Ylisse and be announced as the Heroes of the realm. Time travelling Heroes sent from a doomed world! They would become legends for sure!

All in all, Cynthia was just barely holding herself back from exploding with glee. Despite her worries there was no way Lucina could take that away from her...

"Very well..." She conceded, hoping she wouldn't have to make a speech at least

And then suddenly she realised she was smiling too, that she felt her chest pounding with joy... She had no interest in being announced as a Hero... But to be announced as Chrom and Sumia's daughter, to be known by all as their family, it was something she'd never even dreamed, far beyond anything she'd ever hoped or wished for.

Letting herself just bask in the warmth for a moment she felt Robin gently take her hand once more, sending her a loving smile.

Finally, it was all over, all the loose ends from the war were now tied up. She had a family, she had a future, she was loved. It was bliss.

"Good" Chrom spoke again a minute later, giving everyone some time to reflect "Now, I wanted to talk a little more about your future"

"Robin I assume I can count on you to continue assisting me?" he confirmed when everyone turned their attention to him "Morgan, you plan to keep studying under Robin?"

"Of course"

"Yup"

Chrom nodded at the expected answers, smiling and gestured to his wife "Cynthia" she began "Your father and I were hoping you would assist in the founding of a new order of Pegasus Knights. You would be leading them alongside Cordelia"

"..." Cynthia just gaped, lost for words, "YES!" she screamed a moment later, unable to contain her joy "YESYESYESOFCOURSE!" it didn't seem it was possible for her day to get any better.

"Lucina" Chrom interrupted Cynthia's squealing "You've fought your whole life, there's no need to fight anymore... However if you wish to, I would like you to take over and lead a new group of Shepherds"

"Father?" she questioned, surprised

"Most of the current Shepherds have retired; everyone's going their separate ways... Enjoying the peace they've earned. I wouldn't have it any other way" he smiled "But, the chaos caused by the war is still around, there are still people that need the Shepherds. I want you to lead a group of skilled fighters, to operate in any country... To help anyone you can without care of borders or prejudice."

"You... Want me to create a group that will travel around the world helping anyone?" She asked "Will the other countries stand for that?"

"It sounds like a diplomatic nightmare" Robin agreed"

Chrom laughed "Indeed! That will be your job Robin... I want you to be working alongside Lucina with this, smoothing over some of the diplomatic issues and ensuring the group runs efficiently"

"Hmm" Robin paused, the diplomatic ties Ylisse had at this point were strong enough for quite a lot of leeway and he'd be working alongside his wife "These Shepherds won't just be Ylissean will they?"

"No" Chrom grinned, glad his friend had caught on "They'll be just like the current Shepherds, anyone from any nation who wishes to protect and help others... You will of course have the support of the Ylissean forces" he smiled over at Cynthia who was in the process of hugging her mother half to death.

"I..." Lucina paused, it was a big decision.

"As I said Lucina, you don't need to do this, you've earned your peace too"

She hesitated, part of her wanted to decline the offer... As her father said it felt like she'd fought most of her life, she'd seen endless battles and bloodshed. Part of her did want to just become a normal housewife, she had a husband and a child on the way, but then, she didn't really have any skills beyond fighting, she only knew one thing she wanted to do with her life

"I... I would like to. I want to help people. We have earned this peace, this future... If I can help win that future for even more people, I would like to"

She had months before her daughter would be born, she would worry about that when it came, by then most of the chaos should have died down and she could likely take an administrative position with Robin.

She could do good in this world. It was a prospect that she quite liked.

"Uh...One more thing..." Chrom added after giving them a moment to gather their thoughts, enjoying the sight of both his daughters clearly happy "We'll also use the time to announce Lucina and Robin's wedding"

"Wha!?" Lucina balked at that odd pronouncement

"Uh...But... We're already married?" Robin offered, showing the ring on his hand

"Yes" Chrom nodded "You _were_ married...'To Death Do Us Part' were your vows I believe"

Robin blinked, he'd missed that

Chrom leaned forwards, giving him a hard look "You weren't planning on living in sin with my daughter now were you Robin...?"

"Uh, hah... What? No! Hah, of course not!" Robin backpedalled, caught off guard and suddenly very aware of how scary it was to face Chrom in battle

"Good! We'll announce it later this week then!" Chrom declared, his good nature returning

"Hah... Okay?" Robin slumped in his seat, not quite sure how he felt about getting married for a second time

"Not... Not too extravagant..." Lucina pleaded weakly... Uncomfortably aware of the excited looks her sister, mother and daughter had at the thought of a Royal Wedding during peace time.

* * *

**8 Years Later**

"Honey..." Robin called out warily, tugging his formal cloak on "Have you seen Morgan? Is she ready?"

"She's fine" his wife's voice called back from the kitchen "She's out the back playing with herself"

Having now spent many years dealing the confusion caused by time travelling friends and family it only took him a moment's pause to piece together the logic of that sentence... Sighing he shook his head "Only she would phrase it like that", he loved Lucina dearly but even after all this time there were some things that just went right over her head.

Stepping downstairs he found her doting on their baby boy, cooing at Marc to eat his lunch while he squirmed around on her lap. Resisting the urge to laugh at her outfit Robin simply enjoyed the sight of his wife out of her formal attire or her armour. Sure it did sometimes feel a bit funny coming home and seeing his entire family dressed up like a travelling circus, but that was just part of the family charm.

Today it seemed Lucina had opted for a simple bright pink shirt coupled with lime green trousers, the effect it had in contrast with her blue hair was definitely... Unique. Glancing out the window he could see Morgan and Morgan in the backyard, both covered in the same thick Plegian Dark Mage cloak. Morgan's was her original he suspected, where Morgan's had been a birthday gift from several years ago after years of begging to have a cloak like her father and older self.

The flashes of orange, blue, red, pink and yellow he could see from under the cloaks left little doubt they were wearing the clothes their Mother had brought them rather than his... Oh well.

"We all ready to go?" he asked, leaning down to kiss Lucina quickly and steal Marc from her lap, bouncing him in his arms for a moment to hear him giggle.

"Hah... We all are I suppose" she smiled up at him as she stood up and began backing Marc's food away "Is it truly necessary we go though...?"

"Haha" Robin laughed, having expected this, another complication of time travel "Course we do! It's your birthday! We have to celebrate"

"We need not! Urgh... I just, I would prefer to just celebrate with you... Why don't we have Morgan babysit an-"

"Aww, my little bluebird..." he teased, stepping over to rub her head "Chrom will be shocked to hear you don't want to spend time with him!" turning to Marc he cooed "You hear that kiddo? Mummy doesn't want to see Grandpa"

"Grapa!" Marc repeated happily

"Argh" she pouted "Father is fine! You know what I mean!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll behave today!" he laughed back

"It's just... It's embarrassing!" She whinged, not needing to explain further, it was a conversation he'd enjoyed many times in the past.

Of all the complications of time travel it was perhaps the most unexpected and the most fun...Watching Young Lucina grow up, seeing the little Princess as a carefree child, as a young lady. He found her absolutely adorable of course but his wife found it difficult having everyone watch her as a silly young girl.

"I was never like her" she assured him for the millionth time as she turned to gather her things "It's all the changes we've made. She's growing up in a different world!" She explained with exasperation.

"Of course dear" he laughed, catching her for a moment to deliver another birthday kiss before leaving to dress Marc.

* * *

"Robin! Lucina" Chrom greeted them loudly a short while later as they strolled through the Palace grounds "I was wondering when you were coming! Sumia wa-"

"Hi Gran-pa!"

"Grapa!"

"Hahah! Hello you two too!" Laughing at the interruption Chrom took a knee as two of his Grandkids ran over and hugged him

"Hello again Grandfather" the older Morgan called out from beside Lucina, with her duties for the Halidom they saw each other almost as often as he saw Robin.

Picking Marc up and patting Morgan on the head Chrom walked up to his eldest daughter, embarrassing her with a one armed hug in front of the assembled masses.

"Happy Birthday Lucina"

"Ah... Yes... Thank you father" she stammered out, blushing as she pulled away, purposefully not looking at Robin for the grin she knew he'd be wearing, even years on she still was no good at public affection, familial or not.

The years had treated Chrom well, still in great shape aside from a slightly more weary face the largest change in the man was the beard he'd been sporting recently. He'd kept his commanding presence but even with his duties as Exalt he'd never lost the charismatic charm, the sheer good nature he held that had lead so many soldiers to be willing to lay down their lives in his protection.

Thanks in part to the efforts of Robin and Lucina running the next generation of Shepherds Ylisse and the surrounding regions had almost entirely been at peace since the war against Grima. The land was stable, the people were prosperous, the Shepherds kept bandits and mercenaries under control and for the most part things were happy.

"Glad to see you're looking good Robin" Chrom smiled at him, sticking his hand out towards his best friend "You gave us all a shock a week ago, looked a mess..."

"Ah well, looked worse than it was" Robin smiled shaking Chrom's hand as Lucina and Morgan frowned at the unhappy reminder, the younger children thankfully oblivious "Lissa took great care of me... Hah, guess I learned never to deploy Pegasus Knights like that again"

"That's for su-"

"Hiiiiiiii!"

Chrom was interrupted for a second time by a loud girlish cry as his other eldest daughter ran towards them, a blur of her pink dress clashing against her blue hair.

"Here's our other birthday girl" Robin laughed as the young Lucina ran up to them, waving and grinning before giving her elder self a tight hug around the waist.

"Happy Birthday me!"

"Lucina..." The adult Lucina struggled, being hugged by yourself must be an odd feeling Robin thought

"We've had this discussion, you're not me, you're yourself" feeling stupid and seeing the young girl had completely ignored her she gave up "Regardless, Happy Birthday" she finished, awkwardly patting her younger self's head.

"I got you something!" Young Lucina declared proudly thrusting her hands forwards, opening them to reveal a bright sparkling hair pin. Lucina being Lucina of course the pin wasn't just bright, it was dazzling. Shining a multitude of colours, covered in inlaid stones it was definitely a... Unique design, probably the most gaudy thing he'd ever seen.

Wincing alongside Chrom at the gift he severely doubted either of Lucina's parents had been involved in the purchase. None the less, from the captivated look in the eyes of both Morgan's and Lucina herself it was no doubt well received.

"I... That is to say, it's beautiful, thank you" Lucina took the gift humbly while her younger self grinned up at her "We-" she gestured to her family at large "-Arranged something for you as well, but... That's for later" she teased herself.

"Pah" young Lucina pouted for a moment before running over to Robin, tugging on his robes for attention "Robiiin!"

"Hello there" laughing at her antics he knelt down, enjoying watching the cute little girl his wife had been "Happy Birthday Princess"

"Hey! Don't call me Princess!" She huffed back "Call me... Ahhh" suddenly shy she dithered for a moment, looking away from him and blushing "...Call me... Your little bluebird!"

"Hey!" the elder Lucina huffed at that, annoyed both at the private nickname being aired and her younger self trying to steal it

"And! And! Ahhh..." Blushing harder, young Lucina continued on, ignoring her father's exasperated look and her elder self's annoyance "It's my birthday, so... So... Um, I get a birthday kiss!" she finished shyly.

"Wha!? Hey!" Lucina interjected again, mortified at her younger self's antics, only Robin's responding laughter held off further interruption

"Haha! Well of course princess!" he declared cupping her face and kissing her quickly on the forehead.

Standing up he took her hand before she could raise any objection "Now c'mon lets head inside. Everyone'll be wondering where you've gone!"

Smiling cheekily in response to his wife's dirty look he offered her his other arm and proceeded to lead the group inside.

Time travel was a very odd thing Robin thought, a girl on each arm was one thing. The same girl on either arm was quite another.

* * *

Robin found the next few hours a lot of fun, while it was ostentatiously a birthday party for both Lucina's for him it was mostly a chance for him to catch up with the rest of the Shepherds and other friends he'd made over the years. So much time had passed it was nice to get everyone together at times like this, seeing them all doing so well was nice.

It was also quite a relief to be able to spend an evening without any worries or duties.

Marc spent most of his time being doted on by Sumia who was doing everything she could do live up to her ideal as a Grandmother... He worried a little that she was spoiling him but then she'd done the same to Morgan when she'd been born and so far she'd turned out just fine so he wasn't too concerned.

Young Morgan was running around playing some game or another with Cynthia, Severa and Owain so she seemed fine for the moment.

The older Morgan had spent almost the entire time with Owain since the moment he'd arrived... Robin didn't necessarily disapprove of Owain, he was a fine lad, he couldn't ask for a better potential son-in-law and he and Morgan had been together for almost 4 years now. Still, it was a little tough seeing your daughter with a man and he still felt far too young to be a Grandfather...

He supposed part of it was having young Morgan around, he couldn't help but think of her during the nights Morgan spent at Owain's house... "Ah well" he told himself for the thousandth time "If Chrom can deal with it, then I can" he'd always appreciated Chrom never taking issue with Robin courting his daughter, even though he knew it couldn't have been easy on him. It'd never interfered with their friendship, something Robin appreciated beyond words.

Looking away as he saw Owain push his daughter against the wall for a sneaky kiss he scanned the room unable to find any signs of his wife... He'd last seen her talking with her younger self, which in itself was quite rare, most of the time travellers got on well with their younger selves, both Morgan's especially absolutely adored each other, Lucina was the only one that seemed uncomfortable with herself.

Giving up on worrying about Lucina and (mostly) confident his fatherly/husbandly duties were under control he turned back to Chrom, Stahl and Lon'qu, interjecting himself back into the conversation.

* * *

Robin didn't end up discovering where his wife had gotten herself off to until almost ten minutes later when she suddenly burst into the room chasing her younger self, who promptly ran right through the group and latched herself onto her father

"Daddy! Big Lucy's being mean to me!" little Lucina whinged

"Wha!? I am no- Father!" big Lucina huffed in frustration

"Lucina... Stop picking on yourself. C'mon, it's your birthday" Chrom, having dealt with this far too many times in the past simply laughed it off. Watching as his time travelling daughter groaned at the all too familiar bad joke.

"What's this about?" Robin stepped forwards, putting a calming hand on his wife's back.

"She's being mean!" young Lucina repeated "She said I can't date Robin! Tell her she's wrong!" unfortunately for Chrom little Lucina was still stuck in the mindset many young children have, that their father is an infallible man who can fix anything.

"Uh..." He blinked, this had escalated far more than he was prepared for. He wasn't sure how to respond to that

"Well, uh... Sure we can" Robin attempted to defuse the situation, rubbing his wife's back to calm her as much as possible "How about to the Ylissean Zoo? I can take you, Morgan and Cynthia next w-"

"No!" she interrupted, turning big watery eyes to him "No... A real date! Me and you!"

"Uh... Oh" Robin knew he shouldn't have been caught off guard, he knew he should have expected something like this by now... Young Lucina had been far too flirty with him for a while now, seeming to have somehow developed some odd crush on him. He'd just always played it off as nothing, waiting for her to just get over it. And now suddenly he was put on the spot, dreading to break a young girls heart... On her birthday even.

Luckily his wife's patience running out spared him having to come up with an answer

"Why must you persist with this!? He's far too old for you!" she declared

"You're just being selfish!" young Lucina shot back, turning to glare at her older self

"Wha!?" Taken aback Lucina paused

"You said he was your one true love! I remember you telling me that! You used to tell me all about him!" Young Lucina pressed on, changing tack, the yelling quickly drawing a crowd as more and more people came over

"I... I did say that" Older Lucina hesitated a moment to continue in front of the gathering crowd, the anger inside her eventually overcoming her embarrassment at airing personal feelings in public "It was true, it remains true. What of it!?"

"Then he's my true love too!" Young Lucina yelled back, stomping her foot with frustration at being the only one to understand this "If he's your ONE true love then he must also be mine!"

'_Ah'_ Robin thought to himself finally having a target to blame this whole situation on... Childish romantic fantasies. The bane of many men.

"HUH!?" Unfortunately as a logical and rational person, as someone who'd been living with and married to a logical and rational person, Lucina wasn't good at arguing with a child... The huge jump to a conclusion yet strangely sound reasoning caught her off guard.

"You won't let me be with my true love!" Young Lucina accused, her fury finally starting to fade

"He is married!" the elder Lucina argued back, getting more frustrated by the second

"He is!" Young Lucina agreed, turning to glare at her older self "To me as well!"

"Gods!" Lucina cried in frustration "We've had this discussion! I am not you! You are yourself!"

"You were me! And I will be you!" Young Lucina refused to concede that point "We have the same brand! We both wield Falchion! And... And...I'm as much Morgan's mother as you are!" she finished, pointing towards the time traveller Morgan who'd joined the crowd looking on

"Huh... Ah, haha well I guess she's right" Morgan stepped forward nodding her head in agreement, not helping matters at all "Hah I never even thought of that! I mean, neither of you gave birth to the me who's here"

"Morgan... I've never once thought of you as anything but my daughter, no different from the other Morgan" Lucina turned to her, shocked

"Ah, Mother! Me too! I mean, I've always considered you my Mother! You've been so good to me, ohgodsI'msorry!" Morgan backed away from that train of thought in a hurry seeing the hurt look on Lucina's face

"The same for me" Robin added taking hold of Lucina again, attempting to steer her away from her younger self, sending Chrom a quick look, hoping they could finally defuse the situation "We're a family"

Unfortunately young Lucina, just like the woman Robin had married, never gave up easily "Me too!" she yelled "And... And when I'm older I'll give birth to Morgan too!"

The room went silent then, everyone just stopped and stared at her at that.

There was no denying it, it was true... If Robin did have a child with the young Lucina it would almost certainly be just like Morgan or Marc, for all intents and purposes it would be them.

'_Gods...'_ Robin was suddenly caught up with all the implications inherent in that, not just the thought of him having a relationship with Chrom's baby girl but that any child Lucina had would essentially be Morgan and Marc's half sibling... Such an odd thought.

The silence was broken a moment later, unfortunately rather than an adult stepping forward to defuse the situation it was young Cynthia who stepped from the cluster of onlookers to her sister's side.

Being a little older than Morgan, a little younger than Lucina, Cynthia had the all too common trait among younger children... Absolutely idolising their older sibling, looking up to them, following them around... And unfortunately for Robin, wanting to do everything they did...

"I wanna marry Robin too!" she declared

At that Robin found he'd automatically tuned out the rest of the world as everything seemed to slow down into slow motion.

He didn't hear his wife's exasperated cry.

He didn't hear Morgan's snickering laugh.

He didn't hear Vaike wondering aloud about what to think about Robin being so good with children.

He didn't hear young Lucina turning to her sister and explaining patiently that she should love young Gerome, just as her elder self loved older Gerome.

Everything faded out as his senses were overcome by a terrible chill down his spine.

Slowly turning around he found himself staring at a very grim look from his best friend. Chrom was practically drowning him in killing intent as he gripped Falchion's hilt.

"Robin... Just how many of my daughters... Are you planning to seduce?"

'_Oh shit...'_ Lucina was bad enough, Cynthia was Chrom's little Pega-Pony-Princess.

"Ah, hey! Chrom! Hey, C'mon now!"

**End.**

* * *

**The Last Shepherd.**

"Why does she always have to live somewhere so annoying?"

Ignoring the slight drizzle of an early morning summer shower, a tall thin lady slowly made her way along a old forgotten path. Passing crags, circumventing ravines, slowly but surely wending its way up the side of an ancient mountain.

With her small breasts covered in a leather vest and a blue sarong covering her lower half she was beautiful beyond doubt, almost ethereal at first glance her lithe muscular body and long green hair only added to the effect.

Ultimately it was the large, pointed ears that would have confirmed any suspicions, this was no human woman.

"Arrrrgh! I wish I could just fly up!" she moaned, looking at how far there was left to climb

Throwing her hands up and continuing on, she lasted barely five minutes before complaining again "You better be there when I arrive Tiki!" she yelled to the wind

Slowly working her way up the side of a mountain, trying to ignore the rain splattering on her back, tired and frustrated Nowi was making her way to Tiki's most recent resting spot.

More than a thousand years after the defeat of Grima, more than eight hundred years since the massacre of Valm, more than four hundred years after the fall of Ylisse... It was finally time for the tale of the Shepherds to conclude.

* * *

"Tikiiiiiiii... You here?"

Many hours later, with the drizzle having turned into a downpour, absolutely sopping wet Nowi had finally arrived at her destination, a large, furnished cavern carved into the top of the mountain.

"Tiiki!?"

She had enough self restraint to wait almost five seconds before getting mad, looking around at the lavish tile work on the floor and the paintings hung on the wall

"TIKI! IF YOU'RE NOT HERE I'M GONNA START BREAKING YOUR STUFF!" Nowi yelled, not at all happy about the potentially wasted journey

"Hnng?"

Picking up a small groan from the corner of the room Nowi made her way over to a large pile of cushions she'd glanced over previously, finally discovering her long lost friend unceremoniously buried in the pile

"Hnn... Huh? ...Nowi?"

"That's me!" reaching down, Nowi helped pull a groggy, half awake Tiki to her feet, yanking her up so fast she ended up stumbling around before crashing right to the floor again "Huh... I seem to remember you sleeping a lot more gracefully last time!" she teased, helping Tiki up a little more gently this time

"I-" breaking off into a loud yawn Tiki blinked rapidly, adjusting to being awake after so long "I'm sorry?"

"Hah! No worries! It was just funny seeing you sprawled out in the cushions like that! Hah... Wow... You look oooollllddddd"

Rolling her eyes, Tiki ignored Nowi's behaviour as she began to collect herself, smoothing her hair down and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Sneaking a quick look at herself in a mirror in response to Nowi's words she sighed... Having lived for many thousands of years Tiki was by no means a young lady, but Nowi was probably the only person in the entire world who would say she "Looked old"

Truth be told she'd barely aged at all over the past few centuries, her hair was still a dark green without a grey hair in sight, her skin wasn't quite so perfect and she'd gained a few wrinkles but she barely looked a day over 30... Not bad for someone who'd lived through the rise and fall of countless empires she thought.

"I do believe it's you who look old now Nowi..." she yawned again "I swear you look so different every time I see you"

Even as a Manakete, even as someone who'd grown up with other Manaketes she suspected she'd always think of Nowi as the tiny little girl she'd first met her as. It was hard to reconcile that little girl with what appeared to be a young woman in her late teens in front of her.

"Haha! Well it's your fault for sleeping so much!"

"I suppose...How long have I been asleep this time?" Tiki asked, a sense of foreboding going off in the back of her head warning that was a dangerous question... She couldn't quite remember why, but the dark look passing across Nowi's face confirmed the feeling.

"Way too long! About sixty years!"

'_Only sixty years?'_ that was barely anything to her, so why was she so worried? Still groggy her mind felt like it was full of fog "Sixty years? I... Hmm, well, I remember I went to sleep right after-"

The words caught in her throat, she stopped, suddenly remembering exactly why she had gone to sleep once more.

"Uh"

Nowi wasn't looking at her

"That is to say... Well, I'm awake now... So, hello Nowi. To what do I owe the pleasure?" she smiled kindly at her young friend, silently apologising for dredging up unpleasant memories

Suddenly all smiles again, Nowi obviously understood "Ahhh! C'mon Tiki! Let's play!"

* * *

Picking the Go pieces off the board as she slowly counted out just how massive her point lead was two days later, Tiki couldn't help but smirk at her friends annoyance

"This game's stupid!"

"Of course"

"Arrgh! Whatever! Let's play something else!"

Looking over the pile of game boards, cards and dice they'd pushed into a pile Tiki was running out of new things to suggest

"I must say, I'm surprised how much your taste in games has changed over the years" Tiki teased, while Nowi was still clearly a ball of energy she didn't seem to mind just sitting down and playing board games or simpler games

"Well I'd love to go outside! To fly around or to race or something!" Nowi pouted "But we can't!" she gestured angrily to the entrance of Tiki's lair, where the rain was absolutely pounding down. It hadn't stopped raining the entire time Nowi had been staying so far

Conceding the point Tiki started rifling through her stuff once more, making a mental note to keep her home more in order at some point... Perhaps she could get Nowi to do that for her?

Suddenly spotting something very ancient and very, very precious to her she paused, her heart stopping momentarily as she was suddenly awash with memories. Taking a second to calm down, slowly, carefully she lifted the game box from under a pile of miscellaneous clothes and furnishings... How had this gotten under here?

"How about..." She began, turning around to show the precious possession to Nowi who seemed utterly disinterested "A game of Chess?"

"Chess...?" Nowi responded hesitantly "Huh... Yeah, I think I've played that a few times... " she paused obviously rifling through some very old memories "Umm, hey, that's, isn't that the game Virion invented?"

"Virion?" Tiki snorted ungraciously "Well... Yes... Apparently... I happen to think the credit belongs more to Robin however"

Now it was Nowi's turn to snort, laughing as she rolling her eyes "You would! I bet he never said that though!"

"Well... No" Tiki conceded "He did always claim it was Virion's creation... But that's just like him!" Showing her status as a mature, elder she pretended not to notice Nowi's responding laugh "Anyway! Shall we play or not?"

So saying Tiki fished around her belongings some more and pulled out two frilly pieces of cloth, taking one for herself and thrusting the other at Nowi

"Uh... What's this?"

"The Cravat of course..." Tiki answered bewildered by the question "You... Do know how to play Chess?"

"I know! But, I've never seen anyone play chess with a... What is this, a bib?"

"I told you, it's a Cravat!" Tiki was getting frustrated at this now "How can you play chess without a cravat? It's part of the rules! Robin taught me himself!"

"Well... I don't see what a bib has to do with chess" Nowi groused, reluctantly taking the garment and attempting to tie it around her neck. She didn't like it, but then if it was an instruction from Robin... She remembered him well enough to remember the value of his words.

* * *

The game proceeded about as anyone would have expected, Nowi, playing almost entirely from impulse spent more time fidgeting with her cravat than she did planning her moves. Tiki, taking a more sedated pace, gained a strong position early and proceeded to carefully, methodically take apart Nowi's entire force.

The match ended within about twenty minutes and another began, after that another, eventually both players were focussing less on the board and more on their conversation. Each becoming more comfortable as the time passed, Tiki getting used to being awake again after such a short nap and Nowi enjoying having someone to ramble on about anything and nothing too.

"Ooh, you totally missed the big news ten years ago" Nowi teased

"Oh?" Tiki shrugged, having spent most of her life as a recluse little counted as "big news" to her

"Yeah! The Prince, well now he's the King, the King of Dermin awakened his brand about ten years back! Everyone was really surprised, it was like something out of legend!"

"Wow" Tiki blinked, that was indeed big news, she could just imagine the turmoil such an event would have had among the kingdoms "So Naga's line continued, I had feared it had died out forever. And the line remained Royal throughout... Amazing"

"Yup!" Nowi agreed brightly "I haven't met him but I've seen him, he's even got the blue hair! It's like something out of a legend" she laughed

"Do you think he is of Chrom's line then? Through Lucina or Cynthia perhaps?"

"Not a clue!" Nowi didn't care about genealogy "Everyone's saying he's descended from Marth though, it was enough to force Platuna and Regnis to ally with him!"

Tiki struggled a little with the names, everything had changed so much over the years and she'd paid such little attention to any of it... Regnis was part of what used to be Regna Ferox and she knew Dermin was made up of what used to be Ylisse and Plegia but she had no clue where Platuna was

After a moment's thought she decided the current borders and country lines didn't really matter to her enough "Well then I hope he can live up to his lineage... To be compared to Mar-Mar is no small honour"

Honestly it was something that bothered her, anytime a King or Queen ruled well they were compared against her long departed friend. While she had been distraught to learn the bloodline was feared lost, part of her had been happy to not have to hear about the new King "continuing Marth's legacy" as if it was an honour that could be simply earned...

"Heh" Nowi obviously didn't think much of it either way "Oooh! Actually, that just reminded me! I stopped in this inn for a night on the way over... Uh, I don't remember the name of the village, somewhere east of Southpoint..."

"Anyway! They had this bard there and he was singing some old tales, really old tales... He did this huge epic ballad, you'll never guess who it was about!" Leaning over the board she grinned at Tiki, obviously waiting for her to make an attempt

"Uh... Marth the Hero King I guess?" Tiki took a stab at it, following their previous discussion... Seeing no reaction from Nowi she continued "If not him then, hmm" it would have to be someone they were both close to "I suppose Chrom the Uniter? Or Lucina the Just? ...No? ...Robin the Grandmaster?" She winced internally at that last one, she'd always hated that of all the things people had called him "The Grandmaster" was the title that had stuck, it didn't say a single thing about the wonderful man he'd been.

"Nope! Nope and Nope!" Nowi sang, enjoying this far too much she paused briefly for dramatic effect "It was about Severa the Brave!"

"Ah..." Tiki frowned at that "The Hero of Falcons Rest" she was glad it was Nowi that had heard that ballad and not her, she didn't know how she would have reacted. It didn't really surprise her that people still told the tale, Severa had earned herself boundless glory, leading a small militia she had fought a desperate last stand at the village of Falcons Rest. Keeping a score of Rogue mages at bay long enough for almost half the village to retreat, finally dying along with any remaining villagers when the mages unleashed forbidden Dark Magic.

It was a true heroes death, she had saved hundreds of lives, she had fought to the last and died on a battlefield, it was exactly the kind of epic poem Bards loved.

But none retelling the story now had been there... None had arrived with the Ylissean relief force too late to save anyone. None had watch Cordelia break down over her daughter's corpse. None had watched Stahl almost kill himself countless times taking his knights on a campaign of revenge, hunting down the surviving mages, barely eating or sleeping till all had faced justice.

None had listened to the performance Brady played as they lowered his wife's coffin into the ground, an impromptu work of heartbreaking art when no words would be able to convey his grief.

They couldn't be faulted of course, it was more than a thousand years since Severa had died... Nowi obviously was able to take solace in her friend being immortalised in song but Tiki had always been a far more negative person... Heroic sacrifice? Brave last stand? Saviour of the people? To her it was simply glorifying the murder of her friend.

"You listening!?" Nowi suddenly interrupted her melancholy train of thought

"Ah... Sorry, I was lost in memories"

"Pah" Nowi huffed in feigned annoyance "I SAID... Owain must be so jealous"

"Owain?" Tiki wasn't quite sure where Nowi was going with this

"Yeah! Don't you remember? He used to always go on about how he wanted to be a Hero! Everything was about being a Hero to him! He was gonna be immortalised in song and legend... And instead it's Severa, who always made fun of him for it!" She laughed

She was exaggerating Tiki thought, all the Shepherds had more or less been immortalised in legend, some more so than others. Owain had his fair share of entries too... Still, something about what Nowi said seemed off to her

"Wait... Owain? Talking about how he wanted to be a hero? Wasn't that Cynthia?" She could barely remember, it was so long ago, it was all so long ago... Even thinking that made her feel terrible, as if she was betraying her friends memory.

"Hah Cynthia? Yeah I guess so! Same thing, but a bit different, don't you remember?" Nowi raised her voice slightly, putting on quite an impressive Cynthia impression "My sword hand twitches! The Blood of Heroes courses through me!"

Something nagged at the back of Tiki's mind for a moment but she couldn't place it so she just laughed along as Nowi continued her Cynthia impressions

"Owain though..." She sighed, trying to remember the boy as best she could "He was so good to Morgan... I was so happy for them..."

Going slightly further down that train of thought left Tiki suddenly hit with more painful memories and the happy moment was quelled, both looking down at the chess board rather than each other... It wasn't awkward and yet, neither was sure what to say. A small period of quiet mourning passed between both ladies as they turned back to the game.

* * *

"Y'know" Nowi began tentatively halfway through losing the next game twenty minutes later, she had a cheeky smile this time which made Tiki rather wary... "Speaking of old friends... You know who I miss?"

A rather dangerous question Tiki thought before deciding to play it safe "Hmm, who?"

"Tharja!" Nowi's grin was almost predatory now "She was really nice when you got to know her, I always thought it was really sad not many people took the time to give her a chance"

"I agree" Tiki nodded automatically, wondering why she had an uneasy feeling "It was easy to be put off by her demeanour but to any who took the time she was a caring, kind woman. I've always thought it a shame she was painted such a villain by history"

Upon looking at Nowi's shocked face Tiki suddenly realised what that uneasy feeling had been _'Oh no...'_

"Wait..." Nowi began, her shock quickly turning to unquenchable curiosity "I was bringing her up to tease you. I thought it'd be funny seeing you get all flustered! I liked Tharja, but you... Since when did you like her!?"

"Well, surely enough time has passed to forget old grievances... She did hel-"

"She stalked your husband!" Nowi interrupted "You hated her! She hexed you! You chased her away from Robin's tent as a Dragon!"

"Yes... Well..." Tiki stumbled stretching for any excuse "Well... After the war, some years later we talked. We bonded. Like I said sh-"

"You bonded!?" Nowi interrupted again, looking like she could scarcely believe what she was hearing "What could you possibly bond about with her? The only thing you two had in common was loving-... Wait"

Tiki tried to pretend she didn't see the dawning look of comprehension on her friends face

"Y'know... Tiki..." Nowi began slowly, the devious look returning "She never did get married... And she never did say who little Noire's father was..."

"Is that so?" Tiki's attempt at nonchalance was ruined by her obvious unease and quickly reddening face

"WOW!" Nowi screamed leaping back "Oh wow... Wow! TIKI! I'm shocked!"

"Nowi..." Tiki tried to calm her friend down, desperately wanting to end this conversation

"This is scandalous!" Nowi sounded far more amused than scandalised "I can't believe it! Wow! You bonded with Tharja!? You invited another woman into your husband's bed!"

"Nowi!" Tiki, mortified, desperately tried to stop this "We, just, we reconciled! You're talking cra-"

"Wow! I always thought you were so refined! So perfect!" Nowi laughed harder as Tiki visibly flinched "To think that The Voice would do something like that? Imagine if Say'ri knew! She'd die of shock!"

"Ah... Well... I mean" Tiki stammered for words that just suddenly wouldn't come, she wasn't helped by the fact the room seemed to have raised another hundred degrees

Hearing the non-committal answer Nowi reeled back in absolute shock "Wait... No... No way!? Say'ri too!?"

"Nowi!"

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" Nowi ploughed on, utterly ignoring her friends absolute mortification "I never would have expected anything like that from you! You've always seemed so pure!"

"Hmmm..." She paused to think, leaning forwards towards Tiki again "Or maybe it was Robin!? He always seemed so nice... But he was great at talking maybe something like this is to be expected of a tacti-"

"NOWI!" Tiki screamed, finally rising to her feet, bright red and unable to take another second of this "I am most certainly not going to discuss my long past sex life with you!" she yelled staring down at the younger girl angry and embarrassed

"...Anyway..." Tiki mumbled a moment later sitting back down and most definitely not looking Nowi in the face "...It's hardly uncommon for married couples to experiment... To keep things interesting" she justified

"Well! Me and Kellam certainly never did anything like that!" Nowi shot back, holding back more gales of laughter

"I have no interest in knowing what you and Kellam may or may not have done!" Tiki fumed, turning back to stare defiantly at the board "Now, hurry up and make your move"

They didn't talk about anything for the next give games, Tiki slowly calming down while doing her best to ignore Nowi's snickering.

* * *

The conversation only really restarted a few hours later after Nowi gave up on Chess and the two Manaketes wound up playing a simple card game.

"Hey... Tiki..." Nowi probed gently

"Yes?" Tiki answered, wary of where this conversation was going to go

"I was just thinking about what you said before... Your uh... Your long past sex life"

"Nowi!" Throwing her cards down, Tiki glared at her friend, she had absolutely no interest in going back to that conversation

"Nono! I mean, uh... Well, I mean... It's the same for me" Nowi admitted "It's something I've thought about a few times, I mean... Uh... Well," she hesitated, obviously this was a difficult topic for her "Kellam told me I should remarry after he was gone, that I should be happy and have someone to look after me... I never have, I couldn't. I couldn't even look at another man the same way I looked at him."

Nowi sighed heavily "He's been dead for more than a millennium and I still can't imagine another man even touching me. I don't want any other man... I still miss him, I miss him so much"

"Nowi..." Tiki's voice softened

"I was thinking it's the same for you isn't it? I mean, you never remarried after Robin..."

"It... It is very similar, Robin too, he told me not to let himself weigh me down. That he would pass and become just a fond memory for me, but that he wanted me to build more memories through my whole life. He wanted me to have someone by my side"

Taking a moment to mull over the bittersweet feelings, a long lost love, Tiki continued "There have been two men above all others in my life. Mar-Mar who was my dearest friend and Robin who was my truest love, I was blessed to meet two such individuals, so similar and so wonderful. I doubt I shall meet a third"

Nowi nodded, understanding Tiki's reasoning, Robin had reminded her of Marth, for someone to catch her eye again he would have to live up to the pedigree of not one but two legendary heroes, one who had been a dear friend and another who had been a lover. It was doubtful anyone could find such a man, let alone a Dragon isolated from the rest of the world.

"We're the same then" Nowi confirmed "I wonder if it's part of the Curse, the Curse of the Manakete... Maybe Manakete mate for life?"

"Hah... I had never considered it" Tiki pondered, she'd had barely more interaction with other Manaketes than Nowi, neither of them really could say how a "normal" Manakete relationship worked "Well, I should say I don't think so. You remember my son Marc? He remarried three times... And didn't Nah, not the time traveller, remarry?"

"Well sure" Nowi conceded "But I mean... They weren't full Manakete like us"

"That's true" Tiki agreed "I suppose it doesn't matter anymore, there aren't many full Manakete left" it went without saying there were barely any kind of Manakete left at all, full or not. The so called "Dragonslayer Wars" a few hundred years ago had all but ensured that... It wasn't something she liked thinking about, more a witch hunt than any kind of military campaign. In a rejection of Naga worship, one of the most powerful Empires at the time had sent it's armies out, cutting down anyone so much as suspected of containing Dragon's blood.

Thousands had died. Most had been completely innocent. A handful had been full Manakete, captured and brought down like dogs... Too many, far too many to ever forgive, had been of her or Nowi's line. The empire was gone now, her own hand had ensured that, but its actions had been one of the primary reasons for Tiki's isolation.

"Half Manakete..." Nowi whispered aloud "I never expected the difference to be so large, it... It just seems so unfair. So..." she stopped, words failing her

Tiki sucked in a breath of air. She knew exactly what Nowi was referring to, this wasn't something she wanted to talk about... It was a topic that hurt like little else. If it was anyone but Nowi that had broached the topic she would have refused...

"It is... Beyond unfair" Tiki agreed "For a parent to bury her child is among the greatest travesties"

"I... I was lucky, I mean... Nah" Nowi looked away, putting her cards down "Morgan, Marc and Sena it just... It was such a surprise"

"Not to me" Tiki shook her head sadly "When I met Morgan from the future, when I saw how old she was and that she had such recent memories of her father I was shocked... I... I cried a lot. I had hoped it meant that Robin would find a way to live for a long time, that perhaps he would become like me..."

Her breath caught in her throat, even after a thousand years this was tough to talk about, she'd never mentioned any of this to anyone "But... But I knew, for her to be that old and for Robin to be around, I knew she would be with us only a short time"

Nowi nodded, she hadn't thought anything of it at the time, she hadn't given it a second thought that her friend's daughter had appeared almost twice as old as Nah at a similar age. It hadn't been until the other Morgan had been born, that she'd seen firsthand the girl and later her siblings grow up far faster than her daughter that she'd understood.

In the end, Morgan had only lived to be about 500, a grand age for any Human but almost unthinkably short for a Manakete. Marc and Sena had been similar, neither of them aging past their 550th birthday.

Nowi sighed, but of course Tiki's pain hadn't stopped there... Both Morgans, Marc and Sena had married and had children of their own, all with Humans, none of which lived past 300... Then their children had had children and ever on. Tiki had been forced to watch entire generations of her family be created and die in what to her was little more than the blink of an eye.

Nowi knew it because she had suffered the exact same pain. She had watched her daughters age far too fast in front of her eyes

"Nah... At least, I mean, both of them lived to a little over a thousand... They had good lives, they were happy... They were..."

Struggling with the sheer unfairness of it all Nowi stopped and just sat for a moment, silently letting tears drip down her face.

Nowi, just like Tiki had buried her friends. She had buried her Husband. She had buried her grandchildren. She had buried her great grandchildren. She had buried her great, great grandchildren, she had watched countless members of her line come and go and leave her... And finally, with nothing left, she had buried her daughters.

The two ladies sat in silence at that, neither having anything to say, both knowing there was nothing the other could do to ease their grief.

* * *

"Hey... Tiki..." Nowi sniffed a few minutes later "I ah... I wanted to thank you and to apologise..."

"You need do neither" Tiki answered carefully, breaking herself from her own mournful recollections

"No... I mean. I... When Kellam died... You were such a great help to me, you helped me so much! I was such a wreck. I thought it'd never stop hurting"

"Nowi..." Tiki shifted uncomfortably, she needed no thanks for such an act, having been experienced at losing those close to her was hardly a skill she was proud of.

"And then, and... I'm sorry! I didn't help you at all when Robin died" Nowi pushed forwards with her apology

"Nowi, you need no-"

"I didn't help at all! I'm sorry Tiki! You helped me so much and I didn't help at all... It's just, it'd been, Chrom and Sumia and Lucina and Vaike and it just seemed like everyone was leaving me and it'd only been a few years since Kellam died... And I just, I couldn't"

"Nowi, it's fine. I understand. I understood"

"I'm just, I'm sorry Tiki... It must have been so hard for you"

"I..." Tiki didn't bother finishing, she didn't know what to say. Robin's death had absolutely devastated her. Watching Robin age and fade but never lose his brilliance, his kindness, everything that made her love him had only redoubled her love for him, watching him die, seeing him leave her... It had been as if her heart had been wrenched out.

She'd never blamed Nowi at all, she'd seen Nowi go through the same thing with Kellam, she'd known how hard it must have been for Nowi, someone who wasn't as accustomed to losing friends to be in a short span of years, losing everyone at once, including the man she held dearest of all.

It was an awkward apology to receive... Unsure what to say Tiki simply opened up "I see him in my dreams sometimes" she offered

"Oh?"

"It's... Sometimes it's just me and him. Sometimes he brings our Children or our Grandchildren, or their children... It's, it's nice seeing them all again. They're all telling me they're always with me"

"Huh..." Nowi sniffed "Is it... Actually him? Or just a dream?" It was a rather rude question but Tiki ignored that

"I... Do not know"

"Couldn't Naga tell you?"

"I have not asked, life and death is outside her control regardless... To me, it doesn't matter, it's just nice to see them again" she sighed

"It would be nice..." Nowi agreed, she'd dreamed of her family a thousand times but never anything like what Tiki mentioned.

She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts "Y'know, we've talked so many times... I've asked you about mourning my husband, we've talked about accepting the grief, we've talked about the Curse of the Manakete, we've talked about how to deal with everything changing and fading... I've talked to you about anything, about everything"

"But..." Nowi paused, Tiki looked up knowing her friend was building up to something important "But... I never... I never asked you how to deal with losing your children"

"Nowi... Come now" Tiki wasn't sure where her friend was going with this but she knew it wasn't anything good. She'd rarely seen Nowi so depressed, so hopeless, seeing Nowi without her spark, without her energy was shocking.

"I never asked once, I never wanted to know... I... I told you didn't I Tiki? You've been asleep for sixty years... It's been... It's been sixty years since my Nahs died"

Tiki just nodded, the two Nah's had died within a week of each other... Attending their funeral had absolutely devastated her. She'd loved both Nahs, they'd been one of the things tying her to the Human world, one of the things that had kept her from isolation. After the funeral she'd offered what comfort she could to Nowi and left to sleep a few months later.

"They're gone and I'm alone, I'm finally completely alone..." Nowi whispered "I was... Gods, I was so happy with the Shepherds. I was so alone before I met them and they gave me a place to stay they... Chrom was funny... Robin was boring, Gregor was nice... Virion was silly... Kellam... They, I had friends, I belonged, I was so scared I'd lose them and be alone. I was so scared all the time"

"And then... Then I fell in love with Kellam and I met Nah and I had a family... And I thought I'd never have to be alone again and I was so happy, I was happier than I'd ever been. Everything good in my life stemmed from the Shepherds, everything... And now... And now they're all gone..."

Breaking into silent sobs again Nowi just leaned back, staring at the ceiling

"Not all of them..." Tiki offered softly "There's still me and you... And you still have descendants, you still have family"

"Phah" Nowi gave a bitter laugh "I do... Descendants... My daughters are dead. My grandchildren are dead. My grandchildren's grandchildren are dead... I have a hundred descendants spread over a thousand years and the line to me is so diluted I'm barely more related to them than a stranger... None of them can turn into a Dragon... None of them know of me... None of them care about me..."

Tiki couldn't say anything to that, the situation was similar for her line, only slightly different by virtue of the fact that she was the Divine Voice and Robin had been almost as famous. Her line was diluted beyond recognition too, but at least her descendants took pride in tracing themselves back to her...

"I'm just a relic" Nowi sniffed "It's been sixty years since my Nahs died and I've felt it every single day... I'm alone. I'm alone again for the first time in a thousand years and I can't take it... I can't take it!" she cried wrapping her arms tight around herself

"Nowi..." moving over and embracing her friend, Tiki offered what comforts she could "You don't need to be alone... You can make new friends. You could remarry, have a new family"

"And go through this again!? Watch them all die on me again!? Be so happy... So proud, live the perfect life... And then watch as it all slowly fade away? Bury everyone I love again? I..." she broke off, words failing her.

"The curse of the Manakete" Tiki intoned sadly. It was something they'd discussed a thousand times, the painful inevitability of living as a Dragon in a Human's world.

"I can't do it Tiki" Nowi repeated softly "These last sixty years have worn on me so much... So much... I feel weaker every day. All the deaths eat at me more and more. I don't want to go on anymore"

"Nowi!?"

"You told me once that willpower was important to Manakete's Tiki, the will to live especially... I don't have it anymore. I can feel it fading constantly, I won't last much longer"

"No! Nowi!" Tiki gasped shocked, what Nowi was saying was ridiculous! It was crazy! Nowi may not live as long as Tiki would but she shouldn't be anywhere near death. She should have at least another thousand years before she'd even be thinking about it!

"I'm sorry Tiki, I'm sorry... I'm being selfish. I just... I didn't wanna die alone. I came here so I could be with a friend"

"Nowi! No! Stop this!" Tiki pulled her friend into a tight hug, her own tears running how down her face, as she sobbed

* * *

The next few months passed all too quickly. Tiki spent every day with Nowi, flying with her on fine days, playing with her on wet days, doing anything she could to help the younger girl.

Nowi told her over and over how happy she was, how much she loved Tiki.

And every day Tiki saw Nowi getting weaker and weaker. Every day Tiki saw her friend leaving her.

She begged, she pleaded, she cried but nothing she did could bring back Nowi's will to live.

Eventually she found herself lying in the dirt on the top of the mountain she'd made her home, staring up at the cosmos.

"The stars... They shine so brightly tonight" Tiki whispered to herself.

It was a warm night, it wasn't uncomfortable lying there... She didn't know how long she'd been lying on the ground, it didn't matter, she wasn't in any hurry.

She only had one task tonight.

Her bags were packed. The cave she'd been living in had already been sealed.

All Tiki had left to do was lie on the ground, stare up at the cosmos and figure out which of the stars was the newest, which one was Nowi's.

It would be a hard task under normal circumstances. With her vision blurred by the tears that had been spilling down her face all night it was nearly impossible.

But that didn't matter, she wasn't in any hurry.

She didn't have any plans, no tasks, no missions, no orders... Everyone was gone now.

She was the last Shepherd. It was the most awful feeling in the world.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! So that ended up being far larger than I expected! Almost twice the length of the previous chapter!

First off, sorry about the wait. I honestly thought I was gonna be able to get most/all of it done in about a week but yeah. That just didn't happen. So in other news, a lot's changed in my life, primarily my work situation. It's all good things but it does limit my time a bit more. I'll finish this story and I'll finish it as soon as I can, however it'll probably take a bit longer than I'd like.

Second, I wanted to quickly thank Moose XVI for being pointing out so much to me, a lot of the little details I've added have been in direct result of your discussions with me!

I also want to thank Garben the Berserker, who pointed out some things I missed about Tiki/Manaketes. I've caught a few errors, hopefully I got them all!

Anyhow, quick notes

1) This one just came to me one day when I was driving and I knew I had to write it. I was thinking about all the fun/frustrations that would happen with the parents wondering what to name their children. Would they give them the same names as the ones from the future?

I like to think they would, just because I prefer those names for them but it would definitely cause some issues... Most notably with Nah, who absolutely hates her name!

2) I liked Gerome well enough but I really don't feel there was enough payoff with him actually accepting his parents. He's actually a lot better developed than what you first see of him, I initially wrote him off as just an angsty emo haha. Still, he's interesting, he joined the Shepherds even though he seems to believe they have no cause to win, that he's just going to hurt again. He made it very clear he didn't come back to save the world... The more I thought about it the more I realised he's just a less confrontational, male version of Severa!

3) Another idea that just hit me out of the blue. Morgan/Tharja Mother-Daughter bonding... What better way than to stalk Robin!? It's fun for the whole family!

4) A two parter here, I really wanted to go into some detail about Lucina, her thoughts and her issues. It's interesting because it's something we almost never see in Lucina centric stories.

She makes it very clear in the game that she's worried about the long term viability of her relationship with Robin. She loves him of course but she feels that she doesn't deserve him, she believes she'll choose her duty over him and that ultimately she'll have to leave because he'll stay at Chrom's side.

What makes this such great character development is that she says all that, she believes it... And then when she's forced to, she chooses Robin over her duty. She can't kill the man she loves even at the risk of the world... So then what's to make of her declaration that she'll leave Ylisse after the war (Something she obviously does if unmarried, or if married to another child of the future)

Well I see it as a rather pointless thing with Morgan around. Morgan would never abandon Robin and there's no point Lucina leaving to hide her Brand if Morgan, who must also have a Brand is around. That and, now of course, Lucina can't just think of herself, she's not just a wife. She's now a Mother.

And of course there's her guilt... Lucina, I believe ultimately would go to the final battle wanting desperately to order Robin not to sacrifice himself. She would want that with every fibre of her being, but she wouldn't do it. She'd leave the decision to him, knowing he would martyr himself.

I see so many people writing Robin's return as "Lucina's mad at him cause he abandoned her", that's definitely true for almost all the other wives (Tharja especially) but for Lucina, I see it more as "Lucina's guilty because she couldn't tell him not to sacrifice himself... What kind of wife is she?"

Anyhow, I wanted to get into that and some of the interesting nuances around succession (I see so many stories with Lucina taking a role in the court, and being (unsuccessfully) courted by foreign dignitaries as a Princess... Yet they never deal with, is she next in line? What's the dealio?)

So then of course the second part, which goes into the future, we get to see a bit of Robin and Lucina's life years down the track and we get to see poor little Young Lucina who's a kind, sweet girl and can't understand why her mean older self's being so selfish!

5) I have a feeling this one's gonna get me the most interesting responses. God, I had Nowi practically commit suicide at the end... Wtf? Seriously though, I wanted to do something with Tiki and it felt like the most appropriate theme to address with her is obviously her biggest issue, that she, like Nowi has to deal with everyone she loved leaving her.

Hopefully it wasn't too sad. I actually got pretty depressed writing it!

Anyhow, this A/N is approaching novel length so I'll cut it off. Thanks for reading everyone, look forward to the next chapter! We'll be back to our usual scheduled routine!


	7. Chapter 7 - The (Diligent) Husband's Day

**The (Diligent) Husband's Day**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey all, this one's a little more in the style of the second chapter than the more chapters. Set towards the end of the game, shortly before the Shepherds arrive at Mount Prism and Robin has to work through whether or not to sacrifice himself. Right now all they're concerned about is making it there in the first place...

* * *

Staring down at the huge pile of work still left to do Robin took a moment to sigh and feel sorry for himself.

Peace was in sight, the final acts were all that remained to be played. It was a terrifying time and yet, at the same time it was almost liberating, knowing their hard work was almost complete, that everything they'd done was finally heading towards completion.

Validar was defeated, his empire and his army lay in ruins. The Fire Emblem had been recaptured, the Gems had been discovered and all the mysteries that had plagued their group were finally put to rest, all the questions answered.

The only thing left to do was to defeat Grima and to pull down the curtain of the final act. It sounded so simple when he said it like that, all they had to do was kill a God... And yet, it was all they could do, it was the only path ahead of them now.

Thus the Shepherds were marching to Mount Prism, Chrom would perform the ritual of awakening and finally put an end to Grima once and for all.

This was a crucial moment, Grima was an unthinkably powerful foe, to even think of fighting against something like him was insane... And yet, at the moment, if not for the foreboding pit in everyone's stomach it was almost as if peace had already arrived. Grima's powers were still not fully awakened, he was only visible as a faint blur in the sky, even his Risen seemed to have pulled back too... Although Robin's tactical knowledge told him they were probably organising for a concerted push.

To put it simply, at the moment they were in the eye of the story. One war complete and another about to begin... They had a brief respite.

Their march had been halted while they resupplied in a nearby town. The day was bright, it was warm... This was to be their last day of peace and simple pleasures before they marched once more. One brief stop before they continued into what would almost certainly be a suicide mission. Everyone believed they would win, that they must win. No-one believed that victory would come without a heavy price.

And so this village, this day of peace had become a final concession to everyone. Time to spend with their family or loved ones, to enjoy life before they truly began the end, before the forced march to Mount Prism began again.

A brief moment of joy... For everyone except Robin.

Robin was stuck at his desk pouring over an endless amount of work that had come from new tactical data they'd gathered at the last minute. Data that had undone a lot of his previous calculations... Entire strategies, formations and groupings needed to be rewritten.

Usually he took great pride in working as hard as he possibly could for the sake of the army, he put all his effort, all his time into carefully crafting the tactics that had lead them to victory. He never slacked off, he never relaxed, his diligence was the difference between his friends celebrating alongside him and him mourning their loss.

And yet... When everyone else was out relaxing, when he knew he was about to walk an incredibly dangerous path, when he was worried and scared and angry and frustrated and hopeful... It was difficult.

... Or maybe it was just that he'd told his wife he'd spend the day with her, that they'd spend it together. He couldn't deny the pang of guilt he'd felt ever since he'd sent Morgan off to tell her he would be tied up all day.

"She's gonna be disappointed..." he sighed

The plans had all come at the last minute, he'd anticipated having the same free time as everyone else, he'd thought the planning was mostly complete... Unfortunately things were never that easy, and so, having to cancel on his beloved, he was hunched over his desk, working hard on keeping everyone alive.

With the moment of self pity passing Robin turned back to his work, regaining his focus and putting his grievances aside. It was a sacrifice but it was a sacrifice that would keep his loved ones alive, it was one he'd make without hesitation, even if he didn't relish it.

The day flowed by, hours passed and he worked on without pause.

Pencil in hand he drafted new strategies.

Books open all around him he pulled data, theory or anecdotes from the writings of other great minds.

Pressing on through the exhausting work, he barely noticed the entire morning passing, the sun rising high in the sky. In fact it wasn't until he heard the sounds of his tent flaps being pulled open his thoughts were pulled from his work

'_Huh? Ah...'_

Turning he was only mildly surprised to see his wife striding purposefully inside...

* * *

**Severa Route**

"You're still here..." She ground out coldly, it wasn't a question.

"Ah, good morning Severa! How'r-"

"_Why_... Are you still here?" she cut in stiffly

He sighed, he already felt bad enough about this and he didn't need a guilt trip on top of it "Severa... You know why"

"I do? Even after you specifically told me you'd spend the day with me?" she hit back "Even after I spent how many hours waiting for you?"

He winced "I sent Morgan out to keep you company" he hadn't intended to stand her up after all

"And I sent her on her way, she has her own plans. She doesn't want to spend the day with me"

Robin sorely suspected Severa was just being difficult at this point, Morgan would have loved to spend time with her mother, still, there wasn't anything for it "Sorry" he frowned "I didn't expect this to take so long. There've been some complications... I'll likely be tied up all day"

"So you'd rather spend your whole day sitting alone at your desk than spend time with your wife!?" she huffed "Am I so much more boring than maps and old books!?"

"Hey, Severa! C'mon now..." He backpedalled, trying to cool her down

Unfortunately an angry Severa was hard to stop "We barely spend any time together as is! We're always travelling or fighting and even when we're not it's always work! Work! Work!"

"Everyone depends o-" he barely even got a word in edgewise

"We finally have a day off! Tomorrow we're going to be travelling and fighting and it's only going to get worse! We finally have one day to relax and you still only want to work! You only care about your work! Even though you said you'd spend today with me!"

Robin's heart sank; the guilt was weighing heavily on him. He hadn't realised his wife felt so neglected... He tried to make as much time as possible for her, but work had to come first, work was what kept everyone alive! Still... It didn't make it any easier dealing with hurting her

"I didn't want to spend it with Morgan! I wanted to spend it with you!" she screamed "I waited all morning for you! I just..." Her anger died for a moment as she trailed off, opening up honestly "...Grima's back... The future's back... Everything we fought against... I'm so scared! And... And... And I just wanted to forget all that for one day! To be happy and relax! ...But you couldn't care less!"

"I do care! Severa!" Robin stood up, trying to grab her shoulders... He knew it was hard on all the children, seeing Grima in the sky was terrible for him, he couldn't even begin to imagine how the time travellers felt.

Of their entire relationship so far, this, more than anything else was a time he had to be there for his wife... His guilt multiplied more, the knowledge that he couldn't struck him deeply "Of course I care! But I can't! I need to finish this, Chrom needs it before we march!"

It's a fact of life that even the greatest of tacticians can make a terrible mistake in the heat of the moment, especially when emotions are running high. Robin was without doubt a brilliant tactician, he realised his error the moment the words left his lips, the second he saw his wife's face distort in fury, felt her shake his hands off and stomp away.

"Chrom!? It's always about Chrom! It's all about Chrom! You're just like Mother! You're as bad as her! You should have married her instead! You'd be a perfect pair! You could spend all your day talking about Chrom!" he winced, she'd already been angry, making her angrier was not good

"Chrom needs this!" she mocked his words "What Chrom needs is all that matters! You don't even think about me! You'd rather spend time with THIS" she grabbed at the papers, the books on his desk "Than me!" and with that, she hurled them all off his desk onto the floor, sending his work flying all over the tent.

"Severa!" he yelled, ignoring his flying papers, quickly closing the distance and pulling her tight against him. "I do this because of you! I do this for you!" he pleaded, resisting her attempts to shrug him off "For you and for everyone and yes, for Chrom too... I'm sorry"

"You say sorry" she bit back bitterly ceasing her struggles for a moment "But you'd do it again, you'd choose it again over me every time, no matter what I say"

"I will" he agreed without hesitation "I will... Because I can't lose you Severa... Because I love everyone, I love all the Shepherds, but I love you most of all..."

Sighing, he relaxed his grip "I would rather you live hating me than die loving me"

"Hmph" even expecting it, Robin couldn't help but be a little hurt when she pulled out of his embrace and turned away from him, walking a few steps away.

An uncomfortable silence reigned between them, Robin unsure what to say waited for her to respond.

"I don't hate you" she finally admitted a moment later, her voice a little gentler... "You're lucky I don't!" she quickly corrected, her usual fire returning as she bent over to pick up some of the books she'd thrown off his desk "Abandoning me like this! Going back on your word! You'd better do something big to make it up to me when this is all over!"

He smiled, moving over to help collect some of his scattered work, glad Hurricane Severa seemed to be abating "Of course"

"I'm serious!" she continued "I expect you to b-Huh? ... What's this?"

Surprised to hear her rant stop he looked up seeing his wife straightening, holding open one of his favourite strategy notebooks, reading through the most recent entry... Breath catching, it only took him a second to realise what she was seeing

"Ah... Hey... Don't look at that" he moved over, trying to take it off her "It's nothing complete, just some... Ideas"

"Shopping trip through the market... Lunch by the lake...Walking through the forest..." she read out in disbelief, flipping back through the pages "This goes on and on. You... You had all these plans?"

"Of course" he sighed, gently taking the list from her, setting it back on his desk before wrapping his arms around her once more "I wrote it during the march here, I knew this was going to be our last break. I wanted to spend this time with you... I didn't want this anymore than you did... I'm scared too, my love"

"Robin..." she whispered gently, leaning into him "Hah... I" suddenly sniffing back tears she started sobbing into his shoulder

"Ah!? Severa!? What's wrong?" he panicked, surprised by her sudden mood swing

"I just..." she sniffed "I'm just... I'm happy... Reading that, just makes me happy... You really do want to spend time with me"

"What?" he balked, mystified "Of course I do! I love you! You doubted that?"

"Not really... No... Not at all" she admitted calming down "Just... It's hard, you're always so busy and you take care of everyone. Seeing you wanted to spend time just with me. I thought you'd get bored or sick of me or angry... Everyone else finds me difficult..."

"Phah" he scoffed "Never. Not in a million years... Severa, I'm sorry if you felt neglected, I just..." he trailed off, his work was more important, it needed to be, but putting that into words was difficult.

"I know... I know. Your work is critical, you need to keep us all alive" she sighed "If you messed up or slacked off people could die... I'm just selfish and stupid"

"No... Not at all" he squeezed her "I'm just, I'm not much of a husband, I'm sorry. I really will make it up to y-MMmphh"

Surprised, Robin found his apology cut off by his wife suddenly grabbing him tight and kissing him hard.

"Hah..." she panted a minute later, finally releasing him "Don't say that! You're not at all... Just. Let's just win this stupid war already"

"Sure" he smiled, holding her close again.

Even with the uncompleted task on his mind, Robin had no desire to part from his wife so soon.

The next few minutes passed slowly as they just stood, holding each other, kissing sporadically... Just enjoying a brief moment of love until she finally pushed him away, turning away from him.

"I'll... I'll leave you to it" there was no strength to her words "Sorry for making a mess"

And with that she was gone, hurrying through his tent and sealing the flaps behind her.

Alone once more, slowly moved around the tent picking up the remaining scattered pieces of his work... There was still a lot to be done but somehow his heart felt a lot lighter.

It was almost over. It was almost all over. Then it would be just him, her and Morgan. His family.

* * *

Robin lost track of time after that, with the guilt of abandoning his wife somewhat relieved he was able to concentrate fully on his work. He guessed it must have been several hours later when he finally leaned back, stretching and pushing his latest battle outlay to the side.

Nodding with a small amount of pride he noted he was actually making good progress on his work, despite having been suddenly piled with a whole new strategic direction at the last minute he should have the plans complete before the end of the day. They should be well prepared for their campaign east.

Hearing his stomach growl as he stood to get himself some water he suddenly realised how hungry he was "Urrghh, I knew I should've gotten breakfast" he groaned, he'd been able to ignore it while working but now that he'd taken a moment to raise his head it was exceedingly difficult to ignore.

Looking back to his work he struggled for a moment... He was making good time, he had time to eat... Unfortunately, it was well past lunch time, the food would have been packed up and stored by now, if he was to get food he'd have to prepare it from the start by himself, there was no way he could spare that much time. Even going into the village would take too long...

Defeated he slumped back into his seat, with a sigh _'nothing for it'_ he consoled himself _'I'll just have to last until dinner'_ he decided, turning back to his work and making a mental note to ensure he didn't miss that meal as well.

Unfortunately, despite his dedication less than a few minutes after getting back to work he found himself utterly distracted by a hearty aroma coming from nearby outside his tent... Working through hunger was one thing, working through hunger when he could smell a delicious aroma coming into his tent was something completely different. Worse, it appeared to be coming closer.

"Arrhh... That's not fair" he moaned to himself, leaning back and putting his pencil down "Maybe... Maybe I can ask for some of their food?" he wondered. Perhaps it was simply the senses of a hungry man but it definitely smelled amazing, he couldn't take much more of this!

"I get on pretty well with everyone" he mumbled justifications to himself "I'll just explain and ask nicely it- Huh?"

Caught off guard he was interrupted from his thoughts from the sight of his tent flap opening.

From the sight of his beautiful wife, slipping in... Carrying a tray full of steaming hot food...

"S-Severa!?" he couldn't believe it "Is... That for me?" few things ever slipped past Robin's calculations, the idea that his wife would do this was completely outside his calculations.

"It's for both of us!" she corrected with a frown "I doubt you've eaten, so I thought the least you could do is eat with me"

"Eat with you? I'd love to!" spurred equally by hunger and love, Robin was out of his seat in a moment, preparing a table and chairs for them to sit around. "Wow... Where'd you get all this?" he looked in awe, it was a veritable feast! Steaming meats, vegetables and even rolls were all awaiting him, far better than the usual fare.

"Where'd I get it!?" she responded glaring dangerously at him "Where do you think I got it!? I made it! I made it just for yo-us! You should be grateful!"

"Uh..." he blinked in surprise... If Severa bringing him food had been outside his expectations, Severa cooking for him was so beyond his expectations he was bewildered. She'd never cooked for him even once, she avoided kitchen duty whenever she could, he hadn't even known if she could cook... "Uh- I am grateful! Wow! This is amazing!" Luckily he recovered quickly, smiling back at her and quickly snaring some of the food, shovelling it ungraciously into his mouth.

"Aahhhh! It's so good!" he sighed blissfully a moment later "You're a lifesaver! I was absolutely starving"

"Tch, you're only saying that _because_ you were starving" she huffed, eating at a far more leisurely pace... Her words lost their sting when she was unable to meet his eyes or stop herself from blushing and smiling happily at his compliment however.

With his hunger partially quenched, Robin was able to control himself a little better, eating with a little more grace "No, it really is... Severa, thank you. This is really sweet of you" he smiled warmly at her "I, well, I'm really glad I get to spend some time with you like this as well"

It was funny how much this gesture had lightened his mood. She'd truly predicted him, she'd gone out of her way to help him and she'd done it in a way that ensured they got to spend some time together. Even after him cancelling their earlier plans.

"I really appreciate it" he repeated sincerely

"Pah... Well... Well one of us has to take this relationship seriously!" she threw back, retreating into her usual anger "You're being stupid and ignoring me! So ONE of us has to make sure we actually spend some time together. Geez!"

Again, her words would have had a little more venom if she'd been able to hide the happy smile on her face. Still, it was nice she wanted to spend time with him as much as he wanted it with her.

"Aww, you're too good for me" he teased

"I am!" Severa agreed "...You're lucky I love you" she mumbled a moment later

"Mhmm. I definitely am" he nodded, taking a bite out of a roll "Love you too"

"Eww! Don't say that with your mouth-full!" she reeled back

"I can't help it! Your cooking is too good! I can't stop eating!"

And with that, all the tension between them finally broken, they just looked at each other and started laughing. Happily sharing the meal and the company of the one they loved.

* * *

From there the time passed happily, eating and talking Robin spending longer than he probably should with his wife, but feeling no guilt for even a moment.

"Yeah, I know she's with him today, why?"

"Does that not bother you? She's your daughter... You know she's got a thing for him right?"

"Yeah she's told me... And well..." he paused "I don't think it bothers me, it's a bit odd, thinking about my daughter being with a man... I don't like it"

Severa smiled, obviously that was the response she'd hoped for

"But... I do like Owain. He's a good guy, he's good to her. So I'm okay with it"

"What!?" she balked "No way! How can you be okay with it! You're her father! Aren't you meant to be protective of her!"

"Well sure... I mean, I am..." He sighed, he loved Morgan dearly, he truly considered her his daughter... He really did feel protective of her, he wanted to hide her away and never let another man touch her! "...But she's an adult and well, I want her to be happy. Every father wants their daughter to be with a good man. Owain's a good man, he'll take care of her"

"It's weird!" she bit back, shocked at his acceptance

"It's... Weird?" he responded, confused "Uh, I mean, yeah Owain's a little... Eccentric... But that's just his thing. He's strong, he's caring, he'-"

"No!" she interrupted "I mean... He's been my friend since I was a kid! She's my daughter! It's weird!"

"Ahhh" he laughed "Yeah, actually, I can imagine that feeling a bit odd..." Your childhood friend dating your daughter, yeah, that was definitely an odd thought. Not having any childhood friends he knew of, he thought for a moment how he'd feel if it was an unmarried Chrom dating Morgan... It was a little odd, he was so used to thinking of Chrom as married it was a little odd to think of him as single again, still, he was surprised by how okay with that thought he was...

"Still..." he countered carefully "That's not really all that different from me and you... I mean, it must have been weird for your Mum and Dad when we became close"

Dating one of his friend's daughters from the future had definitely affected Robin's reputation around the camp. Everyone had accepted it now, but at the time almost everyone had been shocked when he and Severa had started a relationship. Cordelia had been rather icy to him for several weeks when she'd discovered he was sleeping with her daughter; even the ever good natured Stahl had been uncomfortable about it until they'd had a man to man talk about it.

"They got used to it" he continued "When they realised how serious we were about each other, they accepted us. They're happy for us now. It'll be the same for me and you... Assuming Owain is serious of course" Robin couldn't help but let a little malice into his voice at that

He was a nice guy, he really liked Owain, he never wanted violence... But he was also a father. If Owain was in any way using his Daughter or had anything but the best intentions then Robin was well prepared, making a tacticians daughter cry was a poor idea.

"It's not the same!" Severa argued back "It's completely different!"

"Oh?"

"You didn't grow up with Mother and Father, you haven't known them your whole life! It's different!"

"Well sure... I mean, that definitely makes it a bit more extreme, but I've still known both your parents for years. I've considered them both very good friends for a long time"

"You... Haven't...Owain... I..." she spluttered

"Hmm?" Suddenly intrigued, Robin realised there was something more to this... More than just the weirdness of having your daughter dating your childhood friend.

"I... Uh..." Severa hesitated, clearly uncomfortable

"You?" he prompted

"I had a huge crush on Owain when I was a kid!" she finally blurted out, furious and embarrassed

Robin just stared, he hadn't expected that

"I always thought I was going to marry him! I had his name inscribed on my sword! I liked him for years and he never noticed! ...Now I don't care about him and he's dating my daughter! Arrrgh it's weird! It's weird!" she wailed

Severa's mood was not helped at all by Robin proceeding to break into peals of laughter at his wife's unique predicament.

* * *

With the meal finished and no further excuse to enjoy his wife's company Robin simply contented himself with collecting the dishes

"Thanks again love... That really was amazing" he assured her, handing the dishes to be cleaned.

"I..." she hesitated "I don't really mind you know?"

"Huh?"

"Cooking for you like this... I don't really mind" she repeated, very pointedly not looking at him as she gathered all the utensils up "You're always working so hard to look after everyone, it's, it's nice to look after you like this... It makes me feel like I really am your wife" she turned to him for a moment, giving a small smile

"Severa..." Touched, he wasn't sure what to say

"I could cook for you like this every night... I wouldn't mind" she mumbled, he only just caught it

Overcome with love, Robin's mouth moved faster than his mind "Ah, you don't need to... Not every night"

"What!?" she spun around facing him again, a fierce glare on her face "So you don't want to eat my cooking every night!? It wasn't good enough for you!? You were just humouring me!"

"Ah! No... No!" Panicking at the swift mood change he backed away stammering "Uh, what I meant was, I mean, your cooking was great! Is great, your cooking is great! I just meant, you don't have to do it every night! I'm happy to cook for you too..." he trailed off weakly, feeling idiotic

"Urrgh" she groaned, throwing her head back dramatically "You really are lucky I love you... "

Robin wisely kept quiet, content to just smile.

"I'll come back again tonight" she called out softly, he was just barely able to catch it

Then without giving him a chance to reply, she was gone, slipping gracefully out of his tent and back into the warm afternoon night, leaving him just standing there, staring at the tent flap as it fell back into place behind her.

"Heh" he grinned, even with her mercurial personality, his wife always did have a way of making him feel better. Times like this he could swear he'd fallen in love with her all over again.

And so, with all his stresses and worries removed, Robin turned back to his work. There was a lot left to do, there was a lot left to worry about, but somehow it all seemed so far away.

He had a lot to do, but he had no doubts he'd get through it all.

After all, his wife was coming by tonight. He wouldn't disappoint her!

**End.**

* * *

**Lucina Route**

"Lucina?" He questioned, not expecting to see her today

"Good afternoon" she greeted with a touch of shyness as she closed the tent behind her "I know you're working, I won't get in the way"

"Ah of course not!" He spluttered, "I don't mind at all... Hah, actually, when it was decided we'd rest for a day here I had actually hoped to spend the day with you... I assumed you'd be busy though" he hasn't even asked, he felt a bit guilty about that but he knew she took her training seriously, she was as dedicated as he was

"And then, well... I got swamped with all this" he gestured to the piles of work still stacked up on his desk "I'm probably here all day" he finished with a slight groan... Even if he didn't mind the work it wasn't the only thing he wanted to do, especially now that his wife was here.

She laughed lightly at his complaining, the sound warming his heart... It was a comforting thing to note, she laughed more these days, it seemed her heart had become a lot lighter since their wedding. Having gained a Husband and Daughter along with her Mother and Father seemed to have given her a measure of peace.

"Well..." she began slowly, stepping up and wrapping her arms around his neck "I'm actually free of commitments today. I spent most of the morning training with Father" he winced in sympathy, Chrom's natural ability meant training with the man was never easy, even for Lucina "I can't train anymore without straining my body... I'm not rostered at all for any patrols, scouting or even for any cooking... I believe this is Mother's doing" she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder

It always amazed Robin how affectionate Lucina was in private, considering how proud and formal she was in public he would have never guessed. It was a side of her he thoroughly enjoyed

"She probably knows you need a break more than anyone" he answered, reminding himself to thank Sumia when he next saw her

"More than... Anyone?" she teased lightly

He sighed heavily; it wasn't like he didn't want to spend time with his family! He'd barely had any time with his wife in weeks! They were both so busy, him with strategy and her with training, scouting, hunting, doing anything possible to help the Shepherds.

He'd known it would be like this going into their relationship. Her resolve was as strong as his, her dedication, her diligence were all part of the reasons he'd fallen for her... Still, it wasn't always easy. The last time they'd spent more than a few stolen hours together had been in the aftermath of her confronting him over his ancestry. When she'd found herself unable to kill him, unable to stop loving him, horrified and guilty at her actions, Lucina had been affected so badly she'd barely left his side for days.

Her choosing her love over her duty had been something neither of them had ever expected... Yet even that had passed, all too soon the next battle had come and the next after that and before either of them knew it they were assaulting Validar's palace. Each had been so busy with preparations there simply hadn't been any time for the other.

And now, once again they were heading into yet another battle, yet another campaign... And yet again, he had to prioritise his duty over his wife

"I'm sorry... It's... This came up just this morning but it needs to be done"

He'd sacrifice anything to make her happy... He'd sacrifice more just to ensure she lived. That didn't make it easy.

"I know" she gave him a light squeeze to show she was serious "Your efforts keep us all alive, no-one appreciates that more than me"

"Lucina..." he smiled, glad to have such an understanding wife, he didn't deserve her

"Father and Mother need some time to themselves. Cynthia and Morgan have their own plans... I know you are busy, I know I should leave you alone... And yet, if it's not too much trouble, I would stay... I find your presence a great comfort"

"Ah, no, it's no trouble at all!" He rushed to reassure her, he wasn't sure exactly what she intended and she probably would be a distraction from his work, he couldn't care less! "But... Ah, a comfort? Is everything alright?"

Her grip on him tightened momentarily, he could practically feel her grimacing

"I... I shouldn't have said anything..."

"Lucina..."

"It's nothing... Just... The..." surprised, he could feel her shaking against him "Grima"

"I'm sorry!" he stood, turning and collecting her into his arms, glad she didn't shrug him off "I shouldn't have said anything, I wasn't even thinking" he was mad at himself. Of course it was Grima, the Fell Dragon represented the destruction of her world, the death of almost everyone she loved. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like seeing it flying through the skies once more.

"It's fine" she mumbled, her voice having lost strength "I-I cannot give up hope... We can, we must, still..."

"We will! We will win" he assured her forcefully "We'll reach Mount Prism and put and end to this once and for all"

"We... In the future, we never had hope. Never did we believe in victory, only in surviving..." she whispered, she'd told him this before, he still could barely imagine living like that.

"That won't come to pass. Everything's changed, you've changed so much Lucina... Chrom's alive, we're all alive, we have the Fire Emblem. We'll win. We'll end this once and for all" he had no doubts, he would ensure that, whatever it took his wife, his children would not live a world like what Lucina described.

"You're right" she agreed, regaining herself a little "I know and I believe the same, I know we will win... It's just... I have slept ill of late" he frowned at that, all too often recently he'd fallen asleep into his strategy tomes, they'd only shared a bed a handful of times since Validar's defeat.

"And... Well... Mother means well of course but..." she hesitated a moment, placing her arms around him and hugging him a little tighter "But whenever I find myself with free time, when I'm not training or patrolling or anything... I can't help but look to the sky... I look at him and... And..."

She didn't finish her statement, she didn't need to. He knew already, she looked to the Fell Dragon and imagined what it would feel like to lose everyone she loved, everything she cared for again. To have her world fall to Darkness and lose hope once more.

"So..." she continued before he could even begin to think of a response "So... I know you're busy but if you'll have me, I would stay with you today"

"Of course!" he assured her forcefully "Don't doubt that for a second! Your presence is a great comfort for me too... You'll probably find me boring, but I'll be glad for the company"

"Thank you..." she smiled, moving out of his embrace "I'll assist you as best I can!"

"Wait... Assist?" That was what she intended?

"That's right" she confirmed "there's nothing else I'm needed for... So, for now, helping you is the best way to help the army!"

* * *

Sighing to himself as he finished working out the best position for the flanking group in the southern quadrant Robin absently reached over to his small pile of strategy books, his body acting on autopilot to pull out the relevant text to compare against his notes.

Blinking as the correct book was swiftly put in his outstretched hand he couldn't help but smile.

A few moments later, after making a number of notes in the margin of the books and a few adjustments to his own formations he closed the book and grinned again as it was instantly removed, placed back in his pile.

Lucina as it turned out was a surprisingly large help in his work, he hadn't been sure what exactly to expect when she'd offered her assistance to his work but to say she was taking her work seriously was an understatement, then again, he supposed that was probably to be expected from Lucina.

If anything it was a testament to her lifetime of battle, her ceaseless hard work on and off the battlefield. Her reactions were extraordinary, her senses were top notch, her observations were astounding and ultimately her insight was spot on... Honestly, he felt a little guilty that she was wasting such an amazing skill-set predicting his needs and silently darting around the room passing him books, papers, pencils, whatever he needed. Still, he consoled himself, it seemed to make her happy and it showed that at least she was going to be able to handle whatever came in peace time as well.

Hour passed and the work progressed quickly, wasting her talents or not, the amount of time she cut from his workload was enormous.

His pencil lead snapped, a new pencil was handed over and the snapped pencil resharpened without a pause.

He finished his work on one map and found it swiftly removed from his desk and tidied away, a fresh piece of paper replacing it in the blink of an eye.

"...Solomon believes that the most efficient counter to that would be a small diversion group attacking from the flank" she read aloud, holding his text in her left hand "However... Riguard believes that same maneuver is too risky without sufficient air support... Which defeats the entire point of a diversionary squad" she continued, reading this time from a second text in her right hand while he nodded and worked the information into his calculations.

As the hours passed and the work started taking a toll on him, he was pleasantly surprised to find her softly placing her hands on his tired shoulders, leaning forwards to whisper a comforting encouragement in his ears before gently kneading his taunt muscles... Easing out the stress of the day while he spent most of his concentration attempting to not moan in satisfaction.

With the day quickly turning to night and with still hours of work ahead of him Robin leaned back a moment, stretching his arms out with a yawn... And was quickly surprised to find a cup of tea secured into his grip a moment later.

"You need a break" her soft voice answered his confusion "You've been working hard, you need to take a few minutes"

With the amount of work still to be done he normally would find it hard to justify stopping for longer than the time it'd take to rub his eyes but with the speed he'd been making this afternoon it was a very appealing prospect. "Alright" he conceded, nodding to himself "You don't need to do all this though" he assured, turning in his chair

She just smiled lightly at him "I don't mind at all... It makes me feel useful"

Robin couldn't help but laugh at that "Lucina, you're always useful" it was hard to imagine otherwise, his wife was always vigilant around the camp, helping with anything that needed to be done "I just mean, you've helped a lot, you don't need to spend your whole night looking after me"

Lucina paused for a moment to sip her tea, considering her words "I like it" she finally admitted, a light blush on her face as she stared directly into her cup "I like spending time with you, I like being around you... I like looking after you"

"You're always looking out for everyone..." she continued before he could say anything "You're always doing whatever you can to help anyone who needs it, you work so hard for all our sake. If I can work hard for your sake, I'll be happy. If you're the pillar that holds the Shepherds up then I want to be the support that holds you up"

"Lu-lucina..." he stammered in surprise, almost choking on his tea "...You do support me, you always have... You've saved me so many times and... Every since you joined, I always looked to you for inspiration; I always thought you were amazing. Whenever I had doubts you eased them, whenever I needed to remember why we fought so hard I only had to look at you... I couldn't stop myself from thinking about you. I wanted to know about you, I wanted to be close to you... I wanted to take care of you"

"Robin... You really do have such a way with words, my love" she sighed, still staring at her cup with a happy smile.

Laughing softly he reached out to take her hand, without anything more to say they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes finishing off their tea.

"If you don't mind" Lucina spoke up eventually, breaking the silence as she put her empty cup aside "I'd like to assist you in the future as well... I believe it would help me with Morgan as well"

... I think it would help me with Morgan as well"

"Oh?"

"Well... She often works alongside you, I've seen you two at work... It makes me happy seeing you two working together so well... And, I feel I've learned a lot today, I would like to continue, to learn more... Perhaps I could become something of a tactician too?"

'_A whole family of Tacticians?'_ Robin couldn't help but smile at that, it was true his work was a lot more enjoyable when Morgan was at his side his daughter's brilliance never ceased to dazzle him; he tried to picture Lucina as part of that too... It was a surprisingly easy thing to imagine. Him and Lucina hunched over maps, discussing options and moving strategic pieces while Morgan bounced around the room, pulling out tomes or comparing notes...

"Hmm" He smiled at her as he tugged on her hand, pulling her into his lap while she giggled

Shrugging off his cloak he draped it over her shoulders "Well... You look good in the cloak at least" he just barely managed to stop himself from imagining her wearing just the cloak... Unfortunately that was one fantasy that would have to wait.

All too observant Lucina instantly recognised the hint of mischief in his eyes "You're busy now... Maybe later..." she teased in a whisper, giving an all too chaste kiss before wriggling herself off his lap

"For now..." she continued "It's getting late. You keep working, I'll organise something for dinner"

"Huh...Ah... Right" with great effort, Robin wrenched his train of thought back to the present

Seeing him at a loss Lucina just laughed lightly as she stepped out the tent, still wearing his cloak "Well... I was going to invite Morgan if she was around... But perhaps it should be just you and me tonight, hmm?"

"Tch" He caught the last of her teasing just as the tent flap swung shut behind her, smiling dumbly to himself.

"And now..." he sighed, turning back to his work "I am thoroughly distracted..." Who would'a thought Lucina of all people would learn how to tease like that?

Funnily enough, mountain of work or not, he couldn't be happier.

**End.**

* * *

**Tharja Route**

"Th-Tharja?"

Wilting under her cold gaze Robin considered his options; truthfully he had been expecting something like this... He had a whole speech prepared! He was going to explain exactly why he needed to do what he was doing, why he was sorry and he did love her but his work was important, that it kept them all live...

...Somehow that speech seemed so far away when staring down at the harsh glare of his wife. Perhaps it was the standard fear everyone had of Tharja, even knowing just how sweet she could be it was impossible to ignore her dangerous side, her cruel tendencies. Perhaps it was simply guilt. Perhaps it was just the fact that it was so very rare to see her looking at him like this, regardless of how she glared or threatened the other Shepherds she'd always been... Well, if not exactly sweet, then, at least her interpretation of sweet... She meant well... Probably.

Whatever the reason, he found himself without words as she strode up to him.

"I thought we were to spend the day together?"

"We were! Uh, that is to say... I wanted to! I want to!" He assured her

Her gaze softened and she smiled her usual creepy smile and Robin let himself relax slightly, he'd always found it rather cute...

"Well then, let us be off! It would be nice to get out of this camp for a change, or perhaps you were waiting for me to visit your tent? ...Is that why you didn't come for me? Are we to spend the day here?"

As she finished her tone turned husky, her intentions plain as day with a wide lecherous grin plastered on her face and a light blush on her cheeks as she leant forwards, reaching out towards him...

It was a very alluring offer; it wasn't as if he wanted to be working alone today!

"I can't... I'm just, I'm just... Busy" he finished lamely, gesturing to the piles of work on his desk

"Oh of course" he felt a spike of guilt as she deflated visibly in front of him, the husky tone disappearing from her voice "Morgan said as much... Too busy for your wife. You've no time for her at all, she's not as important as your maps and charts"

"H-hey! That's not true!"

"And then once this work is complete we'll be marching off to battle once more and you'll be surrounded by everyone again. You'll be busy spending all your time with them while your wife waits in vain, you'll be spending your nights asleep in your books while I lie awake waiting for you..."

"Th-Tharja..."

"I only wished to spend our precious free time with the man I love before we both march headlong into danger. Clearly you have no time for me though, you have important strategies to plan, I'll leave you to your maps"

"Wait!"

Reaching out he grabbed her hand, spinning her around and pulling her back to him.

She knew how important the strategies were to everyone's survival, she knew he had no choice in what he was doing. He knew she was mostly just giving him a guilt trip, he didn't know how much of what she was saying was an act... What he did know was the hurt in her voice was genuine. That was something he couldn't bear.

"I never realised... I didn't know you felt so lonely" he did know she didn't interact with the other Shepherds all that much, these days she more or less got on with most of them but she never sought out the company of anyone besides him or on rare occasions their daughters.

Looking back now he could see how hard it must have been for her, the Shepherds were his very best friends, they were part of his family too... Yet, for her to stand on the outside and watch him always surrounded by other people. When they'd first gotten close he'd always made an effort to spend time with just her, always gone out of his way to be just around her

"You're right, I haven't made enough time for you lately... "

When had he stopped making time just for the woman he loved? He didn't know, he'd been so busy he hadn't even thought...

"We've just been so busy, there's always been something going on, it's been hard on everyone."

Had they spent any time together since he'd returned from Lucina's judgement? He'd been so wound up at the time he'd practically dragged her back to her tent. He'd never explained the reasons and she'd been so happy she hadn't pushed the issue... He'd spent all the next day with Her, with Noire, with Morgan...

...But then Chrom had come once more, apologetic and understanding but also with the counterattack needed to be planned as soon as possible, that Robin was needed.

"With Validar and now Grima and the Risen and everything else, I just... I've barely had time to think"

Tharja didn't respond, she just stared at him. It wasn't the ice cold stare she'd had at first, but clearly his explanations weren't satisfactory

"I'm sorry if you've been feeling abandoned, I swear to you it wasn't my intention! You're my wife Tharja, you're more important to me than anyone. Your needs should come before anything else... I know it can't be easy to hear this but we're almost done, we've almost won. After this there's no-one left to fight!"

"We've killed Walhart, we've stopped Validar... We just need to take care of Grima. Then it's all done, then we're finally finished... As soon as I can I'll make as much time as possible for you, I'll be with you as much as I can and I'll make sure you're never lonely again! I promise!"

She softened slightly at that promise, sighing softly to herself at how easy it was to forgive him, unable to stop herself from giving him a warm smile. It warmed his heart to see it, she never smiled like that for anyone except him

"I have your word?"

"Of course!" Taking the initiative he pulled her roughly against him, quickly capturing her lips with his. She was surprised for a moment but didn't fight it as he pulled her into a short, deep kiss "Hah... There! Sealed with a kiss! When this is all done we'll be together properly"

"Hah..." Having been caught off guard by the kiss Tharja panted for just a moment before regaining her bearings, Robin absently remembered how cute she used to be when a simple kiss would absolutely fluster her, "And... Today? The day you told me we would spend together?"

Wincing, his mood dropped once more...

"I... I can't Tharja, I..." Sighing he took a deep breath, steeling himself "I'm sorry. This needs to be done, this is what will keep us all alive tomorrow and after that. If I don't we're all at risk, everyone, Chrom, our daughters, you... I can't risk that."

"Hmmm" she stepped up to him, reaching out and gently turning him around, gently guiding him back to his desk while he worried about the spark of mischief he had seen in her eyes.

"You know there is a hex I know" she continued as he went with her unspoken demands, letting her guide him back to his chair and sitting back at his desk... Robin was worried, her actions seemed to imply she was telling him it was fine, to go back to work, yet, her she hadn't responded to his declaration...

"I've never used it of course, however it's a very simply hex" letting him get settled in his chair she began moved her hands softly over his shoulders, running them seductively along his neck "One that would make you... Insatiable..." Lingering on the last word she took on a seductive tone once more, leaning in close

"Th-"

"You would desire me endlessly, unable to resist, unable to think of anything but... Your basest desires..."

"Hah..." He gulped, this wasn't good, this was just barely not a threat...

"It would last for the rest of the day... Such a simple spell and then all your worries would be gone, no cares, just pleasure... Just me and you..." her hands running softly over his body wasn't helping with that thought process...

"Tharja!"

"It only magnifies feelings that are already there... It's the kind of hex that only a very lonely wife would use... A wife who couldn't bear another night alone in bed with her husband working himself to death..."

Sighing, he gave up "I understand" being threatened by your wife was an odd feeling, but he couldn't argue he didn't deserve it.

"I'm glad" she declared happily, standing and moving around beside him, the mischievous look on her face betraying ill intentions "And I as well... I just wanted to spend some time with you, with the man I love... But I do understand how important your work is"

"So..." She moved closer, pushing his chair back slightly as she leant down over him "I will not interrupt your work"

"Thar-Ah... Hey! Tharja! Where're you going?"

Just as he had been ready to accept her words and apologise again, Robin suddenly found himself caught off guard

"Hey... Why are you going under my desk?...Ah! Hey! Tharj-Ah! Tharja! Don't! Tharja! You can't do this, I need to... Wait a mome-Ah!"

It took a while but Robin did eventually get the work done.

**End.**

* * *

**Sumia Route**

"Here you are honey!" Sumia called out, stepping into the tent "I thought I'd find you here, Morgan did say you were going to be working all day, so I thought to myself, well that's terrible you'll be sitting here in our dingy old tent all day!"

" Yes? Wait...Our tent is dingy?" Even after several years of marriage Robin still found his wife's flighty nature a little hard to predict, charming, but hard to predict.

"Well it's not too bad I guess, I don't like the idea of you sitting in here all day though!"

"Hah" if nothing else it was nice to have her sympathy "Well there's no choice unfortunately. Chrom needs this work done as soon as possible"

She sighed, knowing her husband enough to have expected that answer "The Captain huh? So you're stuck here while he's off getting dragged around the market by Severa?"

Robin couldn't help but laugh at that imagery, Chrom's younger daughter was very... Wilful... "Seems that way... Sounds like I've got the easier job"

"Hah, maybe"

"So, what's going on? I expected you to be looking after your Pegasus with Cynthia or Cordelia"

"Well, I've taken care of everything I needed to today" Robin instinctively did a quick check of his wife at that, she didn't seem to be limping and as far as he could tell she didn't seem to have any obvious bruising... Seemed like it'd been a good day "So I thought I'd spend some time with you, we haven't had much time together lately..."

"That's true" he sighed, there wasn't a lot he could do about it "Unfortunately I need to get through this... I know I said I'd be free today bu-"

"It's fine" she interrupted him gently, laying a hand on his shoulder and giving him a kind smile "I understand... I actually expected this"

"Oh?"

"Yup!" She smiled brightly, pulling out a small satchel he hadn't noticed her carrying earlier "I'll keep you company... I even cooked Lunch so we can eat together later" opening the satchel under his nose he could see all kinds of foods prepared, she'd clearly been busy this morning.

"Huh" aside from being very glad at having some of his wife's cooking he wasn't sure what to think about that "You won't get bored? I doubt I'll be very interesting, you want to spend the day in this... Dingy tent?"

"Nope!" she declared full of confidence, ignoring his teasing completely "Look! I found this when I was in the village yesterday! It's the latest instalment" so saying she reached back into the satchel and happily held up a thick paperback book

"Magda the Mage: Revenge of the Marsh Monsters" he read out the title slowly, it sounded familiar, he did vaguely remember reading some of the other "Magda" series some time back at her recommendation "Uh, great?" he attempted

"It is!" she assured him, placing the satchel on the floor and flopping on their bed, clearly relishing the start of a new book

"You can read it when I'm done" she offered lovingly

And with that they both settled into their tasks, it was hardly the first time Sumia had spent her time reading while Robin worked on his strategies, however usually it was during the evening before they settled in for the night. There was always too much to do around the camp, it wasn't something they'd ever done during the day, this was the first time she'd gone out of her way to specifically be around keeping him company while he worked.

Robin had been married to Sumia for years now, they were both well used to the other's company, for a couple like them their love wasn't spoken in strong declarations, it was rarely communicated in tearful confessions or bold displays... It was shown with simple, small, loving gestures like this. They shared a quiet, unassuming and unquestioned love.

They didn't speak often, there wasn't much to say, both settled happily into the simple comfort of the other's presence, passing the day with the one they loved most.

* * *

"Fiiiinnaaaalllly done!" Robin yawned loudly, stretching his arms wide and leaning back in his chair "Urghh... I'm exhausted, that took forever"

Sumia looked up from her book, smiling at his performance "Oh? Good work honey. You're all done for the day then?"

"Yeah" he sighed, slumping back in his seat, staring up at the roof of the tent "Not that there's much of the day left"

It was true, the work had taken up almost the entire day. It had been several hours since Sumia had joined him in their tent; she was well through her book by the time of his declaration, working now by light of the lamps spread through the tent, night having fallen several hours ago.

"Well, at least it's done now, you've done well"

"...Yeah" he agreed absently, not moving from his slumped position, obviously intending to decompress for a moment after a whole day of strategising.

Sumia gave him a few minutes to just sit before she shut her book and sat up in bed "So..." She began carefully "What role do you have for Cynthia?"

"Ah... Hah..." he very clearly didn't look in her direction as he dithered

"Dear..." Sumia's voice had a slight edge to it now

Robin sighed giving up "I've got her positioned out of sight on our western flank... Group 3 will be trying to draw the attention of their main force then pull back and let groups 2 and 4 charge them. Cynthia will come in then to hit them from behind"

"A heroic entrance then... She'll swoop in and save the day?" It was Sumia's turn to sigh now "Honestly honey, you shouldn't be playing favourites like that"

"Hey! I am not playing favourites! I need someone fast and agile for that, it just happens Cynthia is perfect for the role!" Robin justified his reasoning; he was fully aware how ridiculous it was to include your daughter's wish to be a Hero as part of his tactical planning! Still... Someone needed to fill that role and she was his daughter... And she was well suited to it... And it would make her so happy.

"Uh huh" Sumia rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face, not believing him for a second... This was hardly the first time they'd had a similar discussion "She'll be happy when she hears" that was an understatement to say the least.

"Ah, yes... Well I suppose she will. I hadn't thought about that" Robin decided that if you were going to start with an obvious lie you might as well continue with it

His wife just gave a quiet snort and turned back to her book as he gathered the energy to stand up and start clearing his plans away, ready to deliver to Chrom in the morning.

Sumia let him be for a few more minutes before shutting her book again "So... This flanking role of hers..." she began with hesitation this time

"She'll be paired with Lucina" Robin interrupted gently, knowing where she was going with this "Lucina will look after her. Cynthia looks up to her, she's good at making sure Cynthia doesn't get too carried away"

Even without looking he could hear his wife let out a sigh of relief

"It's not a dangerous task. They'll have Morgan and most of the other mage's on the western hill covering them from any potential ambush"

It went unspoken between them that the ones in the greatest danger would be the troops leading the enemy back. A team that would primarily be made of Robin, Sumia and those from his generation.

"Thank you"

"Of course"

**End.**

* * *

**Unfortunate Chrom Route**

Pausing for a moment outside Robin's tent, Chrom couldn't help but feel rather guilty '_It feels sometimes as if the weight of this army is on his shoulders rather than mine'_

All of Chrom's unease was summed up by the sight of the "Do Not Disturb" sign hanging over the tent's door. That was a new addition, no matter how hard he was working Robin had never had such a sign on his door, his tent had always been open to anyone for anything in the past.

The army had taken a day's rest, one day's respite before they marched off to what would surely be the most dangerous battle of all, it was an order he had made himself, time to ensure every Shepherd went into the final leg of their journey with as much peace as possible.

And yet, while Chrom had spent the day with his wife, Robin, his best friend, his most trusted companion, had spent the day holed up in his tent working through the most recent strategic data, re-editing their battlefield plans... In what should have been time to spend with his loved ones Chrom had required his best friend spend the entire day working on last minute changes. As if he didn't almost work himself to death normally.

Yes. Chrom decided to himself, the sign perfectly summed up what he'd asked of his friend. In a time when all the Shepherds should have been with their partners or children his needs had left Robin alone, specifically asking not to be disturbed. One of the most selfless men in the army had holed himself away to ensure what Chrom needed done, was done.

The unfairness of it all was almost too much to face, but Chrom was no coward. He had spent a wonderful morning training with his eldest daughter, he had spent his afternoon with his youngest and he was spending the evening alone with his wife. At the moment he was free, the least he could do was check on Robin, to thank him once more for his hard work and ensure his friend didn't spend the entire day alone.

With his resolve gathered, he stepped forward, pushing the sign aside and pulling the tent open "Hey, Robin! I'm coming in!"

* * *

Blinking as he stepped forwards it took Chrom a moment to adjust to the tent's light from the evening gloom, with lamps lit all throughout it seemed if there was one thing you could say about Robin was that he didn't work in the dark.

"Ah! Ch-Chrom! Hey! H-How can I help?"

'_Huh'_ that was odd, turning to his friend he saw Robin hadn't stood to greet him, instead just looking up from his desk... Not to mention that greeting, it sounded almost nervous, but that didn't make any sense, what reason did Robin have to be nervous? Even a cursory glance around the room showed piles of new papers, maps and strategies drawn up, he had clearly not been slacking.

Without any further information Chrom decided to put it out of his mind for now "No help required friend, I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing"

"Ah... Yes, I'm fine. Yeah! Working hard... Haha" Robin seemed t be having trouble looking him in the eye

"Well... Okay... Look, I wanted to apologise again for forcing all this work on you at the last minute. I know you wanted to spend time with your family... Gods... I feel terrible about this Robin"

"Chrom... Er, it's, uh... It's fine, don't apologise"

Chrom nodded, he'd expected that response, having received a similar one this morning "Well at the least let me assist you in any way I can. Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you'd like me to get?"

"No, hah, that's fine! I'm fine! Right as rain! No problems at all, I don't need anything at all! Just... Need to, uh keep working! Gott'a get this all done"

This was puzzling, for the life of him Chrom couldn't figure out why Robin seemed so nervous. Robin had never once been shy around Chrom, never hesitant in battle... No matter what happened, no matter his worries, Robin had never been like this.

"Well..." To be honest it made him uncomfortable, he wasn't sure what to say, their easy camaraderie seemed so far away right now "... Uh, well, I can see you've got your cloak in your lap. Are you cold? Shall I fetch a blanket, another cloak?"

"No! Nope! That's fine, I'm fine! Uh, this cloak is fine right here... I just had, uh... Just cold legs. I'm fine Chrom really"

Chrom was getting more worried by the moment.

* * *

It was an absolutely excruciating ten minutes before Chrom finally left, the longest, most uncomfortable ten minutes of Robin's life.

It wasn't until the tent flaps had finally been closed behind the man that Robin was finally able to breathe easy, slumping back in his seat and letting his heart finally slow down. The fear and adrenaline finally fading away.

After taking a moment to ensure Chrom wasn't going to poke his head back in having forgotten something he finally relaxed, pulling his cloak off his lap and throwing it to the floor.

"He's gone..." he sighed, pushing the chair back to stand up... Adjusting his pants back over his thighs as he did so.

"Thank the Gods..." Lucina answered; crawling out from under his desk "Gods..." she grimaced

"Yeah..." He agreed moving to pour her a glass of water, taking it thankfully she swirled it around her mouth before gulping it down greedily.

"Gods" she repeated, taking a moment to massage her jaw... It had been a very long ten minutes. "That's the last time I motivate you like that!" She attempted to glare at him for a moment before the strained tension and the sheer ridiculousness of the situation caught up with her, leaving her leaning against his desk laughing in relief.

Robin, having spent the last ten minutes fearing for his life quickly joined in, slumping in his seat he couldn't help but share her mirth "Gods... That was too close! Far too close... This is the second time he's almost caught us"

"Indeed" Lucina agreed "We are married though..."

"We haven't told him that though..."

"That's true..."

Married or not, it was going to be hard enough telling Chrom he had started a relationship with his daughter... He did not want Chrom having any idea what they got up to in their private time! Two close calls was more than enough.

"You ah..." Lucina began hesitantly, her face red with embarrassment as she suddenly found a corner of the tent very interesting "You don't think he noticed do you?"

"I think... If he noticed I wouldn't be standing here" Robin decided, taking a moment to run his hands through his hair. Chrom thought the world of his baby girl; Lucina was always so proud, so noble, Robin most defiantly did not want Chrom or anyone else finding out that she'd developed a slight naughty streak since their marriage... That really had been far too close a call "He would have filleted me where I stood... Uh sat..."

"Yeah..." Lucina nodded, it wasn't exactly a comforting thought, her father murdering her husband but she couldn't help but agree with his logic "Too close"

"I did get quite a bit of work done though" Robin felt it necessary to defend himself

"Well... I'm glad I could assist" she answered stiffly, red with embarrassment but not even attempting to hide the naughty smile on her face. Danger she was learning, was unfortunately quite an aphrodisiac.

* * *

At the same time Chrom was walking through the Shepherds camp as if on autopilot, his movements coming naturally and his mind completely blank. Ignoring the calls or greetings of anyone he passed he made his way back to the tent he shared with his wife and strode in without a word.

"Dear? You're back earlier than I expected!" Sumia looked up from where she'd been brushing her hair, clearly preparing for the dinner they were to share together. It seems she'd just come from the bathing tent, her skin still a little damp and it seemed she was wearing little more than a bath robe she filled out very well.

She looked absolutely ravishing, any other time and he'd have to restrain himself from jumping her right then... At the moment however, with his mind completely blank he acted automatically... Launching himself at her and grabbing her into a rough, tight, hug.

"Dear!?" Sumia gasped with a surprised grin, it was hardly an unwelcome gesture...

Expecting to be thrown to the bed she was surprised when instead nothing happened... When Chrom simply clung to her

"Uh... Dear?" she queried after a moment "Are you... Alright?"

Confused Sumia realised her husband had grabbed her not out of lust but seeking comfort... Baffled at the unexpected turn of events she tentatively put her arms around him, pulling him into a soft hug.

Utterly baffled she didn't have a clue what had happened. He didn't seem distraught, he wasn't holding back tears or rage, it didn't seem as if anyone had been hurt or killed and she hadn't heard about anything happening today... It seemed as if Chrom of all people had gone into shock!

"There... There..." She attempted, gently rubbing his back

At his wife's embrace Chrom's mind slowly turned itself back on, slowly his thoughts came back... Slowly the realisation hit him again. Squeezing Sumia desperately he wailed internally!

'_Why why why why... Why does this keep happening!?'_

Robin had been nervous!

That had been his business!

Why had he stuck around!?

Why had he attempted to find out what was wrong with the man! Why hadn't he just listened when Robin had said he was fine, turned around and walked away!?

'_Having to listen to them go at it from behind that hill was bad enough!'_ Chrom had still not managed to block that terrible experience from his mind _'Now this!?'_

The only consolation he had was that just like the time behind the hill, his mind had snapped and gone onto autopilot. The moment he'd realised just why Robin was so nervous his thoughts had shut down, he'd stumbled through some excuse, bid goodbye and left...

Once again he'd managed to spare his daughter a mortifying experience

However with the terrible images running through his mind it was cold comfort.

First he'd been forced to listen to his daughter and best friend going at it, now this... Was he doomed to forever be barging in on Lucina's intimate moments!? What had he done to deserve this!?

"Lucina..." He finally croaked out "...Is... An adult..." There was no doubt he was attempting to convince himself more than his wife "She... She's a grown woman... It's normal for her to... To do... Whatever she wishes..."

"Oh honey" Sumia sighed "You shouldn't just ignore a 'Do Not Disturb' sign"

She'd given Lucina that sign for a reason after all!

Chrom just whimpered.

Being a good father was never easy.

**End.**

* * *

**A/N:** And there we go! I finally managed to get another chapter out in a relatively quick time span! Go me!

I'm quite happy with this chapter actually... I finally got to do a little Robin/Severa story. I got to add a little (hopefully amusing) scene for Robin/Tharja and I got to continue Chrom's unfortunate adventures with his daughter's love life.

Poor Chrom. I blame Tharja for that though, I was thinking through how various wives would have reacted to Robin's workload, wanting to reference some of the DLC conversations and adding a little bit of a twist to it. Tharja's response just seemed too perfect, I can definitely imagine her taking the initiative like that... And then of course when I was thinking through the Tharja story I thought about how terrible it would be for Chrom to discover Lucina in such a state. Poor, poor Chrom.

Hopefully you guys got a chuckle out of it at least.

Apologies if this chapter feels a little too sexually charged though, it seemed pretty appropriate for the situation. They're all facing what's likely to be their death, Tharja demands a lot to attention normally and for Lucina/Severa they're in a relatively new relationship, they're stressed and they're scared. It's pretty natural to turn to physical comforts in times like that, especially in new relationships.

Was actually quite interesting writing the Sumia one, firstly because I tried to give it a completely different tone. I was attempting to juxtapose two people who had been married a long time and were just comfortable around each other against two new/young relationships and one where well, I imagine Tharja will always keep Robin on his toes no matter how comfortable they are with each other.

Then secondly because it just felt wierd to write. I suppose I've spent so long just thinking of Sumia as Chrom's wife and as Lucina's Mother... Somehow, for some reason she feels older than the other characters... So yes! Odd!

Anyhow! Next chapter I'm running through two possibilities should be out relatively quickly! By next week hopefully, the week after if not!


End file.
